Judgement
by Haradion
Summary: A Fire. A Battle. A Betrayal. A Death. Death is not the End. Judgement awaits for one whose sins are a numerous as the star's in the Sky. And If he wants to join his ancestors Scar has got some explaining to do. Therefore, join him as he relives his past, through life, death and rebirth, as the young Lion Prince, Taka becomes consumed by the growing darkness of Scar. Rated Teen.
1. The Void

Judgement  


A Lion moved across the Pridelands. Always the same Pridelands. They never changed. The Sun rises. It moves across the sky, in a single great arc. Then the great ball of light sets in the usually manner, uneventful and unchanged for thousands of years. Occasionally in the great scheme of things, something will change. Occasionally the moon will move across the sun, blocking out its golden light. The light from the sum feeds plants. Insignificant green foliage, trampled underfoot, eaten by gazelle, seared and scorched by the rage of the desert. Such inconsequential things, plants.

And yet. There was always an "And Yet". Such insignificant plants were incapable of independent thought or even of conscious movement. Yet these leaves harnessed the very power of the sun, and thousands of incomprehensible distances away, the building blocks of the universe formed in its core. This energy was used by these plants to create life. To grow. To feed. And In turn be feed on by the gazelle. This Gazelle would be eaten by other animals, a lion or a cheater perhaps. And the same power from the sun would move across from creature to creature. And as each creature died, its body would become part of the grass, which feed on the radiance of the sun, and fed more animals.

The Lion moving across the plains had no understanding of the immeasurable forces at work in the heart of the sun. It had no care for the leaves which converted its radiance to food. It had no desire to understand the interconnectedness of the universe around it, and particularly had no pleasure contemplating how his body would end up feeding the grass which he disregarded. He had no thought on the Great Circle of Life that he was (or had been) a part of. He did care about the Gazelle however. This particular Gazelle had fine thick haunches that would taste oh so sweet in his mouth. This was a moot point however, as the Lion would never taste the Gazelle. In fact, he would never taste any gazelle again.

This Lion had a problem. It was a very simple problem, which had anything but a very simple solution. The problem was thus: The Lion was dead. Dead as a dodo. Dead as last night's – or was it the night's before – dinner. Dead as a gazelle with its throat ripped out.

It has long been debated, in countless worlds and lands across the multi-verse, what happens to a person when they die. Some say they are consigned to oblivion, that there is no paradise of afterlife, that at the end of life, that – in every meaning of the word – was that. Others claimed that the souls of all of the dead kings reigned in celestial supremacy for evermore among the stars in the heavens. This was a romantic notion, but one that was in essence, not very well thought out. It highlights the social inequality between royalty and the common folk of the pride lands, and how deeply it was ingrained into the culture of the pride. It was also true.

The Lion paused for a moment in its thinking. And for the first time in its afterlife, spoke aloud to himself.

"So what happens to me then?"

The Lion was a king all right. But not a very good one. Another thought struck him.

"And what happens to everyone else?"

he looked around him, and yes, these were the Pride lands. the scarred ground healing over with grass, Pride rock in the distance tall and – well proud. That was the point.

The truth was that every creature, every living thing, that had in life even a shred of goodness in it shined in the heavens – though those who looked from below saw only the brightest and greatest of those departed. Unfortunately, these were not qualities that this Lion expressed on a regular basis. The Lion knew this to be true, and then briefly wondered how he knew this. A lot of things didn't seem to make sense. He had just had a very nasty shock (being killed can do that to you) and may account for his inability to think probably. It did not however account for his ability to actually think when dead.

"I am going to need some help with this one..." As if on cue two lions appeared before him, with no flashes of light or puffs of smoke, or any fuss at all. Like him they were translucent, and seemed to give off a mysterious light, ever so faintly. Or rather one did. The other seemed to actually absorb the stuff, causing a thin grey smudge in the air around him. Darkness and a stain. The first was a remarkably handsome lion. A thin, curved body that a lioness may have found appealing. A Black mane came over and around his head, and two green eyes shone like jades – filled with Pride. The other lion – The one with a smear of shadows around him, was if it were possible the complete opposite. Its black mane was scraggly and unkempt; the fangs were yellow and rotting. The eyes shone an emerald green light that was harsh. Most disturbingly of all was the long angry red Scar that ran across his eye. The sharp red contrasting with the green in a misshapen mess of blood and sickly light.

And both were staring intently at him.

The First lion, the one that gave of neither a darkness of a gleam of light stood between them, shocked into silence by the sudden appearance of these two creatures, so alike and yet so different in appearance. Finally, when the other two made no move to talk, he cleared his throat and asked calmly.

"So am I dead?"

As one the two lions laughed. One was a pleasant laughter, filled with warmth, the other a manic harsh laugh that seemed to belong in a hyena rather than a king of the Pridelands. The first spoke first.

"Yes. You, like us are dead. You passed from this world when your reign came to an end. You remember the fire?"

And the blood. And the ashes. And the horrors wrought by war and battle. He remembered all of those things. The things he had caused. The other Lion leered at him.

"The clue was when your throat was ripped out, and you drowned on your own blood." The awful looking lion seemed pleased by the memory. Unfazed, the lion spoke again.

"So what happens now?" He said carefully. Unsurprisingly, he had never been dead before. It was not a scenario he had envisioned he would come across.

"And why am I still here? Shouldn't I have gone on or something?"

The Darker of the two lines seemed to taste the air, as if sensing the uncertainty in him.

"Judgment."

"Judgement of what?"

"Judgment of you."

The Lion looked at the two ghosts confused. he had deduced that they were ghosts, being transparent, and admitting their death. He still refused to think of himself as a ghost.

"Speak plainly! Why do I get judged? Does everyone get judged?" Anger gripped him, and the shadows that surrounded the darker of the two ghosts seemed to deepen. Sighing, the lighter of the two lions before him moved forward.

"You stand on a very fine line. True while you were a crowned king,. and that is usually enough for most of us, but your authenticity and claim to the throne is questionable at best and may render your reign invalid. Furthermore you actions during your rule directly resulted in the deaths of a number of animals, including several of your subjects. There are many among the great kings that call for oblivion as vengeance. Not to mention that the means by which you took power were... Shall we say of dubious morality?"

And in that instance a cold fear struck into the heart of the lion. He was facing judgment. Judgment for his reign. And according to these two lions, if he did not pass then he would cease to exist completely, removed from the twilight as if a stain in the soil sinking below the surface. Worst of all he knew that such an outcome was altogether too possible.

"Why am I here then?"

And then the Two spoke at the same time, their voices melding into one single fusion of the voices, almost as if they were in harmony.

"**Scar.** You are to stand trial for Crimes against the Kings. The Murder of King Mufassa, the attempted murder of Prince Simba, the Tyranny of the Pride Lands."

That was the name of the Lion who stood before the duo of lion ghosts. Scar. the Killer of Kings – tyrant of the Pridelands.

"I deny his murder. His blood is not on my paws!" Scar said angrily. "That_ lie_ was conjured by Simba to justify his murder of me to ensure I could not challenge his claim to the throne!"

He smiled, as the lie smoothly left his lips. Inwardly he grinned – all he had to was convince these lions, these fools before him that his version of the truth and interpretation of events was more... accurate and then – Before he could even finish his thoughts, Scar felt pain. Raw, red hot pain searing across his very being, on his legs, across his back, behind his eyes, even searing down his throat. And worst of all across his eye, in the same scar he had always had. The same Scar that was burned across the faces of the two lions before him. Abruptly and suddenly as it started the pain stopped. It had only lasted a second, but the shock still shook Scar to his core. Shaking, he tuned back to his tormentors. He had no doubts as to the source of his pain, but to his surprise he saw the lighter of the two lions before him looking at him with an expression of concern. The other wore a chilling expression of delight at the pain he had somehow inflicted without lifting a paw.

"Just who are you?" he gasped at the figures, as crawled to his feet. he could not remember lying down, but must have collapsed when the seizure had struck him.

"The fact that you are guilty is not the question here. The question is whether or not your actions are serious enough to warrant destruction and oblivion. In answer to your question, that much should be obvious to you..."

Scar's eyes narrowed and he took in the image of the two figures before him.

"You..." He muttered to the darker of the two figures... You look like... Me!"

In answer the lion only laughed another manic, crazed laugh. Then Scar looked in fear at the second lion, as if seeing him for the first time.

"You... Mufassa? Brother!" Terror gripped him now, as he imagined his brother taking his brutal revenge upon him, for his murder. But to his surprise, the Lion shook his head.

"If you cannot see who I am, then call me Kivuli. It means Shadow. It is fitting. I am just a shadow, after all. You are correct however, Ammit over there is taking your form..."

Scar was more shocked by the figures similarity to his brother then his own with the other lion, but he noticed that in actual fact, he did not look anything like him. His manner though, and his baring was so strikingly similar it was easy to imagine one as the other.

"I _despise_ guessing games. But if that's all you will say" Scar muttered under his breath in disgust at the riddles and puzzles.

"I feel I should explain." Kivuli stepped forward. "It will be my task – distasteful though it is, to defend you in your judgment, while my... associate other there" he nodded to his counterpart "Will criticise your rule. But it will eventually be down to you to decide your fate."

"And If I refuse? Why should I bow to your whims? I am the King, I can do whatever I want!"

"You are an ex-king. A Dead Ex-King. Passed On. Departed. Expired. Ceased to be." The Ammit said to him. And then giggled, incapable of continuing, he motioned to Kivuli who continued for him.

"Dead because of your own betrayal of the Hyenas. People, who trusted you, respected you and served you even when your own species had disowned you and your barbaric rule. What do you have to say that?"

Anger gripped Scar as he recalled their betrayal. The ungrateful creatures! He had made good on all of his promises, despite the damage it had wrote on the Pridelands, and when he had genuinely needed their help, and they had betrayed him, the same as everyone else.

"The cowards!" Scar spat. "The inbred fools! Mangy, slobbering, disgusting, flea infested filth! They were part of it right from the beginning, and they betrayed me!"

And for a single moment, the air stood still.

"Scar, this is your judgement, not theirs. They will pay for their crimes, as will you. What we need to know, Scar, is if there is a single shred of good in your heart. If your good outshines the darkness of your heart then you can join your ancestors. If not, then your corruption will spread through you, and you will fade. That is the only choice left to you."

Scar finally lost all patience.

"Why do you care? What is it to you?"

"Let's just say I have an interest in your well being. I can allow you to relive parts of your life. If we judge that you have shown sufficient kindness, generosity, and compassion then you will be judged innocent. On the other hand... Ammit over there..." He nodded to Ammit who continued.

"I will find those moments when you were you real self, your darkest days... The days you were Death incarnate." he grinned "This is going to be fun!" Scar shivered. Ammit, as he had been called was a very unsettling creature.

"Very well then. Show me the... event you had in mind... Do I need to find it?"

"No, you only have to explain or justify it..."

"As you wish." As much as it pained Scar, as much as his very being protested against the action, he bowed to their demands.

And the world was engulfed in white mist.


	2. The Past

_AN: Thank you everyone for such a good response. I was concerned that my work was not of the same quality as a number of others on this site, so was hesitant to publish my first work._

_For now here is a disclaimer. I do not own The Lion King, or any of its characters._

_Now a few mentions:_

_**petitprincess **__– You are the first person to ever review any of my work. Thank you. Have a cookie._

_**GeminiGemelo**__ – Ah! So you noticed the quote from the movie? "I despise guessing games." That was deliberate, and intended as a joke. I do my best to check for grammar and spelling, but inevitably, I will always miss some. I ask for your patience on this matter._

_Thanks everyone who reviewed, as it is really the fuel by which an author writes. If he lacks reviews, he gets incredible writers block! So review, review, review!_

_Now on with the Story._

* * *

Judgement – Chapter 2

The fog cleared in a second, and Scar looked around at his surroundings and was instantly struck with how familiar they seemed. At first glance, they area had not changed, but on closer inspection, Scar saw that the sun was still low in the sky – it was now early morning, rather than midday, and the vegetation was different, much fuller, as if the last two years of drought had been erased. In the distance Pride Rock stood against the sky the same as ever.

"Where are we?" Scar asked cautiously. Kivuli looked around himself calmly and nodded at the silhouette of Pride rock in distance.

"I would say – at a guess – We were in Pridelands..."

Scar snarled at him and swiped at his head, but Kivuli merely stepped aside, avoiding the blow.

"I can see that."

"Then why did you ask? The place has not changed, only the time."

"Stop mocking me!" Scar paused. "_When_ are we then?"

Ammit smiled, but the face held about as much pleasure as a skulls perpetual grin.

"Don't you recognise anyone?"

A shadow moved in the distance, and as she moved closer, and out of the sun, Scar realised it was a young Lioness, in her prime. She was a dark chocolate colour – from one of the eastern Prides and quite far away from home from the look of it. There was something vaguely familiar about her, and for a moment, Scar was fraught with confusion. Then it hit him, and he wondered how he could have ever mistaken her for someone else. Snarling he turned to his two companions.

"That is Impossible!"

The two made no comment, but Kivuli made a small smile yet again.

"She died years ago! I watched her die - I buried her body! How can she be here?" As the memory passed, he felt a searing pain across his chest as he remembered that wholly remarkable lioness.

"A Lioness from your past Scar?" Ammit asked. "I would never have thought it of you. She's one hell of a looker though..."

Scar look away.

"I don't want to see this – I can't. Show me something else."

"Who was she Scar?" Kivuli asked gently.

A lump formed in Scar's throat, as he looked at the lioness, which seemed either unaware or ignorant of their presence. The sight of three fully grown male lions in the area would have been daunting even for this lioness. Not that it would have stopped her.

"Her name is Uru. She died years ago... And she was my mother."

Kivuli looked at the lioness again, and smiled.

"Look Scar... She's not alone..."

The Lioness moved across the savannah closely pursued by two lion cubs. The Lioness was a dark brown, the same pelt as Scar himself and was laughing as one of two cubs leaped ineffectively against her strong body, trying in vain to remain steady on her back before tumbling off and landing in a heap. He was the same colour, and lacked any mane, other than a few strands of black hair one his head. He also shared his mother's green eyes. The other cub stood a short way off scanning the horizon as if waiting for something unlike the first, this one was a deep golden colour and had amber eyes. He lacked any sort of mane at all.

Noticing her other cub's preoccupation, she carefully prised the other cub from her shoulder – he had once again climbed onto her back – and paced over to him.

She spoke with a deep voice that was almost a purr.

"Is something bothering you Son?"

The second cub seemed to snap out of a daze, and turned to her in surprise.

"I'm sorry mother, I was just thinking. Did you need something?" The cub spoke formally without the boisterousness of young cubs. Smiling, his mother leaned down and licked his cheek.

"Do I always have to need something to want to talk to you?"

"Mother!" the cub recoiled from the lick, as his mother laughed at his reaction.

The second cub came bounding over to them, and tackled the other cub to the ground in a mock pounce.

"And what –" he started to say as his brother picked himself out of the dirt and shook himself "- was our fearless prince thinking so deeply about? What lost philosophies have been rediscovered with his deep meditation? What great enlightenment has come upon our future king and leader?" He taunted playfully.

"Now Taka, be nice to your brother..." Uru said absently, clearly used to this sort of behaviour.

The other cub – the one called shifted himself indignantly and looked down haughtily at Taka.

"I have come to conclusion that my brother is a foolish cub who has taken it upon himself to behave as irritably as possible, rather than like a Prince of Pridelands." He glared at his brother, who gave a smug smile in response. When Uru looked at him, he rolled his eyes, and bowed to his brother.

"I apologise most sincerely My Prince. It is obvious your royal-ness is sullied by presence of his lesser, mere mortal brother. I shall stop my attempts at humour immediately. Please, do not exile me..." He said to his brother solemnly.

The comment could well have been sincere and might have been taken as such if Taka had not twitched, then burst into a fit of laughter. Unable to stand up he collapsed on the ground and fell on his back gasping for breath. His brother regarded him with an arched eyebrow until his mouth twitched too at the hilarity of the situation. Looking away he coughed to try to cover up his own sniggering at the comment and turned to his mother in exasperation in an obvious attempt to distract himself. Uru just looked at her two cubs and made an exaggerated groan, covering her face with her paws.

"Oh, Ahadi what have we created?" She said to no one is particular. "These two represent the future of the Royal Family and what do we have? A Prince who forgets he is a cub and a cub who forgets he is prince!

The sound of deep laughter took all three of them by surprise and as one they whirled around, Taka choking in surprise on his laughter and stumbling to his feet. Behind them, unnoticed in all of the commotion, a bright Golden Lion was strolling towards them, his head wreathed in deep black fur that made his mane.

"DAD!" Both lion cub shouted at once, though Mufasa recovering his composure quickly.

"Father, I –" before his could finish a blur of brown whirled across his vision.

"Taka!" Taka had leapt at his father, and was playing the same game had played with his mother, latching onto his father's massive black mane with his claws.

"Ouch! Taka!" Ahadi winced as the claws dug through the fur, and scraped the soft skin underneath. Uru on the other hand laughed.

"What's this, the great king Ahadi, defeated by his son without putting up a fight?" Rolling his eyes at the taunt, Ahadi pulled his paw up to his son and gently swatted him out of his fur. Taka giggled and grunted as he landed in a heap. Mufasa walked up to his father, and rubbed himself against his leg, while Uru purred and rubbed herself against the King, licking his face.

"Well isn't this a lovely moment." Ammit muttered distastefully at the scene. Kivuli by contrast seemed moved by the what he saw. Scar on the other hand only looked at the family with shock. Slowly he stretched out his paw to as if to touch the group, then at the last minute retracted his paw, and placed it firmly on the ground in front of him. He kept his voice steady, but seemed to be shaking.

"They cannot see us, can they?" He asked. Wether he was seeking for reassurence or to be told otherwise was unclear. He asked without looking at the duo. Surprisingly it was Ammit who answered.

"No. People have tried though. Tried to warn them of events to come, or talk with loved ones. It never works - they are only Shadows of what have been. It will only cause more pain. Watch, give it a try..."

"I thought you said it only caused more pain..." Scar muttered in response, and made no movement with his paw.

"Exactly..." Ammit replied, and smiled wickedly. Scar turned to face him in disgust.

"I am starting to think that you didn't have many friends when you were alive, did you Ammit?" Scar asked coyly.

"Did you?" Ammit grunted in response. Scar was shocked into silence. Turning back to the Family scene before him, Scar noticed that the four had pulled apart and that Ahadi was chatting with his mate.

"I left Zuzu in charge – she can take care of things for a day. I just wanted to spend some time with my family."

"You can do that?" The young Taka interrupted looking up at his father from between Uru and Ahadi.

"I am the King! I can do whatever I want!" Ahadi laughed in response, and Taka joined in with him. Noticing that Mufasa did not join in with them Ahadi motioned for him to come over to them.

"What's bothering you Son?" Ahadi asked "What's the matter? You're about as serious as an Elephant graveyard..." Taka took an experimental sniff in the air.

"Smells like one too..." He pulled a face in disgust. Mufasa did not even blink at the comment.

"Well the other day you said one of us was going to be king when you died, and that you hadn't decided yet... So I thought it would be best if we started practicing until you did. I mean, no one wants a King who spends all day playing around, laughing at lame jokes and pulling pranks do they? It's a serious responsibility... Isn't it?"

Ahadi regarded his son gravely and sighed.

"Yes son, it is a serious job. One of you will be King, and it will be hard. You will be isolated, even feared and the temptation to misuse the power you have is constant... Nobody is perfect, and making a mistake could hurt a lot of other people, not just yourself. It also makes having a family nigh impossible." He nuzzled his son gently, before continuing.

"So you should enjoy yourself when you get the chance. Look at Taka! I have never seen a larger bundle of energy. He lackes the brute force of a Warrior, but dispite that he has brilliant mind – And uses it! You've seen his elaborate pranks on the Antelope as much as I have... More so even, since you are so often part of them..." At this Mufasa smiled sheepishly. The young cub was once again climbing upon his mother, and this time had found a strong grip, right between her shoulder blades where she could not reach him. Holding on tightly, Uru tried to swat him off - to no avail.

"So being a King doesn't mean you shouldn't enjoy yourself?" Mufasa asked suspiciously.

"It means you won't be able to enjoy yourself often, and you should make the most out of it when you can..." Then he grinned.

"But neither you nor your brother will be a King anytime soon – not unless you were making plans to challenge me for the throne?" The two laughed at the concept.

"What was that about challenging you for the throne?"

"Eh?"

Uru and Taka finished their playing and turned to look at the King and Prince with curiosity.

"Nothing Uru, never mind. I was just clearing up some things with Mufasa here. He has decided he doesn't want to be known as Prince Misery-Guts after all."

"That's good Mufasa, what changed your mind?" Taka asked sweetly looking at his brother.

"Well..." Mufasa began, then launched himself at his brother, knocking him over and landing on his chest pinning him to the ground.

"It means I can get you back for tackling me before..."

"Hey! I wasn't ready!" Taka growled indignantly, and struglled beneath him, eventualy kicking at Mufasa's unprotected hind legs breaking the pin. The two circled each other before playfully attacking each other.

The Mists descended on the family again, and they faded from view, leaving Scar, Kivuli and Ammit in the same position as before, back in the Pridelands they had left.

"Well that was enlightening..." Kivuli said, looking at Scar.

"What do you know about it?" Scar snapped back. He was still coping with the fact he had just seen ghosts, fully aware of the fact that he was now in fact a ghost as well.

"I was just commenting on that lovely little scene. A Family. When was the last time you had a moment like that?"

Scar said nothing and looked away from them

"Let's try a different question." Ammit spoke up looking curiously at him. "What changed it? You were once so close to you family... what ripped you apart?"

"Nothing 'ripped us apart' I just grew up. That was all. Mother died, and Father made Mufasa King. There was nothing else to it."

"It sounds like there was a lot more to it than that Scar. Who was that other cub? The one that Mufasa called 'brother'?"

"You know perfectly well who."

"But I want to hear you say it.

"His name was Taka. And He died along time ago."

"That's not true and you know it."

And for the first time in years Scar put it claw to the Scar arcoss his face, touching the white flesh beneath it. For all the years he had worn the Scar, he had avoiding touching it.

But he did so Now.

"Taka was killed when I got this. _I stopped being Taka years ago_." Finally impatience overrode him. Anxious to change the subject he turned to Ammit behind him.

"Have you made your decision yet? Can I go now?"

"Not quite Scar. I think we will need to see more of your memories before we make a decision.

Once again the air around him condensed into white mist.

* * *

_AN: How was that? Puts a new facet on Scar's character doesn't it? I know a lot of that chapter focused on Mufasa but it serves to highlight the differences between the two, and in doing so sheds light on Scar's, or rather Taka's personality._

_For most readers the revelation that Scar is Taka will not come a surprise at all. In fact if it does: Where have you been! Anyway, if when reading it you pretend you don't know, that will preserve some mystery._

_Wonder what changed him? I guess we'll soon find out. For those wondering, this will feature a few visions, but I am not sure how many, as this kinda started as one shot, and go extended over time. Things will get darker though. Scar was not a nice person when he died, and some of his memories contain demons that should never be faced – at least not a night. Or am I just being overdramatic! Ha ha ha. You'll just have to wait and see..._

_EDIT: Okay, I fixed all the grammer ans pelling errors I could see. I missed a few originaly because I wanted to get the Chapter out ASAP. Still here it is. The Next chapter will be up soon..._


	3. The Hunt

AN: I am aware there are some Spelling and grammar errors in this, I will fix them ASAP, but I don't know when I will have the chance, so I decided not to keep you waiting any longer, realse it as it is and fix it at a later date. This is Chapter 3 of Judgment, "The Hunt". Enjoy.

Judgement – Chapter 3

Again the mist cleared, and Scar was unsurprised to discover they were in the Pridelands once again, this time right at the base of Pride Rock just outside the den itself. Scar fought the urge to enter the den, to see all those to familiar faces. He resisted. Whatever he was meant to be shown, it was here, and it would do no good to dwell on the past.

_Despite the fact that was exactly what he and his two sentinels were physically doing._

It was night time, and the moon was barley a sliver in the sky. In short it was dark, but Scar had no problem seeing through the shadows to see five pairs of eyes, glinting in the thin light of moon.

As he watched, five lions stepped out of the shadows out of den and gathered together, clearly taking pains not to be seen or heard by the others. There were three lionesses and two male lions, and Scar immediately recognised himself. All five of them were young, but well out of cub-hood, and had the lanky form of adolescent lions. Thin, with manes barley stretching around their heads, he and his brother took the lead as the three lionesses came towards them.

"Alright Taka," one voice whispered in the gloom, clearly irritated. "Explain. What is it that was so pressingly urgent that you needed to share with us.

"It's perfectly simple Sarabi." Taka responded to the lionesses' question (whom he now saw was a teenage Sarabi "We are going to go hunting." The young Taka said, pleased with himself.

The three lionesses were clearly deflated by this seemingly mundane task before them.

"Is that it?" Another asked, and Scar recognised the voice as a younger Sarafina, Sarabi's best friend, and one of his childhood friends.

"Why do we have to do this at night? I don't see why we can't hunt during the day – after a good night sleep!" A Pair of green eyes flashed in annoyance in response.

"You and your petty complaints! Just think – If _we _are tired and in need of rest – then so do they! Really Sarabi, I wouldn't have thought you of all people would shy away from a little hard work."

"We understand that Taka" and new, voice said taking the lionesses' side "But why do we have to hunt at all? We did so earlier today, why again?"

A new deep voice that Scar recognised as his brother spoke, hushing the others into quiet.

"Because, Zira, if my brother is right about this – and I think he is – then the lionesses won't need to hunt for days again! They are all sitting there, out like lights, completely unaware of us – If we each net one before any are awake, then grab more as we panic, we could get seven, eight easily! It would feed us for days!

"There is something to that Taka," Zira said, finally understanding. She looked admirably to him. "You always do come up with the best plans! I am in." If Taka was aware of the flirtatious tone to the voice, he made no show of it.

"Thank you Zira, at least you show some backbone – Come on ladies, I thought you were the Huntresses in the Pride – the next Generation of fierce hunters! Surely you don't want to pass up the opportunity to get a few days off."

"Well..." Sarafina hesitated. "You make a good point. I guess I am in. What about you Sarabi?"

"Well, I am not going to be the only one to say no – even if I do think this is a waste of time – we'll never see what we are doing. Still If your all going, then I will too."

"Then it's agreed." Mufasa said flatly. "Let's get started."

"What is this?" Kivuli asked Scar as he appeared beside him.

"I think this is one of the hunting trips..." he smiled at the memory. "Oh! Oh. Your going to like this one..."

As one the five lions slunk swiftly away from the den and along the flat grasslands, lying low and keeping to the ground. Mufasa took the lead, followed by Sarabi and Sarafina, with Taka and Zira bringing up the rear. Scar was surprised to discover he need not move himself to witness the events, but as they reached a point far away from him, they simpley reappeared closer as he blinked. he gradually realised that he was teleporting from spot to spot as they moved far away. The process was painless, although he did have the sensation of rushing wind in his ears, there was no visible puff of bang or flash of light as he moved.

After a time of skulking the hunting team came upon a small group of gazelle, but taka shook his head when Sarafina made to go closer. He shook his head.

"Don't. It's too dark, and those horns are sharp as stalagmites. If we fudge this up, then you'll be walking into a phalanx of horns."

"Oh come on Taka, we can take them! Since when were you scared of a few Gazelle?"

To her evident surprise, Taka snarled, and physically blocked her path with his body.

"Don't you dare! – This may come as a shock to you Sarafina, but you're my friend and I care about what happens to you. No risks, and No gambles. We stick to my plan, and we are doing it my way – is that understood? If you are a liability to this, then I won't think twice at aborting this and then we all go back empty handed. Have I make myself clear?

"Crystal." Sarafina murmured and broke herself away from his emerald penetrating stare.

"Good." He said cheerfully. "Glad we got that cleared up. Let's move. We don't have all night."

Obviously thrown by his sudden change in mood, Sarafina shuddered.

"Well. Someone's full of surprises tonight." She muttered to no one in particular and was surprised when she received a response.

"Yes..." Murmured Zira from the shadows. "He is that..." Sarafina looked at Zira who was staring after Taka, and arched her eyebrows at her.

"I must say Zira, your setting the bar a bit high aren't you?"

"No more than Sarabi has!" She paled when she realised what she had said, then glared at her adversity in annoyance. "Ugh, I mean it's none of your business, so back off." She snapped irritably, obviously displeased with letting her guard fall.

"Girls, are you coming or not?" called a disgruntled Mufasa from the further afield, and the two hurried to catch up with Sarabi and the male lions.

"Why did you not go for the Gazelle?" Ammit asked from the shadows. Scar glared at him.

"For exactly the reasons I told her – if one of them made a mistake then things could have gotten pretty hairy in the dark. It was easier to move on..."

Ammit chuckled

"Got a little soft spot for that pussycat do we? Wow Scar, Zira was right! You are fll of surprises.

"Shut up!" Scar snapped at the creature.

"I warn you I ma this close to ripping you to shreds!"

"Just try it_ Taka_ . give me a reason..."

Scar made as if you strike Ammit, but Kivuli put a restraining paw on his foreleg and shook his head.

"No Scar. And Ammit! Stop provoking him!"

Scar muttered to himself. and Kivuli Sighed

"Enough! We have a job to do, so be silent and watch."

After a time of walking the group had come upon what they we looking for. Zira hissed and called out to the others.

"There! A heard of Zebra – they all look asleep, except for one sentry."

"Can you deal with it… discreetly?" Sarabi hissed back.

"Yes. I take it without it ever seeing me." Zira replied confidently.

"Do so." Taka ordered quietly.

"Hello there!" Sarabi spoke clearly to the Zebra.

"What!" the Zebra gasped, looking at the lioness before him, but no member of his herd heard him. Distracted by the lioness before him, he failed to notice the other one stealthy moving into position behind him.

"Stay back!" The Zebra took a step forward, and as his did so the shape of Zira leap out of the gloom from his left affixing herself to his throat. The Zebra tried to shout a warning to its sleeping companions, but could only manage a soft gurgle from its slit throat. It collapsed to the ground.

"One down…" Mufassa muttered, and the Lions spread out, and approached the herd from five sides, as silent as ghosts. As one they crept towards the sleeping forms, and at a signal from Taka, dived into the fray.

As taka had predicted, they scored five more kills before the Zebra became aware of their presence, but in doing so alerted the survivors. Shouts of Panic, and terror escaped the creatures, as they darted this way and that in an effort to avoid the phantom lions who leapt out of the shadows to feast upon them.

Mufasa scored a seventh kill at one thundered right towards him, not seeing his form in the night, while Sarafina and Zira scored another by herding another into each other's awaiting paws.

The remainder escaped into the night, and Sarabi made as if to follow, but Mufasa shook his head.

"Look at this Sarabi! The Pride will feast for days!" Sarabi counted the kills and nearly fainted.

"Eight kills! Eight kills in one night's hunting! Taka, I am sorry I doubted you, you're a genius!" She looked around her in amazement.

"How come no one's ever thought of this before! Surely someone considered hunting at night before now!" She pondered the scene before her.

"Well" taka said hesitantly, not wanting to spoil the moment. "I suppose most night hunters hunt by themselves, while the lions usually hunt during the day to make use of all our senses. because he worked as a group we relied less on our individual senses, and more on our skill as a group. In short, we acted as each other's eyes and ears, and made up for the lack." he licked the blood of his snout.

"Now for the tricky part… We need to get these carcasses back to pride rock, without attracting the attention of scavengers." Mufasa explained to the others.

"Let's go then, the Sun is rising… Let's get these home for breakfast." She suddenly laughed. "Can you imagine the look on our mothers faces when we bring these home! What will your father say?" She asked the two princes.

"Never mind that now…" Taka said, grinning "Let's get these home and find out."


	4. The Feast

AN: I noticed the Chapters were getting longer and Longer, so for convenience sake I will now iron off Chapter at around the 2000 word mark. I have released Chapter 3 and Chapter 4 Separately, splitting the original Chapter 3 in too. I hope you like them. I have also fixed most of the spelling errors.

* * *

Judgment – Chapter 4

The task was tricky, the Zebras were not that heavy, and a lot of blood had oozed out of wounds inflicted on them. However, carrying eight carcasses in five mouths is a difficult job and eventually taka was forced to admit defeat. Stopping at a fallen tree, he growled his frustration.

"This is pointless. Who would have thought we would have ever over hunted! I would hate to waste the kills, but there is no way we can get these back to Pride rock, not at the rate we are moving, it will be nightfall all over again, by the time we get there."

He was also clearly showing signs of fatigue. He had not slept since the night before and it was clearly a strain on him now. Mufasa seemed likewise tired, and the lionesses were practically dragging their paws in the dust. Zira spat out the section of Zebra she was carrying and turned to the princes.

"You are right – this is getting ridiculous. We could go back to Pride rock and call over some of the lionesses to help us I suppose…"

"No…"Sarafina shook her head. "I know you're not a big fan of theatrics, but that would spoil the affect completely and nobody would ever believe we got these all by ourselves if we did…"

Taka ground his claws on the fallen tree beside him in frustration, and watched in surprise as the bark came away in his paws. then he sat there is silence, his mind whirring almost audibly trying to think of a solution. He stared at the bark in his paws, and grinned…

"Mufasa… Do you remember that game we used to play on pride rock when we were cubs… the one we did in the rain season, when the side of Pride rock was slippery with water?"

Mufasa looked up at him incredulously.

"Stone-Sledging?" Mufasa remembered the dangerous game, which involved sitting on a flat piece of stone, then sliding it down the back slope of pride rock. The incident could have left one or both of them with broken limbs, and Uru had put a stop to it as soon as she found out… But not before they had shown all of the cubs the new game. Uru had received complaints from the other mothers when they found out that they had encouraged such dangerous behavior.

Taka nodded at his brother and pointed to the tree beside him, then at the bark in his hands. Mufasa grinned as understanding dawned and the two began work shaving the hollow tree trunk with their claws. The three lionesses looked at the duo in disbelieve.

"And why…" Sarafina asked "Have the two of you taken leave of your senses and decided to become beavers?" She asked as she was hit by a spray of sawdust and wood chippings. Zira and Sarabi could only look in hysterical muteness as their respective at the royal pair's antics.

Scar poked his head up from inside the trunk, as he began to batter apart the top of the trunk leaving behind a rough hallowed cylinder with the top cut of. The result as a rather rickety sled, it could hold several lions.

Or Zebras.

"I'll give you beavers! Take a look – what do you see?

Understanding dawned on the lionesses as they watched them pile the carcasses into the trunk, and they laughed. Using the few remaining branches on the sides of the trunk as rough handles the five maneuvered the sled and dragged the contraption slowly towards Pride rock. It was slow going, but it was certainly less awkward and quicker then dragging the corpses on the ground. The lions made their way back to pride rock as the Sun rose above them ready for the new day.

Back on Pride rock, Uru emerged from the den, accompanied by her mate. the Nig smiled as the sunlight touched his mane, and nuzzled his mate. Uru however was not in the mood and was looking around her slightly anxiously.

"Ahadi, have you seen the boys?"

Now that she mentioned it, Ahadi had not seen them since last evening.

"I am sure they are fine Uru, Mufasa is a formidable lion If they got into trouble. Taka with him I am sure – you know what they are like always going off on some adventure of another."

He looked around him, checking the other lioness's and gave a smile.

"The girls are gone as well…".

Uru looked startled at this.

"What?"

"The girls. You know: Sarabi, Ziri, and Sarafina. I bet you they are together; you know what lads are like that age. I am sure they are fine…"

"I don't know Ahadi…" Uru was still worried. She stepped out to the tip of Pride rock overlooking the kingdom, her head bowed. Ahadi sighed.

"If it will make you feel better I'll send Zuzu out to look for them as soon as she arrived with the morning report."

"Ummm. No Ahadi… I don't think that will be necessary… I think I have found them… You might want to take a look at this…" She said in quiet amazement.

"What!" Ahadi rushed to her side and looked at the figures below, dragging something heavy between them. The sun seemed to make them just black silhouettes but it looked like…

"By the Kings…" He murmured. He leapt of the platform to greet his sons.

Down below Taka was lapping up the attention.

"I think we may have made quite an entrance guys. Looks like the whole pride is getting up!"

"Just in time for breakfast then" Mufasa responded, chuckling as they pulled to a stop.

"Morning all!" Sarafina shouted at the amazed lionesses. They were starting to get quite a crowd.

"Good morning children." A Deep voice came across. Immediately, Sarabi, Sarafina and Zira bowed to the floor, whilst Taka and Mufasa inclined their heads in acknowledgement to their father, as Ahadi stepped down from the rocks towards them.

"What is this?" Ahadi asked pointing to the sled.

"It's a tree trunk Father." Taka responded immediately with a perfectly straight face, as behind him, One of lionesses – either Sarabi or Zira stiffened a laugh.

"I meant the _meat_ my son – please do not try to make a fool of me in public." Ahadi admonished him, but with a smile on his face.

"Oh, that's just some Zebra we came across whilst we were out. We got peckish, so we and the ladies went hunting. There was a bit leftover, so we thought we should bring some back, and save the huntresses sometime today. Are any of you hungry? There should be enough to go around." He waved a paw off-handedly to the Zebra behind him, and watched as some of the lionesses began salivating and tried to hide a grin by reaching up and rubbing his face with is paw.

Ahadi only looked at his sons in shock.

"I imagine this was your idea Taka?"

"Naturally." He nodded, then checked himself. "Of course, I could not have done without these three lovely ladies here. And Sarabi.

"Hey!" Both Sarabi and Mufasa said at once – Mufasa disgruntled at being referred to as a lady, whilst Sarabi insulted at being omitted as one. But Taka merely laughed it off, and the two accepted the banter good-naturedly.

"You made quite an entrance Taka… I imagine that was the idea? To see the look on our faces?

"Why my liege!" Taka said in mock indignation "You wound me! You do me the greatest injustice!" Ahadi only laughed.

"Was it worth it Taka? All of that planning, preparation, hunting, effort and sleeplessness – and don't pretend your not exhausted. Was it worth all of that, for just a few seconds of pleasure?" Ahadi arched his eybrow at his son, who paused to consider the question.

"Sounds like the last time he slept with mum…" Mufasa muttered to Sarabi who giggled in shocked laughter and clamped at paw over her mouth. She still shook however, and tears formed in her eyes as she restrained herself.

"Mufasa! You shouldn't say that about our king! Why isn't he pleased with what we have done?"

"He's my father – first and foremost – then he is the King. And yes of course he is pleased; look at how hard is trying to hide it. It's just that he knows that Taka did to show off to the Pride and he wants Taka to know he knows…" Mufasa muttered in response. "Think of it as a dual between them. Ahadi knows that it was to show off, but he won't deny that it was an amazing thing he accomplished nevertheless, so is trying to get Taka to admit it. Just watch, see what Taka does to get out of this one…"

"Was it worth it…?" Taka mused, then his eyes lit up and he waved to the lionesses in front of him and behind him.

"Tell you what, why don't you lot gorge yourselves first, then you can tell _us_ if it was worth it?"

The lionesses descended on the carcasses chattering amounts themselves, the presence of easy food and their days work nullified making them oblivious to the presence of the king and his son, who was glaring at his son. He shook his head as his subjects left their posts and attacked the food.

"One of these days you'll steal the kingdom right from beneath my nose!" Ahadi muttered the smiled at his son.

"Well done my son. And thank you for the meal – this will feed us for days."

he turned to the other teenage lions,

"Congratulations all of you. You have done your Pride well today. There will be more than enough food later – You've seen to that. Now get some sleep." He nodded his head towards the den, and the five lions gratefully went to their sleep, even as the sun rose high into the sky and the king made to take a share of the food brought by his sons and their friends. Free food was a kingly gift after all.

Once again the White mist enveloped the memory, and Scar was brought back to the Pridelands – or rather the present Pridelands he inhabited between the visions he saw with his mysterious partners.

After a moment, Kivuli spoke first. Well. That was interesting… That was a lot of meet for a lion barely out of cub-hood to get all by themselves. You must have enjoyed yourself.

"Yes, I admit it. It was fun. The five us – well we had a lot in common back then." Scar seemed deep in thought."

"What changed you Taka?"

"Scar!" Scar angrily replied and refused to response.

"Very well what changed you Scar?"

"I told you. I grew up. People change. Friendships die. Sarabi fell in love with my brother. Sarafina became a mother. Which was fine…" He sighed. "People change. But I didn't just change Kivuli, I _died_. You don't understand what that feels like. I expect you know what happened.

"No…" Kivuli muttered "I don't. Do you know _when_ Taka died?"

"Oh yes. I remember that day clearly. It was when my Father murdered me. The Day he gave me this." And Scar put his claw up to his face, touching his namesake.

"When did it begin?" Ammit asked, seemingly genuinely curious.

"Scar smiled a rueful smile. I guess it was a chain of events… One that 'started' the day I met Bansai, Shenzi and Ed… I wonder if I can show it to you…" Concentrating, he called up the memory to the front of his mind. Then his body clenched as if in paralysis, and the world turned to white, flooding with white mist yet again…

AN: Ah so we are getting to the bottom of things now. This was a longer Chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. Everyone's favorite Hyenas will be making an appearance. Anyone who can identify the Show where Mufasa's Jab at Ahadi comes from first gets a cookie and a mention in the AN Of the next chapter. Again, thanks everyone for the reviews – It genuinely helps me write. So if you want the next Chapter ASAP, Review review review!


	5. The Hyenas

_AN: the longest Chapter so far. I thought about slicing this into two chapters, since it is nearley twice the length of the others but decided against it, as it reads better as one chapter. Let me know what you all think of it._

_Since no one guess where the line "Sounds like the last time he slept with Mum" was from, it was originally from a program called "Red Dwarf" I only altered it slightly from the original to make it fit better_.

* * *

Judgement – Chapter 5

"Ouch." Scar said flatly as the paralysis stopped and he regained control of his body. Ammit came towards him.

"Well, you managed to call up a specific memory. Impressive. Give yourself a round of applause."

This time Scar did not even bother to respond to Ammit's jibe and focused his attentions on Kivuli instead.

"Well, your mystery is about to be solved. Here is when it started."

The three lions looked around them trying to discern their location, and were surprised to discover they were in the outlands rather than the Pridelands which had been the setting for the other visions. Looking around him, Scar immediately found his younger self and pointed him out to his companions.

"There he is. Or rather there I am." Scar immediately sat down and placed his head on his paws, closing his eyes.

"Aren't you going to watch?" Kivuli asked in surprise.

"Why?" Scar yawned. "I've seen it before – I know what happened. This isn't some long forgotten memory you show me to remind me of my cub-hood. This is one I remember clearly... It not very interesting..."

"Scar!" Kivuli snapped, for the first time showing anger. Or maybe frustration. "This must be important – It would help very much if you could not pretend this memory is unimportant to you!"

"Oh very well." Scar conceded irritably. His tone however betrayed the obvious fact that he had agreed only to shut him up.

The three turned to the lion that Scar had pointed out. He was definitely no longer a cub. He lacked the build of fully grown lion and was clearly well into his adolescence. As he watched, they saw him pacing up and down along the barren ground. He was clearly impatiently waiting for something. Finally a lion's roar caught his attention, and he turned with expectation to the direction it a come from. His face fell visibly when he saw that it was a young lioness.

Sarafina bounded towards him, the eagerness of a cub lost and replaced with the grace a young lioness. Her face however was still the same as ever, and she practically leapt at Taka as she approached.

"There you are Taka! I've been looking for you everywhere! What are you doing out in the outlands! I had to ask a couple of hornbills if they have seen you! You know how irritating those birds are. They said they saw a lion matching your description heading out this way. I almost didn't believe them."

"Good morning Sarafina. What may I ask brings you out here all by yourself?"

"I just told you silly, I was looking for you." Taka regarded her with a blank stare.

"Why? Not meaning to be rude – but you not the type to be chasing after lions at all hours of the day...". Sarafina laughed at the banter and smiled.

"Well... Sarabi went off with your brother a short while ago, and she didn't seem to want me tagging along, so I came looking for my other best friend. I assume you know that they have finally stopped all that outrageous flirting and have gotten together..."

Taka smiled.

"Oh I know. She's all he talks about. How red her eyes are, how perfect her pelt is. He's like a moonstruck cub. They spent the last week sneaking off to be with each other, trying to hide it from the rest of Pride... I wonder if anyone has gotten round to telling them that they have been betrothed since they were born?"

"I don't think so. Not since I have seen them anyway. I can imagine the look on their faces when they find out. But I don't think we'll lose any sleep by letting them waste so much energy maintaining this charade a few days longer..."

"Sarafina!" Taka said in mock shock. "And I thought I was supposed to be the manipulative one!" Sarafina only laughed.

"What about you? Have you found that special lion you want to spend your life with yet?" Sarafina looked at him slyly.

"Oh I have known him for a while..." She said, looking right into his eyes.

"Umm." Taka said, looking distinctly uncomfortable. "Sarafina, you know that I have always looked upon you as a close friend..."

"I know..."

"And you know that I would hate to ever hurt you, even unintentionally."

"I know that."

"Well, I have known you for a long time, and you have been a good friend to me. But I am sorry to say that –"

Sarafina could take it no more, and burst into hysterics. Taka, realising she had been teasing him the whole time glared at her in annoyance.

"Oh Taka, it's so easy to pull your tail! Your face! You didn't have the faintest idea how to deal with –"

"An absolutely infuriating lioness? How should I deal with her? I am guessing from your response that you have _not_ in fact found 'That Lion' yet?"

"Not yet no. But someday soon."

"Well, at least he has a few more years of peace ahead of him, whoever the poor bugg-"

"Taka!"

"Sorry!"

She paused in her mirth and looked at him.

"What about you? Caught yourself a lioness yet?" She asked curiously.

"Who me? No chance!" he laughed. "What kind of insane, demented, psychotic lioness would have me for mate?" Sarafina laughed.

"Oh you have no idea." Scar muttered to himself as he watched the scene before him with Ammit and Kivuli at either shoulder. Ammit found that statement almost as funny as Sarafina had her previous prank.

"Not that interested in the ladies at this stage in your life Scar? Even for Sarafina?" Ammit asked nonchalantly, but eyeing Scar up and down, looking for a reaction. Scar glared in annoyance at his companion, and then looked at the younger version of him chatting aimlessly with Sarafina before him.

"No. Not at this point. And despite what our slippery friend over there may think." he pointed a jagged claw at Ammit, who was recovering from his gaiety. "Sarafina was never anything more than a friend. And even _that _turned sour after I got my scar."

"I don't think that mark was the change in you that pushed her away Scar." Kivuli said carefully." Scar paused but he made no more comment on the matter.

They turned back to the duo before them just in time to hear Sarafina ask a question.

"What are you doing way out here anyway Taka?"

"Oh." Taka immediately looked downcast and it was clear that Sarafina had touched a nerve.

"My father... he was going to meet me here earlier today. I was asking about some hunting tips that he uses." Sarafina looked at him in surprise.

"But you're a great hunter! You bring in some of the biggest catches." Taka was clearly touched by her words and smiled.

"Well, I coordinate some of the bigger kills true – but I can rarely take down anything bigger than a warthog that isn't asleep or injured. I was hoping for some more consistent kills. Something that I could use against other lion..."

"Why would you need to hunt other lions?" Sarafina asked in shock. Taka only smiled at her expression.

"Well why is not the question. The problem is whether or not I could fight one if one attacked me. And I am not convinced I could. So my father suggested we come out here, away from the other Pridelanders, to try some tricks out." He growled in frustration.

"But it looks as though something came up. Again. I don't know why he bothers - It's not just me either. Mufasa and mother are the same – Every time we try to plan something that takes him away from the kingdom for more than a few moments, something new comes up – again and again. He can't even delegate tasks to Zuzu anymore, as she's too busy teaching that arrogant whelp of hers the duties of the royal advisor." More and more venom was leaking into his voice now and it was clear that this was the first time he had vented his anger and frustration. Sarafina tried to calm him down.

"Well, Ahadi has a lot of responsibilities as King..." Taka shot her a murderous look.

"But that's no excuse for making promises he knows he can't keep." She added hastily. Taka seemed to calm down and slumped to the ground.

"I guess he's not going to show. I should have known better than to trust one of his promises, especially after he broke the last two." Taka said miserably. Sarafina walked over to him, and licked his face. He looked at her in surprise at the gesture.

"Should you be saving that for your mystery future mate?" He teased.

"You need it more." She said, and nuzzled his side as he got up to his feet. "Come on my prince. We should head home before it gets dark." Taka smiled.

"Will I always have such good friends?" Taka wondered aloud as he made his way back to the silhouette of pride rock in the distance. Sarafina smiled.

"As long as we both live. I promise you that."

Scar was looking at the duo as they walked away.

"I had forgotten..." He said quietly – as much to himself as to anyone. Then he roared. "How could I have forgotten!" Kivuli only smiled the scene, whilst Ammit chortled to himself.

"Well, if you were never anything more than friends, I would say you had a very wasted opportunity there my friend!" Scar didn't even seem to hear him.

"She fought with the other lionesses... back at Pride rock... She sided with the resurgence and fought against the hyenas and the loyal lioness..."

"So that's another promise broken to you Scar" Ammit smiled. "How does it feel to be lied too? Does it make your blood boil? Your mind burn with wrath?"

Scar only looked at him.

"She broke no promise. She was with me whilst I lived. Taka died – she owed no allegiance to Scar."

"You must feel something Scar!" Ammit growled, annoyed at the lack of reaction from the one he tormented.

"Yes. I feel something... Now buzz off. Look – It's not over yet."

The Lions were approaching the food of pride rock when Sarafina stopped.

"I smell something... something new. I don't recognise it do you?"

Taka paused, sniffed the air slowly.

"No. I don't know what it is. It's not very pleasant. Probably just a warthogs over excessive winds. Nothing to worry about." He did not sound very convinced, but Sarafina was reassured, and the two continued to make their way back, when they heard a deafening roar. It was the roar of a lioness – one that was clearly in trouble. Without think, Taka immediately bolted off in the direction of the cry, and Sarafina followed suit.

When they arrived they saw a peculiar sight. A Young lioness was trying to protect her kills, a Juicy Zebra that had recently been hunted. Unfortunately for the lioness, three hyenas had the same idea, and a trio of them were busy trying to poach the food from under her claws. The poor thing could not defend it from three directions at once, and as two hyenas held her attention, the third would sneak in and grab a mouthful of meat from the zebra. It already a few chunks missing from it, and the lioness roared in frustration as her hard work and effort was usurped from beneath her.

"Hey!" Sarafina shouted at the hyenas, which looked up eyeing her cautiously before bursting into manic laughter. Now Taka knew what that unusual scent had been. Hyenas.

The hyenas ignored Sarafina and the lioness before her swiped at one, who dodged and instead of fleeing sunk his teeth into her paw. She yelped in pain and moved away from the kill. At this point, Taka lost his temper, and leapt at the hyenas, roaring in anger, taking one of them in the face with his paw as the other two retreated. The one he hit sailed into the air, high into the sky and came crashing down on the two fleeing hyenas. The trio landed in a tangled mess of limbs and teeth. His paw came down near them and they flinched.

"Oh err hey there! You the top cat around these parts?" One of them asked cheerfully, with a nervous laugh.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't just gut you for attacking a lioness of my Pride?"

"Oh! There is a Pride around here – I thought she was a rouge – my bad." Behind them the lioness with the injured paw heard this and growled her dissatisfaction. The three hyenas flinched from the noise.

"You didn't answer my question, hyena..."

"Hey! Its Banzai! Not hyena! And I am guessing you don't have the authority to go around executing criminals... Not that we are criminals.

"Wrong." Sarafina glared at them "You are talking to Taka, the Prince of these lands!"

"Oh. Oh..." Banzai seemed deflated and looked at his companions for support. The female, and the largest of the three hyenas responded.

"Well, you could kill us –"

"He could?" Banzai asked in confusion.

"- But we have a number of uses and these services are best performed alive.

"We do?" Banzai asked again. This time, the hyena took a swipe at his head without even looking at him. The third hyena laughed manically.

"My name is Shenzi – the leader of this operation. Banzai here is my second, and the one you hit is called Ed. Don't worry, you didn't hurt him – he's always like that."

Taka's eyes narrowed.

"What kind of _Services_?"

"Why – Anything you want." She stalled desperately.

"Sabotage, assassination, recognisance..."

Taka spat on the ground in disgust.

"And what need would I have for such services?"

"Well... We would swear lifelong loyalty to you my Prince – To you and only to you!" He flinched as Taka raised his paw to his chin as if considering the other.

A Deafening roar brought all of their attention to the south where Pride Rock stood in the distance. Coming towards them was Ahadi, surrounded by four lionesses including the Uru, and Zira.

"What is this! We heard a roar, someone was in trouble – and then the roaring ceased." Ahadi asked in anger, looking at the scene before him. Sarafina helped the lioness to her feet as she turned to face her king.

"My king, it was I who gave the signal. My kill was being poached, and I sought assistance. Your son and his friend came to my aid after I was injured, and Taka single handedly saw them off the caught them whilst his friend helped me. He was in the process of deliberating what to do with them when you arrived. I am sorry to have caused alarm."

"Do not fear young one. We brought extra guards because My Sons and two others were unaccounted for at pride rock – we feared it was more than one lioness in danger, and so prepared accordingly. You have not made a nuisance of yourself in anyway."

"You on the other hand..." At this he turned to the hyenas. "Are another story..."

"You enter my lands uninvited. You attack a lioness. You poach her kill. You dare to fight my Son. As King of these lands: Vermin such as you have no place in the Pridelands, or anywhere on this earth." He made a sharp cutting motion with his claw, and two lionesses made towards them, murder in their eyes. Banzai, Ed, and Shenzi yelped in terror, and tried to move away, but a third cut them off. This was too much for Taka.

"Enough. Lionesses stand down." Zira and another did so, but the other two looked at Ahadi for guidance, uncertain whether or not they should disobey a direct order from the prince. Ahadi growled.

"You will do no such thing." He turned to his son. "You have not authority to countermand an order from the King."

"I do when he is being a _fool_, father." Taka said honestly.

"I defeated them in combat – is that not so Banzai?" The hyena could only nod his head. "Therefore since I risked my blood to bring them justice I claim the right to do so now." Ahadi growled.

"They have already attacked one member of our pride!"

"They hunt the same prey as us – there are bound to be clashes over food and territory – that is simply the way things are."

"You will not show me up before the Pride – You will not contradict me or argue with me again!" Ahadi was angry now, his personal pride to deep to simply let this one go. Taka was on a role now, and addressed the whole of the pride that was there.

"The hyenas have sworn loyalty to this pride in exchange for their lives – what kind of king would I be if I did not keep my oaths? Or promises..." The subtle tones in there were easy to miss, but Sarafina clearly heard them.

"Taka, don't!" Sarafina whispered urgently, but neither Ahadi nor Taka heard her, they were too busy confronting each other, their eyes locked tightly. One set emerald green, the other like fires or twin suns, burning amber.

"You are not King yet – and you may never be!" Ahadi spat at his son in disgust.

"So only kings are bound by their word?" Taka said icily."Or is it just you? I know keeping promises is not your strong point, but hey – not everyone is like you _dad_."

That had to hurt, and Ahadi flinched from his son, whose tone clearly implied that it was a very good thing.

Finally Ahadi growled.

"On you head be it my Son. When this goes to pot, you're the one I shall blame for it."

"Oh I expect you will. Same old same old." Taka merely grinned. "You have my thanks father. Do I have permission to withdraw?"

Ahadi only stalked away, his lionesses with him. Zira made as if to stay, but then turned and followed her sisters.

Finally, Taka was left alone with the Hyena's and Sarafina.

"Well then. Glad that's cleared up. Now where were we? Oh yes, you were swearing fealty to me." As they did so, Sarafina glanced back at the king, and turned to Taka.

"You implied that they had _already _sworn it. And that it was sworn to the whole pride, not to you personally... You lied to your father."

"I mislead him somewhat. His arrogance was unbearable, as was his bloodlust. Someone needed to pull him down a peg or two before he did something stupid and it certainly couldn't have been your average subject. You should be pleased – I saved that lioness's lunch and three lives. I should ask for a raise."

"At the cost of a deception?"

"A necessary one. You don't mean to say you would have rather that these three were killed over rights to a lunch! What kind of crime is that? Stealing someone's lunch?"

"The crime was attacking a lioness."

"Which I stopped."

"Yes. You did. That was very brave of you."

"So are we good?"

"I can't agree with your methods Taka. But I guess you are right – the alternative was far worse. Were you really going to kill them at the beginning?" Taka paused.

"I don't know. I don't think I would have. Not personally. But I was so angry. If I hadn't wanted to show my father up so badly, I may have just let him kill them. I guess we'll never know. They did injure that lioness quite badly. She won't run for days, someone will have to hunt for her." Then inspiration hit him. He smiled.

"And I think I know the three guys for the job." he turned back to where the relieved Hyenas where waiting.

The white mist enveloped the scene yet again, and the three observers found themselves back in the Pridelands they inhabited between visions.

"So that is how you met the Hyenas? And you enlisted them just to Pee of your father!" Ammit seemed to find this absolutely hilarious. He seemed to find lot of the thing that Scar did as a young lion hilarious, and it was beginning to irritate Scar to such a degree that he wondered if it were possible to murder a ghost. He would certainly give it a good try.

"I see that this is where you developed you... skill in lying through your teeth to get what you want?"

"As I said: a necessary lie."

"For you to get what you want." Scar only shrugged.

"I didn't make the world Kivuli; I just try to live in it."

"Not anymore you don't."

"Touché"

"They listed assassination, recognisance and sabotage among their skills. You weren't so disinclined to use them for these purposes in the future were you?"

"I should sue them for false advertising. They broke their oaths in the end anyway, and betrayed me."

"If memory serves you betrayed them first, selling them out to try to save your own skin."

"Their oaths should have made them loyal enough to die for me."

"Obviously it didn't..."

"Enough!" Ammit snarled in annoyance at the banter they shared.

White mist began to descend on them again, and a new vision appeared before him.

* * *

_AN: Coming up. The saddest of all Chapters, and the catalyst of Taka's transformation into the monster known as "Scar" which will happen in two chapters time. I hope to get it done before I leave on holiday but know promises, so Enjoy this one as much as you can. I will push myself to get the next couple of chapter up. Only a few more to go. We are over halfway now._


	6. The Killing

_AN: And here is Chapter 6. Hope you enjoy it!_

Judgement – Chapter 6

The vision before him reformed and Scar – by now 'experienced' in the visions, looked about for his younger self. He found him almost immediately. This incarnation of Taka had not changed from the past – he guessed only a few weeks had passed since the last vision.

"These visions are becoming too frequent." He muttered. "If this carries on they might stop unsettling me..."

"That's unlikely to happen. Believe him. It scares the bejeebies out of me every time." Kivuli confided from his right.

"I am not 'scared' Kivuli. The process unsettles my stomach. Probably something I ate." Scar muttered in annoyance.

"Of course that's what it is." Ammit grumbled from his left as he popped back into existence. His shadowy aura spinning around him as he did so.

"But it's not as stomach churning as looking at you Ammit – You take that to new levels." Scar snarled, finally having enough of Ammit's behaviour.

"Now really Scar. I am the one thing you should be very, very scared of. Trust me." Ammit grinned, showing his teeth, and his black aura churned like seething water in his throat.

"Moving on..." Kivuli said, exasperation apparent in his voice, and the two lions turned away from each other.

"Honestly – do we need to do this every time? Vision starts, Scar spars with Ammit, lil' Taka comes along, life changing experience then it's back to base. I would point out how serious this if I thought it would make an ounce of difference. As I know it's futile, I won't bother but could you at least pretend to focus on events at hand?"

"Fine, fine" Scar groaned. "Anything to shut you up."

"Scar, this is necessary if you want any hope of gaining –"

"I will not trade one hell for another! I lived through this once I should _not_ have to do so again."

"I take it you remember this day?"

"Oh I know precisely what you want to show me next! This killed me once it will not do so again! Or do you just delight in torturing me? Is that your game Kivuli? Is this some special hell created just for me, because of my atrocities as king? How many others have you made relive their worst nightmares? How many others have been driven _mad_ from what _you _show them? Do you gain pleasure from this?"

"Scar I –"

"How many Kivuli?"

"Too many. Far too many."

"And for what purpose? Does it make your pain easier Ammit? He turned to the other of his tormentors. "Delighting in the pain of others?"

"It helps..." Ammit shrugged. Kivuli on the other hand glared at him.

"You think I gain something from this? This judgement is for your benefit – Not mine!"

"Then why even do it?"

"Because some people don't have the amputated conscience you seem to thrive upon!"

"Perhaps you would have done differently in my position – perhaps you would have done better – but most normal lions are stuck with the choices they make. Reviving them does no good."

"We will discus this later Scar. The vision is in full swing – You would do well to watch."

Kivuli pointed with his claw to the figure of Taka in the air in front of him. As he watched he saw a lioness approach him. With her was a male lion. Mufasa had not been in the last vision and Scar was surprised to see the older adolescent version of his brother. His red mane had filled out, and though it lack the size and mass the years would bring it, it was still significantly larger then Taka's own. He watched as the two appeared to greet each other, and moved in closer to hear what they were saying.

"So what have you two been up lately? I haven't seen you all week. You come back to the den late at night and are gone first thing in the morning. Always together I have noticed." His eyes narrowed. "What have you two been up to?"

"Oh, a bit of this and a bit of that." Mufasa said vaguely. Sarabi moved in closer and rubbed herself against his flank.

"We've just been trying to find some time alone." Sarabi said smiling. Mufasa coughed nervously.

"Oh really?" Taka asked. "Time alone, with which to enjoy each other's company. I expect you spent it deep in discussion. About things like flowers. Sunsets. Light glinting off waterfalls. The light of moon. How it waxes and wanes in the dark night, amid the watch of the great kings of the past. I hope for your sake they weren't watching too closely brother..."

"Brother it is none of your business how we spend our evenings, or what we do in that time.

"So you have been doing something? I knew it."

Mufasa had evidently realised he had slipped up. A flash of anger crossed his face, but Sarabi only laughed.

"Sometimes the way you behave, it's as if you were cubs, play-fighting again."

"If it were, I would win every time" Mufasa said, confidently.

"I prefer psychological warfare to physical brawling." Taka responded just as confidently.

"That's my cue to leave. It was nice meeting you out here brother. We see scarce enough of each other these days."

"That's Sarabi's fault – She's turned your brain to soup."

"If she has, I don't care."

"I tried to save you, but you're lost to her." Taka shook his head sadly.

"Save the eulogy." Mufasa said grinning. See you soon. Then he paused.

"Say hello to Mother if you see her."

"What, Mother is out here?"

"Yeah. Huh – Dad was going to meet up with her – She was with the hunting party when they were out, and they caught next to nothing. She decided to hunt alone for smaller prey. Dad said he would meet her out here and join her for lunch."

"Any chance he'll actually keep that appointment?"

"None. But she loves him enough not to care. You coming back with us?"

"No, I don't think so. I'll enjoy the sun for a few more hours. I ate a lot for breakfast so I'll just wander around here for a while. Keep safe."

Mufasa only nodded and walked away with Sarabi behind him.

"See you later Taka."

Taka waved and turned away.

Ammit meanwhile was watching the scene with interest. He turned to Scar to ask something or perhaps another taunt, but Scar had turned pale, his eyes wide and he was shaking. Never before had he shown such a display of fear.

"No. Don't you dare show me this. Don't you _dare_!"

"I have no choice in the matter. The past is the past Scar, the future is not set in stone. The past is. We are powerless to change it."

"Most people don't have to live it more than once."

"Most people aren't tyrant kings of a barren land. Most people don't murder their own brother for power!" For the first time, Kivuli let real emotion into his voice, when talking about Scar's time as king. There was nothing but disgust in it.

"What day is it Scar? What day are we witnessing?"

Scar roared at Kivuli. It was louder than anything he could have ever produced in life. In death however, he was coming to realise he was not bound by physical laws.

"This is the day it ended! This is the day that I died!"

"You need to see this Taka. You know you have to."

After a long silence that stretched into minutes Scar finally sighed.

"That does not mean I have to like it."

They turned back to Taka who – true to his word – was wandering aimlessly from place to place, pausing to look at a couple of animals who crossed his path. Unlike his father and brother he paid no real attention to the comings and goings of their lives, and kept himself a respectful distance away them. They in turn eyed him cautiously but when he made to move to approach them, attack them or otherwise mutilate them, they gave a respectful bow one might have expected one to receive being a Prince. He stopped at a waterhole and some smaller animals made room for him to drink.

"Sometimes..." He said to himself. "It pays to be a prince" And nodded his thanks. Before he could lean forward to drink however, a voice interrupted him.

"Boss! Look, err boss; we may have a small problem." Turning he saw Banzai charging towards him, closely followed by Ed and Shenzi. He was panting, clearly in a hurry and having ran quite a distance. Instead of stopping to drink however, he pressed on towards Taka.

"Boss – we didn't know who else to go to – we need your help badly, before Caliban does something stupid."

"Small problem, how about elephant sized problem!" Shenzi gasped from behind him, having caught up with them.

Ed, did not even laugh, but made urgent yapping noises. Taka was immediately concerned.

"What is the matter? What has happened?"

"We flopped Boss! We fudged up big time!"Banzai chattered urgently, to flustered to even try to shift the blame on someone else for whatever it was that had happened.

"You gotta get over there fast – Things are gonna spin right out control!"

"What is the matter?" Said Taka getting up, and stared at the two incredulously.

"We overstepped our bounds." Banzai explained. "You stuck your neck out for us – and we kinda wanted to share our good fortune. So we invited some of the boys round from the clan."

"But Caliban is bad news Boss, even for a hyena! We warned him not to mess with the lions, to hunt discretely and to stay the hell out of the lion's way but he had none of it!"

"What has he done?" Taka asked, his fears growing. This Caliban sounded like a vicious piece of work.

"It's what he's gonna _do_ boss! He's rounded up some of the tougher Hyenas, and said he was gonna teach some lion or other a lesson or two about the way hyenas work! That he don't bow or scrape for no one! He's gonna ruin everything!" Banzai urgently pressed. "He's twice the size of us! You've got to stop him before he destroys everything!"

"It's okay, don't panic." Taka said calmly, trying to think of a solution. "There aren't any lions or lionesses out this way this time of day. Mufasa and Sarabi have already headed back to pride rock. Its..." he stopped, freezing where he stood, ice clenching in his stomach. He visibly paled as he remembered what Mufassa and Sarabi had told him when he had met them. There was a lioness out in the fields.

"Mother! NO!" And he leapt toward the trio, grapping Shenzi by the throat. "Where is he? Where's Caliban headed?"

"He was heading towards the gorge!" Shenzi spluttered.

Taka threw Shenzi out of his way in his panic, and he rushed in the direction told him. Shenzi coughed on the ground, and stood up shakily to her feet.

"Come on!" And the trio chased after him.

Taka raced across the Savannah, heedless of anything or anyone in his path. Zebra, antelope and leopard alike dived out of his way. He didn't stop to find a crossing for the great river but leapt straight over it, landing on a rock halfway and completing the jump in two bounds. His fears rose as he heard an evil laughter to the north; in the direction of the gorge. The twisted mirth of a hyena hunting pack. Desperately he sought about him, and his eyes settled on a buzzard that was picking clean a small rodent's skeleton. He rushed over to him.

"My prince?" the buzzard asked in surprise at his expression. Annoyed at having his meal interrupted.

"Whatever is the matter?"

"The Queen is in danger! Rally the lionesses, get my father! To the gorge – go!" Taka snarled orders at him, and the buzzard dropped his meat in shock.

"At once highness!" the buzzard gasped, upon realising the severity of the situation. He swooped up into the air, and made his way to pride rock as fast at the winds would carry him. Taka had already turned and was racing away from him as fast as he could in the direction Shenzi had provided.

When he finally reached the gorge he slid down the side of the cliff face, rocks tumbling as he maintained his balance. The sight that greeted him was a haunting one. A Few feet before him, the dust stirred up by the fight lay a wounded lioness, bleeding among hyena corpses. Blood lay about her, her own mingled with the blood of her kill and her adversities forming one mess on the ground. She was not moving.

"No!" Taka bellowed, a raced towards her, adrenaline fuelling his body, he still had surplus energy despite the long run. He reached her unmoving body, and moved to her neck. A deep gash was bleeding openly. He tried to lick the wound clean, and held the wound closed with his paw, but dark blood spilled out from between his paw tips, the pressure only accelerating the bleeding.

"No..." he whispered, unable to take his eyes of the wound.

"Taka..." Uru murmured her eyes flickering. And Taka desperately moved closer to her to try to help her in anyway.

"It's okay mum! I'm here. We'll get Raffiki, he'll fix you – you're gonna be fine! I promise!"

"Taka... My son..." She whispered, opening her eyes. She had the same green eyes he did – both of them identical in shape. His filled with tears. She raised her paw, despite how much pain the movement must have brought, and ran her claws through his dark mane.

"You're so big... So strong now... A King..." She looked lovingly at her son, who was shaking. She closed her eyes, and breathed out.

"No, no, no! Stay with me mum! Mum! Don't go! Don't leave me alone!"

She smiled sadly.

"Oh Taka. You'll never be alone. You know the king and queens watch you from afar... You know I will too. You still have your brother and your father. And Sarabi, and Saraina, and Zira."

Taka wept openly.

"It's time... for me to join your grandfather..."

"No you can't! Don't die! I won't let you die!"

Taka roared in pain.

"I order you not to die!"

Uru only smiled.

"Some things even kings can't change Taka..." She coughed, and blood came out, several dots landing on Taka's face which mingled with his tears. She placed her paw on his face, and wiped the blood and tears away.

"Strange... It must be night already... I can't see anything." Taka wept, placing his face in her fur.

"Yes." He lied, trying to keep his voice even. It quivered and broke anyway. "The Sun has set and night it coming on..."

"Ahh..." She breathed, her breaths coming in ragged bursts now. "All things turn to dust Taka. Kingdoms rise and fall. Queens die, but the circle of life always turns – it is eternal Taka. Don't ever forget that...

She coughed again and fell silent. With that her paw dropped from Taka's face and fell to her side. Her ragged breath finally stopped.

"No... NO!" Taka screamed in desperation, and let out an unearthly howl. This was no dignified roar or kings, or a lions hunting call. This was a scream of pain and anguish born of despair absolute.

Behind him, Banzai, Shenzi and Ed finally caught up with him, and surveyed the scene.

"Crap. That's not who I think it is, is it?"

"Uh huh." Shenzi supplied from beside him.

"We have got a _big _problem."

Ed didn't laugh, but took in the scene in silence.

To their right the sound of groaning caught their attention.

"Yo boss – I think this one's still breathing. Should I fix that for ya?" He gestured to the black hyena that had made the noise. Taka made no movement, as if he hadn't heard him. He just sat there staring at the dead body of his mother.

"Uh, Boss – You might wanna see this. This is Caliban."

That got a reaction from Taka. He stopped staring at his mother, and slowly sat up. He turned to face them. Banzai smiled wickedly at the groaning hyena.

"Well Caliban. How's it hanging? Looks as though you bit of more than you could chew eh? I can see that you don't bow or scrape for no one... Look where it's got you... You've got your whole gang, and yourself killed... And kings know how many others will die because of it..."

Caliban tried to move away, and groaned again. It was obvious that both his rear legs had been broken.

"Caliban..." Taka hissed quietly. His eye seemed to glow with anger. Caliban seemed to see them and tried again to desperately move away. He could not.

"Caliban." Taka hissed again, and moved closer to him. "You have just killed a lioness... You and your ilk have just murdered my mother... Here is what you're going to do. You're going to beg for mercy. Then I am going to tear you into little pieces..."

Caliban spat in Taka's face, and Taka swung his paw down on one of the broken legs. There was a loud snap as it broke in another place and Caliban roared with pain.

"Beg..." He whispered eerily.

"Please..." Caliban muttered, and looked into Taka eyes. "Forgive me. I am sorry." Taka's eyes narrowed and he moved closer until he was almost on top of him.

"Mercy..." Taka made no movement.

"Mercy."

"One more time..." Taka urged as his claws unsheathed from his paws, making a grinding noise upon the stone beneath him, leaving deep marks in them.

"Mercy!"

The third time, Taka struck with his claws across Caliban's head and exposed neck.

Blood splashed against the rocks behind him.

Behind him, he heard the other three hyena's approach.

"Boss... We're sorry. We had no way... That Caliban was capable of this..." Shenzi struggled to come up with a response.

"You killed the guys responsible right? You made them pay for the queen's death?"

"No..." Taka whispered, as a voice seemed to echo in his head.

"_... You still have your brother and your father..."_

"_...and your father..."_

"Her killer is dead... but the one responsible... The reason she was out here is first place... He still breaths. That is still something that needs... rectifying."

He turned to face the three hyenas, and they gulped as he looked at them, obviously terrified that he would place some blame on them. They were, after all the ones who had brought Caliban and his gang of black hyenas into the Pridelands in the first place.

Above him, a voice called down to him.

"My prince! Are you alright?" Above him, the buzzard had returned, this time at the head of a number of followers. He saw Zuzu, and Zazu flying slightly higher circling them, calling those that followed to him.

"Taka!"

"Brother!"

Voices called out to him, and he saw Sarabi, Mufasa and Sarafina, tailed by Zira. They were rushing down the gorge towards him. Closely behind them were the older lionesses, and at their head, the twice the size of his brother charged the King. Ahadi of the Pridelands rushed towards him.

"Taka – are you alright?" he stopped as he saw the broken form behind him, and slowed.

"Is that...?" Mufasa asked slowly, as the horror came into his vision. Sarabi gasped behind him. The lionesses gave out shrieks of grief and anguish, and Sarafina burst into tears. Cries of:

"No!" "Impossible!" "She can't be!" Echoed around the gorge. Ahadi rushed to his mate's side and at the sight of the wounds swayed, as if about to collapse.

He turned and faced his Son, who growled when their eyes met.

"Taka."

"Ahadi." Taka responded. For the first time in years he addressed his father by Name.

"What has happened?" Ahadi asked, looking around at the scene. He immediately saw the dead hyenas, and roared in Anger.

"Hyena vermin! They will pay for this!"

"They have Ahadi. Dearly."

"Not enough! Tell me what has happened!"

"I will tell you what has happened, your Majesty... The queen has been slain... As a direct result of you actions!"

"As I recall the decision to allow the hyenas into the Pridelands was left to you – Its your fault she has been killed!"

"If not for you then she would still be alive! Don't deny it! You stood her up too many times, now she has died because of it!"

"If not for you her murderers would not have had been in the Gorge!"

"If not for you then neither would she! She paid the price of your failure!"

"She was murdered in cold blood – you will not shift her blood from your paws to mine!"

"She waited for you! She died – waiting for you! And where were you? What great kingly business where you too busy to see your own queen for? Was it worth the blood of my mother?"

"Your failure to–"

"My failure? It was your failure as a father that started this! Your failure as a mate and your failure as a King!"

"Taka I am warning you –"

"What kind of King cannot protect his own mate? What kind of King gets her killed out of his own failure?"

"Taka, stop this!" Mufasa begged as the lionesses argued among each other. Some in favour of Ahadi, others supporting Taka's arguments. Taka ignored him and continued.

"How many more will die because of your incompetence Ahadi? What will the final price be? The lives of your sons? The lives of your every lion in your pride?"

"Who are you to criticise my kingship?" Ahadi raged his grief and anger overwhelming him.

"Who are you to abuse it? The Great Kings of the Past must watch indeed Ahadi – and they must turn away in Shame!"

"You are to blame for Uru's death, not I!"

"Don't you dare! Don't you dare! When I am king, your failure will no longer pollute the Pridelands, but until then, don't you dare to even say her name!"

"Or what Taka?" Ahadi took a threatening step forward, his amber eyes like fires glowing with a rage surpassed only by that which glowed in Taka's. He turned away from him with completely undisguised disgust and contempt.

"You are no son of mine. And you will never rule this kingdom Taka!"

The gorge was suddenly silent as the bickering and grieving lionesses all turned in surprise at this shocking turn of events. The air was still, waiting for Taka's answer. Then Taka gave his answer. The answer he gave changed the course of the Pridelands for millennia.

"You are wrong. On both Accounts. I claim the right to challenge you for the Crown, and for your blood."

As if on cue, a bird of prey somewhere above them gave a screech. It echoed throughout the gorge as the two lions, father and son faced each other over the corpse of the one dearest to them. Mufasa looked in Shock at his father and brother. Sarafina wept quietly to herself, and Sarabi leaned against Mufasa for support. Zira could only look at her friend in horror as he stood there, fully prepared to murder his father. Taka was shakeing in anger, his eye's filled with hate as he faced his father.

"I no longer recognise you as King, or as my Father. I claim what is my birthright and I claim the blood of my Mother's killer. I will see you dead for this _**Ahadi Oathbreaker**_!"

_AN:_

_Well that was something! This went from a very funny chapter to a very sad and then very a very angry chapter. _

_Greif turns to anger and anger turns to hate. Those who die find peace, but those who are left behind are broken at their passing. I hope that everyone found this chapter sad – because it is a sad chapter. Taka is on a thin line now, wavering between the futures of Scar and Taka. He has challenged Ahadi's right to the throne, despite being half the size of him - his is not even a fully grown adult yet. he does have a lot of friends though, and some supporters in the ranks of the lionesses. What will happen?_

_And by the way, The Gorge is indeed the same location as Mufasa's assassination, so congrats to you if you suspected that. It is a place is of particular significance to Taka and Mufasa._

_Tune in, in three weeks time after I get back from my holiday for Chapter 7 – The Duel. _

_Again, I apologise for any spelling, grammar or foolish mistakes in the text. This is the longest chapter so far – and I will need serious reviews to push me to the do the next chapter. And since I know you hate being left on a cliff-hanger, let's not disappoint each other and see those reviews! Comments are nice and do encourage me, but serious full length reviews can actually change the shape of the story, so as much detail in your reviews as possible please. My Thanks._


	7. The Lionesses

_AN: And here is Chapter 7. The Lionesses. I know I promised this would be the duel next, but what started as a few paragraphs quickly expanded unexpectedly into a full chapter. So here is it. _

Judgement – Chapter 7

"You are wrong. On both Accounts. I claim the right to challenge you for the Crown, and for your blood."

As if on cue, a bird of prey somewhere above them gave a screech. It echoed throughout the gorge as the two lions, father and son faced each other over the corpse of the one dearest to them. Mufasa looked in Shock at his father and brother. Sarafina wept quietly to herself, and Sarabi leaned against Mufasa for support. Zira could only look at her friend in horror as he stood there, fully prepared to murder his father. Taka was shaking in anger, his eyes filled with hate as he faced his father.

"I no longer recognise you as King, or as my Father. I claim what is my birthright and I claim the blood of my Mother's killer. I will see you dead for this _**Ahadi Oathbreaker**_!"

Ahadi roared as if struck, and the lionesses around him moved back in fear. This was a new side to Ahadi that few had seen. This was blind rage, and Taka had no doubts that he would kill him if he could get the chance. If Ahadi won, then there would be no mercy. Not that he intended to show any himself.

"What are you doing?" Kivuli asked him from his left, and Scar looked at hi in surprise.

"You'd plunge the whole of the Pridelands into anarchy, just to satisfy you sense of justice? Not justice, revenge! You'd really do that? Even as a young one?"

"Is that a trick question?" Scar asked, his eyes fixed on the scene before him. Kivuli only sighed.

Ahadi meanwhile has stalked toward Taka, and stood right up to his face. Taka, to his credit did not even flinch from the lion nearly twice his size, and stood his ground.

"You would dare Challenge me? Do you have a death wish? You are a runt!" Several members of the lionesses began to murmur at this un-kingly display from their monarch. Some even frowned at him, their shock at his treatment of Taka evident. Others however, muttered their support of the king. It seemed as though the whole pride was divided.

"STOP THIS!" A new voice roared, and both Taka, and Ahadi turned as one to the red maned lion before them. Mufasa spoke to them both.

"Shame on the both of you! Uru is dead, as she is not even buried before you start blaming each other! Both of you played your part in her death, but none more so then the hyenas who killed her! Shame on the both of you for trying to hurt each other at her graveside! Have you no respect? We can blame the living later. For now, we honour the dead." Ahadi and Scar looked at one another, each daring the other to break the silence first. Finally Ahadi spoke.

"Let this be known throughout the Pride: Taka has challenged my right to rule before the pride. He has made his intentions clear – he would thrust this kingdom into anarchy rather than see me rule. I will not accept his demands that I leave the crown and kingdom to him and leave these lands. Therefore I have no choice but to grant his... request that he challenge me to mortal combat before the Pride... let the kings decide our ruler." His expression gave no sign of regret in passing this ruling. He paused for breath and continued.

"I will face Taka before the pride in three hours time, at sunset, at the tip of Pride Rock. My son Mufasa has requested that this be delayed to allow for the appropriate burial of Uru. My mate and queen. I have chosen to grant this as well. Zuzu. Please spread this message to the rest of the pride not assembled here."

"As you wish Sire..." Zuzu said sadly. She gave one last look at Taka, before swooping into the air to tell her news to the rest of the Pride. The air Shimmered for Scar, and the sun moved unnaturally quickly across the sky, and they were in the den, in the heart of pride rock once again.

Scar saw that the young Taka was there, two lionesses beside him. Zira, and Sarafina. They were both looking at him, or rather at Taka.

"Taka. Please. Stop this."

"I cannot. Ahadi has already accepted the challenge, I cannot go back now even if I wanted to."

"But this... This is wrong Taka! This... is beyond you. He will kill you Taka! Go to him now, apologise to him and beg him for forgiveness. Tell him that it was the grief talking not you. He will understand, he will forgive you, and everything can go back to way it was!"

"My Mother is dead Sarafina! And he was responsible. He forbade me from attending my mother's death ceremony personally. Nothing will ever be the same as it was. I will not 'beg' that Tyrant for anything ever again." Sarafina seemed defeated, and looked at her friend.

"Tell him Zira! He can't fight his own father!" Zira seemed likewise concerned for her friend, but seeing the anger the prospect of submitting to Ahadi had caused, she tried a different tactic.

"Sometimes it is necessary to hide truths for the good of others Taka. You need not genuinely want of beg for his forgiveness. You can simply lie." Then she paused, as if considering if she should go on. Finally, she did.

"If necessary... There are other ways of claiming the crown. Not all of them require brute strength..." Zira said carefully. Sarafina glared at her and interrupted her. She was not liking this one bit.

"Silence! That sounds dangerously close to treason Zira... Taka – remember that this is your own father we are talking about here. Not just the king, your dad! Don't go down that path, because that is not one I can follow you down!" Taka said nothing. So Zira continued.

"How can it be treason if I, like Taka, no longer recognize Ahadi as King? Taka this pointless show of strength need not be! There are others among the lionesses who feel the same way. Ahadi is respected certainly, and possibly feared, but as a king, he is not loved... His many failures and unnecessary laws have made him unpopular. The hunting limits, the mating ceremonies being compulsory if one wishes to have a cub... Some find them... Stifling. Many among the lioness also blame him for your mother's death. They will support you as I do if you proceed with this duel. But if not..."

"I do not need to raise open rebellion against Ahadi, Zira. I will claim the throne without anyone else getting involved or hurt in anyway." Taka finally spoke. Sarafina was open mouth, aghast at what she was hearing. She seemed relieved to hear Taka response.

"Taka, even if you survive this battle, you will never again be welcome in the main den – Ahadi will not have it, not if you raise arms against the king. He is your father for the love of the kings! Just stop this madness now before it's too late!" She stopped, as if realising she had gone too far.

"Madness?" Taka breathed dangerously, and stood up glaring at Sarafina.

"MADNESS! Madness to not want to lie oppressed by a Tyrant king? A murderer who betrays and kills his own mate as if by his own hand! You call it 'madness'? No. Not Madness." He leaned in close to Sarafina, his breath was heavy, his eyes wild.

"I will face Ahadi before the pride. I will defeat him in fair combat. And then I shall kill him and every Lioness who follows him." Sarafina looked at him, fear in her face.

"What is this?"She breathed, looking at her friend in horror.

"What has happened to you? Don't let your anger and grief consume you! This is not the Taka I remember."

Zira on the other hand seemed captivated by the ordeal, and was looking at Taka, not with fear, but with admiration.

"Taka..." She murmured... "I will follow you... to the edge of the earth and beyond if need be. Fight your father if you feel it is what you must do. I will support you whatever the end." they turned to Sarafina, who looked at her best friend.

"You were my friend Taka... But now you are scaring me. This path will lead you to ruin. Murder and death will follow you till the end of your days." She stopped; and looked right into his eyes.

"Listen to me very carefully my friend. Killing Ahadi will not bring you peace."

Taka looked at her, sorrow etched into his face.

"Peace was never an option. Please Sarafina. I cannot do this without you. I need you by my side."

Sarafina backed away. Tears fell down her eyes onto the ground below.

"I will not follow you down this road. Not to murder. Not to Patricide. And not the Torment it will bring you because believe me, it will only bring you pain. I can only beg you once more – _Do not do this_. Don't become the very thing you despise." Taka eyes narrowed. He seemed not to hear her begging, the longing in her voice.

"Are you with me Sarafina? Yes or No."

"I will not watch you destroy yourself. I will not look on your heart becomes filled with hate! You were the best of us Taka! I love you too much to follow you."

"Don't talk in riddles Sarafina! Will you support my cause? Will you help me kill the king?

Sarafina slowly shook her head.

"Yes or No!"

"I love you too much... My friend... No. No I will not follow you."

Taka seemed stunned by this. He seemed to stare past her and for a full minute, he simply stood there oblivious to the world. Then he roared a howl of disbelief and pain.

"Then go! Leave me be!"

"Taka, I am sorry –"

"Enough!"

"If I could have it any other –"

"_Go_!"

"Taka please, I beg you –"

"Beg me? For what do you beg me? Is it not enough for you to betray me? Supporting my mother's _killer?_"

"Taka stop!" She wept before him.

"Why! Stand up! Get out of here! Show some spine! Are you a lioness or a mouse?" Taka snarled at the quivering heap before him.

"Taka please! _You're breaking my heart_!" The pain in her voice was beyond measure. Even the cries of pain he had wept for Uru were nothing in comparison. How dare she pretend to feel such pain while stabbing him in the back with the same breath!

"I SAID GO!"

Shaking, she stood up, and turned to leave wordlessly, then stopped as if realising something. She whispered something to herself, and the apparitions of Ammit and Kivuli leaned to hear her. Scar made no move, but was watching the scene, emotionlessly. He knew what it was she said. And it haunted his dreams for many a year afterwards.

"I found "That Lion" a long time ago Taka. And I was fully prepared to be joined to him before the whole pride. I would have given my life for him... And I could have braved an hell and any torment rather than see his spirit become so twisted. You asked me once If I would always be such a good friend. I told you. 'As long as we both live. I promise you that.' But you're not the lion I made that promise to anymore Taka."

Weeping, she fled the enraged Taka, the seeds of darkness growing in him, becoming too much of a torture for her to bear. She ran, unknowingly passing through the chest of the invisible spectre of Scar as she did so. A While later Zira turned to Taka.

"It is time. If anything...goes amiss... You can count on me..."

"This is not you affair Zira. Do not – under any circumstances – Interfere. Do you promise me?"

"I do... My king..."

"Let's go then. I have a mother to avenge. And a father to kill."

The two began the accent to the very tip of Priderock where the Pride was assembled and Ahadi awaited. The only sound Scar heard was the heart retching sound of Sarafina's cries and the echoing laughter of Ammit beside him. And it was carrying with it a terrible and familiar tone to its intricate melody of mirth. Madness.


	8. The Duel

_AN: And here is Chapter 8. The Duel. Two lions face each other across the heat of battle – Father and Son torn apart by rage that both of them feel. Rage and guilt. These two lions, Power and Cunning prepare to drink each other's blood, and If Taka wins then the crown is his. there is no turning back – if Ahadi falls, then the kingdom will be thrown into disarray, but if Taka falls, then those who supported him will plunge the kingdom into civil war. And yet both sides are too blinded by their anger to see this. Now more stalling. No more Waiting. The two will fight each other with all their strength._

_**And one of them will die.**_

Judgement – Chapter 8

Taka, with Zira by his side walked slowly up the side of Pride rock to where his father waited. They were met just before entering the peak by Mufasa and Sarabi. They regarded him with sombre expressions. The dusk was coming in now, the sun already low in the sky.

"Brother." Mufasa spoke formally, without meeting his eyes.

"Yes my prince?" Taka spoke, venom practically dripping from his voice.

"Do you still wish to follow through with this fight? You can still turn back." The urging in Mufasa voice was apparent.

"I have no intention of turning away now brother. Stand aside and allow me to face our father."

"Then it has come to this. Today, one way or another, I become an orphan or an only-child. Goodbye. Brother." And in that second it became apparent that Mufasa had no illusions of Taka's survival. He knew that whatever happened, another one of his family would be killed today. And who ever died, it would be at the hand of his only surviving relative. Sighing he stood aside and Taka climbed the final steps to the peak.

Someone had laid dust upon the rough rock surface, and a smooth even circle ran around its edge the lionesses ringed it, their eyes kept low, fully aware of the blood about to be shed. In the centre Ahadi awaited. When he looked up at his approaching son, there was no compassion in his gaze. Only bitterness and enmity. Behind him, the Sun was a blood red.

"So you have come at last. I had thought you would have done the honourable thing and ran to the outlands in exile. But once again you have disappointed me my son."

The Lionesses which ringed the circle watched in total silence. Some he had known from when he was a cub and many were practically aunts and cousins. Some where those he had watched grow up and a few adolescent lions he had seen grown from their birth – even watched them whilst their mothers hunted a few times. The whole Pride was there. Only the cubs were missing, and he guessed that Zuzu was watching them. Everyone else he had ever known was here watching him. Watching him as he delivered justice.

"I am pleased to have disappointed you _father._" Taka spat the word with as much anger and hatred that it could have been a curse or insult. Ahadi gave no response.

"Your tyranny has come to an end at last." He nodded at the setting sun behind him, which was now only a crescent beneath the horizon.

"This is dawn of a new era!"

"We will see. Taka. You have no chance in this fight." Ahadi said calmly

"Your overconfidence is your weakness."

"And your disregard for reality is yours."

The two lions crouched down as they faced each other, and the Sun dipped lower, barely a hairs width across the horizon. Taka braced himself, and hissed his voice carrying over the Pridelands.

"_This is my hour!"_

"Fool. Die well m_y Son..._"

The sun set. The wind stood still. The eyes of the whole of Africa turned to the King and the Prince, and the earliest Star in the heaven faded into existence. For a single moment the sunlight flashed green in the instant it set. And then sank out of sight.

And the two lions launched themselves at each other.

The two collided with a monstrous roar, and struck at each other, both landing glancing blows to each other. Sarafina flinched and looked away. The two lions snarled at each other and Taka leapt at Ahadi's throat, trying to finish it quickly before the king would bring in his bulk into play. Ahadi was ready for him, and swatted him out of the air, with a single paw swipe. Taka crashed to the ground, and something (likely a rib) cracked with the force of the blow. Instead of going for the kill, Ahadi waited as Taka stood up, and shook himself. Several of the lionesses groaned at the slight, a large purple welt already forming on his side.

"That was not unexpected."

"And not undeserved."

"_Ooh_. I am going to _enjoy_ this!" Taka hissed.

Taka suddenly launched himself at Ahadi, using his speed to dodge the blow, and darted past raking his claws deep into Ahadi's right flank. Eight identical lines were torn into his side and Ahadi roared in anger and in pain. He dug his paw into Taka's flesh around his neck, trying to lift him of his side, but Taka jerked forwards and bit down savagely on Ahadi's neck trying to sever the spinal column. Ahadi pulled away from him at the last moment. Taka lost the momentum he had gained. Off balance and overreached, he struggled to maintain a grip, as Ahadi pulled away, spun, and landed his clawed paw across Taka's flank. Some of the lionesses shrieked as the blow sent Taka reeling crashing into the ground. He rolled across the dusty ground, blood from Ahadi's side staining the rocks, the broken ribs on his own flank screaming in protest. Once more the two lions separated and they circled each other growling menacingly. Ahadi was shedding the most blood, the wounds Taka had inflicted showed clearly on his side, but they were shallow and did not hinder the king in the least. Furthermore he was still fresh. Taka on the other hand was panting hard, the ribs broken in his side an invisible but persistent hindrance. He flexed his side experimenting and more waves of pain flowed down his arm and into his chest. The injury was hardly life threatening, but was certainly a hindrance.

Ahadi roared, and charged Taka. Taka leapt out of the way diving into the air beside him, whilst Ahadi's claws ripped through empty air. Taka landed roughly and snarled his defiance. Ahadi stopped, the difference between the two's fighting now apparent. Taka was faster, nimbler and quicker, but Ahadi had the muscle and strength of a fully grown Lion. Taka was just a boy. The weight of the unbalance showed. Taka was tiring, dodging took a lot of energy, whilst Ahadi could simply endure the injuries and reply with blows twice the power.

Taka tried to doge another charge but Ahadi, anticipating Taka's movement struck him down with both paws. Taka howled with pain as another rib shattered under the force of the blow and his cry was echoed with Sarafina's yell.

"Stop this!"

Neither lion gave any indication that they had heard as they snapped at each other's throat, Ahadi missed but Taka, with the extra speed he posed darted forwards and landed another bite on the injury Ahadi has sustained. Ahadi yelled again and swiped at Taka. His energy spent, Taka took the full force of the blow and fell down, claw tips ripping into his side drawing blood. Ahadi seized the moment and seized Taka's head in his paws. Lifting it, he slammed it down upon the rocks.

"This. Ends. Now." Each word was punctuated by Striking Taka's head upon the rock as he struggled in his father grip. With the third blow, the right side of his head split open, blood pouring onto the ground. With the third blow Scar placed both his feet on Ahadi's chest, aiming at his injured side and kicked hard. Ahadi was pushed off as Taka rose groggily to his feet, his vision swimming. The blood from his head flowing freely other the side of his head into his eye.

"No you don't!" Taka stood to his feet. Some of the lionesses who supported him gave a low cheer, but it was clear now who had the upper hand. Ahadi was panting, but the injuries Taka had sustained were horrific. Ahadi gave a victorious shout as they met the third time, clawing at each other aiming for the eyes. Ahadi roared into Taka's face, the noise was deafening. The concussion from before brought spots of light into his vision as he clawed at Ahadi, aiming for injuries he had already inflicted to caused more damage. Ahadi gave a roar, and struck at Taka front arm. The muscle rippled. And bone broke. It shattered and was driven, searing through muscle and flesh.

Taka screamed, clutching his mutilated foreleg, a shard of bone just visible, glinting wet with blood. The pain was terrible. He looked back up to his father, or rather the monstrosity of rage and anger that had been his father, and stared into his father's face as he made a final swipe at his sons head.

"_And so it ends."_

The blow took Taka across the face. It was like fire. As if the whole of the sun had been squeezed, crushed, pressured down to the size of a bush, to that of a fruit, to that of a walnut then pressed into his eye. Burning, searing. He could almost smell the incinerating flesh.

He screamed into the sky. At the darkness. Night was fast approaching. He screamed at the stars. At the kings who had let his mother die. The silent tormentors above him.

Another blow to the side brought him crashing down to the ground. One eye was mutilated, the other peered through a mess of blood and fur at Ahadi before him, his golden pelt streaked in blood, his black mane running in sweat. His eyes, the colour of fires burned as he beheld his son. Unforgiving. Ruthless.

He leaned forward and whispered in his ear.

"Here on Pride Rock, before the whole pride and beneath the kings. Every single lion that has ever lived has seen your shame. Your failure. The wicked Tyrants of ages long past scream from the deepest chasm below up to you. Now go join them."

He raised his Paw, bloodied claws fully extended shining like knives. Taka tried to move but his energy was spent, his whole body alight with pain and with despair.

"This... is the end..." Taka murmured. A Strange peace coming over him as he looked his death in the face. The end at last.

"Enough!" A loud female voice commanded. Zira was the one who had spoken. The young lioness had stepped forwards out of the circle of lionesses to face Ahadi. Ahadi turn in surprise and anger to her.

"What is this?" he demanded of her.

"Don't. He is beaten. Enough royal blood has been spilled today already." The rest of the Pride gaped at her boldness.

"This is not your affair lioness." His eyes narrowed. "I know your face. Zira. You were his friend from when you were cubs."

"Don't you dare hurt my prince..." She growled at Ahadi. He seemed taken aback by her aggression. Surprise turned to anger and it leaked into his voice.

"I am the King, Zira – My word is law. My sentence is death. Rejoin your betters." When she made no movement. His eyes narrowed. "You will do as your king commands!"

"Zira!" One of the lionesses begged. "Come away!" Taka looked and saw a lioness he recognised as Zira's mother, Talia, standing next to Sarafina and her mother. All three looked on, grief in the faces, but concern now not just for Taka but also for Zira's welfare. Zira ignored them. Instead she lowered her body, descending into a battle crouch.

"_I will kill you if you touch him_." Ahadi looked at this display of loyalty from Zira. Taka's cubhood friend. He seemed to mull it over. The sky was well and truly dark now, the stars coming out one by one. Ahadi seemed not to notice their radiance.

"Fool." He hissed. Turning his back to her dismissing her as a threat, he raised his paw again, and Taka knew that this time, there was no delay. No pause. This was the end.

"Rest in peace." Ahadi spoke. That was all, and his Paw fell through the air. Down. Down. Down. Into lion flesh. But not its intended target. Zira howled in pain as Ahadi's clawed paw dug deep into her ear. he pulled it away, and with a terrible tear it ripped away, and chunk of her ear obliterated by the blow. She howled in agony and Taka roared as well. The various gathered members of the Pride cried out in alarm as Ahadi looked in anger at this interference.

"Stop this madness. I command it!" Mufasa cried from the sidelines, as he moved out of the ring placing himself between Ahadi and the wounded lions. Sarabi moved to join him and Sarafina made as if to as well, but a look from Mufasa she shrank back.

"Will you kill me as well father?" Ahadi looked at his son in shock.

"My son..."

"What of Sarabi? Will you kill her once my body is broken upon the rocks?"

"I would die rather than hurt you."

"Did you not say that about Taka once?"

Ahadi froze and looked at his son in shock, understanding coming into his face.

"My son..."

"Taka challenged you to a duel. That challenge is over. You are the undisputed victor. Leave it be.

"No! He will die for what he has done!"

"Then when will it end? Will you kill Zira too? For she has supported Him? And what of Sarabi and I? What if we chose to go to the aid of our friends? Then there are Zira's, Sarafina's, and Sarabi's mothers who will go against king and land to defend their loved ones? And what about all those other lionesses who have supported Taka over your rule? That amounts for a third of your Pride! Will you execute them too, just to satisfy your longing for revenge? Murder of those who disagree with your rule? Will you rule these lands with an iron fist? Proclaim yourself Emperor? King of a barren land? Lord of an empty pride? _Let it go Father. Let it end here."_

Ahadi looked at his son, confusion, pain, and anger shifting through his face. he looked at the mangled and mutilated body of Taka, whose audible panting was interlaced with coughs of blood. He looked at Zira, defiant, standing between them, her face unflinching at the blood dripping to the floor below.

The blood. The ground was covered in it; Taka's head was drenched in it, from wounds to the side of his head and to his eye. Slowly Ahadi turned around, taking his eyes away from the sight. he beheld his sons, and for an instant the old Ahadi was returned to them, his faced filled with compassion. Then it hardened. Like cold steel, he turned his eyes to Mufasa.

"You speak with reason. Very well. Let him be spared. But to my eyes he is far gone already. I doubt he will live to see the dawn."

Turning, he stalked away from the Pridelanders, and descended to the front of Pride rock, and went outside, at the edge of the shard that overlooked the kingdom.

And Taka's eye closed – the one not sealed shut with blood, and he saw no more.

AN: Wow that was good. And fun to write. I hope you enjoyed it. To gory? I hope not. I tried to keep it just right between violent and tame. But how tame can you make a pair of lions killing each other, and still keep it a full chapter?

Well What do you think? I hope you enjoyed it!


	9. The Dreams

_AN: And here is Chapter 9. The Dreams. This is it. Taka is dying. His father has disowned him , and he is grievously injured. Only the timely intervention of Zira saved his life, despite her promise not to, and only the intervention of Mufasa saved hers._

Judgement – Chapter 9

"Show me no more..." Scar begged to the two beside him. "We know what happens now..."

"No we do not..." Ammit turned to him curiosity etched in his face. "Not in the way you seem to... What are you hiding Scar? I sense something from you..." Ammit snarled from his left, his shadow enlarging itself as if responding to the pain and fear around him. He licked his lips as he took the scene before him in. He turned to Scar smiling wickedly, his eyes boring into his skull as if they could rip his thoughts from him. Scar shivered, but did not blink. He stared back into the two pits of emerald green before him.

"Why don't you want to see this again? You prize this day. This memory... you know each and every grain of sand in it... You remember every inch of it, and love it as dearly as you would a mate. This memory of this day is precious to you. Why do you not wish to see it? It defines you, sculpts you and moulded you into who you are. Who you were. And who you became..." His eyes narrowed as he looked at the mutilated body of Taka before them. "Oh..." He grinned. "There is something else isn't there? Deeper... beneath the surface..." His eyes flashed and the shadows surrounding hid body leapt up like flames. The world seemed to dim and blur, so that all that was visible were the emerald eyes of Ammit, and the body of Taka before them...

"Stop it..." Scar muttered. A deep sensation had begun in his head, a kind of gnawing in his skull. Ammit gave no sign he had heard. He had shut his eyes now, and was sniffing the air. Smelling the thoughts Scar had. Tasting it. The Gnawing sensation continued. Amplified.

"Ah..." Ammit's voice echoed around him. Inside him. "There is its heart... You surprise me... There is _fear _in you. Terror .You aren't scared of these memories... or of me... Not really... You fear what we represent... You really do fear this day and its memory. You dread seeing it before you... You despise it with your very being. And it's killing you... Ha! You truly are terrified of these visions – all of them... And why? because you haven't forgotten them! You've buried them deep beneath your consciousness. And soon we are going to see why..."

"Get out of my head!"

"Ah ha ha!" Ammit laughed at Scars pain and discomfort. Kivuli snarled at Ammit.

"Leave him be!" Kivuli seemed disgusted by Ammit's behaviour. Ammit sighed dramatically.

"I don't think so. Not this time. He can relive these memories – lets turn it up a notch or two..."

And suddenly, Scar was seeing things through the eyes of Taka. And once again he felt the blinding pain of the injuries. His forearm shattered and broken, his skull fractured, his eye mauled. Taka screamed and Scar screamed. Prince and Tyrant, one and the same.

"ARRRRAH!" Taka bellowed his injuries horrific. He could no longer see, his eyes either injured or covered in drying blood. He had the sensation of being carried. Tender paws tried to move his crippled form as gently as possible. But each millimetre they moved him set his body alight with fresh waves of agony. Voices echoed around his head.

"...he survive? I know not..."

"...body is broken... in the hands of the kings ..."

"How could his own father do this..."

"...got what he deserved"

"Uru would be ashamed..."

He continued to scream for what seemed like an eternity. Ages on end. He screamed at this endless torment. He felt something cool pressed against his head. Water from the watering hole, drenching some material, and squeezed out over him. One of the lionesses furs perhaps... Time passed – he lost all focus, all thought drained from him. There was only the steady pain. The one constant in his life now.

"Don't die on me... Will he live?"

"This is beyond me... He needs Shamanic aid... Without it he will die. Even with it... I still think he will die. I am sorry.

"No! No he can't! I won't let him!"

The voices faded... and he lost consciousness again. For how long he remained in this sate he did not know, but he became aware of another voice...

"Hold on Taka. Pull through this. You are strong. Stronger than your brother. Stronger than your father. You must become the king you were born to be... The Shaman is coming for you. Don't fall into the abyss! Rise!"

And he faded from thought and time again. His sense of time all but destroyed.

"_Kuamsha imeanguka moja... Hebu moyo wako ...Kumpiga mara moja... Zaidi. Inuka Tena... Damu na mwili... Mzima_... **Moja Kovu**..._." _Repeated over and over again and again. The same chant. Inuka Tena... Rise again...

Light poured into his vision the darkness dissipating. He roared.

"YOU!" Before him stood Ahadi. There was no concern in his face. Just the calm observer was he. No compassion for his second son. The pain had not stopped. In anything it intensified but this anger that seared through him was too strong to let something as simple as pain stop it.

"YOU! YOU KILLED ME!" The pain was increasing now. His shattered arm was no longer protruding bone, and someone had tied a stick to it with vines to keep the bones straight whilst they healed.

"DAMM YOU AHADI!" He tried to climb to his feet, to attack Ahadi and strike him with all his power. But he could barely stay upright for a few seconds before crashing painfully to the floor. His vision swam. Taka then became aware of another terrible fact. He waved his paw in front of his injured eye. Nothing.

"_Kuamsha imeanguka moja... Hebu moyo wako ...Kumpiga mara moja... Zaidi. Inuka Tena... Damu na mwili... Mzima_... Moja Kovu..._."_

"You... have blinded me..." Ahadi gave no sign of regret. No remorse. he snarled at his son.

"Get up you fool! Get up! I spared you – be grateful – don't disgrace yourself even more by weakening now. Inuka Tena..." Ahadi burst into flames and disappeared, the chant still echoing around his head.

But it was too late. He collapsed again, and his head was plagued by even more dreams.

There was a fire. A great roaring inferno pouring into his eyes. Ahadi stood above him, his features distorted into demonic grotesques. Pride rock was all around him. His kingdom. And it was ablaze. Mufasa and Sarabi were trapped in the flames screaming in terror as the flames licked around their limbs, their coats singed and burnt. Sarafina was standing against him, her posture one of defiance, a battle ready stance, but her expression one of deep sorrow. She turned away from him in disgust.

Then there was Zira, and she stood facing his father.

"Too long have you destroyed your own kingdom. No more."

Ahadi only laughed at her foolishness, and bit forwards, his jaw crushing around Zira's neck. Taka tried to struggle towards her, to help her, but his body was kept paralysed by some unforeseen force. Zira's body went limp and was sent spiralling into the air. She crashed down over the edge of pride rock. Down, down. The grasslands of the savannah becoming barren, then melting into black waters. Zira's body fell into the waters and floated there. For a moment it twisted and it was Uru's body he looked at. Then she sank below the surface out of sight.

Now Ahadi was stalking towards him, twice his normal size, his black mane made of shadowy flames. His eyes like rubies, glinting with greed and anger.

As he stepped into the flames to confront Taka, his mane ignited, burning red with the flames that covered Pride Rock. Wreathed in flame he started towards him. But it was Ahadi no longer. The flaming mane solidified into great locks of red fur and his brother strode towards him.

"The Crown and Throne of the Pridelands are mine brother... Mine!" His voice echoed a strange montage of Mufassa's and Ahadi's voices twisted with rage. Taka tried to cry out as Mufasa struck him but to no avail and he was sent over the edge. Falling down, down into the dark waters below. The cold waters enveloped him and everything went silent. There was nothing. No light or sound. He could not speak. He could not move. He fought against it, struggling and at last managed to open his mouth to scream one last cry of pain and hatred. And the waters flowed into his mouth, their cold presence flowing through him, preventing him from saying a word.


	10. The Awakening

Judgement – Chapter 10

He awoke screaming.

And at once several pairs of eyes turned to him. Several voices cried out at once.

"He's awake again!"

"Don't try to move!"

"Taka!"

And his friends were there. All four of them. Zira, Sarafina, Sarabi and Mufasa.

His memories returned. He recalled the duel. He thought back to him fighting his father – trying his best to end the live of that tyrant. And he had failed. He had fallen into the void – nearly died. He looked at those four the most precious to him.

"Ahadi..." He croaked.

The others looked down at mention of the name. Hope sprung up in him.

"Does he live?" He asked, desperately hoping for the negative.

"Our father lives brother." Mufasa explained. "You inflicted severe wounds though. It was a close call – if they become infected then he may yet die. But as of yet, he lives.

"NOOO!" Taka cried out. He had failed. He had not imagined the face of his father in his sleep. The others flinched away from the aggression in his voice. His voice lowered to a whisper.

"And my own injuries?" Sarabi spoke first.

"I tried to treat you – but it was beyond me. You owe your life to Rafiki. He made some chant, mixed some herbs, and set the bone in your arm... It seems to have worked.

"Shamanics... _Inuka Tena Moja Kovu_..." Sarabi's eyes widened in surprise.

"How do you know those words?"

Taka gave a mad laugh.

"I heard them in my sleep as he worked his foul potions..."

"Impossible." She shook her head. "You were out cold. We thought we had lost you – there was no breath. No heartbeat."

"What can I say? I am hard to get rid of." He stared at the other two lionesses.

"You. Here." He said sharply to Zira. "Show me."

She did not ask what but turned her head and leaned closer. Visible in the gloom of the cave, he could see that his father had torn out a piece of her ear. The death blow that was meant for him at been deflected by her – but at the cost of her maiming. He growled in anger at the idiocy of both his father and his friend.

"You promised me you would not interfere! Whatever happened! THIS WAS NOT YOUR FIGHT! Now look at what has happened!"

Mufasa growled in annoyance. "Don't be a fool Taka! If not for her you would be dead – she saved your life!"

"Why did you do it Zira? How could you lie to me?"

"Sometimes it is necessary to hide truths for the good of others." She said. Echoing her words from earlier.

"I must go. I will return at dusk if I may?"

"Ask me at dusk!" Taka responded, irritable dismissing her.

Zira left the cave. When she had gone Mufasa turned to him in anger.

"You should be more grateful. She idolises you. Always has. She saved your life today, as much as Rafiki did, why do you repay her like this? I know you have been through a lot –"

"Saved me?" Taka shook his head.

"Who said I wanted to be saved? You should have just let me die... You would have if not for her – you didn't say or do anything until she became involved!"

"Taka!" Sarabi cried out in shock, but Taka ignored her. He turned to his brother, anger in his eyes. Mufasa, at seeing the look, back away cautiously.

"You would have been fully prepared to watch Ahadi slaughter me! Where were you when Uru was killed? Where were you when Ahadi brought about her death? Where were you when I challenged his right to rule? Where were you when I needed you!?" Mufasa looked stung by the words Taka gave.

"You should have just let me die!"

"Brother I had no choice –"

"You had every choice! You could have chosen to make a stand – you could have chosen to fight for our mothers memory!"

"How could I have chosen which lion to Murder? My brother or my father? Before my mother was even buried? What would you have done in my position?"

"I would have fought against the father who tried to kill his own son! I would have died for him!"

Mufasa went silent again. Then he stood up.

"We are here for you brother. If you need us. I should have been here for you earlier..."

Without saying another word he got up and left. Sarabi seemed torn, and then followed her mate outside of the cave. Finally, he was left alone with Sarafina."

"And then there was one..." Taka murmured, and turned his piercing gaze on her.

"Taka... You can't mean that... About wanting to die?"

"So what if I do? I can't see how it's any of your affair anyway – not after that lovely demonstration earlier. '_Oh Taka – Your breaking my Hoo'_."

Sarafina's ears reddened.

"Look – I meant what I said - I just don't want you to get hurt!"

"Oh that's rich – coming from a crone who's just stabbed me in the back and refused to support my claim to the throne! If a few more of you pale excuses for lionesses showed a bit more of Zira's attitude, then I could have taken the throne – As it happens your disloyalty almost got me killed!"

"My disloyalty!" She hissed. "You are not king yet Taka – Whatever Zira may think!"

"Listen to me Sarafina!"

"No! You listen to me _Prince _Taka! A week ago I would have died for you! I have not left your side for more than half an hour since you lost that duel – Not one of us have! For three weeks we have cared for you whilst you laid in a coma – not knowing if you were going to die any second! I never stopped praying for the kings to give you another chance at life – not for a second! Now you awaken – and are so engrossed in your own self pity that you can't look around and see what you have! You are alive when you should be dead! You father has speared you even though you openly challenged his right to rule! The lionesses still wait to know if their prince is going to be okay!"

"What is the point in me living Sarafina!" Taka bellowed, raising his voice as well. "I am alive – but I have lost all claims to the throne. My mother was murdered and I am powerless to avenge her. And... And I am blind 'Fina... My eye... is dark as night."

Sarafina gaped, and looked at his scarred eye, still bloody and broken.

"Taka..." She reached out to touch his face, but he flinched away and snarled.

"Save me your pity! I have no use for that. Pity won't restore what has been stolen. Revenge will do that – and you have made it quite clear where you stand on that particular matter..."

"Taka..."

"I am crippled. I am broken. I have failed. And you have already abandond me once."

Taka looked up at Sarafina with his one good eye.

"I am Scarred. The lionesses want to know if their Prince lives? Tell them Taka is dead. You are right – as ever. I am not the lion you made that promise to anymore... He has passed into the void."

"You are still alive Taka..."

"No. Taka is dead. Rafiki was right. _Inuka Tena Moja Kovu."_

"What does that even mean?"

"It's old Shamanic. Rafiki babbles it all the time. _Inuka Tena Moja Kovu. Rise again scarred one._ It's blunt and to the point. I am scarred. Let that be who I am now."

"Taka... please."

"Taka is dead Sarafina. Mourn him if you must, but do it elsewhere."

"Who have you become?" She shook her head.

"My name is Scar. Leave me as you did before the dual. I don't want to see you ever again. I don't want to see anyone. Just leave me to die."

Sarafina looked at him.

"I was overjoyed to find you survived the dual. It's such a cruel twist of fate to find you are dead to me nonetheless. Goodbye old friend."

Taka stopped and turned to her.

"Wait – Sara'!"

But she was gone.

"Come back... Please." He begged the empty air.

There was no response. She had gone.

"Sarafina! Mufasa! Zira! Sarabi! _What have I done_?"

He tied to get up, to follow the friends he had driven away one by one, but the pain lancing throughout his body stopped him. He called after them, but nobody heard him. All of them were gone. And he wept. Tears from one eye, blood from the other.

Ammit looked at the weeping Taka – no at the weeping Scar with interest.

"So this is it. Your deep dark secret history...

"Shut up."

"I think not Scar. You did everything you could – all that you could. You put your trust in the kings that all would be well and they failed you. You died in battle."

"Enough..."

"But that's not all is it? You found yourself unable to defeat Ahadi, so you turned to the ones you could hurt. The Eternal Loyalist. Ever seeking to please and ever looking for your approval. She who did more than any other for you and risked death at the hands of your father to save your worthless life. A life you didn't even want to be saved. She shed much blood for you over the years. She gave everything to you – even her sanity in the end. Do you know that?"

"Stop it."

"The Traitor Brother. He who should have been at your side found his heart wrecked by indecision, even though you know you would not have hesitated to go to his aid in his position. Yes he hurt him dearly – but you paid him back in kind for that betrayal didn't you? With a betrayal of your own. You always did like outdoing each other. He never stopped trusting you though. Never stopped hoping you would help guide his son to be a better king then he ever was."

"I said stop it!"

"The Healer, who tended your wounds and assisted Rafiki. She saved your life – undid the damage Ahadi wrought unto you for no reason other than to preserve your life. And what do you do? Wound her mate deeply, treat her like scum for her efforts and not offer a word of thanks. And the future shows no signs of looking rosier... You kill her mate, steal her crown, destroy her home, try to kill her son and leave her for dead... Wow. What a good friend you are. I wish I had a friend like you."

"I TOLD YOU TO STOP!"

"Then there is Sarafina. Oh no. Let's not forget her. The Truest. She never lost faith in you, you know. Even during your tyranny, she quelled the rising mutiny in the desperate hope Taka would return and restore your sanity. In another life you could have been together! That was never to be though – oh no. She blamed herself for your disastrous rule. She thought that if she had sided with you before that fateful fight that things would have been different. If she had stuck with you to the very end. Do you know how long that tortured her?"

"STOP!"

But that's the truth though isn't _Taka_. You do know. All your life you've known how you hurt these closest few to you. Your best friends. And you can see yourself there acknowledging this for the first time in your life. In a few weeks, that Lion over there will rise, banishing all thoughts of guilt and remorse from his heart and become a killer – a Tyrant. But in this memory – This sacred memory to fear to see – You let yourself feel guilt for driving away your friends.

That has to be the funniest thing anyone has shown me in a thousand years.

Scar whirled around, and struck his clawed hand at Ammit's face. Surprisingly the blow connected, taking him by surprise, and with a loud snap, Ammit's neck broke.

"You should have stopped when you had the chance demon!"

Ammit's eyes looked up at him from an odd angle. Then the jaw moved.

"Oh Now you've done it."

Scar looked in amazement as Ammit's neck snapped back into place as he lifted his head of the ground.

"Thats better." He clicked his neck. "Try to keep a better hold on your temper. Aren't you going to say anything? Have a go at him for trying to defy what must be done?"

Kivuli shrugged.

"Actually, I am with him on this one. Your passion for cruelty never ceases to amaze me. Remember the point of this judgement is to see if he can avoid eternal damnation – not put him though it..."

"Could have fooled me." Scar muttered, still shaken at the experience.

"So this was your rising... Your rebirth and your death? Did have your distorted lust for power at this point."

Scar shrugged.

"At this point all I wanted to do was to make Ahadi pay. I had no plan, no personal desire for power. I didn't really want the crown – I just wanted it because Ahadi said I couldn't have it. I wanted to tear down everything he raised up. To take everything he owned. The crown was a means to an end."

"That changed though didn't it? It became about the kingdom."

"Oh yes. That changed."

"Let's see another Memory then. After you healed."


	11. The Healing

AN: Well people what did you think of the last two chapters? I personally don't like the Dreams Chapter, I think its weak in comparison to the rest of the story, but hey – Your the ones who matter – so I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless. Without further ado – here is Chapter 11 – The Healing.

Judgement – Chapter 11

Once more the white mist that preceded the visions and memories engulfed the trio. Scar, eager to move on from recent events moved forward to get a closer look at the place where the memory would take place. No change there. It was the ante chamber from before where he had been dragged following the disastrous dual with Ahadi. As he expected, he located his former self with ease. By now it was almost as if he was drawn to him. Younger Scar lay in the cave, and surprisingly, he was not alone. Zira was with him. She had a bundle of herbs in front of her, and a couple of fruits and gourds lay split open before her. She was mixing the various herbs, and rubbing them into the open wounds Scar still displayed. He was standing now, and his broken forearm seemed to be partially healed.

"These wounds are infected Taka. You've not been with these at all have you?"

"My name is _Scar_ now Zira. And no. I see no reason for me to. If they become infected then they become infected. I will live with the consequences of my actions…"

"Now that's a new one." She muttered.

"When have you ever been content to sit and allow events to take their course? You were always at the heart of things."

"Well, since the "the heart of things" equates to royal politics – that's rather murky waters for me now don't you think?" He sighed.

"I guess so… Still – I would be more comfortable if you took a little more caution. Caution is not the same as cowardice, and a lack of caution is more stupidity than bravery.

"I tried bravery." He winced as she touched another of his wounds, applying the paste into them.

"Look where it got me. Kings woman what on earth are you doing? Trying to rip them open?"

"As I said, the wounds are infected – this will help slow the poison, and help control the infection before it gets out of control. Your fever has already broken so the worst will seem to be over. Against all the odds… I think you're going to be alright. The only permanent damage seems to be your eye. How is it?"

Scar fingered the angry red wound carefully. Spasms of pain shot through him and he grunted.

"It's better. I can see light through it. Tell day from, night, cave from glen. But I can't make out anything with it. I couldn't tell you the difference between Sarabi and a hippopotamus."

"Is there one?" They both laughed.

"Your vision seems to be mending. Give it time. Time heals all wounds." Zira assured him:

"The scars remain none the less."

"Story of my life."

"Tell me about it." He flicked a claw at his blinded eye.

They both went silent for a minute or two. Finally the nagging curiosity in him could be held back and he turned to Zira a question on his lips.

"Why do you care? What business is it to you? You come here every day to tend to these war wounds. You spend hours mixing those herbs and rubbing them into ones I could easily reach myself with little difficulty. You wasting you time Zira."

"How am I?"

"You talk of a future in which I rule pride rock. But I can't see it. I am broken Zira. Even if I recover things will never be the same. I am dead as soon as I leave this cave anyway. Ahadi will not suffer me to live much longer." He said it matter-of-factly and Zira looked uncomfortable.

"Ah. I have been meaning to talk to you about that."

"Do you not want to associate yourself with a marked target?"

"No! I mean Yes! I mean – look that's not what this is about. A lot of the lionesses are set in their ways and they mean to maintain the status quo whatever the cost.

But some lionesses are on our side. Then there are the Hyenas – they have pledged themselves to you already, and I think that they could back us up considerably with more numbers if it comes to it. I am working on some of the older Lionesses and the vultures and jackals can be counted on to support out cause. There is even a crocodile or two in the river that I am sure could be persuaded-"

"Enough." Scar interrupted and she immediately fell silent. "What are you talking about. Our side? Our cause? What have you been up to?"

"I have been making… preparations… in case of certain eventualities. Namely in case of any accidents."

His eyes narrowed even more.

"Oh kings. Tell me you don't have anything stupid planned?"

"More stupid then challenging the king to single combat? Okay, okay! Look. You are right – Ahadi will want to crush you after that episode after the duel.

"That was hardly my fault – I was otherwise engaged as I remember."

"The point is at the time, Ahadi could not move to strike at you whilst I lay over your and our friends defended each other before the whole pride. Not out in the open in front of everyone. He could not let you become a martyr. If he kills you, he will paint you as a traitor. Low life scum. The mud in the bottom of the pool. Lower on the food chain then the bugs the meerkats eat."

"Yes, I get the point."

"A disgusting excuse for a life form. Something so wrong that even the hyenas would not touch it. Carrion. He will make you the villain."

"Curving our optimism for a moment…"

"In short he cannot move against you whilst you lie wounded in the shadow of your mother's death. If he chooses to move against you again which he_ might not do, _it won't be openly."

"Yes, yes. I understand. But that only gives me a little time. A few more weeks at the most. I am a dead lion after then whatever happens." Then he became despondent and sighed depression once again taking hold of him.

"And why shouldn't I be? I failed. I tried my best to avenge Uru's murder and I failed. The End. Close the book. Burn the book. Finito. I am better off dead, or just being left to rot in this sad excuse for a cave. I can't even venture into the main den."

"Ah. Yes. About that…"

"But none of this fascinating reminiscence of past events brings us closer to answering my question Zira. What have you been up to?" He started fiddling with a bone from a previous lunch.

"Well… I have kinda been raising you an army."

He dropped the bone with a clatter. He turned to her in shock, his eyes wide.

"Run that by me one more time. You're doing WHAT!"

"Calm down Scar, it's not what you think."

"What part of low profile don't you understand? Get out of here and leave me in peace you stupid woman! Undo everything you have done before the King gets wind of it and rips your throat out do you hear me!"

"Scar just let me explain."

"Honestly I don't know why I bother with you lionesses at all! Cowards, traitors and now imbeciles! What next? Great kings I hope it's not already too late…" He fumed. When he had calmed down Zira looked up to him again.

"Have you finished?"

"I distinctly remember telling you to leave."

"Yes I thought I heard that too…" She agreed conversationally.

Scar raged for another minute or so, but when she showed no signs of leaving or even distress at his anger he turned to her angrily.

"What was that about explaining?" He reluctantly managed to say.

"Well." She said. "Your gracious father has just brutally assaulted and nearly killed you before the whole pride for something that was clearly not your fault. The Lionesses realize this. There is worry that Ahadi is no longer… stable. I have exploited that fear and distrust and persuaded several that you would be better suited as king…"

"Who have you asked?"

"Oh just a few. Vera. Talia. A few more."

"Vera?" he asked in shock. She nodded. "Talia?" He asked glumly. She gave the affirmative. He put his head in his paws and groaned.

"Spirits help me. Zira those are the two most gossipy, chattering, unbearable lionesses I know. You've doomed us all Zira. Their raving will go to the king's ears within hours."

"Exactly."

He gaped at her.

"What?"

"And what will Ahadi know? That there is dissatisfaction within the lionesses. That many would rather see you or Mufasa on the throne. That you are growing stronger by the day and that you have many allies. Some considered to be unnatural. Do you think he would risk civil war by killing you? Or even just shutting you away? The lionesses would never stand for it. He would have a rebellion on his hands as soon as you started feeling poorly. We need not get our own paws dirty – he would do it himself!"

He gasped, understanding at last.

"You're safe Scar! He won't dare move against you! If he does then all of these quiet supporters will form up under you. They don't care about the politics, or the reasons or the blood that's been split. They only care about the tragedy of the prince who lost his mother and was nearly murdered before the whole pride for it!" She smiled warmly.

"Unlike Sarabi, I have not stood by in apathy." She said smugly, pride evident in her voice at her own accomplishments. And what an accomplishment it was.

"Unlike Mufasa I have supported you. Unlike Sarafina I have not walked away in your hour of need because things were getting bloody. I have been active amongst the pride members and I have backed Ahadi into a corner."

Scar flinched as each of his former friends were named one after the other. The brief moment of regret the days before had been erased now. He focused now only on Zira, who had proven to be his most useful and powerful tool. There were a million things he could have said. A million things he wanted to say. How Zira was absolutely amazing. How Ahadi could never had hoped to put down such a brilliant lioness. How he knew he could always count on her when the chips were down. Instead, all he said was:

"Why?"

Without hesitating she looked him in the eye, her ruby eyes as bright as the dawn.

"Because you believe you have failed. You believe that you could have avenged Uru's death and did not. A part of you even believes as Ahadi says and that you were to blame for Uru's death. You think you deserve death. Given up on life. I have heard you at night: You lie here in this cave. Broken. Alone. With only you scars for company. You cry out for death to take you."

"And you pity me?" Scar asked, completely confused.

"No. You think that the Pride is better off without you. But as I said earlier. The pride doesn't agree. I saved your life for a reason Scar. Not so you can throw it away at your leisure."

"Then why?"

"Does it matter?"

"I am asking."

"I have my reasons. That should be enough."

"It isn't. You don't just support me Zira – You follow me. 'To the edge of the earth and beyond if need be' you said. You come to me every day with meat. Herbs. Idle talk. You stay for hours in this dismal cave that is my sickbed and my prison. If I yell at you to leave or say that you are not wanted then you lie and wait outside. You brave the outlands to get messages to the hyenas. You have stayed whilst all the others have abandoned me. Mufasa because he still supports my father. Sarabi because she is a coward and follows him like a zebra and does anything he says. Sarafina because she is weak and fears some darkness will claim me if I kill that Tyrant just because he is also my father – a bond _he_ broke! Torment and pain indeed. But not you. Why is that?"

"Because I will do anything for my King. Forsake all bonds of friendship and kin to see the crown you deserve placed upon your head. I would cut my own throat right now if you demanded it." She unsheathed her claws to prove it.

"Why do I deserve such devotion? Explain that to me."

"Because I love you!"

The air became deathly quiet. Zira stared at her lord now, her secret she had kept for years now in the open. She stared at him unashamed and unembarrassed.

Scar could only stand there, the shock quiet evident on his face. He swayed slightly. When he said nothing, Zira stepped forward.

"My lord?"

No response. Finally he took his face away from Zira's. This great revelation could have explained so much, but the plain matter was that Scar had become to self-absorbed in recent days to notice any of the clues she unwillingly gave off. She waited expectantly for him to say something. What he did say was very surprising.

"Is this some kind of horrible joke?"

Her first instinct was to laugh at such a foolish question. When she realized he was serious however, she placed he paw on his face, and traced the Scar over his eye with the tip of her claw, careful not to actually touch the raw red flesh.

No. This is no jest. No trick or prank. I mean it from the bottom of my heart. I love you. Whether you call yourself Taka or Scar, I love you for the lion you are not the king you will be. The Leader who has the will to dominate those around him and make yourself powerful. The lion who is not content to be pushed around by his father and brother but the one who rises out of that to strike at those who have wronged him with the fury of a maelstrom. I love you Scar. From now to the end of time itself.

Tears well up in Scar's eyes, and he blinked them away quickly, hiding such a weak emotion.

"Do you mean it? The last lioness who said she loved me did so whilst she tore out my heart and stabbed me in the back. How do I know you won't do the same?"

"I would never betray you."

"Honesty is not a quality your famous for Zira. You magnificent demonstration earlier…" he gestured at her ear. "…has proved that."

"Is there any oath I can make that will make you trust me?" She asked trembling, terrified that in saving his life she had made him lose faith in her. He shook his head, and she sighed. But then he smiled. Not a grimace or sarcastic grin, but a genuine smile that had not seen use for too long.

"I already trust you Zira. And I always will. What you have done is beyond belief. I trust you completely. With my life." He took a breath. "With my heart…" he smiled. "And if you wish it… I will entrust you with my bloodline as well." She smiled.

"I do wish that my king. I have always wanted that."

"How long?"

"Since we were cubs I hoped I would become your mate someday…"

"That long?" he asked in surprise. "You never said anything."

"I always thought that you… that is… Sarafina was always…" She stuttered. "There was never a convenient moment." She finished lamely.

"Oh forget it. Just come here." At his invitation she nuzzled up closer to him.

"Night is drawing on…" he looked to the edge of the cave where the dim light of dusk was visible, turning the cave a deep warm orange hue.

"Don't you dare." She warned. "I am not going anywhere. I am staying right here. Next to my king." She shifted and sniffed. And laid in close to him. Finally she opened her mouth and said:

"You're squidgy." He raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Excuse me?"

"You're squidgy. You've not moved from this cave in days. You've put on weight."

"I've been crippled!" he protested. You try exercising when doing so sets your body on fire."

"Please. You're on the mend… Thanks to me…" She added smugly.

"What have I gotten myself into?" Scar wondered aloud.

"Mmm? You said something dear?"

"Nothing Zira. Go to sleep. Tomorrow Ahadi will make his move… But I am afraid it's Checkmate for him…"

"You don't think Ahadi will act rationally and just leave you alone?"

"Oh I am counting on it. You think I am just going to leave Ahadi alive after he did this to me… To you…?" he touched her ear and she flinched away.

"Ahadi has given us both scars my love. In more ways than one. Are you going to rise to his challenge?"

"Oh I am going to give Ahadi a fight he will never forget. But not now. Not tonight. Or even this week. Let him make his move first. For now why don't we just enjoy ourselves."

"Your fighting spirit is back I see… Good night my king and dream of days in the near future… where we rule…"

"We? A bit presumptuous don't you think?"

"Well a king needs a queen doesn't he?"

"He does?" He asked puzzled.

"Yes dear, he does." She patted his paw.

"I assume you think yourself most suited for that role?"

"I thought we had established that…"

"So much for "I love you Scar – for the lion you are not the king you will be." He muttered.

"Oh I meant that as well Scar…" She assured him. "I think that name really does suit you now. But no – I meant every word of what I said." She stretched and yawned. "But a lioness has to look out for herself as well…"

"Oh of course." He said wryly.

"It's nothing relay. Just a title… A perk really nothing more. I can be queen can't I?" She practically drizzled it in pleading that would melt a lion's heart. He just shook his head.

"Kings above and Tyrants below. Yes of course you can be queen Zira."

"I know I can Scar… I mean who else were you going to give it to?" And she promptly lay onto of his causing him to grunt.

"Lionesses. They're going to be the death of me…" he shook his head. And joined her.

Ammit and Kivuli looked at Scar with interest.

"That was… almost romantic…" Kivuli said clearly startled.

"Yeah – nothing like having a fanatically loyal lionesses rub crushed fruit into your wounds for the past few weeks to 'start your cylinders firing with fervor…" Ammit added.

"Yes… Well…" Scar managed. "Okay. Can we move on please… He had just remembered what happened next in memory and was anxious to skip it. Kivuli seemed to realize this to and his eyes widened.

"Ah! Yes! Right of course. Come along Ammit!" Ammit was watching intently.

"Oh come on! This is just getting good!"

"Ammit!"

"Fine – fine. I am coming." He took one last look over his shoulder before turning back to them. The air melted away and reformed into a new image.


	12. The Assassin

AN: Well here we are again faithful readers. Chapter 12. The Assassin. It sounds ominous doesn't it? But what do you think will happen?

* * *

Judgement – Chapter 12

The air reformed again. In the months following the duel, daily life continued as normal for most people. The sun shone high overhead and the sky was cloudless and blue. Already the various Pridelanders were going about their business, living out their lives indifferent to the growing tensions in the royal family. It was still the subject for hot debate. The young Scar moved through the various creatures on his way to the Water hole. Many subjects stared at him, some recoiling in horror at the disfigurement on Scar, other shifting uncomfortably his story already spread through the lands like wildfire Young'uns of all species moved around him, trying to get a better look at the maimed prince and his mate, whilst fleeing back to the safety of their parent's paws, limbs and appendages. One particularly curious group of lion cubs came up a bit too close, and when Scar saw them and turned his penetrating gaze upon them, they fled behind a pile of logs in fright. Scar tried to ignore the irritating things but after much hushed whispering one male cub plucked up its courage and moved closer. Zira rolled her eyes at the inquisitive youth and moved away. Scar remained where he was and turning faced the cub head on. His eyes glinting.

"Want a closer look?" he hissed at the boy, gesturing at the mark.

The cub shivered and seemed to contemplate running back to its family. Eventually however it nodded mutely. The spoke.

"Umm. Yes please sir...If you don't mind... I mean..."

Zira snorted to herself and went back to drinking. Scar moved his face right up to the cub, keeping his eyes wide open unblinking. His vision was mostly restored now. It was faintly blurred but "serviceable" as he put it. The emerald eye was wreathed in irritated pink flesh and bloodshot, but otherwise unharmed. The deep red cut had healed into a dark pink brand across his face.

The cub gave a massive intake of breath when he saw it up close. He very wisely kept his paws to himself but stared at the angry wound intently. After a few seconds, Scar withdrew. The cub, emboldened by this display from Scar whistled aloud.

"I bet that hurt..." Zira put a paw into her face at his lack of tact. both animals began to move away cautiously. Scar however grinned.

"More than the touch of hell upon a chilled tongue young one." he whispered eerily.

"You injured the King pretty badly too though didn't you?"

"Not nearly bad enough..." Scar muttered to himself.

"So it's true what they say? That you're Prince Taka – the one who tried to kill the King?"

"My name is Scar cub. Don't forget it. But yes, that was once my name. And it's true that he tried to kill me."

"Oh... Okay Scar. I know your name – do you want to know mine?"

"Not especially..."

"Well I'll tell you anyway. It's Tojo. Son of Talia."

"Charmed I'm sure. Did you want something else other than to stare at my namesake?"

"Umm... Not really..." he said sheepishly. "My friends, Tama and Chumvi dared me to come other and talk to you... They say that you and King nearly killed each other. That you went mad and fought him...You don't seem so bad."

"And what did they think I would do? Tear you to pieces?"

Tojo started to nod and then checked himself. "Uh No. No! Not at all..."

"I wouldn't... No sense in wasting a free meal by ripping you apart... there's good eating on cub ribs I am reliably informed..."

"Huh? Wait – what?" Tojo began to back away an expression of terror in his eyes. Scar began to growl menacingly and then burst out laughing. Sighing, Zira stood up and batted Scar across the side of the head. Scar nearly swiped back, and caught his paw just before it struck her face. Restraining himself, Zira explained to the terrified cub.

"He's just fooling around kid. Scar wouldn't hurt a cub. He's pulling your tail... tell your friends though – no more dares around Scar. That wound should be a badge of honour. Not a child's plaything, now go!" Tojo took off and fled back to his friends who gave a slight cheer when he returned. He gave one last look back at Scar, and grinned.

"I wasn't scared Scar."

Scar smiled his bearing his teeth. Tojo ducked down behind the log. Zira turned to Scar whilst he laughed.

"And as for you! You should be ashamed of yourself!

"Oh Zira – didn't you see his face! He was ready to wet himself right there in front of me. Would have if I had roared at him..."

"Scar – What if he complains to his mother? You terrorizing the cubs is the only excuse Ahadi needs! He's constantly looking for something to use against you to get you out o his mane. He's always watching Scar, don't give him the chance he needs!"

"But its just a bit of fun! I wouldn't have really hurt him! Besides, what would he say? 'Scar scared me when I went up to him a badgered hi about his scar? No chance."

"They are curious – you nearly died then locked yourself away in a cave for weeks. You were bound to cause a stir. Idiot cubs don't know better. You should." She continued to glare at him.

"Oh, you're probably right. As usual..."

"This isn't a game Scar." she said, exasperated.

"You think I don't know that? I just shouldn't have to life my life in paranoia. Months now and Ahadi has done _nothing_. Apart from quell some unrest by publically pardoning me for _Uru's murder_ and _treason_. Treason! Nothing has changed, expect he refuses to let me sleep in my own den..."

"That's not so bad. We get the whole of that other cave to ourselves..."

"Unless someone gets gorged on a wildebeest horn and needs treating... My point is that Ahadi has done _nothing_. He spends most of his days at the outland borders, or down in gorge. He is up to something I am sure... But until I know what..."

"The hyenas are keeping a watch on him when he gets close to the outlands. Don't expect them to do anymore than that."

"I don't. I know their uses and they are few."

"You best be on your guard Scar... Things are not as they seem. there is much hatred on Pride Rock these days... I can feel it."

"Now you're beginning to sound like Rafiki..."

"Fine then. Don't listen to me. Just don't come crawling to me when Ahadi catches you unaware..."

She left in a huff making her way back to Pride Rock. Most of the various creatures had departed now to find some shade or to lie in the sun away from other forms of life. The Watering hole was deserted apart from Scar. He took another cool drink and allowed the suns rays to warm him. The words of the cub Tojo floated back to him._ "They say that you went mad..."_

"No." He smiled wryly to himself. "Not yet." No doubt some of Ahadi's rumour mongering to discredit him... or the wild imaginings of a cub. Nothing to be bothered by.

He stared into the cool water, the blue sky turning it a bright sapphire, the golden sunlight tinting the edge with golden flames. they twisted a turned as the wind rippled the water. Swirling lights of blue and gold span up at him. The sun beat down onto his back. Despite everything Ahadi had done, he was comfortable and at peace, lying there in the midday sun.

A flash of red in the surface. Battle instincts took over and he darted to the side, having lost none of his speed or agility. In his mind he cursed himself. he allowed his guard to slip, being lulled into a false sense of security by the heat and the water before him. he had not heard of seen anything approach, and yet was clearly under attack.

A sharp pain lanced through his arm. The creature – whatever it was – had grazed his paw tip. He turned to it, expecting to see Ahadi's great form there, gloating and mocking, ready to crush him. Instead, what he saw was a great red serpent. It lay there, coiled and ready to strike. He darted to the side again, and the snake missed once more. The thing was as long as his forearm, and as red as blood, but for two eyes, which were a dreadful black, like two openings into the night. Gradually however, he felt his forearm grow weak and numb.

"Poison!" He cried in shock at the creature. It moved silently towards him, this way and that. That explained how he had been taken by surprise. It was a silent as a ghost. The serpent darted again and Scar dodged, more from luck than any skill. He immediately discounted running back for help. As soon as he turned his back on the thing, he would be dead. He roared at the creature, hoping to intimidate it, and at the same time maybe attract some attention. the creature back off warily. This was madness. Who in their right mind attacked a lion? let alone a prince! It would pay dearly for this. The Snake darted forwards again, and instead of dodging, Scar swiped through the air with his paw. The move caught it by surprise and the Snake was struck a glancing blow. Its scales however deflected the sharp claws. It did nothing for the sheer power of the blow however and the snake was thrown through the air. It hit the ground with a loud smack. It groaned and slid up again. Rising it hissed at him.

"I have hunted Lion and Cheater. Leopard and Jackal. Wildebeest and Buffalo. Even the mighty elephant has been brought down by my venom..."

"Looks like it landed on your face, worm." Scar retorted. The snake flinched at its insult and tensed its long muscle. That was all the warning Scar got as the snake leapt for Scar's throat, intending to bite into his neck, ending his life once and for all.

It was enough. Scar took it out of the air with a flawlessly timed pawstrike with the speed of a scorpion sting. his claws pinned it to the ground. The snake tried to sliver free but Scar crushed it against the savannah floor rather than attempt to hold its eel like body. It shrieked in rage and tried in vain to free itself. So much for all its boasting.

"I am going to kill you anyway snake." Scar assured him.

"But if you would like me to ease your passing tell me who you are and why you tried to attack me. A single snake had no hope of taking me down."

"One bite was all it would have taken. You bear a faint drop on you paw and already it saps you strength and pains you. A direct hit to you blood stream would have stopped your heart in seconds..." the snake muttered to himself.

Scar pushed down with his paw, squashing the snake against the ground.

"Why?" he asked again.

"Why else? Pay mostly. To spend the rest of my life without having to hunt or to fear predators... Who could say no to an offer like that? And I am the best at what I do."

"And what is that?"

"Kill people." he said modestly, then groaned again.

"Who are you? What is your name eel?"

"I have none." the serpent admitted. Scar pushed again, and the snake screamed in agony but did not change its answer.

"I believe you..." Scar told the wretched thing at long last. "Now tell me one last thing. Who hired you?"

"Ah – now I am sorry – I wish I could help you there. But I pride myself of client confidentiality." the Snake said mockingly.

"Tell me and I will spare your life scum. If you don't I will make sure you experience hell on earth before sending you to the void. I have often wondered how often a snake can shed its skin before it becomes nothing but bones. what say we find out?" he unsheathed his claws.

"Now let's not be hasty good sir – guh!" Scar had crushed it against the floor again and it gasped trying to force breath into its lungs.

"Please!" It begged. For many years it had delivered the gift of death to people it did not know. Males, females and younglings of a hundred different species and now for the first time in its life it was faced with the real possibility of its own end.

"A name!" Scar urged it.

"He'll kill me if I tell you ugh! – He is powerful, so very powerful! I couldn't say no!"

"I'll kill you if you don't. And right now _for you_ I am the most powerful creature in the world..."

"Please..."

"As you wish..." With his other paw, Scar moved over the snakes head and placed the tip of his index claw over its skull ready to debrain the creature alive. He took a deep breath and began to push.

"**AHADI!**" The snake screamed in terror at its impending death. Scar froze. That was unexpected.

"What? My father employed you?" He asked the snake, keeping the tip of his paw in place, the faintest pressure applied. The name had caused him to start so much he nearly killed the creature outright.

"I had no choice honest! He said he would kill me! Just let me go!" it looked around it desperately.

"Oh shut up. I need to think." Scar rubbed his face with his paw. So Ahadi had made his move at last.

"An assassin... Well well well father... That was unanticipated. We assumed the threat would come from you directly. A hitter? I have never heard of such a thing in Africa before... Does you depravity know no bound? That's a new level of low even for you father..." He turned back to the snake and balanced the claw on its head again.

"I assume you arranged a meeting place? For when the deed was done, to collect your reward?" Or for Ahadi to tie off loose ends...

"The Elephant Graveyard! At the western border! I was to meet him there this evening after dusk... Please let me go now. I won't tell anyone."

Scar smiled.

"That depends." He raised his paw.

"On what?" the assassin asked.

"On whether you're religious..." A glint appeared in his eye.

"Please! I'll do anything! Anything you want!"

"Too late." Scar hissed and the paw sliced through the air.

For the next several minutes, he sat on the savannah and pondered his next move. It would take hours to get to the elephant graveyard... If he wanted to bear there on time he would have to make the proper arrangements quickly. He stood up and moved across the savannah, his shadow cast to a great length by the sun high above. Shadows were moving. Ahadi had made his move. Now it was time to strike back. And this time... He would not fail...

* * *

AN: Coming up soon – The Fall.

Bet you all thought Scar was going to be the assassin right? But the Red Serpent was a cool idea. He served his purpose though...


	13. The Fall

AN:  Chapter 13. The Fall. What will happen now?

Judgement – Chapter 13

The sky grew dark. Dusk was drawing in, and angry blood red filled the sky, as the blurred air became the Elephant graveyard during the time skip. The mist vanished again, and Ammit looked around at the bone littered landscape.

"I love what you've done with the place..." Ammit said, glancing at the skulls and piles of rotting flesh.

"The seismic instability really brings out the marrow in the bones. And that sweet aroma? Rotting flesh? That's inspired..." he said sarcastically.

"Ammit, do you not have something intelligent to say?" Kivuli asked, exasperated.

"Of course he doesn't" Scar said from his left. Ammit only smiled mockingly.

They looked down at the vision, searching for any sign of life. Peculiarly, he could not see himself. Eventually, a pile of bones was moved and a great big Lion moved into the graveyard. It was unmistakably Ahadi. The Lion moved through the bones warily, and skipped out of the path of a geyser just before it blew. He made his way into a cave.

The three spirits followed him, and it was dimly lit by faint fire pits.

"Where are you Snake?" Ahadi asked into the gloom. The young Scar's voice echoed out of the darkness.

"What are you doing here father?" Ahadi stepped back in surprise, then peered into the gloom at where the voice had emanated from.

"Whose there?" Ahadi asked warily. His eyes narrowed. "Is that you Taka?" Only laughter greeted him.

"Oh yes that right. You only respond to you new name don't you? Scar." More sinister laughed. The voice returned, from another direction.

"Scar is who I am. You made me. So tell me Ahadi. What are you doing here?"

Ahadi whirled to face the voice, and saw a faint movement, but nothing could penetrate the darkness of the cave.

"I have come on business of my own Scar. But perhaps it is well that you are here..."

"Have you come to kill me father?" Scar hissed from the gloom.

"I had no idea you would be here Scar." Ahadi replied sincerely, looking again for him in vain.

"Why should I not be here? In the darkness and the shadows and the flames? Is that not where you said I would be the day you killed me? With the tyrants in the abyss below? Strange to find that you are also drawn here don't you think? Ha ha ha..."

"I came to meet someone Scar. Since he is not here... I will be taking my leave..." Ahadi turned to go and gasped as he found Scar facing him, visible.

"Perhaps you came here to explain this?" And he cast something at his feet. It landed with a wet slap on the dry dust. It was long and thin. And bright red. The snake that had made the attempt on Scar's life.

"What is this? Some murdered subject?" Ahadi asked, barley glancing at the thing.

"Should I know it?"

"You should. You sent it to kill me Ahadi..." The fire flared and Scars eyes flashed a bright green in the dark.

"I don't know what you are talking about. Stand aside." He made as if to move past Scar, but Scar made no move to get out of his way.

"Why did you send it after me? Did you honestly believe I would perish at its hand? Poisoned fangs? Really father?"

"These accusations are outrageous!"

"And if I told you father, that before I killed that thing, I extracted every bit of truth from its forked tongue by fear and by pain? If I told you that I killed it slowly and before it died it gave me everything it knew about you, about its mission and about its contract?" Scar hissed at him, a dangerous tone had crept into his voice. Ahadi's voice lowered and he glared at Scar. He roared, and in that instance any masquerade of civility and honour was lost. The true Ahadi was revealed, a wrecked creature full of bitterness and hate.

"You think you're so very clever don't you Scar? So very brave and strong? A king even? You are no king. You're new name is fitting. Scar. That which never fully heals. that which is never made whole again. Lost forever. Yes you are a scar, Taka, a scar on the Pridelands, that must be removed."

"So you sent that serpent to kill me?"

"You really are slow aren't you? Yes. Let me spell it out clearly to you. In short words so you can understand. I had the Snake try to kill you. And since it has failed... I shall finish the job." Scar only laughed.

"You have come here to you death Ahadi. This graveyard will serve as you grave. Beneath the _Bone Palace of Carroscir._ And you have just lost _everything. _Do you accept his testament?" he turned to face someone beside him, and out of the gloom, Zira stepped, Hatred etched on her face.

"I have heard you admitting to attempted murder, and threatening another with murder. The lionesses will not stand for this. When we leave this place, those who support Scar will rise up against you. You have plunged this land into war Ahadi..."

Ahadi looked in shock at this emergence of another lioness and seemed stunned for a moment. Then he shook his head.

"No... No. No! You have lost Scar! And now because of you, your harlot companion will pay the same price as you. Neither or you will leave this place alive." Scar looked at Ahadi, searchingly. Then he sighed.

"Have you compassion father? To let this lie? To let this feud end before the land becomes covered in blood? Have you no love left for me father?" Ahadi stared at his son.

"None." he said. And took a step forwards. Scar's eyes flashed.

"Good. Because I have none for you." He lifted his paw, and clicked his figures.

Ahadi seemed aware that something was wrong when he saw Scar give some kind of signal, and looked about anxiously. Then a lancing pain screamed across his chest. He looked down in shock as another blow struck into him. At the red serpent that Scar had cast at his feet. The one he had dismissed. The one which until now had lain still, feigning death. He groaned, and tried to take a step forwards, but the paralysing venom of the serpent was already in his system, and he struggled to move. His legs gave way and his mighty form came crashing down upon the ground. He looked up to his son and his mate, who both stood there watching him die. Then, Scar turned his back on Ahadi. Ahadi looked at the lion before him, its pelt and eyes the same as Uru. How could the thing he have loved most of all look so much like the thing he despised most of all?

"Scar... Please..." Scar stopped and turned to him.

"Are you begging me for mercy Ahadi? Mercy or pity? Was it worth it Ahadi? All of that planning, preparation, hunting, effort and sleeplessness... To be thrown away right here right now..." He said echoing those words from years before. The day that five lion cubs had fed a whole pride. Ahadi remembered his pride for both his sons, but especially Taka's for it. He remembered the day that Uru died, for once ignoring the pain it brought him. He remembered that Taka had slaughtered Caliban, but had spared the Hyenas that had aided him and served him. He remembered the duel. He remembered mutilating his own son, with the single desire to kill him. To end his life. It was only now, as life and energy was leaving him that he let go of his grief. Greif that had turned to anger, and anger into hate. Hatred that had twisted his son into a monster.

"Oh my son... What have I done to you?" Scar was so shocked by the exclamation that he stopped and turned to him in surprise.

"What have I done? I have scarred you in too many different ways. I am so sorry..."

"What do you want now Ahadi?" Scar asked in anger. _Why couldn't he just die?_

"What do I want? Taka... Please forgive me... I was so wrong... So wrong... forgive me please... I'll do anything..." Scar looked at him in surprise; the angry bitter king was gone. All that was left was a dying father...

"You will do anything I want?" Scar asked him.

"Anything... I swear it..." Scar look at him.

"Bring me my mother back." He stamped out the flame pit that was giving of light, headless to the pain and the smell of burnt flesh that accompanied it. He went to the front of the cave, Zira and the snake left without looking back, but Scar turned to the broken form of Ahadi lying in the cave weeping.

"If you can't bring her back. The all you can do is die."

"TAKA!"

Scar dragged his paws across the opening of the cave. Years of seismic instability had rendered it unstable and under the brute force of his claws and muscles, the top cave way. The Entrance collapsed, leaving a screaming Ahadi behind in the darkness. It voice muffled, and near silent.

For an hour Scar stood there, staring into the night, for it was well past dusk now. Finally the screaming behind him ceased. Three shadows moved out of the darkness towards him. Shenzi, Banzai and Ed. Zira curled her lip in disgust at them, but Scar greeted them warmly.

"My friends. Allow me to introduce you to your new home. _Carroscir _is a fortress and a palace. And it will be the venue for any further meetings. Come. We must go and give our condolences to the new king. Mufasa was made heir before Ahadi's death so he inherits the throne. But I am Mufasa's heir. I have learnt the value of patience. We must go pay our respects. Any questions?"

Shenzi nodded towards the sealed cave that had become the tomb of Ahadi the Great.

"Is that it? Is it over?

Scar smiled grimly. Behind him one of the geysers blew open with devastating force and a cataclysmic bang with the sound of thunderclap.

"Oh no Shenzi... It has only just begun..."


	14. The News

AN:  Chapter 14. The News. Greetings minions – I mean readers. I am back from a short break, and things are moving into their final phase. Again I apologise for any spelling, grammar or punctuation mistakes in the story. Quick rundown of past events:

Taka has been consumed by the hatred and anger inside his heart and it has manifested as the tyrant-king that we all know as Scar. Interestingly, there are quite a few loose ends to tie up. For while I know that TLK 2 was disliked by quite a few people I have always enjoyed it as much as the first film. Admittedly however as I discussed with a less enthusiastic fellow author the other day, it has a few blind spots, plot holes and "rant-points" in it that cause some confusion. The next couple of chapters will smooth over those gaps, and hopefully provide a satisfactory conclusion to the Saga that everybody loves. Don't pretend you don't love it, cause if you didn't, you wouldn't be here reading this would you?

Judgement – Chapter 14

The world faded from few and reformed. When scar's vision cleared, he saw that they were at the summit of Pride Rock. Shenzi, Banzai and Ed were there and with them his younger self and mate Zira. The five of them stood facing a group of lionesses and at their head was Mufasa, who was flanked by Sarafina and Sarabi. The three Hyenas were the centre of attention. Many of the lionesses look at them in disgust, and the three quailed slightly under their gaze. Shenzi, who had a little more courage, or rather a little less cowardice in her then her two companions stared up at Mufasa, her bottem lip curled in contempt. Mufasa stared down at her.

"Why have you come back here? My father King Ahadi banished you, your kin, an your entire race from the Pridelands, on pain of death. I assume my brother has a very good reason for bringing you here." At this he eyed Scar who did his best to look reproached.

"I am aware of our father's ruling on the matter brother, but they had news that needed to be shared with the rest of the Pride as soon as possible. I knew such grim tidings would be disbelieved should I bring them myself and thought it best to bend the law slightly in order for it to be heard from the source."

Mufasa glared at him.

"If this news is so important, then it should be shared with the king first. Why have you not done so?"

"Firstly, because Ahadi's current instability means he is liable to tear them to shreds on sight." Mufasa made to object and a few lionesses gave angry snarls at the insult to their king, but Scar continued, ploughing through the objections.

"Secondarily, because the news concerns Ahadi deeply. Speak Shenzi. Tell them what you saw." Shenzi gulped, and with much ceremony and presentation, she stepped forwards keeping her head bowed low.

"You highnesses, and Pridelanders. I am afraid to say that I come with grim news of Ahadi. As many have seen of late, the wise king has been taken to prowling the edges of the Pridelands. his heart has been stricken with grief for his mate which is shared by all of us here. All of us lament Uru's untimely demise..."

"How dare you speak her name!" A lioness shouted from behind them. Another growled in anger, and Mufasa turned to his brother in disgust.

"If this is all these vermin have to say..."

"Just a minute your royal arse-ness" Banzai shouted angrily to Mufasa who turned to the Hyena in disgust. Shenzi and Ed looked at him in shock and Zira tried to move forward, but Scar restrained her with a paw to her shoulder, though he looked curiously at the hyena.

"Don't you ever – Not for one second! EVER. Lump us with that... that butcher Caliban! That piece of scum is not worthy of the name Hyena. Nor are any of his Kin who followed him. We screwed up when we brought Caliban to the Pridelands, but if we had not gone to her aid – what would have happened? She would have been long dead, and Cailiban recovered and escaped. So don't you pretend that you're above us all Prince Mufasa, not when you did lump-all to help whilst the Queen died. I have sworn my life to Scar's and I fully intend to keep that oath. Caliban got what he deserved. He deserved to die."

"That's enough Banzai. Let Shenzi continue." Scar commanded, and Banzai flinched, but did as he was told. Mufasa however stopped and stared at the hyena. A shocked hush came over the lionesses as they waited for him to attack the hyena. Mufasa only blinked and nodded for Shenzi continue.

"As everyone here knows..." She said. "Ahadi had taken to patrolling the borders more and more frequently in his grief. I was with a number of my packmates and kin at the border. We were hunting, and had been starved for days. Luckily however we had found some dead atenelope at the border. It was not entirely picked clean and the worst of the rot could be cut away so we ate from the carcass. We didn't see Ahadi there. But he saw us." Shenzi gave a dramatic sigh, and looked around at the assembled lionesses looking each in the face, one after another.

"But he saw us. Why he did this I will never know. perhaps some lingering blame for Uru's death was still on his mind. perhaps his grief was finaly too much for him to bear, and he sought to bury his grief in battle and blood. Whatever his reasoning, Ahadi attacked us and out clanmates at the border, and chased us into the outland territories, deep into the lands of the Exiled. Hyena's are not brave creatures Prince Mufasa. We do not stand and fight to the end when an exit presents itself. But When a lion chases you you need not out run the lion. Only you clan mates. I don't know how many Ahadi killed, but out clan was decimated by the time we came upon the Termite mounds in the heart of the Outlands. To the great citadel "Golgorath", which you call "Spire". At the summit of the black tower he chased after us to the very tip of Golgorath itself, to the 'Gordur' the highest peak. Their he attacked two of my clanmates. "Serin" and ""Kalan" were their names. Both of them good hyenas. he leapt at them, and made as if to butcher them. But they resisted and struggled. Perhaps he was blinded by his fury. Perhaps he was unable to see past the flailing claws of those he massacred. Perhaps he recalled all of the blood he had spilt in those last few moments and sought death. Who can say? But the end result is the same. Ahadi was struck a blow that slipped past his offensive into his open chest, reopening wounds inflicted upon him by your brother and making him titter on the brink of Gordur. He fell from the spire unto the rocks below, his body broken upon the termite mounds and dust and ash and rock. Where he lies I know not, he was buried under the rubble. But the fact remains that he fell from the pinnacle of Golgorath itself. No one could have survived that fall were it into deep water, let alone onto the stone that covers that wasteland. Ahadi is dead your highness." The held in breaths of the many Pridelands were exhaled at once in angry shouts of horror, shock, hatred, disgust and despair. Mufasa could only stare at the three Hyenas. he took a step back.

"No..." he said. "My father was a good Lion and a great King. He would not have attacked you unchallenged, could not have butchered your clan as you described. He cannot be dead. Not Ahadi. Not my father… You are lying."

Much of the pride behind voiced similar opinions, and that atmosphere became heated. Scar had a horrible premonition of them forming a lynch mob upon the trio before him, and possibly himself for bringing them. Banzai however and unexpectedly spoke up again.

"Oh really? A Good King was he? The sort you could expect to protect Pride Members? Especially his own mate? Pleasant chap was he? Good tempered? Kind hearted?"

Mufasa growled.

"My father had his flaws, but he had a strong sense of justice! He would not have attacked you unprovoked!"

"A Sense of justice? his sense of Justice exiled a whole race from their homes for the actions of half a dozen thugs. His sense of Justice maimed one of his own pridemembers for disagreeing with him. His sense of Justice nearly murdered his own Son, broke his body upon the ground. I was there that day, on the summit of Pride Rock when your so called king murdered his own Son. I stood there, in the shadows, unnoticed by any as he was blinded, mutilated and broken. You can't tell me that those were the actions of wise and generous King!" Angry muttering broke out again among the lions but it was more subdued. Mufasa looked angrily at the Hyena.

"If my father is dead as you say, then I will not have you sully his name here!"

"No, you'll create rose tinted image of him that will be respected for generations? Have you consulted your brother on this matter? He was the one who nearly died for it. Is it fair on him to turn his torturer into a martyr? Zira's maimer into a figure of justice?" Face it "Prince Mufasa": Your Father died when Uru died. He died when Taka died. Your only option now is to choose _a new king_.

We risked much by coming here. How were we to know that Ahadi had not declared war upon the whole clan? That we would not be killed on sight? No, we broke our exiles and returned to your brother's lands to give these tidings, leaving our dead unburied to become carrion for the buzzards and our wounded untended to become meals for the leopards! I wasn't expecting an invitation for dinner but are you serious? Ahadi is dead. Move on. Mourn him in your own time but at the moment, the Pridelands hold its breath."

"What are you talking about Hyena?" Mufasa asked, still trying to take in the fact that his father seemed to be dead, gone without a trace.

"Ahadi left only you as a clear successor. But the authenticity of that claim is… debateable…" Shenzi said carefully. Sarabi stuck her head up tears streaming down her face.

"What do you mean? Mufasa is the clear successor! Ahadi said so before he died!"

"But did he make that of his own free will and choice? We know that Ahadi was embittered by Uru's death, but as his rampage proves, he was clearly instable at this point. If he was – forgive the unflattering phrase – loopy when he made that decision, then it reverts to his original choice.

"And what would that be?"

"That's the point stupid! he didn't have one. He never appointed a successor before Uru's death. Scar still has legitimate claim to the crown." Mufasa looked troubled, but Sarabi looked at him angrily.

"Your father is dead, and you can't wait to fill his crown now he can't stop you!"

"Oh shut it Sarabi" he said offhandedly. Sarabi and Sarafina looked at him shock. Then Zira stepped forwards.

"Let's not forget that should Mufasa claim it, you become queen as his mate. I wonder if that may have anything to do with it." Sarabi looked outraged and stepped forwards, but Mufasa shouted at the two off them.

"Enough!" He stared at the Hyenas thoughtfully. He nodded for Scar to join him and he did do, standing at his side.

"Thank you for bringing this news to me Shenzi, Banzai and… Ed. You did so at great risk to yourself, and you have my thanks. For now, my brother and I shall share the responsibilities as King."

"There can be only one king Mufasa" Scar snapped, and Mufasa nodded sadly.

"I know and I wish it could be otherwise – it would save a lot of bother. This is only a temporary measure to ensure the kingdom does not come to a standstill whilst matters are resolved. It seems perfectly simple what we must do. The Pridelanders must decide among themselves who becomes king. All animals shall vote, with a vote or more being assigned to a group of animals depending on their size, and a vote each to the lionesses and aides in the kingdom."

"you intend to decide this on a… popularity contest?" Scar asked in confusion.

"I have no intention of challenging you brother. I am not an orphan as are you. I have no intention of becoming an only child today as well."

"Very well. He decided."

Hours later, Scar was in conference with his allies, once more in the Elephant graveyard. The Serpent, the Hyenas, and Zira. Scar was not confident yet in the loyalties of the other lionesses.

"That was masterfully done Shenzi, and Banzai. you acting and talent for weaving lies is formidable. Golgorath indeed. That fortress has not been inhabited by anything but lice for decades. You fully deserve your reward." The hyenas were gorging themselves on a fully sized buffalo that had been caught by Zira and himself moments earlier.

"Though why Ed shares in it I don't fully understand. He did nothing. But he did nothing magnificently none the less."

"You in good humor Scar…" Zira said, rubbing herself against him, and licking his cheek. To her surprise he responded violently, throwing himself against her and nuzzling her face. The Serpent hissed with amusement drawing Scar's attention to him.

"Ah my slithery friend! Whilst we are allocating rewards, let us not forget you. You made a good decision earlier."

For a moment the two recalled how Scar's claw had sliced down onto the snakes small head, and he had screamed in terror for what he thought would be the last time, until Scar stopped, and looked at the snake thoughtfully.

"You said you would do anything? For me and me alone?" the snake nodded franticly.

"I swear it, I swear it master!"

"Swear loyalty and fealty to me in the manner of the Pridelanders as the Hyenas have. Let your oath bind you to me as the Hyenas are."

The snake did so, weeping with relief at being alive.

"Now…" Scar said, smiling. "Ahadi sent you, you say?"

"Yes master – but I swear I had no choice! If I could go back in time -"

"Hush… I think I can see some of your usefulness… are you in the mood for a little regicide?"

"Thank you Master…" the snake replied, his fiery hide glowing red in the gloom, reflecting the grim light of the geysers and flamepits.

"You do need a name, though, if You are to continue serving me."

"As you command my Lord."

"Hissis will do for now red one."

"Yes Master." the submissive serpent bowed his head in acknowledge of the name.

"Mufasa has chosen to allow the pride a voice in the matter. I had not foreseen this. But it is better than I hoped. I have no wish to kill my brother, and even if I succeed in beating him, which would be difficult, I would have to exile him and Sarabi for It afterwards. this way I maintain two useful tools. And My brother. Much of my family has perished for the sake of stability in the Pridelands. I am pleased it need not take my brother as well.

"We may have to deal with him when the time comes anyway Scar."

"Not Zira. We will not. Worst case scenario is Mufasa becomes King for a while. No king has lived to die of old age since Mhoto. I will be king sooner or later whatever the outcome. But still. Zira, I think I have need of that army you gave me… Votes he says? We can give him votes…"

"We can… Now Scar, come here, let us celebrate. Ahadi is dead. Uru is avenged. We have conquered."

"Yes Zira. Yes we have…

AN: To come, Chapter 15, The King. The votes are read out. Friendships die and true love lies, night will fall the dark will rise. Shadows come, cowards run, hearts will break and brothers hate. All to come in the next five chapters.

Golgorath is what will become Zira's lair, Carroscir is the Elephant Graveyead and Pride Rock form the three main lairs of are essentially" Fortresses in the Pridelands. if you are especially sad like me, think of them as parralens to Bara-dur, Orthanc and Minas Arnor… They are the setting for my new series which will follow "The Judgment". "The Lion King Legacy" currently in preproduction and set to air when this is over. So don't go away fans! Can I call you fans? Do I have fans? Let me know in a review! HA HA HA!


	15. The King

AN: Chapter 15: The King. This is it people. This is the latest Chapter in Scars infernal odyssey. Previously, Scar has made alliances with the savage Hyenas, the treacherous serpent Hissis and Zira, his devoted disciple and lover. He has brutally murdered his father Ahadi, using treachery, cunning and ruthlessness that will come to define him and his rule. With Ahadi dead, his crown passes to one of his two sons. Here will the fate of the Pridelands be decided. The future diverts. The Pridelands stand at a crossroads.

Thank all of you for faithfully reviewing this story as it has developed from what was originally planned to be a one-shot that has grown beyond that since its inception to the size of a large fanfiction. And it will continue to grow, with your help. Keep those reviews coming people!

Judgement – Chapter 15

The sky grew light but still no sign or tell of what the day would bring was visible in the earth or air of the Pridelands. The sun emerged from the horizon and began its journey across the sky as it had done for millennia. Then as the early birds began to sing their chorus of the morning a sound echoed across the plains of Africa. It was a deep roar. A roar of many lions in synchronisation, a melody of prideful noise booming across the flats. Then there was a silence. Priderock had made its call into the wilds of Africa, and the entire land remained silent as its last echoes resounded across the land, the call to pride rock. And the Pridelands answered. A great noise of elephants trumpeting, cheaters growling, leopards roaring, wild dogs barking, jackals yelping, herd animals naying and stamping their hoofs on the ground to make a great beat. And as one the great creatures of the lands and the tiny insects of the ground made their way to the assembly point at pride rock, where, past the flats, along the Wildland through the plains and beyond the standing stones of "Five Stones", where the great river ran by, to the heart of the kingdom, where Priderock stood against the skyline. The Princes had called and the kingdom had answered.

Scar watched the creatures assemble at the base of pride rock flanked by Zira and Hissis. The Hyenas had stayed out of sight, but their presence could still be felt, a faint stink to the air that clung to the fur and mane. That of rotting meat and death. Scar inhaled it deeply, smelling past the darkness, the rot and the blood to the deeper smells beyond. His nostrils screamed in protest at the rankness of it but he persisted and he felt it. The smell of Hyena. Few ever smelt it, none could withstand the stink. But he could endure, as he always had, as he always did and it brought him power. He smiled. He alone could identify the creatures by their true smell, not the smell which clinged to them; the smell of death.

The serpent coiled at his side.

"The subjects assemble my king. The crown will be yours soon."

Scar smiled at the wretched creature.

"Indeed it will be."

"Well. I wouldn't be counting your chickens before they hatch just yet... the votes are not all in just yet..." Came an obnoxious voice behind him. They turn to see a small, bright blue hornbill before them, strutting along the tip of priderock towards them."

"Zazu..." Scar grimaced at the creature.

"Hasn't your mother got duties for you? As majordomo in training, you should be preparing for the day's events rather than irritating us."

"Hmm. Yes indeed. Please come this way. Your brother has summoned you. It is time."

"I'll be right along Zazu. That will be all." Zazu's eyes bulged at being dismissed so casually, but Scar had no intention of coming and going at the beck and call of the arrogant bird.

"Your brother was quite clear that you should -" Zazu made as if to argue, but Hissis coiled into a tight buddle and darted forward, staring the Bird in the face so his beak touched the tip of the snake's forked tongue.

"That will be all Zazu." Hissis said firmly, flickering his tongue, and grinning showing his long pointed fangs. Zazu had frozen, his beak hung limply, half open staring at the teeth.

"Umm... Yes I'll... just be going..." and with that Zazu darted away as fast as he could. Scar grinned.

"I hate that bird. Who needs advice from a Hornbill? At the end of the day, his skill in gathering intelligence on the Pridelands comes not so much from inherent skill, but from his inability to stay out of things that don't concern him and an inherent ability to be nosey." Hissis laughed at the joke but Zira made no move as if she has heard him.

"Is everything alright Zira?" Zira jerked suddenly as if being snapped out of a chance.

"Yes – everything is fine. Just a little nervous I expect." That was unlike Zira, who was often calm and collected. Hissis slivered up to her, and placed his tail on her forehead checking her temperature. Zira flinched away from the snake.

"Ugh! Get you slimy skin away from me!"

"Snakes may sliver, but we are _not _slimy. I was only trying to help. Are you feeling well?"

Realising she would not get any peace until she gave an answer she sighed.

"If you must know, I was not very well this morning, that is all. I am a bit under the weather, can we just move on?"

Satisfied that she was not in any danger, Scar grinned coyly.

"Well don't be dropping dead just yet Zira, I will need you at full strength today. Pull yourself together, today is the big day!"

Zira nodded, and they followed the direction that Zazu had taken.

When they arrived the circle of lionesses was nearly full. Talia, Tembu, Amri, Naga, Kerrin, Kalin, Sarabi and the cubs, who were in truth on the edge of adolescence now, Tojo, Tama, Chumvi and Ni were also there. At Mufasa's instance, the cubs had been allowed a vote as well, as they would grow up in one of their reigns. Sarriah, Zira, Lieneth, Sarafina and Vera arrived just behind them and soon after and last came Namu. The pride was gathered. Thirteen lionesses three carrying unborn cubs and four already born cubs, in all. Zazu, and Zuzu flew in circles above them. Mufasa addressed them:

"You know why my brother and I have called you here. We have confirmed that King Ahadi has passed from this world. In order to prevent more blood being spilt, Taka, now called Scar and I have agreed to allow the Pridelands to choose their next ruler. You may chose one of us to be King and the other will abide by that decision becoming the heir of the King you chose. Since my father became king, many things have changed..."

The speech continued for a long while. Kivuli turned to the apparition of Scar.

"So you were the first victim of a flawed democracy... who'd ever believe that?"

"Demo-what?" Scar asked in confusion to his companions.

"Democracy." Ammit answered. "It's a flawed system of government whereby the citizens of an area get up off their backsides for a few minutes a year, take a look at the candidates and say which they think should be ruler. Either everyone votes for themselves, or else you take a bunch of the weakest licentious population who know nothing about ruling, tell them you'll make all their problems go away if you give them absolute power. Works every time..."

"What Ammit means is, that the ordinary person has a say in how their lives are run by those who rule them. It allows for justice and freedom."

"And yet in a million years, when democracy is abundant in the universe, everyone's problems will not just miraculously disappear, they'll just get worse. Won't it Ammit? You've seen beyond the point of infinity as I have. You know what is coming, no justice or freedom is there?"

"That remains to be seen."

"Hello there?" Scar said.

"Would you like a moment to debate politics? Or can we get to the matter at hand?" then he stopped.

"What do you mean 'what is coming?' What is coming?"

"Never you mind. Events that don't concern you. Watch."

Down below, Mufasa has finished his speech.

"Do you have anything to add brother?"

"Lets just get this over with shall we?" Scar said to his brother pushing past him out onto the front of the circle.

"Zazu – begin collecting the votes." Zazu and Zuzu circled around the various peoples. There were a few problems, the hippopotamuses could not decide, the antelope argued among themselves for hours, and the monkey chieftain wanted to make himself king. Eventually however, Zazu and Zuzu arrived with the final count.

"The Leopard families have given their vote to Mufasa."

"The Cheater Clans have chosen to support Scar" this caused a stir, and Zira looked at Scar knowingly.

"The Crocodile Riverlords are supporting Scar."

"The Jackals have pledged their votes to Scar."

"The Hornbills will support Mufasa"

"The Ape Confederacy gives its allegiance to Mufasa"

"The Buzzards and Vultures both give theirs to Scar."

"Hippopotamus gives theirs to Sca- no wait, to Mufasa."

"The serpents are split either way and do not support either."

"The wild dogs are split and do not support either."

"The Rhinos give their vote to Mufasa."

"The Zebra herds give their vote to Mufasa"

"The Buffalos to Scar"

"The Anteaters to Mufasa"

"The Giraffes to Scar"

"The Gazelle to Mufasa"

This went on for Hours with Zazu and Zuzu diligently seeking out each race of Animal and taking their vote. Rafiki took a small pebble and placed it in one of two gourds by way of tally. Eventually the Vote came as such. Mufasa has the votes of 59 species, with Scar the votes of 61, Hissis' representing the Serpents, and the Crocodile Riverlords giving him the edge. The battle was not quite over though, and the votes where too close. It came to the lionesses, which each had one vote, rather than one as a species. Talia, Tembu, Namu , Amri, Naga, Kerrin, Kalin, Sarabi, Tojo, Tama, Chumvi, Ni, Sarriah, Zira, Lieneth, Sarafina and Verin. 17 Lionesses and cubs in total. Talia stepped forward.

"I will give mine to Scar." She said aloud. This was not unexpected, many had heard her complaints the loudest when Ahadi had attacked Scar, and had expected her to support him again. Verin did likewise, as did Naga. These three formed the core of the lionesses loyal to him. The Votes stood at 64 – 59 to Scar and he had a clear lead. But to his surprise, and anger, this dwindled, as Kerrin, Kalin and Sarabi all gave theirs in quick succession to Mufasa. Zira was likewise angered, particularly at Kalin, whom she had counted among there sure supporters. Amri gave hers to Scar, but Tembu and Lieneth gave there to Mufasa, the two sisters supporting each other here as they did everywhere, making it 65-64. Sarriah stepped forwards and tied the tally by voting for Mufasa as well. Namu stepped forwards to cast her vote, and gave one guilty look at Scar, before pacing her vote for Mufasa too. 65-66. Mufasa now had the lead. Scar dug his paws into the ground anxiously but Zira stepped forwards unable to contain herself any longer and stepping out of turn gave her vote for Scar. The turn came to the cubs and Chumvi and Ni practically bounced across the floor in their eagerness at this novel new game, casting their votes for Mufasa. No surprises, as Mufasa had a reputation for being good with cubs and was well liked among them. Tojo stepped forwards however, and looked at Scar in the eye.

"Still not scared Scar." he breathed awfully quite, and then spoke clearly.

"My vote is for Scar as King." this caused confused mutterings among the lionesses, and many suspected Talia of putting her son up to it. Scar however, remembered a few days ago, before he had met Hissis and the curious young cub that had helped lift his depression – albeit by nearly wetting himself at the prospect of becoming a light snack for the prince. Tama followed suit, and gave her vote to Scar as well, causing more mutterings. The next generation seemed split as to whether or not to follow his rule. Scar did a quick mental check.

"Is that it?" He asked aloud. "68 all round. Everyone has had a vote?"

"Not quite..." Came a voice. And a lone lionesses stood up to make her vote.

"Sarafina..." he murmured. It seemed she would decide the fate of the Pridelands. And he had no idea who she would choose. Sarafina stood up, and looked at her two childhood friends, both young strong lions. Mufasa, stout, strong and powerful, Scar, long, cunning and skilful.

"And so it comes to me does it? I say who would be the best king?"

"That is correct Sarafina, and we will abide by it." Sarafina stood torn between the two.

"Make your choice Sarafina." Mufasa urged. She hesitated and took in several long breaths, before looking at them again.

"I know who was the better lion. Who I lived with for many months. I know whom I would have claim the lion throne. But I don't think he can accept it. I have seen what anger and hate can do to a lion. Do I now give him the crown, and trust he can control it? Or do I take the safer option that could lead us to ruin? How do I know that what do here will not define the Piridelands for generations?"

"Choose Sarafina." Mufasa said.

"Choose Sarafina." Scar said. Scar held his breath. This was it. She could not fail him now, not after all she had done. She would not betray him again. He was sure of it. She would come back to him, renew their friendship which she had broken before his fight with Ahadi, bring things back to the way things were before Uru died. His brother would support him as king – he had practically said so. Sarabi would live out her life with all the dignity and respect deserving of the mate of a prince. Zira would rule by his side as queen, and Sarafina the head of the lionesses, the lead huntress and his best friend. He could see it clearly, the future beckoning to him. He could feel it.

"If I chose correctly then the King will be a great and wise ruler... I was once so sure that whichever of you became king, you would be great and powerful, kind and compassionate." She shook her head.

"But I am no longer sure of that. Not at seeing what you have become. What you could become if you let yourself. And I think that if you became ruler... you would let yourself. Which of you do I love? And which of you do I trust?" She paused and wind fell still, every animals went silent for her answer.

"I give my vote to Mufasa. He is King now. _**Long live the King**_."

The crowds cheered. And Scar howled. The sting of betrayal once again was felt keenly. And his eye burned.

AN: Well, that was very good! The next Chapter is entitled "The Answers"


	16. The Answers

AN: Chapter 16: Here you go people here is the next chapter:

* * *

Judgement – Chapter 16

Scar watched the vote's be recounted in disbelief. Sarafina did not look at him as she went past, leaving the lionesses and cubs to congratulate their new ruler. In the first few seconds, Scar had felt pure blinding rage echoing through him as her latest betrayal struck him like a clawed paw across the face and cut deeper than anything he could inflict. "_What you could become if you let yourself?_" her words echoed through him as keenly as the betrayal and Scar stood dumb for a moment or two. She had lost all faith in him. She no longer trusted him. The pain seemed to fade into mute shock and numb despair. Then Scar did a most peculiar thing. He sighed, stood up and padded softly over to his brother.

"Congratulations brother. You are King now brother." And without any further comment or display of emotion, he turned his back on the King and walked away. Zira followed him. His supporters gave their own congratulations to the King and followed him away, parting and going their separate ways at the foot of Pride-rock.

"Hey – Hey Scar!" A voice shouted from behind him. Scar turned to find, to his surprise that Tojo and his friend, Tama had followed him from the summit.

"Yes, Tojo?" Scar replied, sighing audibly. Zira rolled her eyes at seeing the two cubs behind them but Scar paused. The cubs raced to catch up with them.

"Um, Scar – you okay? Sorry you lost the vote." Tojoj said, awkwardly.

"Yeah it's too bad! You would have made a better King then Mufasa would, but I guess sometimes you just have to go with it, you know?" The lioness cub imputed. Scar smiled at the cubs, grinning.

"Well, I'd not say it was over yet. Mufasa is King for now, but he won't always be. If there is one thing life has taught me cubs, it not to ever give up. Ever. No matter what the world throws at you, or how people treat you, you get up and carry on. Ahadi could not keep me down – And not for lack of trying."

"Wait, you saying you don't want to be king anymore?" Tojo asked confused, and Zira groaned in irritation behind them, but the Cubs, captivated by Scar's words were oblivious.

"Ah. No. I will be King cubs. Mark my words. But for now, the throne is Mufasa's until he dies. Then I shall claim the throne as his heir. A friend once told me that she was scared of what I could become if I let myself, if I let my passions rule me. You got a taste of that with Ahadi. That did not end well for me. No. The throne is Mufasa's. I will not challenge this. Not for all the crowns in Africa. I will not make the same mistake again."

"Any more advice before I take these cubs home?" came a voice and they turned to see Talia walking before them an amused look on her face. Scar saw the lioness and smiled, with genuine affection.

"Just one more piece. You two are good friends aren't you?" Tojo and Tama nodded.

"Yeah, we are best friends – nothing is ever going to change that!" Tama said enthusiastically, and Tojo nodded.

"Well, then – Don't ever forget your friends. No crime against a King is worse than betraying you friends. Stay close, and stay friends. Support each other, even when you don't agree on things, because that's what friends do. That's what friends are for. That is what Zira and your mother has done. They have been there for their friends when they needed them."

Then he whispered quietly, so that no one else heard him.

"_And a betrayal like that leaves a Scar deeper than anything a lion can inflict. And deserves more hatred then any lion can have."_

"Yeah, we'll remember that Scar – Thanks!" The two cubs said at the same time, and Scar smiled.

"Right, now young lion, it's time for your bath. You smell again. Have you been running around the Hippo's mud pits again?" She then proceeded to lick her son clean in front of them, heedless of the young lion's screams of protests, and Tama's giggles of laughter.

"Mum! I'm too big for you to wash me! I can clean myself!" Tojo, protested, for in truth, he was far too big, and could not have been carried in his mother's mouth for months.

"Can but won't. And if you don't, then I'll have to do it for you won't I?" Talia argued and continued to lick her son clean. Scar and Zira took their leave of mother and son and departed from Pride rock, making for the Northern border and Carrocscir. Then unobserved by Zira, Scar, Talia or Cubs; a third lioness moved away from the group, having heard everything.

"_A Betrayal? Is that how you see it Taka? Did I betray you? Do you really hate me?" _And ran off into the west, crying.

"Yikes. Did you know she was their Scar?" Ammit asked as they watched Sarafina depart Priderock in tears.

"No." Scar's eyes narrowed but betrayed no emotion.

"I did not. But come to think of it, it explains her actions the next couple of days. But I did not really speak to Sarafina after this. We lost contact."

"And what about that Tama and Tojo pair? Am I right that they are the first outsiders?"

"No not just then, His mother supported from the beginning, as did Zira, Amri, Naga and Verin too. All good lionesses... And their cubs. But if you want me to admit that the loyalists began here than no. That was started when Zira drove Ahadi into a corner by having her 'friends' loudly support me as I healed."

"Do you know what happened to them?"

"Amri starved during the hunger, and I think I saw Naga injured during Simba's rebellion. I don't know if she survived. Come to think of it, I don't know if any of them survived." he rounded on his companions angrily.

"What did Simba do to them? Did he kill my friends?"

"Friends Scar?" Ammit asked in mock confusion.

"Supporters then. Allies. What became of them?"

"Hell of a time to show compassion to you subordinates... I didn't think you would have cared, given how you shrugged off the Hyenas when it suited you to try to save you skin..." Ammit taunted and Scar shrugged, but kept his eyes downcast.

"Fine then. Keep your secrets." he said calmly.

"They were safe, originally. They all survived, apart from Talia, who died of natural causes not long after, she was an ancient lioness by this point. Although Naga did suffer a broken leg; she walked with a limp for the rest of her days. She considered it a war-wound. Kivuli told him.

Turning back to the figures of Zira and Scar they saw they had covered most of the distance, and he ground was beginning to fade into the gray that defined the ashlands around the elephant graveyard. Zira stopped suddenly.

"Ugh. Scar, I don't feel good." Scar remembered her words from earlier on the day and turned to her in concern.

"You still sick?"

"No, just bit nauseous. It will pass." Zira said confidently, but supported herself on Scar as she gathered deep breaths.

"You've had this before?" He asked, concerned for her.

"A couple of times this week. I am fine, honestly." She said firmly. Back to the Bone palace they went.

* * *

The days past uneventfully. Mufasa adjusted to the responsibilities as King and Scar reassumed the role of Prince, now as the sole heir to the throne.

Mufasa was formally crowned King within a few days, and Sarabi was made his queen. Zira formally asked Scar to be her mate, before the whole Pride, and the two unions where made official on the same day – though they had long been in the making, and no creature, from lioness to meerkat were surprised by it.

Not all news was good however. The dry season was unusually long, and water was scarce. Heated argument aroused from the royal den when Scar proposed giving priority to lionesses before other creatures by restricting other animals from drinking before lionesses had their share. Mufasa angrily reused the proposal. Zuzu retired from her position of Majordomo, but the sanctions around her immunity from the lionhunt remained intact, and Zazu took her place. Most disturbingly of all however was the disappearance of one of the Pridelanders. Sarafina had gone missing.

"Where could she have got to? She's a capable hunter. I don't know of any creature short of an elephant who could have hurt her. Besides another lion of course, but even then at great risk to themselves..." Mufasa said one day to his brother and queen.

"She's not been seen for days. I imagine she is simply finding time alone." Sarabi said, though her voice betrayed anxiety that told that she did not believe her words.

"We'll we could ask Zazu to do a sweep of the Prdelands if you feel it's important..." Scar suggested, but Mufasa shook his head.

"She's not been seen for days. She's not in the Pridelands where ever she is..." Sarabi shook her head in puzzlement.

"Then she must have left the Pridelands. If she's not to be found in our borders, then she is to be found outside them." Scar reasoned, but Mufasa disagreed.

"Why would she leave her home? Her family and friends?" But Sarabi glared at Scar.

"Whatever her reasons, I doubt she left out of choice. She would have felt coerced into it. She must have felt as though she had no place in the Pridelands. I know Sarafina. She would not do this lightly." her tone indicated she had a good idea who would have been responsible for her departure, and her manner demanded an explanation.

"I have not had dealings with Sarafina since I fought Ex-King Ahadi. She did not say anything to me which would indicate her feelings before leaving. Did she say anything to you?"

"No." Sarabi admitted, downcast, and Mufasa sighed.

"There could be a perfectly reasonable explanation. Sarafina is a grown lioness, as are we all. She could have gone off with some rouge, to start her own Pride, and have her own life. Why she would not say goodbye I don't know, but I would not lose hope yet. She may well return."

But Sarafina did not return for a week and when this stretched into a fortnight, Sarabi began to lose hope and despaired.

"I guess she is not coming back." She said one morning, and the matter was dropped. More pressing matters drove her hasty departure from their minds as reports were gathered of growing unrest among the Wild-dogs in the Pridelands brought concern to royal family.

"Why is it, that people cannot be satisfied with things as they are? It is impossible to please everyone they should accept that." Mufasa growled one day. Scar attempted to reason with him:

"Their bark is worse than their bite. Ignore them, and they will stop complaining and take their lot." He argued and Mufasa took his advice with good grace...

***.

When the mist once again hid the world from Scar's sight it melted away to reveal Scar once again, who was lying prone on his chest, in preparation for a pounce. The sky was a pale blue above them. Scar saw that beyond the tall grass an Antelope lay in wait. He peered over the grass. It had not seen him, and his back was to him. The wind blew in Scar, so his scent did not travel over to the Antelope. It was perfect. With a roar, he pounced, soaring through the air, and attaching his teeth to neck of the poor creature. It yelped in terror, and panicked, kicking this way and that with his cloven hoofs and stabbing and bucking with its horns. Eventually – more by chance then by skill, one horn scraped under Scar's left forepaw, and dislodged him from his vitals.

"Arg!" With a cry his fell from his side and landed heavily. The antelope ran in the opposite direction. Scar's face turned from pain to sly pleasure as it did so.

"Just like I planned..." He muttered to himself, and began chasing after the Antelope, keeping it right on course. A short distance away, directly ahead of them, Zira lay in wait as well, as Scar guided the Antelope towards her.

"just a bit closer..." he muttered to herself, as it bared down before her. With a roar she leapt into the air from her hiding place at the startled Antelope and once again it was help in the grip of a lion. It struggled and faltered and when Scar crashed into its back from behind bringing his full weight to bear upon it as well, it stumbled and fell to the ground. Zira snapped at its neck trying to sever a vital artery or break the neck bone but stopped for a minute. Shaking her head she put her paw to her stomach and groaned and slid of the Antelope. Seizing the initiative it climbed back to its feet and ran of in the distance. Scar tried to pursue but let it run away when it had sufficient leave. he turned back to Zira.

"What was that about? We just lost our lunch! It was right there!" he said in annoyance and then his expression changed when he saw she was clutching her stomach and whimpering.

"Is everything alright?" He asked once again and she took long gasps of breath her eyes screwed up in pain.

"I feel terrible. Get Rafiki! Quick! Ugh!" And she gagged at something in her throat as she did so.

Zira rarely complained about any form of sickness or injury and that she thought she required shamanic attention startled him more than anything else.

"Quickly!" She commanded, and Scar darted of to pride rock where he knew Rafiki was on one of his visits, leaveing Zira in pain in the dust in the middle of the grasslands.

* * *

AN: What is Zira's mysterious sickness? How will it affect the Pridelands, and Scar and Zira's sanity? All will be revealed in Chapter 17 – The Changes. Lots of stuff happened this chapter. The relationship between Scar and his future outsiders is revealed, Sarafina goes missing and Zira has her illness...

On a side note, I think the time between updates is likely to increase as te holidays are over now for me, and ordinary work continues. SO enjoy while you can. If you want me to be inspired to do the next chapter ASAP, then please, REVIEW! Its that little box down there, and I get nice feelings from every little review that I get, so thanks a lot for all of you reviews so far .


	17. The Changes

AN: Chapter 17: The next chapter! Congratulations people, we have hit 2500 Hits! Over 50 reviews (special thanks to JJZ-109 for that), 11 favourites and 9 followers! Okay – so for some more experienced authors this is alright, but for me, this is actually amazing! Especially as this is my first ever piece of writing I have published in any way. So thank you all very much – I am so very pleased you enjoy it so much.

* * *

Judgement – Chapter 17

Rafiki came at once upon being summoned. A good thing too, for Scar had lost all of his patience by now and was desperately worried. Mufasa came as well, and Sarabi followed to lend any assistance they could, though Rafiki was irritable when they suggested it.

"Fine! Come if you want – it may help her to have friends, but if you get in Rafiki's way then he shall knock some sense into you!" and strode in front of them, leaping about so that the lions and lioness had to run to keep up with him. They arrived where Scar had left Zira and Mufasa and Sarabi made faces of Concern.

"Are you alright Zira?"

"Oh, I am just peachy – what do you think?" She snarled through gritted teeth but before either could make a reply, Rafiki had elbowed them out of the way, and was poking and prodding her up and down, talking to himself in incoherent shamanic as he did so.

"Tell Rafiki – what are the symptoms? Rafiki seems to have a sick lioness on his hands." He said, and Zira, between snaps and yelps of pain, explained to Rafiki everything, from the nausea, to the vomiting and now the cramps. Mufasa and Sarabi looked on with concern, awaiting a verdict from Rafiki, at least confident now that Zira was in safe hands. Scar however paced up and down. Eventually however, he turned on the mandrill, and seized him by the throat with his paws.

"Listen to me Monkey. Tell me right now – Is Zira going to be alright?"

"Rafiki will know that only when Rafiki can determine what the problem is and Rafiki can do that only when Rafiki is free from the interference of incompetents and fools. You are wasting time _Moja Kovu_" He said sharply, and Scar released him.

"Let Rafiki do his work brother." Mufasa said, and led him away.

"I am not leaving her by herself with a psychotic baboon, no matter how old or wise he is." Scar said stubbornly.

"Young lion, Rafiki has been treating lions and lionesses in these parts since before your grandfather was born. Age brings wisdom – consider that if you will". Rafiki seemed little put out at being referred to as a "Psychotic baboon."

"I'll be fine Scar. I'm a Survivor, it's what I do." Zira said confidently, and then gasped again.

"Though actually – you'd be surprised what you can live through. Go, leave me with the Shaman, I'll be fine." She grimaced. Sarabi, Scar and Mufasa left Rafiki to his diagnostics.

"Let's take a walk." Mufasa said, and took the lead, leading the other two away from their sick pridemate.

"You should show more respect Scar. Rafiki has been a capable healer for as long as I can remember. You would be dead if not for his Shamanics." Mufasa snapped to Scar when they were out of earshot.

"You could try acting like a Prince once in a while." Mufasa said as Scar growled in anger.

"Remind me why I have to listen to you give me lectures on respecting a senile ape?" He asked annoyed. Mufasa raised an eyebrow, but before they could go any further Sarabi came between them.

"Enough! Mufasa, Scar is clearly worried about Zira. She is your friends too – imagine how you'd feel if I was struck by some kind of horrible illness? And Scar, as much as I empathise with you – Mufasa is your King as well as your brother. I'd think before I started throwing statements like that around – do you want the rest of the Pride to think there is tension between the King and his heir? It would be Ahadi and Taka all over again." Sarabi shook her head at the idiocy of her friends. Mufasa looked ashamed, and Scar had the decency to at least lower his eyes. Mufasa spoke first a moment of silence.

"You're right of course my dear. I am sorry Scar, I spoke before I thought." Scar grumbled an apology, but his heart was not in it, whether out of genuine lack of regret or a preoccupation of Zira's continued condition, or possible a mixture of both, it could not be said. After an awkward silence, Mufasa spoke again.

"Why does he call you that? _Moja Kovu_?" Scar thought for a moment on how best to explain it.

"It's the _Great King's_ idea of a joke I imagine. That is what they called me when he used his _Shamanics_ to heal me. Moja Kovu. Scarred One."

"Ah." Mufasa said, unable to think of anything to say, but his gaze shifted from his face for a moment on the Scar on his brother's face.

"Does it still..." he searched for a word, and Scar guessed his meaning.

"You mean does it still hurt? Not as it did." Mufasa seemed awkward at the conversation, and Scar tried to let the matter drop, but Mufasa took a breath and tried again.

"You know, that even after all that, he still loved you Scar. He was angry and bitter at mother's death, but he never had the heart to despise you as you think he did. Do you still hate him?" Scar shook his head unable to believe what he was hearing.

"My father tried to rip out my eye, kill me and spill my blood upon the rocks. He maimed my mate and threatened with death anyone who disagreed with him, ravaged a species, massacred the families of my friends, and carried a vendetta against me to the hour of his death. Am I supposed to forgive him? Imagine whatever you want. Lets pretend that Ahadi stayed the kind warm hearted father that he was when we were cubs. Labour under the delusion that he was a wise and caring ruler if you want to. I don't care. But dear brother, Ahadi is dead. Dead because he was _not _a kind and caring ruler. Deal with that fact as I have." Mufasa seemed taken aback by the venom in his words.

"I can't believe that Ahadi stopped being the lion he was Scar."

"He was as changed as I am. But can we at least discuss something more optimistic than rotting carcases of failed Kings."

"Yes lets." Sarabi said eager to turn the brothers away from a touchy subject. But before they did an ear-piercing howl came across the land. The sound of a Lioness in trouble. The three lions looked at each other, all with the same face of total astonishment. Then as one they leapt across the plains in the direction of the cries. As Scar and Sarafina had once done, Scar charged to the cries of a lioness in distress.

They leapt the banks and saw the source of the alarm. A Lioness stood alone in the savannah, her freshly caught prey before her, and a pack of Wild-dogs around them both, just as the Hyenas had once cornered the lioness and led to their enslavement/partnership with Taka. Not just three wild-dogs, but a dozen of the little filthy scavengers, and they were attacking the lioness in groups of four, inflicting blow after blow as she struggled to hold them off. As Scar and Mufasa watched, one darted in under her swipe of a paw, up close to her, and bit down hard on the exposed neck. The blood ran free and she cried out in pain and horror.

"NO!" Mufasa and Scar said at the same time, their voices mixing as they roared at once. Leaping together, the two dived into the blood-frenzy, their teeth snapping and their claws ripping. A year ago Scar had easily defeated the three Hyenas, but there were four times the amount of enemies this time, working in a synchronised pack. Scar was not so easily beaten however. He was stronger now and fought with his brother who was even more powerfully built. Gradually the weight of their superior strength and skill told, and the Wild-dogs began to fall back as one by one they were cut down. When a third of their number lay in the dust, either dead, or crippled, they began to retreat running away from the wrath of the two lions before them. One Wild-Dog snapped at Scar and was batted aside as her companions fled.

"Cowards!" She screeched, and her momentary distraction gave Scar the opening to put in a powerful blow, his claws fully extended, sharp and wet with the blood. With a sickening crunch, the blades sliced through sinew, flesh and bone on her throat. With a faint gurgle collapsed to the savannah, her blood staining the grass.

"Raki!" A Voice cried out in pain, and Scar saw for a moment the silhouette of a wilddog staring back at them as the dogs fled the scene. Scar made to pursue them, but Mufasa held him back.

"Let them run. We are done here." he said firmly, with the authority of a king, leaving no question of negotiation in the matter. The last wild-dog stared at the bleeding corpse of his mate for a last second, before turning his gaze on her killer.

"Filthy Lions! I will not forgive this! And I will never forget it!" he shouted defiantly before turning his back on the butchered dogs and running with the rest of his kind away from the King and the Prince. Scar surveyed the battle with the calm ease of the victor. All in all, he counted seven dead Wild-dogs, but Mufasa was seeing to the lioness heedless of the battlefield.

Scar did not initially recognise the lioness, but now he had the chance to study her carefully, he recognized Tembu. Mufasa was pressing his paw into the injury trying to stil the bleeding.

"Scar, help me here." he demanded, as Scar moved over and complied.

"Here." He said, and moved into his brother's place, looking over the wound. Then he looked at the lioness.

"This is going to hurt a lot. Brace yourself."

"What are you –" Mufasa began, but scar rammed both paws into the area just above the cut with great force. Tembu screamed in pain, but Scar kept his paws firmly on the wound and the bleeding stilled. A Few minutes later, he removed them, and the cut had coagulated into a scab. It was not deep, but it had to be sealed before she bled to death. She winced as it came away, and then smiled at him.

"Thank you prince Scar." she murmured. She tried to get back to her feet, but she was exhausted and could only manage a few steps.

"How did you know how to do that?" Sarabi asked when he moved away, and Scar smiled wryly.

"I have a certain... _expertise_ with supposedly fatal wounds. You could say I am experienced with the procedure... Ask Zira to explain it sometime."

"Zira..." Mufasa looked at the sky and the sun had moved greatly from when they had left Zira with the Shaman. The talking and the subsequent fight had burnt up much of the Time.

"You should get back to her. We'll take Tembu back to Pride rock, Send Rafiki back when you get the chance if Zira is recovering – we'll need his help." He said, as he moved the Lioness onto his back.

"My king!" Tembu protested. "This is not right! You should not bear me like a beast of burden!" but Mufasa ignored her and made his way back to Pride Rock with a nod at his brother.

"Thank you for your assistance in the fight brother. From me and our Pridesister."

Scar watched the three lions depart and had barley turned in the direction of where he had left Zira when a familiar voice cried out to him.

"My Lord! Come quick!" Hissis was slivering over to him as fast as is body could carry him, crawling through the grass and occasionally pooping his head up over the blades like a periscope and surveying the grasslands.

"Hissis? What is the matter now? I am busy!" he snapped.

"I know! Its Zira! She needs to see you now!"

"What she asked for me?"

"Well her exact words were: Go fetch Scar right now you maggot unless you want to be turned inside out and made into tooth flosssssss!" Hissis protested. "I mussst sssssay she gave quite a fright. I think I preferred things when I was an asssssssassssssin. Sssssafer for one thing." But Scar had already bounded off in the direction he had come from.

Scar found the place where he had left her. Rafiki had moved her a few feet and she was resting in a tree hollow of a trunk when he found her. Her face was pale, and she seemed unwell to anyone's eye.

"Zira! Are you alright?" He asked her, and Rafiki immediately responded.

"She is fine, but she needs to rest. What happened to you? You nearly gave to Rafiki the heart attack!" He poked Scar in the chest with his stick, winding him, as if to illustrate the point, where blood still lay splattered.

"What's wrong with her?"

"Why are you covered in blood?" Rafiki asked in confusion.

"Wild-Dogs. What's wrong with my mate?" Scar demanded angrily.

"Nothing that you have not done to her. Whether that is "Wrong" remains to be seen." Scar growled in impatience, and seized Rafiki by the throat, tossing his stick through the air where it clattered upon the dust.

"I have just fought a series of very disagreeable wild-dogs, and been told that my Mate is sick, then informed that I am responsible. My patience wears thin and my anger grows. This is not a wise position to be in." A guttural growl passed from his lips, and his eyes seemed to flash, despite the bright sunlight, and the sun cast long shadows on his face, his long white scar contrasted against it.

"You can't hurt the King's Shaman! Is not allowed!" Rafiki protested gulping for breath.

"When you have seen what I have seen, you grow a different perspective on what is 'allowed' and what it is not monkey. Is my mate ok?" he released the mandrill.

"She is not sick!" Rafiki said again. Then sighed.

"Your head is full of sawdust – be careful with the Stick! It is not safe! Talk with your mate. Then understand." He said and clambered over to where his stick lay, carefully picking it up, and stroking it in his hands. He slammed it on the ground, the gourds rattled and dust blew from between them.

"He means... That there are going to be a great many changes Scar..." Zira said, taking control. "Not all of them for good. We need to get back to priderock."

"But you're sick!" he protested as she clambered to her feet.

"No I am not." She shook him off, but still seemed troubled.

"Then what is the matter with you!" he asked.

"Nothing is the matter with me." She protested, but bit her lip.

"Then why are you like thi – Oh. I see. Well well well." Hissis said from behind, distracting Scar for a moment. as he took a long sniff of the air, his forked tongue flickering.

"Ok. What's going on?" Scar asked the pair of them, and Hissis shifted uncomfortably.

"Boss... You're... um... well... How to say this?... Your..."

"I am with Cubs, Scar" Zira said putting Hissis out of his misery. Scar stared at her in shock. he looked as though he had been slapped.

"You're what?" he asked when he rediscovered how to move his mouth staring at her, his eyes swapping from her belly to her face every second.

"_I am pregnant Scar_. Things are going to become... difficult..." Scar stared at her incoherently.

"You sure?" he asked again... swaying slightly as he did so, his mouth slightly open.

"I wasn't. But Rafiki confirmed it. I am going to have cubs within three months. It doesn't show yet..." Scar stared at her in total shock. After a few minutes Zira broke the silence.

"It's your child Scar. These cubs are yours." Hissis looked between the two in surprise.

"A Child... My child..." he was in shock. Then a change came over his face. Whether it was some slight movement of the sun Hissis did not know, but the shadows on his face seemed to withdraw slightly. He may have been imagining it, but his scar seemed to have faded slightly, and was thinner and shorter than before. His scraggly mane was perfectly well kept and his long thin body seemed elegant rather than runt-ish. his face lit up, his bright green eyes wide and his mouth pulled apart in a genuine smile of happiness born of joy, not from cynicism or vengeance.

"I am going to be a father! We're going be a proper family Zira! This is _wonderful_!"

* * *

AN:

So Scar is pleased to become a father. Awesome. Good for him. I am irritated however how many of you guessed she was pregnant. Bad viewers. You're meant to be surprised. well done if you guess correctly Oh well. I guess some of you were surprised by it. If you were, please say so in the magical box below. All reviews welcome. Sorry for the late upload. As studies have begun and _**MY GOD IS IT HARD! **_Help see me through it with reviews.


	18. The Pregnancy

AN:  Well, Sorry for the long delay. Feels like I have not updated in ages. Really sorry to keep all of you waiting. Been real busy because of a rapidly increasing workload, and also because I celebrated my Seventeenth Birthday Last Friday. Awesome for me! Anyway, here is my next story, I hope you all like it! This is meant to be a little more light hearted. Regicides, assassinations murders, attacks, broken hearts, threatened rebellion, duels and mutilations have made the story rather dark... This should cheer things up a little bit... for now... hehehe...

Judgement – Chapter 18

The white mist descended again, and Scar rolled his eyes.

"You know this is really getting old. Can we speed this up in anyway?" he asked from his sitting position, his head held in his two paws. He was now resigned to seeing his whole past before him and so had decided to at least get comfortable.

"We're nearly done Scar. You know what happens next." Ammit said, still betraying a faint curiosity to see what happened. Scar knew he could just rip the knowledge out of his mind if he wanted, and shuddered at the memory of it from before.

"Yes, so can we dispense with the formalities and get it over with? Perhaps we can skip this bit..." he said nervously and looked at Kivuli hopefully. The ghostly lion looked at him and narrowed his eyes.

"No." This is all important. _All of it._

"Just saying..."

"No."

"It's just that..."

"No."

"Very well then."

The mist evaporated as per the usual and a new scene melted into existence before them. This one back at Priderock, inside the den itself. once again, Scar was reminded of how it looked, before the drought, the battle and the fire which had devastated it. Much of its former beauty was restored here before him. He barely had time to glance at it before his attention was diverted by the appearance of his younger self. Next to him was Zira, who was resting on the ground, a slight bulge now visible in her belly where the the body of one or more lion cubs were forming within. Scar, his usual moody presence gone stood attentively around her. He nudged her tail from where it poked out closer to her body, then sighed, exhaling loudly, before settling down beside her, pulled himself up close to the feel the warmth of her body, shut his eyes, and breathed out, ready to sleep.

"Yo Boss!" A Loud voice called over to him. One eye half opened cautiously.

"Go away Banzai. I am asleep. Don't wake up Zira..."

Then both eyes flew open wide and he sat up quickly.

"Banzai! What are you doing here! Your exiled remember? You'll be slaughtered on sight!"

"What Mufasa doesn't know won't harm him..." Shenzi said confidently to him and Ed giggeled hysterically as always.

"Yes – so let's keep it that way shall we? Out! Now! Before the King comes!" Scar protested as Zira moaned in her sleep.

"And you'll wake up Zira! You know what she's like when she loses her temper!"

"Hey hey hey! What's the rush?" Banzai asked as Scar tried to herd him out of the cave. He casually leapt over Scar and moved to where Zira lay, looking at her belly.

"Hey, she's putting on some weight! Won't that make having cubs harder?" Shenzi, Ed and Scar all paused. Scar looked at Banzai incredulously.

"Banzai, she's getting fat _because_ she's gonna have kids." Shenzi told him

"Yeah I know. Is that a good idea is all I am saying..." They stared at him. Shenzi opened her mouth but no sound came out. Surely Banzai knew more _a little_ about the way the world worked?

"Banzai, how much do you _actually_ know about cubs? About things like mating, and well... mates?" Scar asked carefully. Banzai stared at them questioningly.

"I know as much as the next guy." He said. 'The next guy' was Ed, and Shenzi sighed.

"Spirits Banzai. How have you made it this far through life?"

"When the going gets tough? My ability to find good hiding places. Seriously, what's the problem?" he said, seemingly genuinely confused. Shenzi sighed, then walked over to him and whispered in his ear.

"Oh." he said. Then his eyes widened.

"Really? You're making that up? Seriously? No way!" he stared at Zira's belly again.

"That is disgusting." He said flatly. And Ed and Shenzi collapsed into crazed laughter. Scar's lips twitched, and a smile began to form. Hastily, he put on a sombre expression.

"Banzai's education complete." he paused, then stared again.

"Correction, Banzai's education _furthered_, what are you three doing here? You should leave, before Mufasa sees you – or worse, Zira wakes up." He asked trying not to betray the exasperation in his voice.

The three hyenas shared a look, and then smiled.

"Well, we grew concerned when you stopped meeting us at Carrocscir. We thought something may have happened to you." Scar looked at them, trying to follow this line of thinking.

"So suspecting that something had happened to take down both _me and Zira, _your clever solution was to come and _see for yourself?_"

Scar asked bewildered. This was very out of character. Banzai looked guilty. And Shenzi gave him a sympathetic look, and finished for him.

"Ugh, actually we hid out at Golgoroth until that slivery serpent Hissis found us, and told us the happy news." her face broke out in a smile.

"Congratulations Boss! Someone's gonna be a daddy."

The three hyenas cheered, and at the noise Hissis slivered into the cave to see what all the commotion was, took one look at the three Hyenas and groaned.

"Well I guesssss the circussss issss back in town..."

His tongue flicked as he looked at each of them. Scar however frowned.

"You came here to offer you're... congratulations?" He asked confused, as Banzai nodded.

"Yeah. That's what friends do. I mean, we were bored, had nothing better to do, and Hissis told us the good news, so we decided to come over... It was kinda an impulsive thing..."

Scar held his gaze.

"And the thought that if found, you would be torn to pieces by ravaging lionesses did nothing to sway your opinion on the matter?"

"Well, Lions are not nearly as smart as they like to think they are! They are stupid, ugly, slow, and easy to trick and sneak past. Hyenas have been scavenging off lions for centuries, and vice versa. Yet the hyenas are still here. We are smarter, stronger more intell –" he froze and looked at Scar, who had raised his eyebrows. Shenzi slapped her face into her paw as Banzai looked uncomfortable.

"Present company excepted of course. Hell your practically a Hyena Scar!"

He smiled encouragingly, as behind him, Shenzi made digging motions with her paws, as she watched Banzai 'dig deeper'. Scar only left his eyebrow raised. Banzai tried to change the subject, and Shenzi spoke over him.

"Anyway... We came to see you, maybe get to know the baby, see if you had any ideas for names, that sort of... thing..." Hissis hissed behind her.

"The cub hasn't been born yet you idiot! How can you get to know it?"

"Hissis, take it from a female. The majority of cub-adult relationships start strongest before the birth. Trust me." She nodded as if she knew everything. Banzai looked at her curiously.

"How do you know that?" he asked and she turned to him.

"My mother told me before she died. Why? Didn't your parents tell you _anything_ about kids? What was their parenting like?"

She asked him, as Scar thought then same.

"Not the best to be honest. My dad tried to eat me..." He mused, and Ed dropped the rock he was looking at. Hissis stopped where he was.

"Okaaaaay." Shenzi said, and turned to look at Zira's exposed belly.

"Anyway, I wanted to meet the little guy. I mean, whose going to teach him everything he'll know?"

"His parents?" Banzai suggested and Shenzi clamped him across the head, sending him sprawling.

"Yeah, Okay, get technical, but I mean the really important stuff! Like how to fart!" She demonstrated.

"And develop his sense of Humour?" She asked. Scar sighed. It seemed there would be no shortage of babysitters - Just a shortage of qualified ones.

Shenzi perked up.

"Have you named him yet? Or her?" She asked, and Scar shook his head.

"I think I'll leave it up to Zira..." he said but Shenzi violently shook her head.

"Oh no! This concerns you too – you're not sneaking out of it. What about Tanyael?"

She suggested. Scar thought, and then shook his head.

"no... It doesn't sound quite right."

"Sevael?"

"Jasiri?"

"Kaiva?"

"Vitani?"

"I like that last one... But no... It doesn't _feel_ right..." Scar said, his brow furrowed. Hissis looked up and smiled.

"What about a family Name?" he hissed. Scar looked at him interested.

"Who did you have in mind?" Scar asked and Hissis looked thoughtful.

"What about..._Ahadi_?" he said, his voice perfectly even. The Trio stopped and stared at Hissis in shock. Scar stared at him in surprise. Silence engulfed the cave.

Then All five of them burst out in laughter.

"Oh! That's just rich!"

"Your face when he said that!"

"Yours too!"

"Comedy Gold!"

The laughter continued for a few minutes as they contemplated the absurdity of it.

Scar wiped a tear from his eye, still chortling.

"What about Kira?" He said seriously. The Hyenas stopped.

"I Like it." Shenzi said. And Banzai nodded in agreement.

"You don't sound overly enthused." Scar accused them, but Shenzi shook her head.

"It's your child. Your's and Zira's. You should have the final say we won't influence you one way or another. But as I said, I like it."

"Kira it is then." he smiled.

"Thank you for coming guys. I would have visited, but I have been busy."

"No worries Boss, we're here for you. Shenzi, Ed, Me, even that overgrown worm over there. Thick and thin, we've got your back." Banzai said, smiling as Hissis protested.

"Well thanks anyway guys. I am gonna need your help a lot in the next couple of weeks. Zira has been getting... difficult to manage..." He said carefully nodding to where she slept. Her moods were becoming very unpredictable and Rafiki cautioned that it would worsen as the pregnancy went on.

"That's the males price to pay I am afraid. Females have the right to abuse males however they like in this period, with whatever invented torments they like for their mates..." Shenzi said, knowledgeably. One of the lionesses had said a similar thing to Scar earlier, when he had complained at Zira's unfeasible demands.

"That doesn't seem very fair..."Said Banzai as she did so and she turned to him and raised an eyebrow cynically.

"You think the mother has it easy? You just wait till she comes to full term. The birth can go on for _hours..._ Did you know, the majority of lion homicides occur when the lioness involved is currently or recently was pregnant?"

"That...encouraging..." Scar murmured. A loud roar from outside the cave took his attention.

"That's the signal that means a kill been made! Any second now a dozen lionesses will come pouring through into the den!"

Banzai shuddered.

"In which case, I think we should be taking our leave before we out stay out welcome... quickly Shenzi... whilst we still have our health…" he hurried to the back of the cave.

"Nice to see you Scar, tell Zira I said hello when she wakes up..."

"Now Shenzi!" Banzai said anxiously, squeezing through a small gap in the den wall, a hole no lion could fit through.

"Right..." She grinned and followed her clanmate.

Scar stared as the Hyenas left. As always he was left feeling... odd... by their presence. He sighed.

"Their ways are not our ways..." he told himself cynically and settled down next to Zira again as he did before they had arrived. He was amazed she had slept through the entire conversation, including bouts of laughter and mirth. Her temper when she was rudely awakened was not her best. He sighed and shut his eyes.

As he flopped onto the floor a pebble - a rock Ed had been fiddling with was sent skittering across the floor by his tale and clattered onto another piece of stone with a moderately loud clinking noise. Zira's eyes flew open.

"Would you mind my love? Some Lionesses are _trying_ to get some sleep!" As she told him off, Scar through his paws into the air.

"FOR THE LOVE OFF ALL-"

AN: Sometimes Scar is just unlucky.


	19. The Calm

AN: Again, Sorry for the long delay, I can only blame school for it.

* * *

Judgement – Chapter 19

The scene melted into white mist, and Kivuli turned to Scar expectantly. His eyes narrowed.

"Wow. Just when I thought you had run out of ways to disgust me... Pathetic."

"What is it now?" Scar grumbled and looked away from him.

"Don't play games with me Scar! What we just saw – how you interacted with the Hyenas! Its monstrous!."

"What's your point?"

"They were your friends Scar! They cared about what happened to you, they were concerned for your welfare! And you... you left them in the lurch when they needed your help most of all!"

Scar narrowed his own eyes, and glared at Kivuli.

"Oh I am sorry – perhaps I was forgetting, but _I _was not the one who ripped my friends to pieces. _They_ did that. Don't lecture me on how I should have behaved around them when they did the exact same to me!"

"He has a point Kivuli – they both backstabbed each other." Ammit pointed out, and the other two turned to him in surprise.

"Oh don't get me wrong, it was a disgusting, cowardly, sickly –"

"Yes Ammit..."

"Horrible, bile-filled –"

"Yes alright Ammit we get the idea!"

"- betrayal of one friend to another. Delicious to watch."

Scar stared at Ammit in horror.

"_You enjoy _this suffering and misery don't you?" He asked him, surprise etched in his features.

"_I feed on it..._" Ammit whispered, leering at Scar. He grinned, but Kivuli cleared his throat loudly, distracting the other two. It was becoming abundantly clear, that the presence of all three in the same place was out of not so much a representation of the two extremes Scar was capable of, but of the plain fact that if wither pair was left alone together, no barrier erected in heaven or hell would be enough to prevent them from tearing each other apart, such were the extremities of their personalities. Ammit: Malicious and conniving, Kivuli: Compassionate but judgemental, and Scar, alternating between apathy and wrath.

"Is this going to go on much longer?" Scar asked the two of them.

"This has been going on for hours, surely it can't last much longer!" He said, and Ammit and Kivuli exchanged looks.

"Time has no meaning for you anymore. In a sense no time has passed. In another... Time has ended." Kivuli explain Scar looked at them in confusion, anger bubbling up inside him again.

"You're going to keep me here until whatever it is your deciding has been decided aren't you – no matter how long it takes, and now you tell me that It could go on _forever_? Or maybe you just want keep me here, showing me my worst nightmares until I break for the rest of time? How do I know you've not already decided my fate? Perhaps that this _is_ the fate you have chosen!"

"Now your being paranoid. I promise you Scar: You will not linger in the twilight forever. You could not even if you wanted to – spirits cannot live as a wraith for too long. You have my word on it. Your fate remains to be seen, though I am starting to get an idea of my judgement on the matter. But there is more I wish to see, and indeed, I wish you to see. " Kivuli told him, and Ammit snorted.

"I think it's a valid fear. We linger, do we not?" Ammit glared at Scar, whose fears began to be alleviated by the comforting words of Kivuli.

Kivuli turned on Ammit, disgust and anger so very clear on his face.

"_You_ may choose to remain in twilight realm of wraiths and giests. There are some levels even Scar would not sink to, even if he had the power. Not for the first time I wonder why he is being judged not _you_. There were no glimmering moments of brightness in your past. No sparks of love and friendship. Only envy and anger and hate for eons. Alone in the void.

Ammit only smirked.

"The darkness is... thrilling... don't tell me you haven't felt it Scar? The pull of the void. The constant allure of the darkness. To disappear into the night, letting go of all you limitations? All of your inhibitions? Free to let yourself do as you please, without 'conscience' or 'morality' or any shackles of any kind? True freedom?"

"If you can call it freedom..." Kivuli spat.

"Never the less Kivuli, regardless of your prejudices, we have a job to do, and close analysis of my life choices are not important. Or safe to delve too deeply in. Memories have a habit of emerging unwanted and unneeded in this realm, and there are some which are dark enough to gain physical form. Some which even I would not lose free upon the world. There are... things... best left undisturbed, against which even you would find no refuge... things more powerful and more ancient then spirits of the mortal realm."

"That mentality didn't stop your birth..." Kivuli murmured, but Ammit heard him and grinned.

"Ah, well I am the exception that proves the rule aren't I? But enough of this pointless exchange. I grow weary this mindless banter. We are not the ones on trial here, not before the sun fails and the moon dies."

Scar stared in awe and wonder at the two beings before him. They seemed at times such pitiful creatures. A malicious sarcastic lion and cheerful guide, and yet for a moment, their true natures were revealed. So much more than just another dead spirit, but creatures of Aether, part of the stars and darkness of space and of the spirit realm itself. Beings presiding other the spinning of creation with gifts and powers beyond the scope of the mortal mind. He shuddered, but the air melted into mist again, revealing the next scene from his life.

Priderock appeared before him once again, and Scar remained silent deep in his own thoughts. The air shifted and focused on a pair of figures visible at the edge of outlands. Scar and Shenzi deep in discussion.

"So it's stable again?" Scar asked and Shenzi nodded. They were referring to _Carroscir_ or the elephant graveyard as it was known. A few weeks prior, it had erupted in a series of unusually strong bursts and earthquakes, and the Hyenas had evacuated to the outlands to wait it out.

"Every now and again it goes into a period of prolonged seismic activity. It seems to have cooled off, and it is safe again. Well, as safe as it normally is. The geysers only trigger every now and then, and the rock shifts have stopped. We will move back in a few days. Now about some meat..."

Scar waved his hand. "I've been busy Shenzi, Zira is coming to full term, and she says she can feel it kicking. Rafiki thinks it could be soon, but wants her to keep moving around. I think she is at five stones. I can't be taking lots of time to hunt for you – you will have to manage for yourself a few more days. Once Kira is born, then I'll hunt you a proper Wildebeest – a dozen of them. But you have to be patient for now." Shenzi licked her lips, and her stomach grumbled in protest, but she sighed and nodded.

"We can manage for a few more weeks, but the longer it goes on, the harder it is to catch even tiny game."

"I appreciate your sacrifice Shenzi. So will Kira once he is old enough."

"Well, if Banzai stops moaning, it will be manageable. But I'll hold you to that wildebeest dozen. You should go – Zira will become anxious, and Rafiki said that it could be born any day now. You wouldn't want to miss it over a smelly Hyena would you?" She laughed a manic laugh, and went to leave, but before she did so, she bowed low to him, the gesture one gave to the ruling King. Scar raised his eyebrow, but did not object as she left. He smiled, then turned and began to make his way back into the Pridelands, to Five Stones.

Five stones was widely reputed to be the single oldest place in the Pridelands. So named because of a set of five standing stones, forming five pillars in a pentagon, and small round immovable rock lay in the centre. though this brought their total to six, nobody counted the last, as it seemed so out of place there. Rumours and stories said that Lions cubs that stood in the centre at midnight on Samhain disappeared for exactly one hundred years, though for them it was merely a blink of an eye. Other scarier stories existed, like that it marked the site of a great battle between the ancient lions of the pride, and a great nameless terror from the east, The Emperor of an army of shadow and flame, or that it was the final resting place of a great sorcerer, which had aided them in that battle by turning the fire of heaven against the invaders unleashing an inferno that turned corpses into dust, and the dust into vapour until no trace was left.

Rafiki, for whom all history was memory, maintained the superstition as nonsense, that no such events had ever taken place – but that the story was perfect for entertaining lions of all ages during Samhain night, and could create amazing shadow puppets with his articulate fingers and limbs to tell the story in its many forms.

As he made his way there to where he believed Zira to be out walking he stopped suddenly as an unusual smell took to his senses. He drew a long breath, breathing in the musky smell. The stink was faintly damp and disturbingly familiar. A blur of black fur flew out of the foliage near him, howling and snapping at his throat. It bit down hard on his exposed neck, but not deep and or strong enough to do any serious damage. Scar twisted his agile form and smacked the creature of him, even as two more flew from the foliage in an attempt to overwhelm and subdue him. He Struck the floor hard, and frantically rolled out the way of his would-be assailants. The Smell was all too clear now. Wild-dog.

Five of the creatures stood before him, panting heavily from the burst of speed they put into their attack. The four creatures leapt at him, coming at him from all sides. Scar cautiously looked for an escape route, as they parted and the fifth member stood forward, displaying a total lack of fear or caution. His eyes held a mad gleam in them as he grinned at him.

"Prince Taka the Scarred. We meet again."

The cheesiness of the line was harrowing. Scar narrowed his eyes at this leader. He could try to fight them off, but these creatures were stronger and more powerfully built than the scavengers he had fought with his brother.

"Should I know you, dog? You seem familiar..."

"I expected you to remember me Scar." the dog seemed elated. "It makes things a lot easier for me." Scar stroked his chin thoughtfully. Make him angry. Angry people make mistakes. Scar clicked his claws pointing realisation coming over him.

"You're the desert wolf that the elephant sat on. I couldn't ever forget a face like that – not after the accident."

The Wild-dog. Growled in anger bearing his teeth.

"Don't play games with me _Lion Prince._"

"No? Must just be a very good likeness. I never thought the spirits would be so cruel..." Scar smirked, and the other Wild-dogs growled in defence of their leader.

The Wild-dog smiled however.

"I am Bane. The mate of The Wild-dog you slaughtered as she retreated from a lost battle."

"Oh - You mean after she stayed to fight a hopeless battle as you and your ilk fled without a second glance." Scar remembered this now. And Smirked.

"Do all Wild-dogs taste as bad?"

With a cry of rage, the Wild-dog leapt at Scar's throat, intent on avenging his mate and killing the vastly stronger creature, his four comrades leaping to his defence.

* * *

AN: Yes you knew this would not be the end for Bane. No, he is not named after the batman villain, though he shares his name with him, I named him for another Bane. I apologise for any Grammar or spelling errors again, I checked, but I bet I missed some. Even so, I hope it does not ruin your experience. The Next Chapter – The Storm will be out ASAP. Hopefully this weekend and sooner if I get enough reviews.


	20. The Storm

AN:

I have tried to get this Chapter up soon. It is in my opinion the best chapter so far, with the possible exception of the "Revenge" Chapter arc. That is "The Healing", "The Assassin" and "The Fall".

* * *

Judgement – Chapter 20

The Wild-dog flew at him and Scar twisted his body to avoid the snapping teeth and struck at it with his paw, his claws extended. The Blow would have made contact were it not for the fact that he was met by a charge of two other canines who rammed into his paw, taking all of the force out of the blow. A fourth dog leapt at his throat and scratched him along his neck. The injury was not deep but it was long and painful. He roared in pain and anger as they regrouped before him and attacked once more. he swung another blow which scratched the wild-dog but did not lasting damage. Another leapt forwards and sank his teeth into his hind leg. Scar roared and turned to deliver a deadly blow but the dog released its grip and dived for cover narrowly avoiding Scars attack. Bane leapt forwards, bit him once on the exposed flank, and slipped out again leaving a nasty bite wound in his forepaw. He spat blood onto the ground and grinned.

"Give it up Scar, You can't win and you know it." Bane gloated sensing victory was near. Scar angrily rose to his feet again and struck out at the nearest Wild-dog, seizing it by the throat. The action he had repeatedly done to Rafiki, Hissis, Banzai, and Zazu he now turned on the Wild-dog. It struggled gasping for breath. As he turned pale in the face his compatriots shrank back in surprise. Scar smiled slowly and began to squeeze. His paw tightened slowly around its windpipe, his claws digging into the soft flesh as he did so. Crushing. Breaking. Piercing. It tried to cry out but could not find the air with which to do so. Bane looked in horror.

"Release him Scar! Kill him and you won't last five seconds!" Bane shouted as his companions watched in terror as Scar crushed the life out of the creature. At the sound of his threat, Scar did not even look at Bane, only pulled his fist close and his claws sliced through the wind pipe. The Wild-dog dropped to the ground. Dead.

"I don't need Five seconds."

And Scar leapt into the air, landing between two shocked Canines. They had dropped their guard unconsciously believing all of his attention to be fixed upon the strangled Wild-dog. Two paws sliced out in symmetry striking each one a devastating blow to the head. One went down immediately his head cracking under the force of the blow. Blunt-force-trauma blasting the life out of his mind. The light went out of its eyes before it touched the ground. The other went sprawling to the ground the blow not fatal but crippling. It cried out in pain and terror as Scar whirled. His brown coat and black mane spinning like dark flames and shadow. His claws sliced out once more, drawing eight long lines across the chest of a third fourth wild-dog. It fell to ground and his blood spilt out upon the dust.

"Enough!" Bane barked and struck forward with his jaw. It closed around his left forepaw puncturing the skin. Blood burst free and ran. Scar struck with his other paw taking it from his arm, and jerked forwards. His own set of highly powerful jaws closed around the neck of the Wild dog. Scar jerked his head to the right and Bane was thrown into the air. Where he struck the ground and lay still. Scar stood where he was panting.

"Okay." he said. "Maybe ten seconds, maximum." the five great wild-dogs lay defeated before him. Three dead outright, the other two immobilised and with mortal injuries. The carnage was terrible. Blood was spattered everywhere. The air was still. Not a creature moved or a bird sang. Scar surveyed the ruin with distain.

"What a waste." he turned over one of the creatures with his paw. Then he looked away quickly. Its stomach was split open.

"Nature's beauty at its finest." he said scornfully. A groaning took his attention back from the corpse; he turned and saw Bane trying in vain to push himself to its feet. Scar strode over to him.

"Why would you even try it Bane?" Scar asked sadly. "Why waste the lives of your friends on a futile quest for vengeance. Your mate was in the wrong. She tried to fight a lioness and died as a result. That is simply life. It was not murder or unprovoked violence. You have _no_ right to demand recompense for it. Its over." he raised his paw to end this feud but to his surprise Bane laughed.

"Hahaha!" He coughed up blood. "You think this is over? It will never be over. Not for me not for you not for your whole stinking race!"

"Forget it Bane. You warmongering with the lions got your mate killed. Just let it end."

"_Oh it ends for me Scar... But not for you! You have the strength to fight off five wild-dogs alone, but can your mate say the same_? I hope for her sake she can. You killed my Mate and left me injured. Consider us even..."

He coughed up blood again and went still. Scars eyes widened, his pupils shrinking to microscopic points as a hand of ice closed around his heart.

"Zira! Kira!" Fear smothering his words. He turned and fled the battle towards Five Stones as fast as he could.

"He wouldn't attack Zira. Not while she was with Cub. He wouldn't." He ran as fast as he could his injuries not hampering him in the slightest as he did so. Adrenaline pumping through him.

"Mufasa will protect her – she'll be fine."

Images of Zira lying broken upon the ground flashed through his head. The barely formed body of Kira ripped out her body – dead before he was given the chance to breath.

"No!"

For twenty minutes he ran at full sprint. Not tiring, not stopping, and not slowing for anything despite just having fought for his life. He would have sent a message to Muffasa begging for help but all animals fled in terror at the sight of his rampaging form, covered in blood moving at impossible speeds. The grass moved in a blur before him.

The vision blurred for an instant and the form of Zira appeared before them. She was standing in the centre of Five Stones. Hissis was next to her, coiled in a heap. Suddenly he jerked upright his eyes snapping open. Slowly her eyes opened as an unusual scent crossed her nostrils.

"Who's there?" She asked cautiously. As Hissis hissed.

"Scar? Rafiki? Is that you?" She asked then flinched as a barbaric voice answered her.

"Oh Scar is not coming back here for a long time ma'am. But you'll see him again soon... If your religious." Hissis crawled upright and glared at the Wild-dog.

"If you ssseek to harm my Masssster or the Lady Zira, then you are going to be... dissssapointed... You will not pass!" he hissed defiantly. The Wild-dog laughed as four more of them emerged from behind the various pillars to back him up.

"I am going to kill you slowly..." The lead Wild-dog murmured.

"Not if I have anything to say about!" Shenzi snapped, leaping from her hiding place.

"A Snake, a Hyena and a Lioness. A Freak show indeed. Oooh. This is gonna be fun! This one is for my sister!" The lead Wild-dog leapt at them,

Scar continued to run until he reached Five Stones. When he did, his heart stopped. Blood was spattered everywhere. The body of a Wild-dog lay cleaved in two against one stone. The broken body of another lay nearby. In the centre lay Zira. And she was covered in blood. A deep gash cut into her side, another bite wound injured her paw. She was breathing heavily her eyes shut.

"Zira!" he cried out in anguish. Thinking his mate dead. He ran up to her nuzzling her body. It was still warm.

"What happened here?" he begged her. "The Wild-dogs?" She stirred but remained unconscious. he looked around at the damage again and saw something strange. Amongst the corpses of the wild-dogs, a Hyena lay.

"Shenzi!" he shouted and shook her. She stirred, but she was clearly injured. Slowly her eyes opened and looked at him.

"Scar... the Wild-dogs..."

"They are dead." he told her. "What happened?"

"I was watching Zira... it was my turn... Banzai had yesterday... I came to her aid when... the Wild-dogs..."

"Are you alright?" he asked the hyena. She slowly rose to her feet.

"I... I fought the leader... but... I lost conscious..." She looked around winced at the carnage.

"See to Zira first. Is she alive? I didn't see how the fight ended. Is she alright?" She asked concerned. Scar shook his head, completely numb.

With Shenzi's help he went over to Zira and tried to wake her. Eventually, Shenzi moved to inspect the other bodies. Whilst Scar knelt over Zira.

"Scar..." She whispered. "I... am sorry..." but Scar would hear none of it.

"I am sorry Zira – I should have been here. I should have ran faster. I should have killed bane quicker... I should have done... something!" Tears ran down his face.

"Are you hurt?" He asked her. Pleading in his eyes.

"No... I am fine... but Great Kings Scar... Hississ...he... I couldn't do anything..."

"Hissis was here? Where is he?" Scar asked, looking around. Shenzi Answered.

"I have found him..." She said sadly.

The great red serpent was dead. The assassin-turned-majordomo had breathed his last. His scarlet skin pitted with hundreds of puncture marks from Wild-dog fangs. The snake he had given the name Hissis two had joined his ancestors. It occurred to Scar suddenly that he did not know what happened to the souls of Snakes when they died, or what he personally believed. He had never asked. Zira shuddered, weeping at the sight of the body.

"They tortured him. He felled two of them with Venom before they caught him... I begged him to run. To disappear into the grass... He wouldn't leave me... Even when I ordered him to... They killed him just for that – just to hurt you... He stayed to protect me... and Kira... and all in vain..." She broke down weeping. Scar stared at her, and noticed that one of the deeper injures was inflicted on her belly. His blood ran cold.

"Is... Is Kira going to be alright?" He asked and Zira only shook her head. She was inconsolable. Finally she raised her tear ridden face to his.

"I felt him... He's... He's gone Scar... I am sure of it..." She wept, and Scar only stood numb.

"It's okay. Rafiki can fix it. You'll see. You'll be fine. You and Kira. Both of you..." But she only wept all the more, and Shenzi stood to the side, unable to decide what to do.

Scar roared into the air in pain and anger. Then in the distance, shapes began to move. Lions. Coming to answer the roar of pain and sounds of battle. Hatred bubbled of him. Finaly he turned to Shenzi who was looking at the approaching lions, unable to decide whether to stay by Scar or flee the King. Scar looked at her.

"Take Hissis and Go. Go! I will not leave him to carrion to become the food for buzzards and vultures!" Without a word, Shenzi picked up the body of their fallen comrade and fled. Scar turned to the approaching lions. Mufasa was at the head with Sarabi close behind them. Talia was there, and Naga too. The Adolescent Tojo was with her, but when they approached the scene, he paled, and Talia turned to him, and said some in compressible words. Whatever she said it made him angry and he snapped back. She struck him across the face. Wordlessly, he nodded, and turned away, heading back to Pride Rock. Mufasa leapt toward him, looked at the wounds on Zira and Scar, shock on his face.

"What happened here?" Scar only growled.

"Where the hell have you been?" he snapped at Mufasa, who was startled.

"Are you alright?" He asked, but Scar roared.

"Every time you have asked I have been there for you – where the hell were you today? Where were you when I needed you?"

"I was seeing to matters of the land. Calming a dispute between the gophers. But that is not important, what has happened to you?" he paused, and then his eyes widened. "Is Zira alright? The Cub?" Scar made a noise in his throat. A curious mix between a laugh and a cry.

"Matters of the Land. Of Course you were. You're just like Ahadi. Who cares if you family dies as long as the bloody gophers are appeased? You want to know what happened today _My King?" _Scar managed to make the title sound like an insult.

"Wild-dogs attacked me and my mate. Because I fought Wild-dogs to rescue Tembu and her kill from them. Because of the unrest which you have failed subdue. My friend was killed... And we don't think the cub survived. This was your fault Brother! Are you happy now?" he snarled.

"Me! You think I wanted this? This wasn't me!" Mufasa protested, hurt, and upset, as whispers went around through other lionesses. Cries of sadness and outrage.

"This was completely you. All of it. You and your mercy. You make them so brave. You rule with compassion and kindness equivalent to teaching a class of cubs, without any thought to the way the world works! They think they can do whatever they like without consequences, and you do nothing! And now they have murdered a Child! The Unborn son of your brother and best friend. And all of this dear brother out of lack of fear for you!" Scar said angrily.

Mufasa stood shocked at his brother's outburst, as around them, Lionesses gasped out loud as the realisation hit them. Zira had been pregnant during the attack. And the child may not survive.

"I could not have prevented this." He said quietly, lowering his head.

"YOU COULD HAVE TRIED!" Scar bellowed, rage and anger pulsing through him. Grief. Despair.

"The wild-dogs thought they could do anything, and you refused to show sufficient force in correcting that belief. Because of your mercy. When they attacked Tembu - a lioness _of your own pride_ you refused to let me go after the rest of them because of your mercy! So now they return, attack _my family and friends just to try to hurt me_ and kill my friend and child. _All because of your mercy!_ AAARRRRRHHHH!"

With a scream, he shouted his anger at the world. His scar burst open, blood leaking through the old wound once again ripped open because the stress and fighting. Blood poured out and around his eye, but he kept it open, his emerald eyes searing daggers at Mufasa.

"_I want nothing more to do with you. get out of my Sight. If you feel you must, help me with Zira and get her to Rafiki. Maybe he can save the Cub."_

Talia went forward to help her friend and between Talia and Scar, they moved Zira back to Pride Rock. The World dissolved once more, and Kivuli turned to look at Scar who was shaking in rage.

* * *

AN:

Let me know what you think of this. I hope it is sad. If you cried tell me. Let me know of your reactions. The next chapter will be up _soon_. It is called "The Dead". Also tell me what your favourite chapters have been. Thank you for all you reviews, we managed to rack up 65. 65 for a debut fan-fiction. On top of that I have written nearly 50,000 words from what started as a one-shot... Doesn't the way the world works amaze you?


	21. The Dead

AN:

Well here we go people. Here is the next exciting chapter of Judgement. Please Enjoy. if any of you have any questions or comments then put them in you review which you are all going to make. This chapter is called: The Dead.

Judgement – Chapter 21

When Kivuli turned to Scar, Scar practically spat at his face.

"How dare you! How dare you recreate that in front of me?" Scar screamed at him. Ammit sniggered and Kivuli grimaced.

"I don't enjoy this anymore than-" He began but Scar interrupted him.

"Nobody should have to live through that once – let alone twice! What gives you the right to make me see this? I've had enough! Make your decision now and be done with it! Don't draw it out any more... just let me die..."

"Oh I would love to Scar – but it's out of my paws..." Ammit said his tongue licking in and out of his mouth.

"My purpose is not to cause you more pain Scar-" Kivuli began, but Scar – his patience finally worn out, darted forwards, his ethereal claws lashing out to scrape across Kivuli's exposed hide. For a second his claws raked across Kivuli's body and light seemed to flow out of the wounds for a few seconds even as they closed up again at impossible speeds. Shouting out in pain, Scar was lifted up by an unseen force and hurled across the air before coming down. Before he landed, Scar twisted his body in the air, and it became like smoke. It landed on the ground and reformed into his body once more, facing Kivuli. Both of them were panting hard.

"Come on Scar! Rip him to shreds! Devour his light completely! Don't let him continue to torture you!" Ammit snarled from the corner, a wicked smile upon his face watching the anger in Scar bubble and boil.

"Stay out of this Ammit!" Kivuli shouted back.

"He's playing you Scar! Don't listen to him! He knows that if you give up now you have no chance of redemption! Ignore him! Please!"

Suddenly Scar's breathing slowed. The murderous glare in his eyes vanished instantly and he sunk to his paws.

"No more..." he begged. "No more..." but Kivuli looked at him sadly.

"Watch it Scar... Watch it and it will be over..."

The white mist descended and dissolved almost instantly. The den was immediately made visible. Loud shrieks emanated from it, and Scar paced outside. A number of lionesses looked at the entrance with concern, but none came within striking range of Scar who paced it fretfully. It was a sound of a Lioness in terrible agony. A Birth was taking place – and it was plain to all that it was not going well. After what seemed like a lifetime the shrieks ceased and became sobs. Sarabi emerged from the cave, her expression solemn. She looked at Scar sadly.

"Rafiki is with her now Scar... Zira is alive, but it took its toll on her. She is very weak... and... and you were right... the trauma triggered the labour early... Rafiki did the best he could but... there was no way the child could have survived such an early birth... I am sorry..." Scar's posture did not change, but his face fell. It was a terrible transformation. All life suddenly left his face and his eyes lost all light.

"No... Not Kira...Please No..."

He turned to enter the cave to comfort his grieving mate but Sarabi stopped him, shaking her head, tears in her eyes.

"She doesn't want you to see her like this... Give her time..." Scar ignored her and pushed passed to be with his mate. The two of them wept, cradling the small form of the Lion cub, half the size of a full born lion cub.

They buried Kira behind Priderock, where Mohatu – the only King in the history of Pridelands to have died of Old age – was laid to rest beside his mate, Judia. The graveyard was untouched by predators and small white flowers decorated the mounds. Round stones marked each place. Unbeknown to the others at Priderock, a second grave, unmarked by the others was also fresh. Hissis had been given a burial fit for a king.

Kira's was noticeably smaller than the others. All that day, Scar did not say anything. He just stayed at the gravestone with his mate watching, until nightfall. Other lionesses kept a respectful distance leaving them to their grief. However, when the moon was high above them. Three shadows moved out of the gloom and stood beside them. The Hyenas had paid their respects. Shensi was supported by the other two, her injuries severe but not life threatening. Scar said nothing to them as they approached but when they had waited for a time he spoke. His voice was cracked and hoarse, broken from endless rage and anger and loss.

"Kira... was my son. A lion who died before he lived. A king who fell before he ruled. He was murdered by traitors, who took everything he had, and everything he ever could have had from him. They took my son from me, and more. Hissis was a great person. He was strong. He died as he lived – A warrior. When I met him, he was an assassin but I fought and defeated him and when I did he joined our cause. With his aid, Ahadi the Traitor was brought down and killed and he enlisted many of the Serpents of Africa to join us in the wake of Ahadi's death to aid my claim to the throne. He was our friend. He died, tortured to death as Zira watched, refusing to leave Zira to her fate, and in doing so saved her life. Tonight we honour them both. Honour them and grieve for them."

Green light glinted in his eyes as he looked around them.

The air melted like mist once again and Scar stood in front of Mufasa angrily pacing up and down before him, the grief and loss transformed into a simmering rage. Mufasa sighed.

"Scar, I know you're upset. You have every right to be – what those wilddogs did was monstrous! I sympathise with you totally - but you know I can't let you do this." Mufasa was visibly torn. Scar eyed him angrily.

"If not for you Kira would still be alive. He would be alive here now and born, and probably playing around our feet as we speak. You owe me at least this!" Scar hissed, anger so plain in his expression.

"You are asking me to help commit genocide!" Mufasa snapped. When Scar opened his mouth to object, Mufasa simply glared at him and continued.

"Or in the least condone it. I am the King of all these animals and that includes the Wild-dogs, especially those who played no part in Kira's death." He shook his head at the madness. Scar was understandably upset but there was such a thing as going too far.

"Kira deserves justice!" Scar spat and Mufasa flinched.

"Justice? How is this justice? This is not about justice, this is about revenge! Listen to yourself! You want to hunt down every Wild-dog left in The Pridelands." It was not a question.

"I left two of them alive when I went to find Zira. _Bane_ may yet live. When I returned they were gone. Do you think I will let them escape me now? They deserve to die! You call yourself a King but you are just a coward! One of the other Wild-dogs must know where they are and if they do and refuse to tell me then I will not rest until every single stinking wild-dog is wiped from the face of the Pridelands!"

"Now you're beginning to sound like our father..." Mufasa sighed.

Scar went deathly quiet. Slowly he growled.

"What did you say?" He unsheathed his claws but Mufasa paid them no mind.

"This is the attitude that our father took to the Hyenas – and look where it got him! Let it go Taka! We will find those responsible and they will be punished. Severely. But there is no need to let Innocents get caught up in this."

"Let it go? What about Kira? What about Hissis? How many more will die for your _peace? _It's easy for you to say – it is not your son who is dead! Are any of them innocent if they are working to hide them from me? You're the King – Your word is Law!"

"The King may wear the Crown, but even so that still puts him _beneath it_. The Law is clear, and the Law applies to everyone. Even me. You had your revenge there and then. They are running from you still. You should let them be – they are no threat to you. And you have no idea how hard it is for me to say that, I want them dead as much as you do, but if I don't uphold the law then who will?"

Disgusted Scar turned his back on him.

"Not a threat? They killed Kira! They are a threat to every single lion cub in the pride. A few are expecting – do you want to be the one to tell them their cubs won't be safe in their own pride?"

"We will protect them Scar."

"Like you protected Kira? You might work within the bounds of the Law _My King_. But I prepared to be more... _flexible._" The last word came out as a hiss as he stalked away.

AN:

Please tell me what you all think. Sorry it's quite a short chapter compared to others and unfortunately has quite a few bits of skipping around in it – it takes place over a few weeks but I am trying to get the story moving forward again. There is still a lot to do, and I don't want it to go past 30 chapters. The next was is called "The Return." feel free to speculate as to what that means...


	22. The Return

AN: Here you go friends and fans. What can I say? I am so sorry an update took so long. I know many of you were eagerly awaiting an update (I hope so anyway) and of course I hate to disappoint. So here we go: The Next chapter is entitled "The Return." But what – or who – is returning? All will be revealed, so be prepared for a good chapter. Also, I have plans to release a "bonus disk" for this which will include alternative chapters, deleted scenes, and musical numbers! So stay tuned. But there is still a lot more to do before all that!

Judgement – Chapter 22

The sand and dust of outlands was still. Not a breath of air moved, not a pinch of sand was disturbed. The stillness of air was total and absolute. Suddenly a paw crashed down on the dust. A creature, grey pelted and exhausted, panted as it fled across the dust. It heaved with pain as it did so, but moved with the single minded determination born of primal fear. It eyes were wide and bloodshot, filled with fear and rage. Close behind him panted another creature – of the same species. It was limping, but ran quickly as it could. The two ran, with one slightly ahead of the other. They were a wretched pair. Misshapen forms of creatures they used to be. There was blood matting their hair, and they were thin and lanky – barely skin and bones. The wilddogs (for that was what they were) ran, without communication or rest until with a cry, one fell to the ground. Exhausted; it lay on the ground panting when the other ran passed and then turned back for a moment.

"Quickly you fool! Get up!" he commanded, and the other wilddog crawled to its feet but only came a dozen paces before falling once more.

"Help me Bane!" it cried with desperation in its voice echoing across the still air. The other wilddog stiffened, and took one step back before stopping and turned tail. It gave it one last agonizing look, then turned its back and fled, leaving his companion behind in the dust. The other wilddog gave a groan of fear but could not follow. It had been completely spent.

Bane flew across the dust, ignoring the nagging sense of guilt. There was no reason for them both to die.

Where had it all gone wrong? The Plan should have been perfect! Flawless! But he had been overconfident. He had been so sure that the lion's defeat of his mate and her companions had been a result of the Kings fury. Like so many before him he had underestimated the younger prince and like so many before he had come to regret it. All of them had been destroyed. He should at least have been able to kill Scar's mate – but no! Even that revenge had been denied him. The companion in the dust behind him had barely survived that encounter. Scar had beaten him once more... First that serpent with those demonic fangs had shown up and eradicated half the pack – then that she-devil Hyena had appeared. Oh yes. They had paid in blood for their interference. Who would have thought that such a small snake could endure so much pain, for such a small cause? But it had been to no avail – Zira had survived her wounds and though the snake had been killed, the Hyena had survived the injuries she had sustained. It had all been for nothing.

His thoughts were punctured by a high piercing scream from behind him. High and shrill it resounded throughout the Outlands. His blood turned to ice and his stomach clenched in his underbelly. For three days and three nights he had ceaselessly fled the storm behind him. And it was gaining. It had just caught up with his friend, Gengi.

The friend he had left to die.

About half a mile behind him, a dark figure tossed the blood drained corpse of Gengi aside, as the last of his blood oozed out onto the dust. It stared at the disappearing form of Bane in the far distance. His tongue fell out of his mouth – tasting the air, savouring the thrill of the hunt, the adrenaline coursing through his veins . Revenge could be so sweet. The saying was right revenge was a meat best savoured hot. Preferably still beating.

_"Run Bane. Keep running..."_ Scar said. And followed swiftly behind him.

Scar followed the scent of the Wilddog. He had extracted the general whereabouts of Bane from another Wilddog four days ago, though as far as he could tell the Wilddog had played no part in Kira's death. He was now hot on Bane's tail, close behind him. He could see his frantic form in the distance, though he had stopped to deliver appropriate justice to his companion before pursuing him. The tracks were fresh. Amazingly Bane had survived his injuries though he was limping and bleeding heavily, and was reaching the point of exhaustion. Scar's single regret was not finishing Bane when he had the chance to do so. He had been too concerned for Zira and his cub to focus on anything other than finding them as quickly as possible. The leaped over the dust and rocks quickly and without pause in the outlands. The dry wasteland was a leftover scar upon the Pridelands. A river that had flowed through it had dried up decades ago some said. Others said that it was the site of a great battle eons ago, and that so much blood had been spilt upon the ground that nothing grew or lived there.

Obviously it was a lie. The will to survive in all creatures dominated the Pridelands and beyond. Plants had grown into deep-rooted dry leaved and brown carcasses, but they survived none the less. Other creatures had fed upon them until the Outlands were capable of sustaining some form of life. But it was a harsh place. No weakness or mercy could be found here – the alternative was starvation. It was fitting that Bane had chosen this place to die.

Bane ran for a few more hours, before he came to a still panting hard. He sighed. It was over. He could not escape and wasting more energy would only serve to weaken him more. He had to think rationally. Calmly.

He was going to die.

There was no way around it. No sugar coating it. No way out, no escape and no clemency. He would die painfully, violently and that would be all. He had no legacy, no lineage, and no family. No one would remember him once he died other than "Kira's" Murderer. A clatter of rocks behind him brought his attention back to earth.

"It's not my way to kill an enemy when his back his turned." Scar said. He had clearly knocked over the rock deliberately to warn Bane of His approach. Scar's voice was quiet. Like Ice. No anger, no hatred, no malice. Just a Lion that new precisely what was going to happen and how events were going to pan out. Bane snarled.

"After all these miles, still you pursue me?" he spat at him.

"Kira and Hissis will have justice, Bane." Scar said calmly as he stalked over. Paw in front of paw. Slowly.

"Justice? Is it justice? Are you the King's executioner now Scar? Or his Assassin? Is this justice or are you just out for yourself? Do you expect me to believe the King approves of my death?" Scar gave a quiet laugh.

"Oh he does Bane. You killed his nephew after all." Bane took a step back and backed away from him, his eyes searching for an exit. There was none. If he made a sudden movement, Scar would kill him in an instant.

"And you methods of finding me? Does he approve of that as well?" he stalled, and to his surprise. Scar seemed to flinch. It appeared that Mufasa was not overly keen on Scar's methods of interrogation after all.

"What Mufasa doesn't know... won't hurt him." And now malice did slip into Scar's voice. His vengeance would soon be assured... He could taste it.

Bane looked pleadingly at him.

"Please Scar. I am sorry... I beg your forgiveness... I wish I could..."

Scar lashed out with his paws. They sliced through the air, and torn into him, shallow cuts that splashed blood over the dust as he tried to doge to slowly. Bane howled and backed away.

"Scar! I beg you! Would Kira want his father to become a murderer?" Bane asked desperately and Scar froze as soon as Bane mentioned his name. Was he right? What would Kira think of this? He had died before he had been born. He would never know. He only hesitated for a fraction of a second but as soon he did Bane's face contorted into a snarl of bitterness and rage and he darted forwards, not away from Scar, leapt up and sank his teeth into Scar's neck. Scar roared and thrashed, dislodging Bane from his back and throwing him to the ground. He bit forwards and crushed Bane's rear leg in his jaw.

"Don't. You. Ever. Mention. My. Son's. Name." Each word was punctuated with a slash with heavy claws that ripped through Bane's body. No lethal painful gashes that tore through sinew and flesh. Bane tried to counter but was blocked at every turn by the rage of Scar. Prince taka the Scarred had been unleashed and it was a mistake to have attempted to use his emotions as a weapon against him. Bane howled in agony as he bled out onto the ground, and stumbled away.

"Mercy!" Bane howled desperately as Scar bared down on him. The sun was directly behind him and low in the sky, casting his body into shadows. His ebony mane wreathed his face which was formed into a mixture of sick pleasure and disgust.

"Did you show mercy Bane?" Scar asked, and his paw sliced down, puncturing Bane's chest in three places. Blood welled out from beneath and he Bane tried to cry out, but he could not draw breath - much less cry for help. With his foe at his feet, Scar looked more terrible than ever before. He placed his paw on the wound, and applied pressure so the blood pumped violently and painfully. As he did so he leant forwards.

"I murdered my own father and left him to die in the cold and dark Bane. Why should I have any more mercy for the killer of my Child?" Scar hissed, and Bane's eyes widened. Then he stiffened. He eyes dilated and his back arched as he died. Scar turned away as Bane died and left him in the dust.

As he stalked away from the battle ground, deep in thought. He wandered a good distance, with no real destination in mind other than to keep moving. For the moment the pain had died down. The pain and loss of losing Kira still rent at his heart, but for now it abated slightly, with bane's death. For now. Scar hoped that it would fade with time. The grief was far too recent. Revenge was a doubled edged sword. He had been so focused on killing Bane that he had avoided thinking about Kira totally up until now. At long last, the bottled up feelings came crashing down and he wept for his son. He felt the exhaustion of three days and night running, and new pain in wounds he had sustained as the adrenaline left him. For a moment, his strength left him and he sang down on to his knees and cried.

After a time he stood up again, completely drained of tears. He let it all out, into the dust and rocks. He sighed heavily._ "I am sorry... Kira..."_ He thought to himself. That was all. Silently, he turned to head back home, where Zira was waiting. Home. Back to Pridelands, away from the blood and the stink of death.

As he turned to go, looking, something caught his eye. A flick of red. A splash of blood. Nothing unusual about it, especially in this violent place – but he had wandered a good distance from where he had left Bane and in the opposite direction where he had left the other wilddog. This was not wilddog. Glancing around him and soon found its source. A lioness was lying on the ground nearby. He did not recognise her - she was worn and thin, half starved and dirty. Scar was struck by an unfamiliar sense of Pity. Whoever this poor soul was, she had died alone, in the wasteland, far from life. Alone in the dust along with killers and carrion. He sighed, and stepped forwards. There seemed to be too much death in the world in recent times. Scar turned over the corpse with a paw to see the face of the unfortunate lioness. Some nomad turned out of her Pride no doubt, trying to seek food among the dust and rocks. She had clearly made a wrong turning if that was her intention. He turned her head over to see her face and froze.

A tide of emotions ran through him; shock, surprise, grief, sadness, anger and confusion all at once in a maelstrom of emotions and feelings. His heart stood still for a moment and the area around him seemed to melt away leaving only her lying their in the dust. Then a movement caught his eye. Her chest moved a fraction of an inch, silently. She was still alive. And past the half starved form and dirt and blood, he found he did recognise her...

"You..." he said.

"Hello ... Taka." Said Sarafina.

AN:

OOOH! Dramatic end! Who saw that coming? Too obvious? Let me know what you all think.

This was a very hard chapter to right. I had severe writers block that it was actually torture to sit down and write, which is why I don't feel as though it is the best written of Chapters. Hopefully I will get the next one up and running...


	23. The Tales

AN: 

Hopefully I shall be back in the rhythm of posting more frequently now – the longer I leave it the harder it gets to write it, so that should be incentive enough. How did everyone find the last chapter? We are approaching 75 reviews, so thanks for that. I am targeting 30 chapters to be the cut off point of this story, so Please Please Please review. Yesterday alone, over 30 people viewed the story, but only two reviewed! Come on people. It's "take and give". You read, you review simple . It's that or I start charging fees.

Judgement – Chapter 23

Ammit turned to Scar is surprise grinning.

"Wow! I did not see that coming." he said, relishing the discomfort.

"Ha! The Mrs. and the Ex. Welcome to every males worst nightmare..." Ammit chortled to himself. Scar was rapidly losing his patience once again.

"So what happened next Scar?" Kivuli asked, and Scar looked at him.

"What do you mean?" Scar asked drily in no mood for games and guesswork.

"What did you do when you found her?" Scar rolled his eyes.

"What do you think I did? I carried her back to Priderock and fetched Rafiki for her."

"Why?" Kivuli asked. Scar blinked.

"She twice betrayed you when you needed her, turned her back on you when you were in need. Why help her? Because of her you were not made King." Kivuli pointed out.

"Your brother was, and his incompetence led to more destruction..." Ammit added. Scar blinked.

"Is it any of your business?" Scar growled.

"Yes." Said both his companions simultaneously. Scar sighed.

"I don't know why. I couldn't just leave her could I? She was starved, exhausted, and about to become buzzard pickings. That's why."

"Just curious." Said Kivuli, but he seemed to be smiling.

"Shall we continue? We can skip a little bit." he waved a paw and the vision dissipated and faded away to be replaced by another one. Sarabi and Mufasa waited outside the den anxiously, whilst Zira lay on the ground, looking at the entrance to the cave curiously. Only Scar lay nearby without even glancing at the cave. He seemed to be asleep but for the fact that his breathing was regular, not the deep inhalations of unconsciousness. Eventually Raffiki came out of the cave. Immediately Mufasa and Sarabi rushed over to them. Zira sighed, and got up as well. Scar stayed where he was. The four talked to some length, until Mufasa shouted over to his brother.

"Scar! Get up over here – you're needed."

"Oh how very nice. Scar said, and rolled over, before climbing wearily to his feet.

"Will it take long? I have sleep to catch up on. You know how it is." he tutted and strolled over to his brother.

"What is it?" he snapped. Rafiki narrowed his eyes.

"Rafiki has completed his initial inspection of our Pridesister Sarafina." Rafiki said, his usage of third person raising Scars ire.

"Is she going to be alright?" Mufasa asked anxiously, and Rafiki shrugged.

"Firstly Rafiki would like to hear the events leading up to Sarafina's condition, before Rafiki continues the diagnostic..."

All four of them turned to Scar who shrugged.

"You tell us you crazy baboon. That's what your here for. Do you think we keep you around for the pleasure of your company?" Scar snapped. Mufasa frowned and he and Sarabi's eyes widened. Rafiki seemed unconcern. He just looked at Scar pityingly.

"Greif is a powerful thing Prince Taka. Just be careful it does not turn to Rage. It will only bring more loss."

"Spare me the philosophy." Scar snapped.

"And don't call me Taka! I'll tell you what I told Mufasa: I was out in the outlands for a few days. When I was there, I discovered a thin trail of blood. Hoping for an easy snake, I traced it back and found Sarafina as she is now. Thin, weak and overly malnourished. As per the Kings instructions on such a matter, I conveyed her back here the best I could and have left her in your capable paws. Hands. Things." Scar finished in a rehearsed manner.

"Can I go now?" Scar asked. Rafiki narrowed his eyes.

"And you have no idea what transpired to lead her to that place in this condition?"

Scar snarled, not liking being talked down to by the senile ape.

"Perhaps if you did your job properly, then she could tell us! Or do you think that I was the one who put her in that state?"

"Scar!" Sarabi explained, shocked. "Nobody here ever suggested such a thing. We just wondered if there was something you might have missed to explain what happened to dear Sarafina!"

"Nothing that I saw." Scar said curtly. He turned to take his leave, but Mufasa followed him a short distance away and stopped him with a Paw.

"What were you in the outlands doing brother?" he said, with a lowered voice so that those behind him would not hear them.

"Bird watching." Said Scar flatly and turned to leave.

"None of these birds would have had four legs and set of teeth by any chance would they?" Mufasa asked suspiciously, over raised eyebrows. Scar smirked.

"No. Birds only have two legs and beaks..." Scar said.

"You should get to know your subjects more if you're still having problems with their anatomy..." Scar said laughing as he did so. Mufasa cleared his throat.

"A little bird told me that you may have had contact with that outcast Bane again..." Mufasa said firmly, and Scar turned around staring at him.

"Oh really?" Scar asked staring intently at his brother. Mufasa eyes flicked involuntary towards Zazu who was chattering aimlessly a short distance away with Tojo. The young male was frowning at the bird, and seemed to be asking it something that has caused Zazu to go into one of his "rants". Scar snarled.

"Bane was dealt with. You don't need to know anymore."

"I don't want to." Mufasa said firmly.

"And warn Zazu not to do such a thing ever again if he wants to remain alive. And yes that is a threat." Scar snapped and turned his back without another word. Mufasa sighed as his brother left. Zazu wandered up beside him and looked where he was staring. He shuddered when he saw the back of Scar.

"I think we've lost him Zazu. What happened to him? He used to be the cheerful one for spirits sake."

"I wouldn't be overly concerned about him sire. Between you and me I always thought he was a little... unstable... though mother seemed to like him enough..."

"Kira's death hit him hard Zazu. First mother... Then father... and now this... I am worried for him..." Mufasa murmured. Zazu huffed.

"If I may say so your majesty, I think you are being a little too forgiving. You have remained sane and fit to rule since your mother and father's death, and while Kira's death was a tragedy indeed, I believe with time he will move on." Mufasa sighed again.

"We should see if Rafiki is finished."

Scar watched as a short while later Rafiki had came out of the den. he whispered something to Mufasa who looked startled. When he said the same thing to Sarabi, she too looked shocked, and Zira frowned. Eventually, Scar could not hide his curiosity, and padded over to where the group of Lions had met.

"So? Is she alright?" he asked. Rafiki hesitated, and turned to him.

"Physically? She is fine. She needs food, water and rest, and then she will be fine. Her only injury seems to be a shallow cut from an over eager buzzard who mistook her for some lunch – you saw the blood and it led you to her. But Rafiki is worried. What was she doing out in the wilderness? She is weak... and there is something else." Rafiki glanced at Scar when he did so.

"There are... complications... She is awake now. She wants to see you. All of you." He nodded at Scar. So the four of them followed Rafiki back into the cave where Sarafina was lying. once again Scar saw how desperately thin she was. She looked a little better – someone had given her some meat and she was awake at least. She smiled warmly when she saw them.

"My friends..." She said, smiling. Sarabi almost squeaked as she rushed over to her and Mufasa smiled warmly in response. Even Zira gave her greetings politely. Scar said nothing. Sarafina embraced them each in turn, and her face dropped a little when she reached Scar.

"Thank you Scar." She said simply. Scar shrugged.

"Your welcome." he replied. Mufasa rolled his eyes and seemed about to demand something more from them, but Sarabi interrupted.

"What happened Sarafina? You've been gone for months! We thought you'd died! Some much has happened since you been gone! And not much of it good." Sarabi started.

"I expect you must have lots to tell me, and a lot has happened to me too. I will tell you, but you first." She frowned when Sarabi began to recount to how not long after Sarafina had disappeared, Zira had been unwell.

"I remember..." Sarafina said, and Sarabi went on to explain how they had become concerned, and Rafiki had become involved. She, Mufasa and Scar had left Rafiki to do his thing, and encountered a party of thieving wilddogs which Mufasa and Scar had dispatched easily. Mufasa continued that upon returning they discovered that Zira was not sick, but Pregnant."

"Well this is wonderful news!" Sarafina had exclaimed, and looked about her as if to see the Cubs. Mufasa and Sarabi then went quiet and to all's surprise Zira was the one to continue.

"It should have been. Unfortunately, the few survivors of the Wilddogs escaped. They returned later in larger numbers to try and take revenge. Scar and I lost a good friend in the attack... and our child did not survive the trauma." Zira said it so coldly and flatly that the entire cave seemed to go still. Sarafina had gasped out loud and was watching Scar and Zira with pure horror on her face.

"Oh my... Zira I am so sorry... It's beyond belief..." She seemed unable to form a coherent sentence so Scar continued.

"I was hunting them in the outlands when I discovered you. What happened?"

"Oh... erhm... right. Well, as you know I left not long after Mufasa's coronation." he turned to Mufasa and smiled.

"Sarabi was made your queen, and Zira was Made Scar mate. Officially I mean. It just made me think about... things... the world was moving on. Ahadi was dead and buried under Golgorath – or so the Hyenas told us. People were moving on with their lives... but I lingered."

"What, so you left the Pride? Because of that?" Mufasa asked incredulously. Sarafina shrugged.

"It's not that uncommon. Hundreds of rouges roam Africa. I was just another drop in the ocean."

"And you didn't stop to say goodbye?" Sarabi asked surprised. Again Sarafina shrugged.

"I guess I just realised that people had changed. I didn't want to cause a fuss, or worry, so I guess I thought it best if I just disappeared..." Sarabi shook her head.

"Oh Sarafina..." Sarafina only smiled.

"It wasn't all bad. I always wanted to go travelling. Explore a bit. I met this one pride which consented to allow me to stay a few days, though it was made clear not permanently. They were... strange... to say the least."

"Strange how?" Scar asked, and Sarafina grinned.

"Well, they had a dozen 'tricks' or teachings that served no discernable purpose other than to confuse strangers. They claimed to be able to hear you blink for one thing."

"Strange..." Mufasa admitted, whilst Zira snorted.

"I met a leap of Cheaters as well, and a Panther who was looking for the question..."

"Excuse me?" Scar asked.

"The question? What was it?"

"I don't know, he was still looking for it. He claimed to already know the answer, but said that it was a jealously guarded secret that could never be spoken, and that with the ultimate answer, he would find the question."

The other lions digested this for a moment.

"As far as I know he is still there, looking for it." Sarafina told them.

"He sounds loopy." Sarabi admitted, and Sarafina laughed.

"Oh he was, but he was a pleasant enough fellow all the same." She smiled, then her face fell.

"And then I met Salin..." The lions exchanged looks.

"Was he a Panther?" Sarabi asked, and Sarafina smiled.

"No. Salin is a Lion. Pale coat and a golden mane. We met on the plains. He was tucking into some wildebeest, and invited me to join him. We talked, and he told me he was a rouge – he wondered if I was part of the native Pride. When I told him I was a nomad, he seemed pleased for the company. So we started travelling together." She sighed heavily.

"We never staying the same place for two long – he was always restless if we stayed in one place for more than a couple of days, so for the next few months we travelled around, hunted as a pair, and enjoyed each other's company. He was always so serious, and I would try to make a joke every now and then, but he rarely laughed." She paused. So that went on for months like that. No fixed abode, nothing tying you down. Things just moved and you went with the current rather than try fighting against it. But nothing lasts of course. Everything has its time and everything dies. All things."

"What happened?" Asked Sarabi frowning.

"Well... Salin and I... we became... close..." When she saw Mufasa's look, she grimaced.

"Did you love him?" Scar asked her bluntly, and she paused.

"I don't know...maybe we would have had in time... but let's just say things became... intimate none the less..." the other lions exchanged looks again, not knowing how to respond. Sarafina glanced at Rafiki, who was lurking in the corner.

"Have you told them yet?" Rafiki shrugged.

"It's up to you not Rafiki to tell them or not." Sarafina looked

"I became pregnant." So that was what Rafiki had meant by 'complications'.

Sarabi's face lit up and she smiled.

Zira turned to Rafiki immediately.

"Cubs! Are they alright?" She asked, and Rafiki smiled grimly.

"Thank the spirits yes. Sarafina is suffered no physical damage, and with enough rest and food she should make a full recover with no adverse effects for cubs." Scar was relieved. Of course he was – but in the back of his mind something twinged. Why were her cubs spared when his had been so unjustly taken away. Not that he blamed the cubs, but it seemed some cruel twist of fate to take so unevenly from the living. He sighed inwardly. Not that Sarafina's cub was alright, but that once again he was reminded on how much Kira had missed out on.

"That's fantastic Sarafina! Wonderful news!" Mufasa and Sarabi both congratulated them. Zira flinched and backed away slightly. Sarafina saw the movement and nodded sadly.

"I am sorry for your loss Scar, Zira. It seems so cruel I could be so lucky and you so cursed."

Zira shrugged.

"Sometimes there is no rhyme or reason to the world Sarafina. Not try to look for it. Please continue." So Sarafina did.

"Salin was... upset. He did not want cubs, he didn't want to stop travelling the Pridelands, and he knew he couldn't do that with a pregnant lioness and cub along with him. Despite that, he was a good Lion, and wouldn't consider just leaving me alone in the wilderness. I don't know what he was going to do... I don't think he did either. So I made the decision for him. He said he needed some time to think. I knew he would not be at peace in a Pride, and I knew that we would never travel again as we once did. It's no way to raise a cub – on the open savannah. I became frustrated with the situation to say the least. Eventually I did something stupid. I decided to return here whilst he was away in thought. He is not stupid – he'll have realised what I have done as soon as he returned and found me gone, which would have been days ago."

Sarabi seemed speechless.

"That was very... noble of you..." Mufasa said.

"It was very stupid." Sarafina corrected.

"I nearly killed myself and my cub by trying to cut through the outlands from north, rather than loop eastward and come through the plains. I nearly starved. It was a stupid decision that I very nearly paid for. Thankfully Scar found me before it was too late, and brought me back here." She bowed her head.

"So my King. That is my tale. I crave that you allow me to remain on you lands, at least until my cub is born, then if you wish we shall depart these lands once we have recovered." She said respectfully. Mufasa blinked. Then he turned to Rafiki.

"Is she suffering from any head injuries?" Rafiki laughed and shook his head. Sarabi smiled.

"This is your home Sarafina. There will always be a place in this Pride for you. Come now, let's leave Sarafina to her rest. She needs to recover her strength. She, Mufasa, Zira and Rafiki left, but Sarafina called to Scar as he turned to leave. the others left out of the cave as he turned around.

"Scar... I just wanted to say..." She began, trailed off and sighed.

"Never mind."

"What is it?" he asked her.

"We... didn't part on the best of terms... I just wanted to say thank you. Thank you for saving my life. And my cub's." Scar nodded and turned to leave. Then paused.

"Do you have a name yet?" he asked her. She nodded.

"Nala." she told him.

Once again, the mist shrouded the Pridelands again, and the omnipresent apparitions of Kivuli and Ammit appeared beside him. Kivuli looked thoughtful.

AN:

Massive chapter people. Hope you enjoyed it. Remember the agreement – You read you review!

Let me know what you think. Things should be moving forwards now. We are rapidly approaching the Lion King 1 Event Horizon. The Next chapter will be called... The Heir.

And concerns... well The Heir... Stay tuned


	24. The Heir

AN: Here you go people: Chapter 24: The Heir

Judgement – Chapter 24

Kivuli looked at Scar thoughtfully.

"So that is how Nala came to be. It's enlightening to say the least." Kivuli said. Ammit said nothing. Scar shrugged.

"So? She means nothing. Nothing whatsoever."

"I would hardly say she was nothing, Scar. After all, she was responsible for your downfall in a way; she was the one who found Simba living the dream in a backwater jungle. She was the one who convinced him to return, despite your lies. She was the one who rallied the Lionesses against your rule."

"Hmm. Like mother like daughter I guess. Alright, a thorn in my side, I'll admit." Scar said be grudgingly as his failures were listed off in front of him.

"Thorn? Try nail. Or long blade. Face it Scar, she crucified you." Ammit sniggered at him, causing Scar to scowl. Ammit smirked slightly.

"Suffice to say she meant nothing _to you._" Kivuli corrected him.

"Was that why you didn't care if she became involved with you plotting? A field trip to the Hyena's lair, for instance?" He asked casually, but watched Scar's reaction intently. Scar scowled again, a momentary pang of guilt hit him.

"Now that one that was _not_ my fault! It was never about her. She was... collateral damage. Simba was the one who brought her there; she would have been perfectly safe if not for his bravado, but he wanted to show off, and put her in danger because of it. Hardly my fault."

"Well what did you expect him to do? 'Only the bravest lions etc etc.' who else was he going to show off to?" Ammit asked irritably. Scar merely shrugged.

"It's funny you should mention the little Hairball now of times..." Scar mused as the white mist descended once again upon the wraith plane.

"Why is that?" Kivuli asked.

"Oh you'll see..."

The mist evaporated once more. Scar was in the den, pacing up and down, Zira was lying next to him. The pair was in deep conversation.

"...so she comes back here, after all this time, practically begging for help, and the King just sits idly by and allowed her to come crawling back as soon as things look bad for her?" Zira asked. Scar grimaced.

"In a nutshell."

Zira growled.

"It's not that I want anything to happen to Sarafina, but it's a little unfair, coming back after all this time expecting us to welcome her back arms wide. The arrogance..."

"You didn't seem to mind earlier." he muttered, and she glared at him.

"You think I would voice my objections to the King? About Sarafina? A Lioness we have known from birth? Spirits Scar..." Then she continued ranting.

"And with a Cub on the way as well! How did she let that happen?" Scar grunted a half committed response.

"You heard the story as well as I did. Some rouge lion got her pregnant and didn't want to face up responsibilities – then rather than force him to make a choice, Sarafina came back here – His job will be performed by other members of _our_ Pride." the venom in Zira's voice surprised even Scar. There had always been a rivalry between Zira and Sarafina, and only now was it having far reaching consequences. Eventually, Scar made up his mind.

"I agree. She shouldn't stay here." he finally admitted. Not after everything she had done.

"Why did you bother to save her anyway? You should have just left her..." Zira asked and then stopped herself, looking shocked at her own words.

"I didn't mean –"

"I know." Scar said. She didn't need to explain.

"She doesn't have a place here. Not after all she has done – certainly not with us. She hurt you badly Scar – don't deny it. She gave up on your friendship, she abused your trust. She will pay the price for that in due time. But she doesn't have a place with the Pride anymore either. Not after going off on her own: Shirking her responsibilities to go gallivanting off with a heroic adventurer and then leaving him at the drop of a mane. She should recover; have her cub, then leave as quickly as possible. Before she does anymore damage." Zira decided. "I wish her the best of luck in her life – but she should realise that her life lies in a different direction to round here.

Scar paused though, thinking hard as he weighed up the pros and cons of Sarafina's return to the Pride.

"She was always a good huntress, even as a cub." She remembered. Zira grunted, so he continued.

"We do need the numbers as well. There haven't been any cubs for ages, Zira. Tojo, Chumvi and Tama are nearly fully grown, none of the other lionesses are pregnant and..." He stopped himself, but it was too late. Zira had already heard and stiffened. She breathed heavily, and spoke Scar's thoughts.

"And whatever Bane did to me at Five Stones... It means can't have cubs anymore." Scar flinched and shook his head, wishing he had not said anything.

"Just give it time. You need to heal more, recover; we have an abundance of time, years and years, so we can take it slowly. It's too soon after Kira..." But Zira shook her head.

"Whatever he did inside me... it's not going to heal Scar..." She did not sob or weep; her voice just went deathly quiet. Then she shook herself.

"Anyway. Yes. Maybe your right – you usually are..." Scar grimaced as she tried to change the subject. A Sudden anger leapt up in him.

"But you know we won't leave don't you? Not when my dearest brother is in charge?" Zira huffed.

"He is a fool and a weakling. The pride needs a strong ruler, one who won't be ordered around by rouges and murders. One who will protect his Pride..." She sighed.

"I am going to sleep."

"The Pride will have its King Zira. One day soon. Mufasa won't rule forever and when his time comes, I, as the prince, will take his place. The Pride will be strong again. You will see."

The Next day, Scar went out to the King to do his duties as he had always done. The King and his brothers' conversations had been frosty to say the least since the Wilddog attack, and the two had not spoken much since then, but Scar had wanted to talk to Mufasa about Sarafina. Deciding to approach him before his duties, Scar arrived at the dawn as they had always done. Mufasa surprised.

"Actually Scar, there is something I wanted to discuss with you privately. Do you think we could patrol the borders together for once? There is much we need to talk about." Surprised, and slightly suspicious, Scar agreed. It suited him. If his brother wanted to get sentimental on him so be it – though he wanted to say his piece and be done.

The pair departed Priderock as usual before the sun was high in sky. The King often patrolled the borders of the Pridelands, to spread his scent and keep invaders and rouges away. The two brothers had always shared this responsibility, doing both sides of the border – Scar favouring the western border, and the edges of the outlands that encompassed Carroscir, whilst Mufasa patrolled the East, the lowlands and plains. This time however, they patrolled as a pair, starting in the west, and circling the Pridelands. The Pridelands were so large it was impossible to walk the whole Pridelands in a single day, but the two managed to keep the whole of the border well scented on a monthly basis by doing parts of it at a time.

After a half an hour of walking in Silence, Mufasa finally turned to Scar.

"Look Scar. I need to talk to you about something."

"Fire away brother." Scar grunted without paying much attention.

"It's about Kira." Scar froze.

"Then we have nothing to discuss. If that was all –" Scar turned his back on the king.

"Scar Please. I know it's painful-" Scar rounded on Mufasa.

"You know nothing! Nothing of what it is like to lose a child! Imagine everything you know, everything you care about ripped away from you in an instant, a violent end to a life that had barely begun. Imagine the whole of the Pridelands in ruins and crumbling. The whole of creation set aflame. The Earth reduced to ash and the sky set on fire as the world is rent in two beneath your feet. Then you have a measure of the understanding to know what it feels like." Mufasa remained silent for a while before finally responding.

"No Scar. You're right. I don't understand. And I never wish to." Scar grimaced, the grief welling up inside him before he caught a hold of him, suppressing the grief and loss beneath each other.

"You blame me for Kira's death." Mufasa said. It was not a question. Scar said nothing, but he did not deny it. Mufasa sighed deeply.

"Brother..."

"Yes." Scar breathed, anger and resentment bleeding into his voice.

"Scar..."

"What is it?" he finally asked.

"Scar, I know you blame me for Kira's death. You've come to distrust me, even dislike me. I know I can't convince you otherwise. But you have to know that I did everything I could. Nothing I could have done differently would have changed everything."

"So it's my fault? Is that what you're saying brother?" Scar angrily growled.

"No! Its bane's fault and his alone. He has Kira's blood on his paws, and though I don't approve of you... interrogation of other wilddogs I think he got precisely what he deserved. I am so sorry for what happened to Kira, and I am sure he is with our Father right now in the skies above, with the Great Kings of the Past. But you have had your revenge. You need to open up, to grieve and move on. Come back from the brink."

"What do you mean?" Scar asked, confused. Mufasa elaborated.

"Scar, you don't eat – your growing thinner by the day. You spent days hunting Bane, and now you don't do anything but lie in the sun all day, doing nothing at all. You don't speak to anyone but Zira; you don't hunt, only eating what the lionesses bring back."

"What business is it of yours?" Scar asked.

"I am watching you destroy yourself Scar. Please. Stop blaming me for Kira's death, I beg of you brother. You have no idea how much it hurts me to hear you say this." Mufasa begged him.

"How do you think it hurts me?" Scar returned bitterly. "Knowing that my Son died and my brother did nothing to save him?"

"That's not true Scar and you know it!" Mufasa cried.

"No. The truth is that whilst you did not hurt Kira directly, you neglect and incompetence as a King brought destruction upon my family. You could have stopped it before it began. I have nothing more to say about this."

Scar's voice was like ice. Mufasa looked at him searchingly. He spoke again quietly.

"Please Scar. I need you back – I need you more than ever now. Desperately brother."

"Why?" Scar said acidly. Mufasa sighed.

"Because Sarabi is pregnant brother. She has been for days." Scar froze, and turned to Mufasa not quite believing what he had heard.

"Excuse me?" he hissed.

"Scar, I wanted you to be the first to know – Sarabi agreed. We wanted you to know first." Mufasa explained. Scar flinched. Finally he ripped his gaze away.

"So?" he finally said. Mufasa seemed taken aback.

"So... I need you more than ever. You saw what happened to our father. I am determined not to let the Kingdom rob me of a family, I will not neglect me child as out father did Scar, but I need your help." To his surprise Scar backed away, shocked and horrified.

"I want you to help teach him Scar." he spoke with all sincerity.

"Do you remember the midnight hunt? Your manipulations of Father? You are in all sincerity in possession of the greatest mind the Pridelands have ever seen. And I want you to help raise my Son. As his uncle, you can help me guide him." Mufasa said earnestly.

"Why?" Scar breathed.

"Why? Because Scar, my son or daughter will be the King or Queen of these lands one day. I want him to bear the burdens of the crown with people he can trust. One day, I won't be here and when that day comes and he takes the Crown, I want to know there will be at least one person he can trust completely and utterly. I want you help him Scar. I need you."

The words resounded in his head. "My son or daughter will be the King or Queen of these lands."

In a minute everything that had scarred him resurfaced. Uru lying dead in a pool of blood. Caliban's execution. Ahadi's rejection of his Son. The Duel. His eye on fire as Ahadi murdered him atop pride rock. Zira's cries of Pain as she fell defending him. Sarafina betrayal. His resurrection under Raffiki. His defeat and murder of his own father. Zira pregnancy. The Wilddog attack. Hissis tortured to death under Bane's paw. Kira's half formed body broken in the moonlight buried. The Grave, so small compared to those of the mighty kings buried there.

Everything he had lost. Everything he had sacrificed. His family. The crown seeped in the blood of his family. Uru, Ahadi and Kira, murdered over it. His eye Scarred, Zira's ear. The blood. So much blood poured over that crown.

"...my son or daughter will be the King or Queen of these lands..."

So much blood.

Something inside Scar snapped. He roared angrily.

"You... Traitor..." he hissed, barely able to form words. Mufasa looked shocked.

"Brother." This was clearly not what Mufasa had been expecting. If he was looking for shouts of joy or congratulations he was sourly mistaken.

"How dare you! How dare you have that life that should have been mine! After everything I lost! Everything I sacrificed! Don't I deserve something! No! First you robbed me of my Son, now you rob me of my Birthright! Another thing I must lose for the sake of the Crown? No! Never again! How dare you stand there and ask me to teach the thing that will steal the only thing I have left! I will never have that life Mufasa! No heir! No lineage! I will depart this world without a trace, not a single thing to count for my life, as if I was never here! Zira will never have my cubs Mufasa – she can't! And the last thing that belongs to me, the one thing that Ahadi could ever take from me, you destroy!" he roared.

"I don't want anything to do with the hairball! Dislike you? I hate you! Don't let him near me, or I won't be responsible for my actions!"

The outburst shocked Mufasa, who stepped back, and expression of horror on his face. No anger at his brother's lack of respect for his king, only pain as he lost his brother. The rage in Scar whirled around him, almost visible to those mortals watching.

Ammit and Kivuli stared at the mortal Scar, possessed by his anger and rage. Ammit licked his lips, his sarcasm replaced with wonder and awe.

"Oh this is glorious! Such passion... Such... darkness... It's beautiful... Oh Scar, I underestimated you so much..."

Kivuli gazed at the vision his face ashen.

"So this is your fall... You decent to the beast you became. I was wrong. It started with Ahadi, but here your decent is complete..."

The real Scar stared at himself expressionless.

"Yes... It begins." Unnoticed by Ammit or Kivuli, he shed a single tear. But when it landed on the ground his stamped a clawed paw over it.

AN:

What started out as very much a filler chapter, now hopefully sheds some into Scar's mind. I hope you enjoyed it – things are really going to become dark now: next stop – a very familiar Graveyard in: "The Graveyard" and after that... the Stampede. I think this may extend over 32 Chapters now, give or take. Are you up for it?


	25. The Graveyard

AN:

Wow. Talk about an Away period. Anyway, sorry for the long wait – I have been oh so busy, and on top of everything else A Friend and Co-author of mine went on Holiday and asked me to update his story for him: "Lion King Modern Human Version 3 – Rise Of HYENA"

So I have not had as much time. If you haven't seen it yet, go see it – It has me in it with a Sniper Rifle!

Also If you have a problem with a particularly scathing review I leave due to plagiarism, then please take it up with me in a PM, not in a Review, if you are curious as to what it was all about – suffice to say I was annoyed by someone copying another co-author's work and said so. Harshly. Just look at the only story the reviewer in question has to see why...

Anyway, here you go: Chapter 25 – The Graveyard

Judgement – Chapter 25

The first lip of the Golden dawn peered over the horizon into the Pridelands. The Light fell across the plains, and far beyond at the Pinnacle of Pride Rock itself, Raffiki stood. It had been a Long night. Raffiki was tired, having spent the night with the queen. The birth had been drawn out and painful. But thank the kings, the cub that had been born was fit and healthy, showed no deformities or anomalies, and was the spitting image of his father as a cub. The queen's work was over; the Raffiki's was only just beginning. Slowly, he raised his staff into the sky just as the light of Dawn touched the tip of the staff. the ever enigmatic fruits and nuts on the end of the staff rattled mysteriously. Then a thin, golden jet of light shot forth from the staff into the sky over priderock. The air went still and all noise was immediately held. For a moment there was no sound in the whole of the kingdom, except the rushing flames of pillar of light above Priderock.

Then suddenly it stopped and vanished. And there was nothing. No noise, no movement, nothing. Priderock had called to it Kingdom.

And the Kingdom answered.

Suddenly, a great cry went up around the Pridelands.

_**Nants ingonyama bagithi Baba **_

_**Sithi uhm ingonyama **_

The Chant echoed out around the lands, and all who heard it knew what it meant, and joined in the chorus immediately. Come to Priderock. The King has summoned you.

_**Nants ingonyama bagithi baba**_

_**Sithi uhhmm ingonyama**_

_**Ingonyama**_

Young and old, herbivore and meat eater alike made the exodus. The Old found new strength in their old bones. Birds flew in great formation in the sky. Cranes and Hornbills. Elephants and rhinos. Antelope, Zebra, Gazelle as one massive heard began the journey through the night.

_**Siyo Nqoba**_

Leopards and cheaters came, alligators and crocodiles. The Hyena's and Wilddogs noticeably absent.__

_**Ingonyama**_

_**Ingonyama nengw' enamabala **_

And at the side of Priderock, on a shadow covered overhang, a single figure was not enjoying the celebrations. His mane was ragged and dirty, his face gaunt and worn out a shadow of his former self. Scar watched the entire Kingdom, a great mass of life and hope coming to celebrate the joyful occasion. He glared at them disdainfully. Pathetic. he looked up to where Rafiki was know holding the cub over the crowd. A Foolish tradition. For a moment his heart leapt. _Wouldn't it be absolutely deliciously awful if that insane monkey... slipped..._

No such luck. Raffiki had supposedly been there at Mohatu's presentation, and he was well practiced. Despite the illusion of frailty and weakness the walking carcass was still as strong as ever. Just how old was he? Scar stared intently at cub that was now looking oh so sweet and oh so vulnerable up there on high. Barely and hour old and already lording it over them.

"Happy Birthday Prince Simba... Too bad it will be your last..." He hissed at the scum in the mandrill's hands. Then he backed back into the shadows.

Kivuli reappeared beside Scar, looking at the vision before them with interest.

"That could have so easily been Kira in his place. Why do you hate him so much?" Kivuli asked in amazement. Scar glanced at the Lion beside him.

"I can feel the enmity of you, even now, even at this shade. Why?" he asked.

"Isn't it obvious? He took away the last thing I had that I valued." Scar snarled.

"He was just a cub..." Kivuli observed.

"He only had to be born to do the damage. In the Instant he was conceived, everything I had lost became worthless. Mufasa and Sarabi for creating him... Simba for just _being_... It was enough for me to hate all of them..." Scar hissed. Ammit smiled.

"I can relate to that. You want something... And you haven't got it... So you are prepared to kill. That's the way nature was intended to work Scar."

"Simba didn't kill Kira, Scar."

Scar turned to Kivuli is a second and slashed him across the face. Kivuli lit up like a flame, flickered once and turned to mist, reforming a short distance away. Scar regained control of himself with a great effort and turned back to the vision as it melted away and reformed almost instantly. It was Priderock, at dawnonce again, though all of the creatures had long since departed. Scar looked over at the Pridelands from his shadowy overhang.

"Just look at it... The entire Kingdom. It should have been mine..." he hissed. From the darkness a voice answered:

"You're right Scar ol' pal. Sometimes, life's just not fair is it?" Banzai replied.

"I mean – if any of those dumb lions knew I was here – I'd be torn to pieces! How's that for fair?"

"Shut up Banzai, I need to think, without your senseless babble. If it bothers you, go back to Elephant Graveyard... No lioness ever goes there." he told him rudely. Banzai glanced around as he stood up.

"Everything cool Scar? Zira was worried about you earlier – and if she's worried enough to talk civilly to Shenzi, something has to be up -"

"Goodbye Banzai."

"Sorry Scar."

Scar looked back at the departing Hyena with distaste. Then he went back to brooding by himself. After a while he heard something behind him. A footfall. Banzai returning.

"I thought I told you to get lost – Oh. Good morning Sire."

It was not Banzai at all, but his brother the King.

"To what do I owe the pleasure sire?" he asked in his best regal voice. Mufasa grimaced.

"Do I need a reason to vist my brother?" he asked.

"You better, or else you can buzz off." Scar replied, and went back to sleeping.

"Scar. I want to talk with you. So get up and look at me." Mufasa growled. Scar's insubordination was getting out of hand. Scar sighed dramatically, and sat up.

"What is it you wish to talk about sire?" he said, already sounding bored.

"Two things. Firstly, Zira was in another fight this morning with the hunting party. Some petty squabbling, but Zira apparently took offense and attacked the lioness involved."

"Oh dear how terrible." Scar said not really paying attention.

"Scar, she's not going to hunt again for months. Now I realise the attack was provoked, but could you please try to persuade Zira to keep her temper? We're stretched thing enough as it is." mufasa pressed. Scar sighed.

"Dear brother, Zira is her own person, fully in control of herself and her own actions. If she attacked another lioness in what you say was a provoked fight, then who am I to stop her takeing her well deserved vengeance?" Scar said. Mufasa growled.

"Very well Scar. if your compassion for your Pridesisters does not move you to do something about it then nothing will. I shall have a word with Zira myself." Scar barked a short laugh.

"Good luck with that. Now was there anything else?" He asked.

"well I was wondering when you planned to get back to your duties." Mufasa said. his tone was controlled but something in it said that he had wanted to say as much for a time. Scar opened his eyes lazily.

"Duties? What duties? I am no lioness, I have no obligation to hunt, and I have no cubs." he let that sink in for a moment. "So I have no... parental responsibilities. What duties do I have, other than to eat and sleep?" Scar smiled scornfully.

"The duties you have been doing since Father died." Mufasa said sternly. Scar smiled again.

"Oh. Those duties. patrolling the borders... Solving petty disputes between the animals? making sure everyone has enough food and water. Repelling invaders from the outlands._ Exterminating wilddogs._ Those duties. Though that last one is more of a personal hobby."

The casual admission to acts of attempted genocide startled Mufasa for a moment.

"Yes." he said.

"Those duties."

Scar yawned.

"What about them?" he asked lazily. Mufasa sighed with exasperation.

"Why have you stopped doing them!" he almost shouted. Scar turned to him in mock surprise.

"Oh but Sire! You yourself relived me of those duties nearly three months ago upon the birth of your son." Scar smiled as Mufasa's face widened into shock.

"Those duties I described I the sole responsibility of the heir apparent." he continued. "Since you saw fit to relive me of that title, is it not only natural that I am relived of those duties as well." He smiled gleefully, showing his teeth as he did so. "Unless I have been terribly mistaken, and the little hair-ball is just a horrible figment of a demented imagination?"

Mufasa growled angrily.

"Scar – my son is barley a cub! How is he supposed to have those duties?" Mufasa said, irritated. Scar only yawned in response.

"Not my problem, is it dear Brother? Why have you not started teaching the Child yet?"

Mufasa scoffed.

"Actually, Scar, I started teaching him about the Kingdom this very day. Whilst you were asleep." Scar lay back down to do just that.

"Oh? What was the lesson topic?" he asked lazily.

"I taught him about the Circle of Life. And I showed him the entire Kingdom from the peak of Priderock."

"How exciting." Scar said sarcastically. He had never cared for the teachings on the Great Circle. If all creatures were equal and respected then why did they have a Kingdom in the first place?

"Yes. He was very interested in the Kingdom. He's been telling his friends about since day break. Kula and Nala - Sarafina's cub. I imagine he'll come to tell you all about it later, so try to at least pretend you're interested." Mufasa told him. Scar groaned. He hated talking to the hair-ball. Every syllable uttered by the brat was another reminder of the things he had lost. He wished the brat would just disappear.

"He showed an unhealthy interest in the Elephant Graveyard though. Carrocscir." Mufasa continued. Scar laughed.

"You told him that was where the creatures that killed the last King and Queen lived then?" Scar asked, referring to the hyenas. But to his surprise, Mufasa shook his head.

"Don't be foolish. that would do no good, it would give him nightmares. All manner of dark creatures dwell in those Shadowlands, as well you know." Mufasa told him. "He has absolutely no idea what those vermin are capable of. The concept would terrify him if he knew what they had done."

With good reason... Scar thought slowly. And yet what would happen if Simba did set foot in the Graveyard? The Hyenas would behave themselves out of fear of the King if Simba mentioned his title... but with the proper encouragement... Slowly a plan began to form in Scar's mind: A plan that would rid him of all his problems. Could he really do that to a cub? He couldn't deal with the brat him self... But _they_ could. They had long ago claimed to be specialised in _assassination_. Perhaps he could call them up on that. It wouldn't be murder; Not exactly.

"Goodbye brother." He told Mufasa as he turned to go. "You've given me a lot to think about."

"Does that mean you'll pick up your duties again?" Mufasa asked.

"Yes." Scar said. _When I am prince again..._ he thought.

After a while, Scar got up. Could he do this to a cub? He thought to himself. Could he? A Cub who had ruined was remained of the mess that was his life. A Cub who had denied him his birthright, what he had given everything up for...

Perhaps it was time to pay some old friends a visit in their home. It had been a while since he had dropped by. He stopped for a moment considering, looking back to the den of lionesses. What would Zira think of this if she knew what he was planning? Then he smiled. They had already killed once for the crown of Priderock. They could do so again.


	26. The Traitor

AN: Here you go people here is the next chapter.

Judgement – Chapter 26

"So you decided to kill a child... To take back what you felt was rightfully yours after all the atrocities in your life. You made plans to end the life of your own nephew _to make yourself feel better!_" Kivuli asked incredulously.

"I had a right to be King. If the brat hadn't been born, then I would have been made King after my brother's death." Scar told him. Kivuli shook his head.

"And the fact that he had done nothing in his life to deserve death didn't cross your mind?" Scar turned around to him angrily.

"Of course it crossed my mind. How could it not?" Scar grumbled. "But you've been sitting on a cloud in paradise too long to remember what kind of Hell the land of the living can be for those left behind! People need a paradise in this life not the next! In the real world Kivuli, it doesn't matter who deserves to live and who deserves to die! Caliban deserved death. Bane deserved death. Ahadi deserved death. I tried to make it my business to ensure they got what they deserved. But life not like that is it Kivuli? Did Uru deserve death? Did Hissis? Did Kira?" Scar glared at Kivuli with contempt that was returned with the same venom.

"What people deserve and what they get are never the same. What Simba deserved is hardly relevant. If you knew anything about suffering you would understand that. Life is not fair. You can't expect it to be. Saying that Simba didn't deserve to die means _nothing_."

"So what happened?" Ammit entered the conversation.

"With what?"

"With this _plan_? A I assume you lured Simba to the graveyard somehow and set the locals on them?" Ammit grinned. Scar rolled his eyes.

"Oh that. Yes. Things went well enough at first – but the idiots let them slip right through their paws, then daddy showed up. It was a miracle no one was killed – but samba was technically trespassing. Strictly speaking, there should have been no problem with the Hyena's ripping Simba limb from limb." Scar told him.

"I bet you reacted well to that."

"Better than you might have expected..." Scar admitted.

The air faded into white again, and the elephant graveyard was now visible. once more. banzai Shenzi and Ed were nowhere to be seen, but Zira and Scar where visible.

"You did what!" Zira exclaimed at something Scar had just said.

"Zira, try to remain calm!"

"Scar, you just told me you attempted High Treason! How am I supposed to remain calm?" Scar looked at Zira in annoyance.

"It's not as though it's the first time. Don't get all self-righteous on me Zira. If the King knew half of the things we are capable of he'd have our heads on spikes – brother or not. A fraction of the things I did to loosen the tongues of a few wilddogs would be enough to have me exiled, so don't go all high and mighty on me."

"Scar, Ahadi and Bane were one thing, but Simba –"

"– is the reason why I'll never be king. Don't tell me you'd rather I let the hairball become king in my place?"

"Don't be absurd." Zira said, sticking out her tongue as if in reaction to a horrible taste.

"I just hope you were careful. If the King got wind of it –"

"Mufasa won't be a problem." Scar said dismissively. Zira looked at him in surprise before he continued.

"Once we remove Simba from the picture. Mufasa will be an emotional wreck; it would only be natural for me to assume the throne in his absence." Zira worked this over in her head.

"Ah... Hmmm. Do you think it is wise to destabilise the king though? The last emotional wreck we had for a king nearly ended both your life and mine."

"I am stronger now. Older, smarter and oh so stronger."

"Strong enough to best Mufasa is a duel?" She said. Scar stopped, considering the possibility.

"I am well aware you overplay you're supposed weakness to the king so you seem less of a threat, but if he ends up like Ahadi did, can we afford him to lose control?" Zira said, moving next to him, rubbing herself against his side. Scar sighed contently as she did. Zira flicked her tail suggestively and whispered in his ear.

"A more permanent solution would be advisable... I would say that Mufasa's term as King is coming to an end Scar... This isn't just about who should be heir, it's about who should sit on top." Scar smiled at this.

"Think of it Scar... Mufasa had already proved he is unfit to be king. Enough is enough. I know he's your brother, but he hasn't exactly been supportive of you. We must all make our sacrifices. The best thing Mufasa can do right now... Is to hand over the kingdom. Quietly, cleanly and smoothly. Without any suspicions coming back to us, or any murmurings of dissent." She told him. Scar nodded thoughtfully. Zira forged onwards.

"Mufasa's time is _over_ Scar. Take your rightful place as King! With me by your side as your Queen! And if any of the lionesses need convincing... I think we can really on the Hyena's for some persuasion..." Scar smiled.

"A terrible accident which claimed the lives of both out King and his heir? I think I may have an idea... But I must see to the Hyena's for their failure for now... Go back to pride rock. See if you can find out what the King has told the pride about the incident..." Zira nodded and left. Scar continued into the Elephant graveyard.

Ammit looked at Scar surprised.

"Did I just see that? She's more a snake than Hissis was! One moment she's against killing the Prince, the next she wants to topple the entire monarchy! She's as fluid as a raindrop! Never mind the moral ambiguity of the act – she'll do whatever it takes to achieve her ends..." Ammit smiled. "I am starting to like her a lot! She's... adaptable..." Kivuli growled in disgust.

"Isn't she just?" Scar snickered. "She's a survivor. She survives by backing the winning side, and ensuring her own safety above all else. She saw killing samba as a risky move, and took steps to reduce the risk – by having Mufasa killed she ended the risk he might find out and kill her."

"Yeah. I always wanted a mate who might kill me in my sleep if it suited her..." Kivuli murmured in distaste. Clearly he did not share his companion's views.

"Don't be ridiculous. Zira was as devoted to me as she was to her own skin." Scar told him.

They watched as the apparition of Scar entered Carrocscir, to the sound of bickering.

"An accident... an accident that could kill the brat easily... being stepped on by a big enough creature would do the trick... but how should I deal with Mufasa? He's no fool – he'd hardly go leaping into danger..." he stopped a sly grin upon his face. "But then again... what _wouldn't_ he do to help his dear son?" he laughed. "That's almost poetic... the cause of my fall becomes the instrument of my resurrection!" Then he stepped out to see the Hyenas, halfway through their mocking of lion-kind.

"Oh surely we are not all that bad?" he growled, feeling pleased with himself from earlier. The Hyena's looked around in fright, and then relaxed.

"Oh it's only you Scar..."

They were visibly relieved. Scar pulled out the piece of meat from earlier and taunted them with the snack. They had failed their earlier task and is still displeased him to be let down.

"You know I wish Hissis was here. He would have been able to do this small favour for me... to remove a troublesome cub..." Banzai looked up in protest and bared his teeth.

"You see any venom on these?"

"I was there you inbred scum – I didn't trust you to dela with it, and as it turns out i was right! He led you on quite a merry chase before daddy turned up." Scar told them, tossing them the meat. There was a depressing aggression in the way they laid into the meat. There was very little food in the graveyard, but the Hyena's maintained their occupation of the fortress nevertheless.

"Yeah sorry 'bout that. but what were we supposed to do? Kill Mufasa?"

That hadn't been part of the plan at all, but now all of his talks with Zira came back to him, and he grinned, leaning forwards with a terrible malice.

"_Precisely..."_ He leapt from the pillar onto the terrified Hyenas.

Kivulu watched as the Elephant graveyard was torn apart by the seismic activity of the graveyard. Ammit glowered in the chaos and destruction.

"This place... this is the final resting place of a century of great creatures... you made it the tomb of murdered King, and the den of traitors..." Kivuli murmured. Ammit only laughed.

"Its an evil place. It should be wiped from the Pridelands..." Kivuli said. Scar raised an eyebrow.

"I suppose that's my fault as well?"

"In a fashion..."

"Eh?" Scar looked at Kivuli in surprise. Kivuli sighed an explained.

"How could you not have noticed? The course of destiny can be changed, but there is always a planned destiny for the world – a path which everyone moves along. Mufasa was _meant_ to be king. Simba was _meant_ to succeed him. It's part of the Pridelands, ingrained into the very fabric of reality itself. Certain acts that go against the natural law of the universe do not go unpunished. Look at yourself."

Scar looked at his apparition bathed in the red light of the magma flow beneath the graveyard. He was thin, ragged and worn. A Shadow of his former self. The scar over his eye looked less of a scar and more of an open wound, sickly in the light. Scar shuddered.

"Your body did not go unscathed. It's become twisted by your hate. The attempted murder of Simba, the lack of compassion, of remorse goes against the fabric of reality. Murder. Betrayal. Hatred. These are not natural things - and the universe rebels against it. Carrocscir is now a taint on the land. The Outlands suffered a similar fate centuries ago – that wasteland was once rich and lush, but was turned to ash. The same thing nearly happened to the Pridelands under your rule. The longer you remained in power, the longer the land suffered. You were stretching reality, until one of two things had to happen: Either destiny had to be restored, or you would have continued to stretch it until it shattered irreparably under the strain. As long as you were King, the Pridelands were poisoned. The taint of the Graveyard was spread throughout the lands..."

In the apparition, the spires of Carrocscir were raised into the heights, and Hundreds of Hyenas were drawn to the call to arms. Scar, twisted and deformed laughed manically from his position of power. The real Scar stared at himself. For once the truth was laid before him. And it frightened him.

AN:

Theologians' and Philosopher may have seen elements of St Thomas Aquinas theory of Natural law there... As well as a bit of David Eddings, and Dark Side Force use... Who would have thought those three would ever be used in the same sentence/context?

So the reasons for the drought are finally explained. Oh sure – who believed for a moment that the famine was coincidence? If it was its a bit unfair to go blaming Scar for _winter_! I mean, just thing if Simba had been delayed by a single day? the rain that put out Priderock would have come before Simba arrived, the Pridelands would be restored, not a barren wasteland, and There would be no reason to kick scar of the throne – the majority of Lionesses would have supported Scar, and Simba and _his_ lionesses would be the ones in the outlands. If he survived.

Actually, that's an awesome idea for a fanfic... anyone want to take that and make one? It's free for use!

Next chapter will be up... soon... Chapter 27... The Stampede... With a twist!


	27. The Stampede

AN:

**Caution: be prepared for a Long AN. Please read it.**

Firstly, I am so, so, so sorry for the long delay. The age old adversity of being overworked has killed many aspiring writers. There is not enough time in the day to do all the things I want to do in a day is there? I hade wanted to get this finished last Monday, and genuinely could not, with so much "Stuff" going on.

Now a quick word. This is a quick thank you. For every single person who has reviewed this story, since the beginning. Its encouraging to see how much attention this piece – which I remind you again started off as a one-shot – has attained. There have been ups and downs. Rants at computers, the odd late night, the general writers block and attacks at the shear amount of work. And that's just with RL related things.

So thank you again. A wwriter is nothing without his viewer – and dare I say it? Fans.

With a single notable exception, all reviews have been overwhelming positive. A number of you have shown yourself to be regular reviewers, and have loyally reviewed as often as you can. I thank you for this. Your patience has been rewarded:

What comes now is the End of Lion King as you know it. We are moving now beyond speculation and hints dropped about the Past of Scar. We have now passed _the Lion King 1 Event Horizon._

What will follow will be beyond the movies. Never before seen events, amazing new twists and turns and hopefully some new insight into Scar.

Secondly: you theories. Keep posting them. Some of you are predicting the nature of Ammit and Kivuli. You have been close, and when I envisioned their appearances, they are indeed the two halves of Scar. They serve to highlight his two personalities. The King known as Taka, and the Monster he became.

And yet... They whilst they remain echoes of Scar in their personalities (they were chosen for this reason), their real identities (they are both using aliases) are more terrifying. Not so much in their names but in what they represent.

And also... Some of you have picked up hints of a dark past to the Pridelands. You are doing well.

I welcome your speculation... But for now, let's move on to the thing you came here to read...

* * *

Judgement – Chapter 27

The air evaporated around them, and Scar reeled from the chock. He had been staring intently at the figure and was surprised when it disappeared. Ammit laughed once more, as he always did when Scar displayed emotion that wasn't anger, fear, or rage.

"That... was not how I remember it..." Scar told them, troubled.

"How do you remember it?" Kivuli asked.

"It was brighter... the graveyard was damaged but there was no fear... just... excitement. Anticipation even... not like that!" Kivuli shrugged.

"The visions you see cannot be anything but the truth... you must have misinterpreted events then. The devastation could easily have been mistaken for power... even the land itself lying down for you."

"I guess..." Scar said. but inwardly he wondered. That devastation had been... unexpected. And Kivuli claimed it was due to 'evil' acts polluting the circle of life. Ammit raised an eyebrow but said nothing. The air began to fade to white once again. This time Scar fought against it.

"Wait – just give me a moment..." He protested, still deep in thought. But it was useless. The air still shifted and heaved and reformed to new shapes. Scar was in the grasslands of the Pridelands and beside him was Zira. And the three hyenas.

"This is the last chance to back out. If any of you meatbags want to back out now, this is your one and only chance." Scar told them, pacing in front of them like a general before his army. There would be no mistakes – if they wanted to back out, he would rather they did so now, not when it mattered most. Ed gave a crazed laughter, and Shenzi looked around her at the herds of Wildebeest as far as the eye could see.

"I wouldn't miss this for the world. Man it's good to be back home." She licked her lips eyeing the meat.

"Well, if this goes according to plan, then this will be your home for many years to come." Zira told them. Shenzi smiled at the thought.

"No more bones, no more dust, no more scavenging off carrion! Let's get started!" She rushed forwards. Scar acted instantly, leapt forwards and grabbed her by the throat pinning to the ground with a muffled cry. A Nearby wildebeest looked up in alarm, and peered through the long grass. Scar held his paw over Shenzi's mouth and nose, waiting for the Wildebeest to go back to its grazing. Satisfied that there was no danger, the creature moved away as Shenzi began to go blue in the face, and made thrashing movements with her unpinned limbs. A few seconds later, Scar released her, and she gasped in lungfuls of air, choking, but blessedly quietly.

"Only when I give the signal!" Scar hissed to her. Shenzi massaged her throat.

"Message received." She wheezed.

"You got it boss – you can count on us!" Banzai told him. The other two nodded. Or rather Shenzi nodded. Ed just looked rather dazed. Scar turned to Zira.

"The same for you. One last chance, before we go through with this." He told her coldly. Zira blinked.

"Who came up with the plan?" She asked. Scar sighed.

"Just thought I'd make the offer."

"Oh how sweet of you." Zira purred.

"No more delays then! You all know what to do!" He snapped. The stalked away into the grass, whilst Zira moved to the east.

A few hours later, Scar had returned to the valley, a small bundle of golden fluff in toe. It jumped around, unable to stay in a single place for too long. Scar led the cub to a small rock in the middle of the valley. He had naively followed Scar without any explanation after Zira had completed her role in the plan. Zira had lured Sarabi, Sarafina, and a few of the other lionesses away from Pride Rock, suggesting that they go hunting in the north for a change. The larger pack would have allowed them to bring home far more prey than usual, and Zira had suggested that it had been far too long since they had all hunted together, indeed since they were still young lionesses. Without using the exact words, Zira had proposed a 'girls day out'. The other lionesses, hopeful that she was at last coming out of the depression which had clung to her like a cloak since Kira's death, had agreed, leaving Simba in the care of his father and uncle. Mufasa had been persuaded that Simba was with his mother. The other lionesses had elected for a lazy day of sleeping or casually hunting, and Tama and Tojo – who were now to besotted with each other to notice anything else, had remained at Priderock to keep watch on the remainder of the cubs.

And so it was that when Simba was lead to his death in the valley, the entire pride was blissfully unaware of the impending danger. Zira's plan – with a few of his own embellishments, was flawless. Once they reached the rock, Scar turned to his nephew and smiled warmly.

"Now you wait here. Your father has a marvellous surprise for you!" Scar told him.

"Ooooh! What is it?" Scar smiled haveing already prepared a suvurb answer for such a question the inquisitive cub was bound to ask.

"Now, if I told you it wouldn't be a surprise now would it?" he said grinning.

"If you tell me, I'll still _act_ surprised." inwardly Scar groaned. Why did all cubs think that they were always had such brilliant ideas?

"Ha! You are such a naughty boy!" he laughed. But again, inwardly winced.

"Come on uncle Scar!" Simba begged. Scar, delighting in tormenting him with even this imaginary 'secret' smiled again.

"No, no, no, no, no, this is just for you and your daddy..." he told him. When Simba looked lost, Scar attempted to elaborate. "You know... a sort of father son... thing..." he finished lamely. Simba looked confused, and before he could ask another question Scar cut in "Well I'd better go get him!" and tried to leave. In was awefully aware that with Simba in place, he was sitting on a geyser ready to blow at any moment, and was anxious to get out of the valley as soon as possible."

"I'll go with you!" Simba said cheerfully. Oh Spirits, why wouldn't the child just sit still and accept his fate! It was almost as if the entire universe wanted Simba to survive the encounter.

"NO!" he snapped in frustration, and then caught his emotions quickly. He put on a mask of calm. Inside his anger was simmering. Just get this other with.

"No... Just stay on this rock..." he told him. A thought leapt up in his mind as he searched for a suitable deterrent. "You wouldn't want to end up in another mess like you did with the Hyena's..." he said, reminding Simba of the encounter which had appeared to be a disaster for both sides in the unseen conflict.

"You know about that?" Simba looked crestfallen. Of course the entire incident had been both terrifying and humiliating for the young cub who had been so eager to prove his courage. Scar smiled at the discomfort the thought obviously caused.

"Simba, everybody knows about that..." he told him.

"Really?" Simba asked.

"Oh yes... lucky daddy was there to save you eh?" The boy looked down, obviously ashamed. Scar cared nothing for the upset he was causing. Simba's personal pride had been injured during incident, and was very well aware that he had nearly died – and had led his friends into it as well. Scar decided that since this was the last conversation he had with Simba, he may as well rub a little salt into the wound, remember how he had watched with irritation as the hyenas were beaten black and blue by his brother.

"Oh, and just between us, you might want to work on that little roar of yours..." he smirked.

"Oh... Okay..." Simba said, clearly disappointed that so many knew of his personal failure, and of his pathetic attempt at bravdo. When Scar turned to go however, Simba was reminded of their supposed purpose for comeing in the first place, and brightened visibly.

"Hey Uncle Scar! Will I like this surprise?" Scar couldn't resist it: the Pun was dreadful, but the chance was to miss.

"Simba it's to die for..." he told him, departing, chuckling at his own wit.

A single ominous buzzard screeched in the distance.

For once, Ammit had not sarcastic comment to make, and Kivuli asked no irritating questions. They said nothing as they rushed across the plains, going to where the Hyena's were lying in wait.

"I'm so hungry! Can't I just pick off one of the little sick ones?" Banzai begged.

"No! We wait for the signal from Scar..." Shenzi clearly still remembered the consequences of her over excitement earlier. Scar smiled. At least was showing some signs of growing intelligence. The thought caused Scar to smirk once again. Clearly it really was the dawn of a new era... He nodded slowly at Shenzi, who smirked.

"There he is... that's the signal – go!"

The trio leapt out of their hiding places, and the wildebeest scattered like dust in the wind. The stench of blood sprayed across the air. The heard where to closely packed to all run at the same time and the Hyena's caught one that was too slow. Rather than rejoice in their kill though, they continued to pursue the fleeing heard, cutting down the old, the young, the sick, the injured and the crippled. They fell with a cry and the splash of blood. Scar smiled at the slaughter. A means to an end. They were a tool – beneath his notice or concern. The real target of this mindless attack though... This was the essential phase.

Now he fled to Pride rock where his brother was waiting. In order to deliver _dire_ news.

As he neared Priderock, adrenalin pumped through him, keeping him free from exhaustion and pain. His brother looked down at him from the rock and he stared at his ragged form.

"Mufasa!" he called to him, feigning desperation. "Stampede! In the gorge! Simba's down there!"

Mufasa's eyes widened at the mention of his sons name.

"Simba!?" He cried out. And of course Mufasa did what they had predicted Mufasa would have done. His mind was cast back to a few hours before, himself in deep discussion with Zira.

_"But how do you know this will work Scar? What makes you think Mufasa will fall for this? He is not stupid, he will smell a rat as soon as he sees it! Too many things won't add up. Like how was Simba in the gorge in the First place?"_

_"You misunderstand Zira. Mufasa won't consider it at the time. He will; drop everything to save his son, turn and run from whatever he was doing to where he is needed more than ever. Trust me."_

_"But how do you know?"_

_"Because it's what I did as soon as you and Kira were in danger..."_

Now Mufasa did exactly what he had done. He ran up to him, and Scar, panting and running pulled up beside him.

"Simba! Where is he?"

"In the Valley!" Scar told him, inwardly grinning as Mufasa ran towards his eventual death.

The real Scar stared at himself and Mufasa. Kivuli grimaced.

"He's desperate to save his Son – whatever the cost. Now where have I seen that before?" Kivuli asked. Scar flinched.

"This is not like that."

"It's a cold pre-emptive attack on the heir of a great Lion, in order to weaken said Lion, so that a murderer can get his revenge. In what way is it not the same?"

"Kira didn't deserve it!"

"You just told us that Simba didn't either..." Ammit said. Scar bit his lip.

Scar and Mufasa heard a cry in the distance, and saw Simba, balanced precariously on a branch. Amazingly he was still alive. But maybe not for much longer.

"Dad!" Simba dried out desperately. The poor cub was terrified but Scar steeled himself. The Cub had to die. The Cub had to die. _The Cub had to die._

And so did his brother. Mufasa leap into the stampeding creatures at the sound of his son's cry.

"I am coming son!" he cried out in anguish. Zazu, fluttered around desperately.

"I'll go back for help!" Zazu cried out desperately.

Fool.

With a single swipe, Zazu was plucked out of the air, and hit the rocks hard. Scar drew his claws and prepared to end the miserable bird's life. But the cry of Simba behind him distracted him. For a moment Scar hesitated, then left Zazu on the ground.

Scar stalked around the cliff, trying to keep both his brother and nephew in view, without getting into the deadly seething mass of creatures. Mufasa fought his way to his son. The apparition of Scar skulked behind him. The real Scar watched. And for a moment, Mufasa's face was replaced by that of a cub.

_He has decided he doesn't want to be known as Prince Misery-Guts after all._ _The sound of laughter. Of Cubs at play. The first vision he had. Scar was reminded of the serious cub desperately wanting to be a good King. That same Lion fought with all his strength to save the life of his son._

_Goodbye. Brother_

The voice of Mufasa so long ago before he had faced Ahadi in that duel. Mufasa had bid him farewell, knowing Scar could not have won that fight. He had been grieving before the first blow had been made. Grieving.

Mufasa was struck by one of the sprinting creatures. If any of them realised that this was the king, all would be over, but the creatures were half mad with fear and ran onwards. Mufasa crashed to the ground, and Scar's heart leapt for a moment. but the strong lion was on his feet again and moving in and out of the wildebeest. By some miracle, Mufasa had reached his son, even as he was thrown flying into the air. Mufasa was there for him. He caught him in his jaws even as Simba was thrown into the stampede.

"Would you have done the same for Kira?" Kivuli asked, but Scar said nothing.

_Another memory flashed. Of diving in and out of sprinting creatures alongside his brother. The Zebra. the Hunt. The day five you lions had fed a Pride. The feeling of hope as they accomplished something great._

Mufasa was struck again by a horn and he dropped Simba. He crashed to the ground, and for a moment it seemed as if Simba would be crushed beneath the trampling feet.

Then Mufasa leapt out of the mass and the cub was once again safe. Carrying the cub in his mouth he reached the edge of the valley. Mufasa dropped Simba onto the raised platform, and climbed up after him.

The tearing of flesh was heard as a trampling beast struck Mufasa in the side. With a roar of pain he was pulled from the Rockface back into the seething mass of horns and hooves.

"Dad!" Simba cried out. The desperation for the love of a father.

"_Mom!"_ _his memory cried out. Himself facing the broken body of his mother upon the dusty ground. _Scar shook the memory away. One at a time.

"You know the pain of losing a parent. But then what would you know about Fathers? I mean – you killed your own father..."

Kivuli said.

"That's not true... He tried to kill me first!"

"For the same reasons you tried to kill him!"

"You don't know anything about it..."

_And then, unwanted and unasked for, another memory awoke. Of Playing in the fields. Uru, Ahadi, Taka and Mufasa together. Playing, Having fun. The laughter of cubs and the love between mates._

The Scar in the memory glared down at the couple.

Mufasa, beaten and broken, disappeared beneath the stampede.

Simba looked desperately into the it, terrified.

And then Mufasa leapt out of the mass with a great roar. Simba gave a whoop of triumph and fled up the rocks away from the stampede. Scar Looked down at the King as he climbed up the side of the rock-face, his claws cutting into the rock dragging his battered body up the side of the cliff, out of the valley, to safety and freedom.

Scar glared down at the King.

"_Stop this madness!" Another memory, the voice of Mufasa intervening in the duel – as Ahadi prepared to butcher both Zira and Scar before the Pride. Mufasa interfering. Mufasa... saving his life. His brother. The uncle of his child. The King who had tried to hard to maintain a kingdom with fairness and justice. Niave. The Real Scar pulled out of the memory drawing in sharp breath. A memory within a memory._ Kivuli shouted over the drums of the hooves of the heard.

"Look at what you wrought Scar! Look at Your brother!" Scar did so. But he could not look at his brother without seeing the face of the cub who had tried to be King. The face of young Lion whom had trusted him enough to lad an illicit night time hunt. The Lion whom had been thrilled to discover he was an uncle. Scar almost could not bear it. What was he doing?

"Scar!" He called. "Brother!" The apparition cried out desperately. "Help me!" help me even though I did not help you against Ahadi. Help me even though I let Kira die. The apparition of Scar glared at him. Then lashed out, his claws pinning Mufasa's into the rock face. Mufasa cried out in pain. Scar leaned forwards. For Kira._ For betraying me and stealing what was mine._

_But the real Scar looked on. Uru. Caliban. Ahadi. Bane. Kira. Hissis. Mufasa. All of them dead. So much blood for the sake of a kingdom he would come to despise. His Mother died for it. His Father would try to kill him over it. And he in turn would kill for it. Again and Again. So much death. And so much more to come._

_Was the prize worth the cost? Could it ever be?_

_Kira, Uru, Ahadi. All of them killed over the crown. All of them dead for it. And now he destroyed the last of his family._

"_No…" he whispered. "Don't…"_

_Another Memory awoke for before. A Voice, screaming his triumph. His own._

_THIS IS MY HOUR!_

"**Long live the King!" **Scar hissed.

Mufasa's eyes widened. A terrible mixture of emotions. Horror. Shock. Betrayal. Pain. Pain at loseing his brother. Pain at not realizing it.

Scar jerked his paws out and threw Mufasa from the side of the valley into the running mass below.

A cry echoed around the valley. A tiny, high, broken voice that echoed loss beyond imagining. Let Scar could imagine it. He had felt it keenly and for a moment, that voice was joined by another. He barely recognised it as his own.

"NOOOOOO!"

The dust cleared. In a few seconds all of the destruction had been wiped away. Dust and ashes were the only sign of any calamity. Scar moved over to the body of his brother. His limps were crushed, and his back was clearly broken. With a grunt of disgust, Scar turned the body over with a claw. Mufasa stared up at him. He was dead. At last.

"The Kingdom is mine dear brother. It was always mine." he told the corpse. he was unsurprised when he received no response.

Scar smiled with glee.

"Oh, and give my regards to our father would you? Both of you underestimated me. And both of you died for it because of it. I am glad you know the truth now…"

A skittering of Rocks caught his attention, and Scar shrank into the shadows to avoid whoever was coming. Simba came crashing out of the dust, which had been thrown into the air. Crying, and screaming, desperately for his father.

Scar eased out of the shadows and talked quietly to him. Scar didn't need to listen. He know what he said.

A few moments later Simba ran from the valley. Scar barked a command, and the Hyena's pursued.

A short while later they returned.

"It is done." Shenzi said simply. She stared at the body of Mufasa upon the ground.

"We actually did it…" Banzai looked grimly at it. They showed no euphoria of celebration, but looked at the murder grimly. They knew what they had done. This was no hunt for food. Not justified revenge killing for the loss of one of their comrades or friends.

"The crown… is yours Scar." He said.

Ammit laughed manically.

"Oh masterfully done Scar! Superb claw-work."

Kivuli sighed at the carnage.

"More blood spilt in the name of your ambition." he said bitterly. Scar shook himself, a lump forming in his throat.

"He left me… no choice. I had to… He betrayed me… I would have lost _everything!_" he cried out. Kivuli surveyed the scene grimly.

"I think… you just did." And Scar knew he was not talking about his Crown. he had lost so much more.

* * *

AN:

So there you go people. I promised a twist, and I was going to do something else to fulfill it. But even though the twist was fun, it didn't really work with the story.

Instead… Well… I think Scar's reactions are a twist enough don't you?

Coming soon: Chapter 28: The Ruler.

This chapter was massive, but there was no convenient point to cut it.

I estimate now, that the Final Chapter will be around Chapter 35. Scar is going to have a look at his reign first… and then a glimpse of the future. And maybe something more. There is more at work here then the redemption of one soul. more at Stake. And there is more in the visions of the future than the revenge of Zira, and the love affair of his son.

Something is Rising in the East.

I'll just leave you with that tease shall I?

Once more, I am sorry for any spelling or grammer mistakes. Please ignore them.


	28. The Ruler

AN:

Wow people. Again, I am so sorry this took so long. I wanted this done well, and I didn't want it to be a filler episode. I am finding it hard to make the _progress _without making it seem forced or rushed. Any comments or questions you have are as always appreciated.

I had wanted this be completed before Christmas, at least before the New Year tops, but this is looking unlikely. I promise before February though...

It's just so hard to find the time to get this done. Last time, Scar finally took Power by seemingly murdering his only surviving relatives. He also began to show some regret for his actions. there are a few time skips in this one.

And now, just a tip to improve your reading experience. I can heartily recommend listening to music whilst you read this – The Lion king Sound Tracks are very appropriate. I suggest reading "The Lionesses" and "The Duel" whilst listening to "The Battle Of Pride Rock". Epic-ness will ensure.

In other news, we passed 6100 views and 70,000 words with the last chapter, and I predict the 100 reviews marks shortly.

So Thanks a lot!

* * *

Judgement – Chapter 28

The vision disappeared so quickly it was as if the world was set alight with white flames. The gorge disappeared from his vision, the stampede blasted out of view and the broken body of his brother erased from his sight. The image was still burned into his mind. He kept thinking back to it. Watching his brother fall from such a height. Would the fall have killed him instantly? Or would he have endured a dozen blows from a dozen different hooves and horns before being sent into oblivion. Scar emerged from the vision panting. Kivuli looked at Scar with interest.

"Congratulations." He said viciously. "Mufasa and Simba were dead, the crown and kingdom was yours. You had all you ever wanted. But it didn't end there did it?"

"No." Scar admitted. "It didn't."

"What happened?"

"I couldn't risk anyone delving too deeply into the events leading up to it. Enough of the lionesses still considered me a traitor for challenging Ahadi's rule all those years ago. And there were still a few males in the Pride. Tojo and Chumvi were both in their late adolescence I couldn't risk any of the lionesses putting ideas in their heads." Scar told him.

"What did you do? Kill them?"

"Don't be ridiculous. I just needed to cement to the lionesses that I was King. And that my word was law." Kivuli growled in disgust at this.

"So you did what?" but it was Ammit who answered.

"He granted world-wide clemency for the Hyena's, lifting Ahadi's banishment of the creatures permanently. Anyone who asked would assume it was your way of disassembling Ahadi's legacy. No one would have suspected the truth – that this was their payment for their year's long service."

"Yes." Scar said. "That was almost exactly what I did. In the days leading up to the murder, the call to arms went out among the outcasts in the graveyard, and in the outlands. By the time the deed was done... I had an army. I could have subjugated the entirety of the Pridelands by force if I needed to. The night of my coronation, the legion crossed the border into the Pridelands and took up residence there. A legion under my direct control. There was no possibility of betrayal from any dissidents."

The Vision cleared again, and Scar was once again atop Priderock. He surveyed the lush green lands in his vision. As far as the eye could see. Everything the light touched._ And beyond._

_"Your majesty!" _A voice behind him called. Scar turned to see a lioness.

"Kirrin." He answered, wondering what she wanted.

"My King, I need to discuss something with you."

"Fire away." He said lazily.

"Sire, it's about the Hyenas."

"What about them?" Scar's eyes narrowed.

"Well, I can't help wondering – how long to you intend to allow the poacher's to remain in the Pridelands – you can't seriously expect them to remain here permanently. Its been three months since Mufasa was killed. Sureley that's long enough to see what damage the Hyena's have done?" She said. Scar grimaced.

"As long as I am King, I make the laws, and my laws are obeyed. Currently, my law states that the Hyena's be allowed to live in the Pridelands. Is that understood?"

"My King, you can't honestly believe that –"

"Do you have a problem obeying orders?" Scar asked, suddenly very quiet.

"N..No… No Sire." She stammered, obviously aware she had overstepped her bounds. "I was merely concerned – the Lands cannot possibly support this many Lions and Hyena's at the same time! There will not be enough food or water to sustain such a large group! They should go and find food themselves in their own lands, rather than poaching off us!" Kirrin protested. Scar waved a paw dismissively.

"Your concerns are valid Kirrin, and indeed that may have been the case when the Hyena's poached and stole our kills, but times are changing. The Hyena's are free to hunt their own food at their leisure. They will be more than enough to go around now they are free to make their own kills. We must do our best to forget the grievances of the past, and move forwards to a brighter future." Scar told her soothingly. Kirrin bowed her head.

"Yes sire. I understand." She said, though she still sounded troubled.

"You may go now Kirrin." he dismissed her, and bowing again, she departed his presence. Scar went back to gazing at the horizon and stared at it for a brief moment once more, before footsteps behind him caught his attention.

"She raises a valid point your majesty." A voice told him. Scar turned in surprise to see a young male behind him. He was taken off guard for a moment, but then recognized him. Tojo.

"What do you mean?" Scar asked him cautiously.

"Kirrin. She is right. There may be enough meat for now to sustain both the Pride and the Hyena clans, but we only have so much water. Eventually we will be pressed with such numbers." Scar smirked. The imagination of a young lion. Always so quick to assume the worst.

"There are always _more _water-holes Tojo. If water does eventually become a problem, we can simply find another. We have the whole of Africa open to us. The Pridelands have blossomed for centuries. Ask Rafiki, he was there for most of it."

"I guess your right…" Tojo said. After a moment, Scar turned to him again.

"Did you want something? If you were looking for someone, they are still in the den this time of morning." Scar said, nodding his head back to the den where Kirrin had returned.

"Don't you sleep?" Tojo asked in surprise.

"Not as much as I used to…" Scar admitted. Tojo merely nodded.

"No, I was looking for you actually your majesty." Tojo told him. Scar blinked in surprise.

"Very well then. What do you want?" Scar asked bluntly. Undeterred by Scar's rudeness Tojo didn't back down, but took a deep breath, and continued.

"I would like to ask your permission to be mated with Tama the Lioness, before the Pride." Once again Scar was caught by surprise. His first reaction however, was one of shock.

"Nonsense. You're far too young for any–" but then he stopped. The lad had been barley more than a cub when he had first met him, but whilst he had fought and struggled against Ahadi, Bane and his brother, the young cub had grown into an adolescent and now a young man. The young lion before him had a rough black mane around his head, and though he was still young, he was well built, broad shouldered and had a certain carefree attitude in the way he held his body that showed optimism and energy, but was now mingled with the careful weight of responsibility and maturity.

"Why do you need my permission? It's none of my business whether or not you and she – well you get the idea." Scar questioned, but Tojo coughed.

"Its tradition, for the subject to ask permission from the King. In fact it is the law. If we want the Shaman to perform the Ceromony, we have to ask you first." When Scar looked blank, Tojo sighed. "I know. I know the idea is a little old fashioned, but I would like your approval to use the official ceremony, and have it performed by Rafiki, or some other such Shaman." Scar narrowed his eyes.

"I don'#t remember My brother or father ever having to approve such things…" he said, curiously.

"The tradition fell out of use when ceremonies became less common, and the practice was largely abandoned." Tojo explained.

"Still, we thought it would be nice if things were official – and the law's, the law, even antiquated ones such as this. But you had a ceremony didn't you?" Tojo asked. Scar thought back to when he had been mated with Zira. They had had a ceremony, true, but only out of the tradition, not because it was necessary or of any real importance.

"Well, I was a prince, there was always going to be custom and ceremony surrounding my choice in mate – but you're not legally bound by the same traditions." Scar reminded him.

"If it's all the same to you your highness, it's a cause to celebrate – and I would like the entirety of the Pride to celebrate with us. But I need your permission first, as the law states." Tojo told him. His eyes were pleading. This really meant a lot to him.

"Presumably, she knows and agrees with idea?" Scar thought back to what he knew of Tama. She was feisty, almost as energetic as Tojo, determined and unafraid to speak her mind. Very like Zira in fact. Tojo better know what he was letting himself into...

"Certainly – she's the one who really wants the ceremony." Tojo answered. Suddenly everything fit into place. So that was it. Tama had put him up to it and of course he would provide his future mate with anything she asked for. Typical. Scar sighed. The lad was in for a rough ride. He was briefly tempted to deny the boy the offer so the lad could be saved from himself. Oh well.

"Very well then. If you need my permission, then you have it. You may go." Scar said. the matter was closed.

"Thank you your majesty!" Tojo said, elated. He bowed respectfully and ran off to inform his bride to be, leaving Scar amused.

Ammit looked at the scene, and then spat disgustedly.

"Trivial mortal affairs…" he said. Kivuli by contrast looked pleased.

"Why did you grant his request?" he asked curiously. Scar seemed surprised.

"I couldn't have stopped them mating if they wanted to. The boy wanted it to be an official ceremony, and needed my permission for it. I gave it." Scar told him. When Kivuli looked at him still he sighed.

"Well the brat was going to keep badgering me for weeks otherwise wouldn't he?" He said defensively. When Kivuli seemed unsatisfied, Scar sighed.

"I guess I saw a part of myself in the boy. It did no harm to me, my rule, or the Pride, to grant his request – in fact it has no consequence whatsoever, so let's not debate over it."

Kivuli nodded silently, and the air misted again, showing another time.

Scar guessed a few months had passed at the most. They were in the den. Scar was sat on the raised platform, set apart for himself and his immediate family. Scar stood on the Platform, and facing him were two individuals. A Hyena and lioness. Scar spoke.

"So run this by me one more time…" Scar said. The Hyena stood up first.

"Yes King Scar. I was, as has already been stated, out in the Pridelands minding my own business. I was feeling hungry, not having hunted properly for a few days, and I was not feeling my best. Even so, I decided against another day of lying out in the sun, and went on the hunt for some grub. I found some, and was halfway through eating it, when this lioness here" She nodded to the lioness beside her "came up and accused me of stealing her kill. I had taken my fill, so invited to her to have what remained, but rather than accept my generosity, she assaulted me, drove me from the area until I ran into Banzai, and his patrol. They escorted me to your presence, and sent another group out in search of the Lioness in question, which you see before you." She explained. Angry murmurings erupted from the hyena's side of the den. The hyenas were incensed, and yammering among them echoed around the cave.

"Silence!" Scar roared, and the Hyenas were subdued. Scar glared down at the Lioness.

"Do you have anything to say?" he asked her. The Lioness stepped forwards and growled at her guard of three Hyena's who moved away. The Lioness looked up at him. She was frowning, clearly

"Firstly, I do _not_ appreciate being brought here by these stinking rats." She snapped, jerking her head in the direction of the hyenas.

"What right do these Hyena's have to order me around? I take orders from you my king, and from whoever is leading hunting party, but not from _vermin_. Or should we take instructions from the Zebra and the Wildebeest now?" The Hyena's growled at the insult, and Scar was forced to silence them once again.

"Secondly, what the Hyena neglected to mention, was that I had been stalking the antelope here for half a mile and was looking for the opportune moment when she seized the opportunity and leapt up, and stole my kill. I had spent an entire morning, and the arrogance of the creature to come in a moment's notice, riding on the back of _my_ work was uncalled for. She devoured the killed beast, leaving only the bones and grease, which she so _politely_ left for me. I exercised my right to defend my prey and so I roared at her. She turned tail and ran until she span some wild tale to the nearest Hyena she found. I was just tucking into _another_ antelope, when Banzai and his thugs showed up, and practically dragged me here." The Lioness said. Scar recognized her now as Lieneth. The Lionesses growled at this new evidence. The Hyena in question glanced around nervously, but grinned at her companions, looking for support..

"Spotted thieves!" one of the lioness called out in anger. Scar whirled to see whom had said it, but another voice from the hyena's called in response:

"Exalted bit–"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Scar roared. "I DON'T CARE WHAT EACH OF YOU THINK OF EACH OTHER. HAVE YOU FORGOTEN WHO'S PRESENCE YOU ARE IN?!" he bellowed. The Lionesses shrank back, and Hyena's scrambled. Scar turned angrily to both the Hyena and the Lioness.

"Did the lioness actually hurt you in any way?" he asked the Hyena.

"N…No… Your majesty!" the hyena stammered. Scar rounded on Lieneth.

"Are you incapable of hunting addition prey?" Lieneth recoiled as if stung.

"No! I did what was my right! Will you not defend you own Pride from scavengers…?"

"Enough!" Scar shouted. "I don't care. I don't care if the prey belonged to you or to the Hyena. I don't care who got there first! I do not expect to be bothered over petty squabbles and arguments! Both of you have - _or least should_ _have _- the intelligence to resolve this without whining to me. The Hyena made the Kill. So she ate it. Stop whining and hunt something else! Now go!"

"But my lord, she only killed it because I had been hunting it all morning, maneuvering the heard into-" Lieneth protested. Scar growled, and leapt down from his throne landing in front of her, and stalked up to her face.

"Do you have a problem with that ruling Lieneth?" He hissed. Lieneth stepped back in shock, then in anger. She glared at him.

"Are you saying you will do nothing to stop blatant theft from your own pride?"

"Are you saying you will not obey orders?" he hissed, his eyes narrowed. From the shadows, another larger group of Hyena moved out, and closed in around Lieneth menacingly. Lieneth, glanced around and swallowed. Scar had made not spoken threat, but his tone of voice told her there may well be consequences if she did not back down. She swallowed, and spoke carefully.

"Of course not your majesty. Thank you for your time. May I withdraw?" but her voice told a different story. She was rightfully angered at this judgment, and the other Lionesses began to mutter among themselves at this display of aggression from their supposed protector. Scar rounded on the onlookers.

"Next time, I expect at least one of you to show some backbone and deal with the situation. If there are any more repeats of this incident, there will be _consequences._ Do I make myself clear?"

The vision faded, with Scar's own words echoing around his head.

* * *

AN:

Okay, at this point, you can see that Scar is doing his job as a King, though not amazingly well. He is so irritated by the squabbling between the Hyena's and the Lionesses that he doesn't make a fair judgments. Now it is quite trivial, but next time what could happen?

Next Time - Chapter 29: The River Lords.

Once more, I apologize for any spelling, grammar or other mistakes I have made without noticing.

Have a Nice day.


	29. The River Lords

AN:

Greetings. Welcome to Chapter 29: The River Lords. In this Episode, Scar exercises his Power again... A Crisis has reached Priderock.

Special mentions:

**JJZ-109**

Congratulations! You have made the 100th review for this story! 100 reviews. For a debut fanfic, that is astounding...

And with this chapter, the word count Capps 75,000 words. For the record, the point where a novella becomes a novel is 50,000 – 100,000... So... this is impressive... if only I could work on my book like I can this! I'd be publishing in no time!

Thank you for all of your reviews, comments and criticisms (not many of these ) To celebrate this memorial occasion. Thank you all of you for your kind reviews, especially the following, whom I have noticed to be very regular reviewers:

**milele yako**

**sandydragon**

**ilovezim123**

You three (and **JJZ-109**) have left the most reviews. Thank you ever so much. For all of you, who didn't get mentioned, please don't think I don't appreciate your reviews. The reason I got this chapter out so quickly was because I got such a good response with the reviews this week!

* * *

Judgement – Chapter 29

_The vision faded, with Scar's own words echoing around his head._

"Wow…" Ammit said. "That was… Harsh…" Scar glared at him. Before he said anything however, Kivuli interrupted.

"I don't really know what to think of that Scar… Perhaps you can tell us? The Hyena had clearly poached from the Lionesses kill. Surely you saw that?" he said. Scar growled.

"Of course I did. Don't take me for a fool. More important however, was the lesson it taught." Kivuli raised his eyebrows.

"And what lesson was that?"

"That if they want _justice_, then they show the proper _respect_. I am The King. Or was the King… Yet they were squabbling like cubs over a piece of meat!"

"So you did nothing to prevent the Hyena's from poaching kills? How does this make the lionesses respect you?" Ammit asked in mock confusion.

"I did not ask for your opinion!" Scar snapped. Ammit only grinned mockingly as he always did when ever he produced an emotional response from Scar.

"What _else_ happened?" Kivuli asked.

"What do you mean what else? During my reign?" Scar thought for a moment. "It was fairly uneventful compared to Mohatu's and Jodai's… more so than Ahadi's and Mufasa's… but there were a few… matters of particular note…"

"Such as?" Scar shifted uncomfortably. Ammit grinned.

"Oh! You mean the bit when you _destroyed the Pridelands! _I had forgotten about that part!_" _Ammit joked. Scar looked very uncomfortable beneath penetrating eyes.

"You know about the meat famine… that followed soon after the water shortage…"

"What water shortage?" Kivuli asked, though his tone revealed he knew precisely what Scar was going to say next. Scar gritted his teeth.

"Tojo and Kirrin… were right…" Scar admitted and Kivuli looked surprised. Not at the fact, but at the admission of error. Scar elaborated: "There was no way the Pridelands could have sustained such a large group of carnivores at the same time… The water shortage eventually became obvious."

"After how long?"

"It was a slow process. It didn't happen overnight. Simba spent four years in Exile by my estimate, give or take a month or two. The same length of my reign. The vision you just saw was about _a single_ year into it… After about _two_ years, that was when the water shortage began... It was the _third_ and _fourth_ where things began to go… downhill…"

"You mean when you _lost the plot_?"

"For the love of – Ammit just shut up!" Scar bellowed. Kivuli mulled over what Scar has said.

"Two to three years? That's better than could have been expected." Kivuli admitted. The entire ecosystem was completely unsustainable. A fool could see that now. But Scar's kingdom had been held rigidly in place purely by the force of Scar's own indomitable will. His iron grip had held it in place for far longer than was natural. It was no wonder the Pridelands had become so twisted.

"You ran out of water?" Ammit asked. Scar smiled, but without humor. A grim smile.

"Oh there was plenty of water… At least for now. It was Tojo who realized… It was only in the fourth year that things became dire… I see that now… But getting access to it even back then was a nightmare…"

As if on cue the mist evaporated and Scar could see The Pridelands again. The sun beat down from far above them and Scar saw himself . He was clearly older, his black mane tinged with faint grey lines, his goatee several centimeters longer than last time. As Scar had had said, another year had passed and it showed.

Scar stood at the edge of the waterhole. Or at least what remained of it. It was a tenth of the size it had been, and was a muddy brown rather than its past sapphire hue. Scar dipped his tongue into the murky waters, and then spat it out quickly. The bile was warm and gritty. Unrefreshing and unsanitary.

"The northern and western holes are just as bad…" Tojo told him from the side. He was carefully skirting around the edge to avoid touching the grey water. Scar nodded at the grim news.

"The Southernmost hole?" he asked. Tojo's shoulders slumped. "Better… it will last a little while longer… but with all of the Pridelands upon it? I don't think it will last more than another month before it's like this…" Scar growled to himself and paced up and down to think of a solution. He barked an order to Banzai, who ran up in front of him.

"Banzai, I want a guard around the Southernmost hole. A dozen hyenas. If anyone drinks for longer than a few minutes, then you are to move them along. They can drink twice a day, for the duration of this blasted drought." Tojo shifted uncomfortably to his left, and eventually spoke his mind.

"Forgive me sire, but that is simply not enough…" He said calmly. Scar glared at him.

"What would you have me do? If we gorge ourselves on it, then it will be used up in days." Scar snarled.

"At least lower the restrictions for the very young and old. The cubs will not survive on a few mouthfuls a day." Tojo said. Scar looked at the lion next to him and remembered. In the last year since he had been mated with Tama, they had produced a single cub. The boy had not depended on milk from his mother in over a month. He would be drinking water like the rest of them. Scar sighed.

"Oh very well. See to it Banzai." Banzai nodded and left, but Scar shouted back to him.

"Oh and Banzai? if any of the "guards" think the ban doesn't apply to them as well, then you satisfy your thirst on their blood! Do you hear me?" Banzai's eyes widened, and he nodded mutely. When he had gone, Tojo turned back to Scar.

"Thank you your majesty." he said. Scar shrugged then looked back at the water hole. And Tojo spoke exactly what he was silently thinking.

"What is taking the rains so long? I thought it was dryer than usual last year, but if we don't get some proper decent rain soon… there will be more to worry about than a few parched throats…"

"I have never known the weather to act so strange… I've even asked Rafiki, but he only talks in riddles."

"The Shaman? For a supposedly wise healer, he is certainly… strange." Tojo admitted. Scar gave a snort.

"He's completely insane. Hears voices in his head, and speaks to the winds."

"Maybe so…" Tojo said. The two remained in silence as they returned to Pride Rock. Since becoming King, Tojo had become Scar's unofficial majordomo, since Zazu had been fired in disgrace. The Bird had admitted to accompanying Scar and Mufasa to rescue Simba, and instead of fetching aid, had seemingly panicked and crashed knocking himself out, with only a vague remembrance of events. Though the rest of the Pride felt some pity for the bedraggled bird, Scar had been delighted to receive the hornbill's resignation. That had been two years ago, and Tojo, though he did remarkably well in enforcing the will of the King, did not have the speed or talent for gossip as the bird did. The role was split pretty much equally among the trio of Hyena's and himself, each taking one of the four corners of the kingdom.

Tojo went ahead when they arrived home, and swiftly embraced Tama when they met, rubbing against each other. She had been in the process of bathing their young son at the time, but the cub showed the usual distaste and used the distraction to run off and play with his fellows. Zira emerged from the den, and caught Scar eyeing the pair.

"Tojo a father… who would have believed it?" she said, coming beside him.

"Who would have believed it of either of them? The world is moving too fast… I can't keep up well as used to… So much has happened." Scar told her. She purred and nuzzled his side.

"All that happened, happened. But we need not worry over that now. You are the King; the entire world now moves according to your commands."

"We went out to water holes… its bad…" Scar told her bluntly. Zira's face fell.

"All of them?"

"Most of them. All of them soon."

Zira sighed. "I have faith in you Scar. You'll find a way." She said encouragingly. But when she left, she left troubled.

Eventually Tojo returned to him, Tama having gone after their cub. Tojo returned chuckling, though with a thoughtful look on his face.

"My king?"

"What is it Tojo?" Scar had answered still deep in thought.

"I have been thinking…" Scar raised an eyebrow.

"A Dangerous past time in my experience…"

"Even with the restrictions on the last waterholes, the water will not last forever. If it doesn't rain soon…"

"I am aware of the danger Tojo. But there are no more water sources in the Pridelands…" Scar explained to the ignorant lion. Tojo smiled however.

"No more waterholes maybe… but there may well be another source…" Scar blinked.

"Where?" he said confused.

"The Great River lies on our doorstep…"

The Great River. The immense long and winding barrier that formed the northern edge of the Pridelands. Beyond the river, was the wasted outlands. The dusty arid plains where Uru, Caliban and Bane had met their untimely ends. The river was indeed a massive water source that could sustain them for far longer than they could last with the freshwater pools that dotted the Pridelands. At the name however, Scar jerked and shuddered.

"No! Not there! Not them!" he said angrily. Tojo seemed surprised by the outburst and stepped back.

"Sire at least consider –"

"Do you have any idea what lurks beneath those waters? Arrogant whelp – do not try to drink from that river! Not if you want to live!" Scar said bitterly, and spun around. He stalked back into the den, but Tojo rushed and caught up with him.

"What is so dangerous about the river? I know cubs are banned from playing near it, but that is no reason –"

"Tojo." Scar said. Tojo paused. Scar lowered his voice.

"The Great River is strictly out of Prideland territory. The Hippos that survive there have accords of their own with the masters of those waters. We only cross that river it in the direst of needs, and even then as quickly as possible."

"I thought all lands the light touched belonged to the King? Ever since the First Lion Kings?" Tojo asked.

"Even the sun does not penetrate that river Tojo. And there are older and fouler things in those waters, then The lion Kings. The Lion Prides have ruled for centuries, but there are older creatures more powerful than the great Kings… Some of which I have no desire to test myself against."

"So if you _don't _rule the river, who does?" Tojo said obstinately. Scar sighed.

"The River Lords. They are a law unto themselves. They rule the river from bank to bank, and everything in-between. What they see they claim. What they want they take. What they hate they kill and they hate all warm blooded creatures that walk upon the land." Scar told him. Tojo paled.

"The River Lords? What manner of creature are they?" he said scornfully.

"Crocodiles, for the most part. Lord of the River is a title, not a race. Reptiles, through and through. They are cold blooded, emotionless and incapable love or mercy. The River Lords are the strongest, oldest, most cunning, conniving creatures ever to walk this earth. They claim ancestry with creatures of Myth, from ages long past, where Lizards ruled the earth. They despise every single mammal who have since supplanted them." Scar told him. He shook his head.

"No Tojo. We _will not_ deal with the River Lords. Not if the entire of the Pridelands were dying and I alone could save them by doing so." Tojo glanced out among the plains. the ground was already graying. Green turned to a faint yellowish brown. The herds were smaller, the waterholes tainted, and the Pride, as ever, was surging with Hyena's and Lionesses. Tojo turned back to him.

"That may yet be the case King Scar. You may soon have little choice."

* * *

AN:

... And on that little teaser, I will leave you be! The next chapter will have another timeskip in it. I am sorry if this feels rushed, but there are four years to fill with interesting stories, and I would rather show you the interesting points, than a dozen chapters of fillers. What do you think of Tojo? Like him? Hate him? Love him? The name, and his pairing with Tama is a common plot element around here, but in my case, it is a homage to my favorite character's from ThatPersonYouMightKnow's stories, which feature character's of the same name.

Obviously, the characters themselves are different and have different personalities, as that would be _plagiarism_.

It is just a harmless little nod to another's spectacular work.

There will also be an easteregg for fans of his series in a _future _chapter, so keep your eyes peeled. (I have his kind permission for that.)

Again, Please, Please, leave a review! Also… I have been doing my best to respond to reviews personally, but from now on, If I feel the response in spoiler free, then I may well include a response in the AN of the next chapter! So if you want a mention, get those reviews in!

Any thoughts on timeskips, the way the story is panning, please let me know! I am as ever fascinated to see your predictions and your opinions!


	30. The Rumours

AN:

Greetings. Welcome to Chapter 30:

More Special mentions:

**milele yako**

Congratulations! You have made the 100th _positive _review for this story!

Now to answer you reviews here as I said I would:

**milele yako:**

Tojo's son will be fairly important later on in the story, but not just yet.

**JJZ-109:**

Darn you, advancements in science... Oh well... Poetic license?

**sandydragon:**

Scar would indeed be a fool to fight crocodiles... But trust me. In my experience, sense isn't common, and knowledge isn't general.

**Dimas:**

Always nice to see a new reviewer! Glad you're enjoying it!

**YL10:**

Again, glad you enjoyed it and I am flattered that it took my story to get you to review for the first time! I fully suggest that you create an account, so I and other authors can respond to your reviews in person.

On to the story... This story marks the beginning of Scar's tyrannical rule. In more ways than one.

* * *

Judgement – Chapter 30

The Air evaporated once more, but did not fade into the twilight Scar now inhabited, but shifted to the next vision almost immediately without fuss or pause. When the mist cleared, Scar estimated almost six months had passed judging from the state of the ground. And what a state it was in. The green grass that had covered the Pridelands had almost been completely eradicated. Drought had struck hard on the plains, and the grass had been turned to grey and brown. In the distance a few lone antelope crunched on the dry leaves discontently. Scar saw himself once again studying the land from on high. Shenzi was next to him. He was staring at the lands. Then he turned away angrily.

"What is this?" he asked no one in particular. Shenzi, thinking herself addressed answered.

"It's your Kingdom sire." She said. Scar grunted.

"A Kingdom of rubble and dust! Why now? Why do the rains fail, and the water dry up now? After all this time!"

"Sire, no one can fathom the patterns of the weather..." Shenzi said. But Scar had already leapt from the rock overlooking the Pridelands, landing heavily on the platform below. He stalked into the den. One of the lionesses, her back to him and not seeing him approach was too slow in moving out of the way.

"Move!" He barked angrily. She leapt in surprise and darted to the left. Scar didn't pay her another second of attention and passed without another comment. Zira sat up from her place on the throne when he arrived.

"Good evening my love..." She said. Scar glowered.

"Is it? The lands are rotting." He hissed, more to himself than to anyone else. Zira only shrugged.

"The rains will come. Rafiki says that they are due any day, but that something is holding them back."

"Ha! He's been saying it for the last three months..." Scar retorted. He glowered to himself.

After a few minutes a voice interrupted his thoughts.

"My King?" It was Tama. The chocolate coloured lioness seemed disconcerted, and it was only after a few seconds Scar realised it was because he was glaring at her for interrupting his rest. He composed himself, and spoke as calmly as he could.

"What is it?" He asked. Tama shifted again.

"I have a family of cheetahs out here. They beg an audience with the King." Mutterings broke out amongst the lionesses at this. The cheetahs stayed mostly to themselves and rarely interacted with the Lions. Still they were considered subservient to the reigning Lion King, though their arrogance was famed throughout the lands. Scar grimaced to himself at the news. What could one want of him?

"Lead them in." he ordered. Tama bowed, and excited the cave. A short while later she returned, followed by five cheetahs. Two males and three females, though one was clearly younger than the others, and Scar guessed he was barely out of cub-hood. Compared to the great lions however, the cheetahs were small, thinner, and significantly more agile. One of them stepped forwards.

"Which of you is King Scar?" he asked, his head held high. Scar raised his eyebrows. He looked around him.

"Well, since there are three lionesses, half a dozen hyenas and _one male lion_ this den... I guess that would be me. You must have missed the coronation." Scar said, trying to keep his voice civil. The Cheater looked unimpressed.

"Hmm. Your brother was taller." He sniffed. "I am Lord Jaaz'r. You will have heard of me." He said to him. Scar yawned, already tired of this arrogant snob in his throne room.

"Nope... can't say I have... Now get to the point – I have no time or patience for you if you are just going to stand around yammering all day." Jaaz'r sniffed.

"Well you may consider yourself introduced." he said haughtily. "I am the head of the Cheater family you see before you – I also represent the interests of the other cheetahs liveing on your lands. I have come at their request to question you on your recent decrees on the Water situation." Jaaz'r said. Scar said nothing, so Jaaz'r inhaled and spoke calmly, as if reciting a rehearsed speech.

"The current rulings are unjust, unlawful, and require immediate nullification." A few lionesses had crept closer curiously. Scar growled irritably. Jazz'r continued.

"The new law states that each person of the Pridelands who claims more than three measures of water a day is obliged to move on and allow lesser species to take water. This shows no account for the importance, size or nutritional requirements of animals. Outrageously however the same decree also allows provisions for said lesser species to make use of _force _to facilitate this sharing of water. This is unacceptable." Jazz'r said formally. The Hyenas muttered to themselves at this proud declaration of his own importance. Scar roared angrily.

"There is nothing to discuss. The Law stands. Case closed." Scar said. Jazz'r blinked.

"Your majesty... I am afraid you are mistaken. My people are dying of thirst. As King it is your responsibility and your duty to ensure this does not continue. Not stand idle as the situation spirals out of control." Jazz'r said.

The entire Pride stilled in silence. Never before had a subject made such a blatant refusal of the king's law. Scar rose from his seat, and stalked forwards. His eyes narrow, but blazing emerald. He shook barely able to contain his rage.

"Just who do you think you are Jazz'r? You are no Lord of cheetahs in here. Here you are just another subject. Just another 'lesser species'. And in my court, my subjects obey my laws, whether they like them or not." Scar hissed. Jaaz'r stepped back warily as Scar advanced. Then he growled defiance.

"I must observe that the monarchy seems to have gone downhill of late. In times gone, the Kings of these lands would listen to the wisdom of his chosen Lords." Scar blinked in shock at this thinly veiled insult. Before he could retort however another voice interrupted and shouted out from the swiftly gathering crowd of lionesses.

"What makes you exempt from the Law? You have no right to say such things to the King." It was Tama. She turned to Scar.

"Forgive me my King. If I had known what these lowlifes had planned to say, I would not have escorted them to your presence." Scar only nodded. Jazz'r turned to Tama angrily.

"Hold your tongue whore – be silent whilst your betters speak!" Jazz'r barked.

Chaos erupted. Lionesses growled, and Tojo roared from the sidelines in defence of his mate. Jazz'r, seemingly actively trying to dig himself a bigger grave spoke again.

"The Law cannot remain in place. The cheetahs refuse to be treated as such by Lions anymore. My people are weakened, and failing. They must have more water. Until you do something about it – as is your responsibility as King, you have _no right_ to control the cheetahs. Your Brother and Father would have seen the wisdom of this." At this Scar roared.

"My Brother and Father ruled in better times! When they ruled, there _was no water _situation. No one is exempt from the ruling. Not you, or the cheetahs, or any party in the Pridelands."

"I wonder Scar... We have decades of properity, then you come to the throne, everything goes down hill. A Mere coincidence? Or perhaps you are simply too afraid or too incompetent to rule as your Father did. The Cheater Families no longer accept you rule. They are therefore exempt from your royal decrees.

Scar growled. Already angry at his selfishness and arrogance. But something else made his blood run cold in the words Jaaz'r said. The barley hidden accusations that he was a failed King.

"You have made a very bad Mistake Jaaz'r! You first was to walk into my Throne room, insult my lionesses and make demands of your King!" Scar hissed.

"You second, and most grievous... was to do so, and then be stupid enough to renounce my kingship... and with it... forfeit any right of Protection from the King. He jerked his paw. The Hyena's rose from their seats, and moved forwards as a pack, a faintly threatening circle. A Few of the lioness moved back in shock, as Scar moved himself forwards towards the Cheater in question. Sarabi looked horrified. Zira sat up, then grinned, realiseing at the same time of Sarabi, Scar's cubhood friends seeing the telltale signs etched in Scar's posture. Sarafina gasped.

"Scar Don't –!" She gasped but Scar ignored her, and advanced.

"You claim your people do not receive enough food and water they are entitled to?" He hissed. The den was silent, but for the sound of his claws dragging on the floor as he moved. Nobody else moved a muscle. Scar slashed his paw down, across the throat of Jaaz'r. He gave a gargled yelp of surprise and pain. Then toppled, falling to the floor. At once the other adult cheetahs moved forwards to defend their ruler, but the Hyena's blocked their path, snapping at them wildly. As they watched the Hyena's tore Jaaz'r apart in their teeth. Zira laughed at the desperate cried. Scar grinned.

"One less mouth to feed." He turned to the other cheetahs. "So... Basically..." Scar told them. "Run."

They ran.

Ammit roared with mad laughter at the carnage.

"Oh now that was just _beautiful_! The arrogant snob got what he deserved if you ask me!" Kivuli looked worried.

"Nobody did ask you Ammit... You just murdered that Cheater. Why?" Scar blinked.

"You just saw why. He was questioning my rules; his attitude was one of prolonged self destruction. He needed to be put down before he led others to ruin. Besides... when he refused my Kingship he refused any obligation I had to him. It was his own fault. He outsmarted himself."

"Oh that is rich coming from you Scar!" Ammit chuckled. Kivuli's eyes narrowed.

"Are you sure it wasn't more to do with the fact he clearly preferred Mufasa or Ahadi as King?" Scar paused.

"I won't deny that may have... influenced... my decision." Scar admitted.

"You cut his throat." Kivuli said flatly. Scar shrugged.

When the Scene reformed, Scar saw little had changed.

"When is this?" Ammit asked curiously.

"A few days later... Time enough for the blood to dry and the rumours to spread..." Scar told him darkly. The Image reformed on a couple of Hyenas. Scar didn't recognize them. They were not ones he knew personally. Mere grunts.

"Hey Gengas?" One asked. "How come we have to go patrol the northern borders again?"

"Shut you trap Billy." The one called Gengas said.

"Just saying..." Billy said awkwardly. Gengas sighed and tried to explain to his younger partner.

"Look – When the King tells us to do something, I don't ask. Know why?"

"Why?"

"Cause I am so low down on the food chain, it takes three days to get an answer from him, another three days for the reply to reach me, and the answer is always:..."

"_Don't ask._" they said at once.

"See? Easier not to ask in the first place."

"Alright – why do you _think _we need to patrol the outlands?"

"I don't think. I am not asked to, and I am not needed to."

"Want to know what I think?"

"No."

"I think it's just a show of force. To intimidate the subjects of his land into subservience and weakness, whilst not actually demonstrating any use of his power. He keeps the land nervous, so people don't test him, keeping himself in a strong political position." Gengas stopped and stared at him in disbelieve.

"That has to be... by far... the dumbest thing I ever heard from your mouth Billy. And that is saying a lot. Did you get struck the head by a gazelle or something? You need your head seen to." Gengas shook his head.

"Sorry."

"It's okay Billy. Just leave the thinking alone from now on okay?" Gengas walked in silence for a while, pondering.

Far away from them, a pair of birds stood chirping in the trees. Hornbills, one bright pink, the other a luminous Gold.

"So yeah! I heard he slaughtered the lot of them from defying his rule!" One told the other.

"That's nonsense. He would not have done that..." One told the other.

"Really? When the leopards tried to declare their own independence, he had the leader killed as well! I saw it!" the other bird shifted uncomfortably.

"Well, old Scar-face was never... stable in the strictest sense of the word..." One admitted.

"He is well capable of it and you know it. I tell you – I think I may well abandon ship the rate things are going. Europe is nice this kind of year..."

"Europe? You'd go from Africa to Europe?"

"Why not? We migrate north every summer anyway, why not just not come back, and keep heading north?"

Another set of gossipers talked within the shelter of the trees below Priderock. Their bark was bare, and grey. Beneath it, Sarabi and Sarafina talked together quietly.

"I still can't get the face of that little cheetah cub out my head. He must have been Jaaz'r's son..." She murmured. Sarafina shook her head.

"Jaaz'r was a fool. He should have known better. You and I know what Scar is capable of if goaded." Sarabi groaned.

"Scar just made the whole situation worse by attacking that Cheater! What was that fool girl thinking bringing them into the den?" Sarabi muttered.

"You can't blame Tama..." Sarafina argued. "None of us could have foreseen this... the leopard tribes and cheater clans in open defiance?"

In the aftermath Jaaz'r''s death, the remaining Leopards had conveyed through gopher messengers that the cheetahs would be moving on from the Pridelands, claiming that they could never serve such an oppressive King. Scar's rage had shaken the den for days afterwards.

"Scar just ignores the troubles of the Pridelands. He can't sit on his throne all day pretending things aren't going to hell on a handcart!" Sarabi said angrily.

"What he meant to do? Magic up some rain?" Sarafina asked thinking dreamily about fast flowing cloud pouring smooth clear water into the holes and pools.

"Scar should _do_ _something_! Mohatu would get off his backside and search for more water himself! Ahadi would never have let the situation become so grim in the first place! Mufasa would..." She stopped and breathed deeply.

"Mufasa would not have killed Jaaz'r, even if he disagreed with him. Mufasa would not have driven the cheetahs into exile and rebellion." She said finally. Sarafina sighed.

"What's done is done. I worry more about what is to come..."

Far above them, out of earshot but well aware what almost every creature was discussing in one way or another Scar stared at the Kingdom. Things were becoming desperate. Desperate times called for desperate measures. He inhaled and roared.

"_**TOJO!"**_ he called out, a long drawn out summons. Eventually Tojo emerged from the plains below, and climbed up to the tip of Priderock where Scar waited.

"Apologies Sire. I was with my Son. What is it you need?" Scar stared at him.

"How brave are you feeling today Tojo?" Scar asked. Tojo blinked.

"Excuse me?" he asked.

"The Pride plots against me Tojo. They accuse me of being weak. Idle. They have forced my Paw." he said. Tojo stepped back nervously.

"I am afraid I don't understand you your majesty..." He said hesitantly. Scar smiled.

"I know full well that the Kingdom demands action from me. I will give them action. We are going to provide them with the water they desire..."

"Uh... how sire? All the water holes are nearly dried up totally..." Tojo said not comprehending. Then his eyes widened.

"You don't mean to..."

"_Yes..." _Scar hissed. "Assemble some of the strongest Lionesses." He stalked away.

"I am going to deal with the River Lords."

* * *

AN:

So Scar has not been much of King. He's not a tyrant yet – but his Kingship skills leave much to be desired. He has for so long bended all his energies to crushing opponents to the point that any skill he would have had in the more delicate side of politics has been destroyed… The People don't like or trust him, not because he is responsible for the famine and drought, but because he does nothing about it.

As ever, I am sorry for any spelling or grammer mistakes I missed in the initial proof-read.

EDIT:

Some of you have noticed I spealt cheetah wrong throught this chapter. The issue has been corrected. Thank you.


	31. The Deal

AN:

Stayed up all night doing this:

**Chu10:**

You took my advice! Oh dear... please do not make a habit of this... or if you do, please do not sue...

**Angharad23 :**

Great that your enjoying it! I hope you enjoy this next instalment too!

**sandydragon:**

Exile? Really? from a King who killed his own father, brother and newphew? Come on, give him some credit! But your right... he is very luckey he has Some loyal lionesses... But we know what becomes of them don't we? Does he deserve them? Tell me what you think!

* * *

Judgement Chapter 31

The vision dissipated instantly leaving Kivuli staring at Scar in complete shock.

"You did what!" He gaped. Scar grinned, pleased in having obtained such a response from the normally calm lion.

"I tried to deal with the River Lords." He said has his past self had done. Kivuli winced and Ammit choked back a laugh.

"Oh this I _have_ to see!" Ammit said. Kivuli only grimaced again.

"You must have been desperate!" he said.

"I was _not_ desperate." Scar snarled. he drew himself up. "I had hoped to resolve the problems once and for all." Kivuli frowned, his brow furrowed.

"You... lie..." he said eventually. "It was harder to sense this time... but you didn't care about the Pridelands... you only acted because the people were pressuring you do something..." Kivuli asked. then hesitated. "Didn't you?" Scar winced.

"I..." He tried but Ammit cut him off.

"Oh don't even try to pretend you took your responsibilities seriously. You spent years going after the cake, and just wanted to enjoy your slice!" Scar snarled.

"I did what needed to be done to protect the Pride!"

"Protect the Pride! How does driving the people to starvation protect them?" Ammit laughed. "More to protect your power! You crave it even now Scar. To punish those who wronged you, to deal with the world as you see fit! You craved it in life, and you crave it in death!" Ammit snarled. Scar flinched. Then raised his eyes, staring Ammit in the Face.

"Yes..." he breathed. "I craved power... And more than that." he growled defiantly. "I had the strength of will to seek it and to wield it! _I will never be_ _ashamed of it_!"

" But you should be ashamed of _the_ _way you used!_" Kivuli snapped. Scar turned back to him.

"Why do you resist me? I want to help you Taka!" Kivuli said. Scar only roared at the mention of his old name.

"I have almost had it with you poking and clawing inside my skull! You don't know anything! This whole business is futile anyway! I can't change the things I did! Maybe if I could -" Scar stopped himself before he finished.

"Just look at the vision..." He said as it reformed.

Tojo paced a short distance behind Scar, a column of lionesses behind them. Tama, Zira, Sarabi, Naga and Lieneth. The seven of them moved at a slow pace, all of them cautious, speaking in hushed tones, fully aware of the danger they were walking into. Only Scar walked as though completely at ease. Tojo looked around him warily.

"Scar, is this a really good idea? I am not at all sure about this..." He said. Scar snarled.

"Do not dare question my orders. This was your idea in the first place! As it happens, no, this is almost certainly a _bad_ idea." he said. Tojo sighed.

"It was my idea before I learned of the dangers. And if it's such a bad idea why are we doing it?"

"Because we don't have any good ideas, and this is the best bad idea we have." Scar said calmly.

"Don't we have any _better_ Bad ideas?" Naga said from behind them, clearly on edge.

"This is the best bad idea we have. By far." Scar told them. Tojo sighed.

"I was afraid you would say something like that..." He said.

They came to the river after almost a full day's constant marching and running on and off. The surface of the river was grey as charcoal, but the hearts of the lionesses leapt when they saw it. Cool and fresh, and moved fast a free, the sound of its flow making gentle lapping at the currents. It was almost too good to be true... There was no sign of frogs or fish, or any other aquatic life in the area. No hippos, nor crocodiles. And No River Lords. Only the usual reeds and plant life. The lionesses stood transfixed by the flowing water. For half a moment they all stood there as if hypnotised. Then Lieneth edged forwards.

"To hell with this..." She hissed. And leaped forwards. Heedless of any caution she plunged her head deep into the water drawing deep long gulps of the cool liquid through her mouth as fast as she could. The others stood there for a moment, then leapt forwards gleefully. Zira dived in front of Scar and drank and soon all of them, king and queen and subjects were drinking from the water. Caution was forgotten. In hindsight it was painful for Scar to watch as he abandoned all sense and caution to satisfy a deep and gnawing, biting thirst for so long held at bay. For a full five minutes they said and did nothing other than drink.

Or they did until Lieneth thrust her head deep into the fast flowing river, submerging her head, feeling the water flow through her hair. None of the Lions noticed, for they were too engrossed in their own drinking to care. It was sad to see. Desperation and the sudden prospect of relief from the torture had turned them into quivering cubs. For Scar watching his past self, it was pathetic. Weak.

"_**Come... Come and drink you fill Warmblood... you are thirsty... come into the water... there is plenty for all..." **_

A deep voice rumbled. It was calm, alluring and almost seductive. And completely alien. Scar's eye snapped open instantly. Lieneth shrieked and pulled back from the water. The others recoiled in horror, looking around frantically for the source of their voice. It seemed to be emanating from a length of driftwood... If driftwood had yellow eyes that is. They stared out at them, unblinking. Then the leviathan rose from the deep. The water surged and frothed, a great black hide of scales surged forwards. A Jagged tail lashed from behind. _SNAP. _It cracked through the air_, _sendingwaterspraying_._ Then the snout of the great black crocodile emerged from the water. Row upon row of razor sharp teeth glistened.

"_**If you will not enter the water... Then answer me this: Who dares enter the domain of Lord Sobek?" **_The voice came again, and Scar saw it was indeed from this creature. Thrice as long again as a Lion, scaled armour the colour of the night and golden eyes like slits into sunfires. The Lionesses were filled with fear. Tama stumbled backwards, lost her footing and fell over backward, leaving herself open to attack. Tojo growled, and leapt in front of her. He raised his paw, claws bared and ready, but when his eyes met the golden fury of the River Lord, he claw shook and he too stepped backwards, filled with dread upon the sight of the leviathan. How could any of them fight such a creature? How could any of them even hope to scratch it? It was Hopeless... futile... These were the only thoughts burned within Scar as he stared at this monster.

"_**You are nothing warmbloods... Nothing to me... "**_

_But you didn't come to fight..._

Scar flinched. No. He hadn't. He had come to negotiate a deal with the River Lords. And yet here was this supposed Lord, saying he was Nothing? He was Something. He had poured out the blood of his enemies like water to claim the crown he now held. This lizard should be terrified of _him!_

Scar Roared.

"I am King Scar of the Pridelands! I am come with my Lionesses to speak with the ones who call themselves Lords of this River! I come here to speak to those who claim to rule what is part of my land, and to deal with them!" He declared. Sobek stilled. The water's calmed. Then he made a noise. He was a gurgling. A deep persistent drone. It took him a moment to realise what it was, and when he did his eyes widened in shock. It was laughter. The reptile was laughing at him. The King of the Pridelands was being mocked.

"_**Hahahahaha... So you are the one who calls himself King Scar? King Taka Traitor's Bane. King Taka the Shamed. King Taka Ahadison. King Taka Oathbreaker. King Taka of the Deadlands." **_Scar trembled at each of these mock-titles. He stepped forwards to challenge him, but froze as he said another thing.

"_**Scar Kin-killer. Kingslayer, Traitor and Child murderer. Ruler of a cursed land of your own making."**_

He hissed these things quietly, and Scar betrayed himself in glancing around to see if the others had heard. To his relief none of them seemed to have. The Lionesses still lay where they had fallen in terror at the emergence of this leviathan. Only Zira was close enough to hear, but even if she did she showed no sign of it.

At the expression of shock and fear on Scar's face the River Lord laughed again, speaking now at normal volume again.

"_**Did you think the Eyes of the Great River are blind Lion King? Or that you're pet monkey was the only one with gifts? There is naught that takes place in the Pridelands and beyond that we do not know of. From Golgorath to Carrocscir. From Pride Rock to the Eastern Imperium itself! For what reason have you come here Mojakovu?" **_

Sobek said. Scar looked ashen, but he hid his emotions behind a facade. Anger burned within him. But now was not the time for anger.

"The Pridelands are stricken by drought and famine. The water of the River can sustain us until the rains come again. Whilst the River is part of the Pridelands, it would only be courteous to offer those who... control them... something in exchange." Scar told him. The Crocodile roared with anger.

"_**Not whilst The River Is MINE! It belongs to me by right of conquest! I fought for this territory. I fought and murdered J'eremaah the Alligator for this territory. I fight of interlopers who try to do the same with me daily. And I will not surrender this until I am dead. Whether by tooth and claw, or by the slow decay of time I will **_**Not**_** surrender my land. Leave whilst you still have breath in your lungs Scar." **_Sobek said. The Lionesses, upon seeing Scar talking with the crocodile seemed to recover. Tama crawled to her feet, and Zira pulled towards Scar, though her whole body was shaking. She shouted out to the crocodile.

"Mind watches your tongue Sobek! You speak to the King! You don't know what you speak of!" She said, though her voice was fierce her eyes were wide with fear. The crocodile whirled and water sprayed, his tail crashing into the foam once again as his eyes settled on Zira. She stepped back and it took all of her strength not to turn tail and flee, but o meet his gaze.

"_**Oh I know what I speak of. Shall I tell you what I see? I see you Zira. The Devil Queen. You have fallen far. Yet before the end you will so much further *. You death will come to you as a release from pain... but with the knowledge of failure burned into your heart. You have the makings of True Power in you. More so than your mate. But it takes more make a queen than an empty heart and blackened soul." **_He stared at each of the Lionesses in turn staring into their very soul..

"_**Yes. I know all of you. Maybe not your faces but I know your roles. The part you play in the river of time. He glared at each of them. Staring at them all in turn.**_

"_**The Broken Queen. Sarabi, unloved and hollow since the death of all she held dear, cast away from life How many times have you asked to the God Why? Why them? Why you? You will find out soon... oh so very soon. If you live to see it." "The Devoted Son. Tojo. Loyal until death. If only you knew the Shadows you unknowingly dance around. Would your loyalty remain untested then?**_

_**Tama. Catalyst and Changer. You will bring division. Chaos. For good or for ill, already the song is sung, the web spun, and events are set in motion even now that will bring about much suffering. Or much joy. But which is out of your paws as it is mine. **_

_**Naga. Solider and warrior. Last in the retreat, and first in the charge. You care nothing for the politics and prejudices of the lands. Only the thrill of hunt. Whether against Hyena's or alongside them. You feed the Pride with your skill...And so weaken yourself, allowing them to lean on your talent to support them. Unless you allow others to die and strengthen yourself, you will face you end sooner than most.**_

_**And Lieneth Merely The Lioness... unknown, and unremarkable. Lady of all and Queen of none. Skilled in the Hunt, but never a leader. Brave in heart, but by no means a hero. You are what it means to be a Lioness. Part of the Pride. You are content with your lot, willing to do your bit. No ambition beyond the next meal. How out of place you seem in this game of thrones".**_

Sobek glared at them all, his teeth in a perpetual smile.

"_**Am I supposed to be scared of you? When I can see you all, know all of your very hearts and souls? Your **_**weaknesses?**_**"**_

Scar was almost ready to give up. It was hopeless. He could of nothing to this great beast. He could not intimidate or coerce such a fighter. He tried none the less.

"I don't know how you can know all of this Sobek... And I don't care. What is it you want? What will give you cause to help our people."

"_**I know this because as I said – Rafiki is not the only one with gifts. Though there are not many with the strength of will to test themselves against him, few that would survive such an attempt, and even fewer that would match him. I am of the former. But Why should I help you? What care have I for you or your kind?"**_ Sobek said. Then his smile widened.

"_**You can not order me. Your title means nothing here Scar. Not a King or ruler. Not a leader. I don't like you, I don't respect you, and I care less for you have I do for the fish I ate for breakfast. You have nothing I want or need, so you cannot bribe me. We have nothing to discuss. I will not help you. Trespass in my waters and I will kill you." **_He said and turned away submerged into the water. Scar's eyes were green slits. Only the lack of a death wish prevented him from diving into the water and tearing the disrespectful fish to shreds. Tama however, desperate and shouted back to him.

"Is there nothing that will make you help us?" She begged. "What do you want? meat? Wealth? Power?"

"_**And how will Scar give me those? He is not a real King. He is just seeking to fill the paw prints of his betters. Ahadi, Mufasa, even Simba would not have let the kingdom fall into such a state of calamity, yet he has done so. The Kingdom rebels against him." He turned to Scar. "You are **_**NOTHING**_**Scar. NOTHING."**_ He turned his back on him. Scar shook with rage. Never mind that the creature was in every way stronger than he. he was the King! He had paid in blood for it! He had lost so much, and now this Crocodile was throwing it away like trash!

"DO NOT TURN YOU BACK ON ME SOBEK! YOU WILL NOT SPEAK IN SUCH A WAY TO YOUR KING!" He roared in defiance. Sobek only laughed. Then paused, his eye twinkling.

"_**You know what? I have changed my mind. I will share my water with you and your Scar. We are more alike than you would care to admit. a Kindred spirit one might say. You can have it."**_ The Lionesses gaped at the announced ment. Then they cheered.

"_**But first... you must do something for me Scar. Something in payment. Then you can have it."**_ he said. Scar glared at him.

"If you will give the water... then I will give you anything in my Power."

"_**It is well within you power King Scar. only do this simple thing for me Scar... This one simple thing..." **_Sobek grinned.

"What is it you want?" Scar said impatiently. Now it seemed that somehow he had won the River Lord over. Maybe he was respecting his crown if not the one who wore it.

"_**I want submission! From you! Let the King of Pridelands Beg me for water. Kneel and grovel at my feet. Accept your rightful place. Keep you Lands. Keep your crown. I have no need for it. But beg from me in front of all those behind you who respect you. You just have to **_**Beg**_** me for my aid. And I will give it..."**_

The Words hung in the air. The gauntlet thrown. It would be such a simple thing. To accept defeat. To kneel. To beg. To do the easy thing. It should have been easy. Scar hesitated. the Lionesses looked at him desperately. Still he hesitated. So simple. To bow. To submit. Then it would all be over. The Pride would have water. He could rule a functional land – even have workable relations with the River Lords, something no King had achieved. They may not respect him now... but in the future? Still he hesitated. To submit would be to admit defeat. To admit Ahadi was right. _'Ahadi, Mufasa, even Simba would not have let the kingdom fall into such a state of calamity, yet he had done so.'_ Would Ahadi had done this? Would Mufasa? Was it true? Where they better than he was? No. Surely not. Still he hesitated. He was a better King then they were! A Far better king than Simba ever would have been! Royalty had not saved them from death. He had killed them. Defeated them. Proved himself stronger. Smarter. Worthier.

And he had not done so with weakness. He had used strength. Strength, guile, cunning, and endurance. Not through weakness. Submit to the River Lord? The King to the cold-hearted reptile? For the Kingdom? he hesitated.

No.

Never.

Not for all of the water in the Pridelands.

"Your words are poison Sobek. I reject your deal." He said. Sobek laughed.

The River Lord roared. At his call half dozen leviathans rose from the deeps, seething black and green.

"_**I offered you my mercy... But you have chosen your own destruction!"**_

The River Lords attacked.

* * *

AN:

I love cliffhangers don't you?

And now to check if you have all been reading the chapters. Tell me what _**Mojakovu**_ is as a title, and what it means to Scar. As ever, I am sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes I missed in the initial proof-read.

Yeah I know Scar is stupid. I mean who wouldn't accept that deal? But the point was, was it a believable decision for Scar to make? Or too mad for him?

Thoughts? Feelings? Comments? Queries? Jawas? Personal Problems? Questions about life in general?

Just stick it in the review! You know you want to…

Or maybe I should not release the next chapter until I receive a undisclosed amount of reviews? o_o

I am not that mean!

Or am I? Guess you'll just have to wait and see! XD

* Pun intended.


	32. The Bloodied Water

AN:

Ah. This past week, I have been checking my emails regularly. Wonderful response with the reviews! You are all amazing. I now predict this story will peak at 40 Chapter. Maybe 37. Would you all sit through that? Things just keep getting longer and longer... Be prepared for a massive twist coming up...

**Chu10:**

Yup, there are quite a few bits inspired by Middle Earth, I am unashamed to say. Some lines are directly ported from the book. "Do you think the eyes of the Great River are blind?" is said by Denathor, except with reference to "The White Tower". Also Carrocscir and Golgorath are the "Two Towers" so to speak. Just thought I would leave that out here...

My next series will have a group of enemies inspired by the Nazgul as well...

**milele yako:**

milele yako. There are many River Lords. I am curious though. Why do you read it as River _God?_ not that they don't see themselves as Gods...

**Lymixan:**

Thank you!

**JJZ-109:**

Ah. The Sin of Pride. Admittedly also one of my greatest failings. Though hopefully not to the extent I would scourge my homeland over it, or murder my family... Hmm...

**Dimas:**

The river Lords are Old. Very old. They represent an older order of rule. Reptiles ruled before mammals did. They have their own powers which are alien to the others. Of course this would be better if I hadn't discovered dinosaurs weren't lizards... _

Great that you're enjoying it! I hope you enjoy this next instalment too!

* * *

Judgement Chapter 32

The River Lords attacked.

The Lionesses scattered. Zira shouted out as one leapt towards Scar. Water sprayed and time seemed to slow.

"_**RUN!"**_ Scar cried aloud, as teeth closed around the air he been standing in moments before. He felt the rush of air as the jaws passed close to his head. He bit forwards at the reptile, and his teeth struck leathery hide. Scrapping and tearing. Then the crocodile pulled away and turned. Its tail lashed through the air.

"Scar!" a voice called, and Scar was pushed out of the way of the descending tail with crashed onto the soft ground with a sickening crash. Zira leapt back to her feet from where she had fallen. She had just dived through the air, pelted at full speed to collide with his flank and push him out of the way of the tail. Scar barely had the time to register it before he was bombarded more attacks. This way and that, he ducked out of the way of clashing teeth. He heard a scream and saw Sarabi, her own paws full with another crocodile, keeping it at bay, barely with her claws.

"You fool Scar! You've killed us all!" She shouted over the cacophony of fighting. Tooth and claw. Scar roared.

"Fall back! Get back to Pride Rock right now!" He cried. But the Crocodiles had been busy. In the initial calamity, they had been surrounded by a dozen oily back reptiles, and cut off from each other. They were all separated. Naga looked around her in alarm. Then a Crocodile leapt at her, its jaw closing around her Paw. She howled in pain as the crocodile jerked. A sickening snap was heard as bone broke.

"NO!"

Lieneth cried and jumped up to help her friend. She jumped over the head of the squat crocodile before and landed almost on top of her friend's attacker. She laid into the back of the offending reptile with teeth and claws, tearing gaping wounds into the back. The young crocodile cried, releasing Naga, who was still screaming. The paw had been destroyed, the pressure crunching the bone and tearing flesh. Another crocodile lunged at Sarabi who frantically side stepped the attack, and leapt over another, causing the two crocodiles to collide with one another. She joined her two companions and the trio punched forwards together to break apart the barrier of scales erected before them. Scar sliced at his own attackers but they were a constant seething mess of scale and leather. It was impossible to score more than a clanking blow. Zira and Scar backed away from their own attackers until they were back to back. Another snapped near Zira, who was to slow in the withdraw, and the tooth nipped her side, drawing a strip of flesh from the surface.

"Get out of here!" Scar cried out, realising the futility of the situation. There was no way they could fight one, yet alone a dozen of the River Lords all at once. They had been hanging on by the skin of their teeth. A cry went up.

Tama had been isolated by a pair of green crocodiles which were advancing slowly. Tama was trying to keep both in her vision at once.

"Tama!" Tojo called out desperately, and tried to force his way towards her. Sobek moved in front of him, and lunged towards him his jaw closing around empty air. Tojo tried to move around the titan, but Sobek possessed such bulk that it was impossible without coming within range of his colossal tail which was so calloused and scarred with age that it looked like some bladed weapon which hissed through the air. He was playing with Tojo, using his tail to manoeuvre him like a mouse in the paws of a cat, rather than try to bite him, and kill him outright. Sobek laughed.

"Tama! I am coming!" He cried out desperately. Tama bared her teeth and lunged forwards at one of her attackers hoping to intimidate them away from her. One backed off, cautiously, waiting for another time to strike. The other – impatient and hungry – charged forwards and bit downwards scraping a shallow wound into Tama side. She cried out in pain. Tojo jumped over Sobek, who stopped laughing for a moment, as Sarabi, Naga and Lieneth attacked him together. The three assaulted his armoured hide, but Sobek was seemly invulnerable. His tailed span, and struck Sarabi in the chest. She almost flew through the air, the wind crushed out of her lungs, her fur tainted with blood. Scar slashed a crocodile across the face, and then bit forwards with his own jaws. His teeth closed around a squat foot, puncturing the hide as Naga's had been. The crocodile shouted out and withdrew. Tama recoiled when her crocodile struck again, its jaws missing her vulnerable neck by inches. Then time seemed to stop. One green female Crocodile had pushed past her brethren, and bit with all her force. Tama pulled back, avoiding the full force of the blow, but not before her teeth had scrapped Tama side and back. She cried out as the Crocodile scrambled on its poor footing to tighten its grip and drag tama to the bottom of the river.

Suddenly Tojo was there. He attacked the crocodiles exposed neck. The crocodile tried to turn quickly to counter it, but if the reptiles had one weakness, it was that their manoeuvrability on land was limited. It released Tama as she fell to the floor. Scar roared and fought his way to him, as Sarabi recovered from where she had fallen and leapt up to aid. _Please don't be dead. Please don't be dead._ He thought to himself. He saw her chest move. She was breathing. The Tama groaned. She was alive. And feeling her injuries.

The lions were once again in a single group, no longer isolated from each other. Tojo stood protectively over his mate's body as the others joined, and the Crocodiles slowed their attack hesitant to strike all seven lions and lionesses at once. But now they were surrounded from all sides. Lieneth was panting, and Scar saw with a crocodile tail had glanced the side of her face, leaving bleeding red streaks along her muzzle. All of them were injured. Naga had fought furiously, despite her mutilate paw, which even now bled out onto the muddy banks, dripping as she went. As Sobek had predicted, she was a soldier, and could have fought past them and escaped herself if needed. Yet she stayed, to protect her pride mates and her sisters. Scar wished he could claim he would have done the same. As it was, it was all he could do to prevent being eaten alive by the four crocodiles facing him. Sarabi was worn and beaten. She glared at Scar.

"So this is how it ends. Are you happy now Scar? You should be. You have all you ever wanted!" She shouted at him.

"Silence!" He barked. Sobek laughed.

"_**Maybe I should just watch and let you kill each other? Are you just going to stand idly by as you mate bleeds to death?" **_Sobek addressed Tojo**. ** looked around hoping to think of a way to save them. Even if he could somehow get passed the Crocodiles, Tama was badly injured, and Naga could not run full pelt. Tojo growled his defiance.

"Just try it Mud Lord!" He bellowed. "I am not a cub any longer. I am stronger now than you could possibly imagine."

"_**You can't win! I have foreseen your death at my hand!"**_ Sobek cried.

"I am not a pawn of destiny!" Tojo retorted. The crocodiles struck. Tail swipes and smashing jaws brought him back to reality. Scar roared in anger. No, not anger. Desperation. This was it. He knew it. He was going to die. But first he would have to watch the others fall. He felt blood on his tongue. The warmth of lion, and the cold metallic twist of reptile, bitter and fetid. Zira screamed defiance as they met. They all did. Their voices mingling in an angry mesh of tooth, claw, blood, fury and pain. Lieneth howled as a crocodile crashed into her, its tail slashing into her wounded face once more. Sarabi grunted as two more of the River Lords bit and snapped at her paws until one rammed its head into her stomach. He stumbled and was saved by Lieneth's intervention, battering the Crocodiles heads out of the way.

The real fight was around Tojo and Sobek though. Sobek was three times the size of Tojo, but Tojo was young, fit, agile, and a lion in his prime. His bloodstained fur was a blur of charcoal and blood, his talons slicing more than Scar's, and were razor sharp. He also had the heart of a Pride Lion who was defending his mate. He darted around Sobek, dodging blow after blow, and ripping into Sobek's leathery hide with his own claws each time, never staying long enough be hit in response. For Ammit and Kivuli watching it was a dance. There was no other way to describe it as the two combatants whirled around each other, a blur of speed and violence slipping around each other. Then came the blood. Naga roared in pain as she swung her paw, but a crocodiles jaws clamped tightly around them, its teeth cutting into her already ripped flesh. Then another seized her right hind leg and pulled her feet out from beneath her. One snapped a chunk of flesh of her body before she brought a clawed paw to bear. Her eyes glazed over as he fell, but Zira and Sarabi were there, slashing widely at her attackers with murder in their eyes.

Then Tojo cried out. He had mistimed his attack and left an opening: One Sobek had seized upon in an instant. Scar watched in horror to see Sobek climbing over the great male lion, his huge jaws tight around his adversities waist, blood spilling out into the mud. He moaned, as Sobek's teeth sunk further with a crunch, and the blood flowed afresh. Tojo coughed, and blood spattered the ground, and his own blood dribbled from his jaws, mingling with the dark mud of the banks.

"No!" All cried out at once as he fell to the ground panting and moaning, his voice to horse to scream out. Sobek laughed as he pulled away; ready to deliver the final blow.

"_**Ha ha ha ha ha. So the reign of Scar ends. And with it all of your followers. It was not short enough..."**_ Sobek hissed.

"_Not if anything to say about it Rafiki has."_ A voice called. All eyes turned to the Mandrill that had appeared at the edges of the battle. He leaned on his staff, as if tired, but his eyes were alight with fury. The Crocodiles turned to him, and to Scar's surprise, those closest to him retreated, as if wary. Sobek snarled when he saw him.

"_**This is not your affair Shaman."**_ He said angrily. Rafiki's lip curled in disgust.

"Rafiki thinks it is. You will threaten these lions no longer. Leave." He warned. The crocodiles stirred discontentedly. Rafiki pulled up his staff, and held it pointed at them threateningly.

"Rafiki said to Leave." He said. Scar almost laughed at the Shaman's stupidity. One monkey against a dozen Crocodiles. He would be torn to shreds instantly. He looked around, wondering if they could use the distraction to escape. No such luck. They were still blocked from all sides. Sobek moved closer to Rafiki as if to confront him.

"Perhaps I tire of your games, Rafiki Son of None. Perhaps I yearn for the old ways? Where coldblooded reigned supreme? Perhaps in killing Scar I can restore that order?"

"Then you would be most unwise... because then Rafiki would have to stop you." Rafiki said quietly, coldness edged his words. Sobek laughed.

"You have no Power here Rafiki. You think I do not know how your limits? Your power is not like Marsade's or Yethin's. Yours is tied to the circle, and to life itself. To use it in anger or to attack another is folly, even for you. Unless I attack _you_ it will kill you." he said, but his voice betrayed an uncertainty as if seeking confirmation. Rafiki only grinned even wider. Scar blinked in confusion.

"Do not delude yourself Sobek. You are part of the Old World. Not of the world I am trying to protect. The World you knew is dead. Time moves on. Accept it. I am not bound by the rules of the circle in response to you." As if you demonstrate this, he struck his staff to the ground and the noise it made seemed disproportionate to the size of the small stick. The green light flashed. The gourds and fruits that adorned the tip burst open into sizzling heaps on the floor, the bent tip of the staff split open so the Rod was once again a single shaft of wood. Emerald flames danced around it, like a serpent around a twig.

"I am warning you." Rafiki said. The other Crocodiles took him at his word and scattered, diving back into the waters in panic and terror. Sobek looked around in anger at his followers leaving as Rafiki twirled his staff and the air rumbled with Power.

"_Go back to abyss Sobek._ You are old, weakened. Don't make me kill you." Rafiki said wisely. Scar noted it was the first time her had heard Rafiki use "I" or "me" to refere about himself. Sobek snarled.

"I have enough strength to finish you!" He said, and leapt at Rafiki. Rafiki stamped his staff. Sapphire light arced from it and struck Sobek in the chest. For an instant he hung there in the air, in disbelief and astonishment. Then with the sound of a thunder clap, he was thrown across the ground and struck the water hard, his corpse smoking as it did so, hissing when it touched the cool water. Sobek was killed the second the lightning seared through him.

"A waste, for one so old." Rafiki said. His voice was void of any compassion as he surveyed the carnage. Then in a second the Shaman was gone, and Rafiki, the kind bumbling ape was back again. He turned to the lionesses in concern.

"Are you all alright?" he asked. Scar grunted.

"What do you think?" Scar spat. "Help them!" he nodded to Tojo, Tama, and Naga, lying nearby. He had just killed a River Lord with his sorceries, but Scar knew the others would return soon enough, no matter how many lightning bolts were thrown at them. For now though he crashed to the ground, his own blood leaking into the mud. Tojo was right. This had been a huge mistake. And now they would all pay for it.

The Great River would not provide the water they desperately needed. He now knew that with absolute certainty. There could be no dealing with the River Lords. He had seen enough to know that now.

* * *

AN:

There is certainly more to Rafiki than meets the eye isn't there? He is not a Shaman as he would have everyone chose to believe… but this story is not about Rafiki, or his powers, or Marsade or Yethin, or the history of the Pridelands or the Powers that govern it. This story is about Scar. But you have had a taste of the currents of Power that flow in and around the Pridelands.

Sobek is dead, but his followers remain.

A Death waits in the next Chapter. But which of the Injured Lions will die? Naga, Tama or Tojo?

I guess you will have to read on to find out won't you?

And I am sorry if you all thought Rafiki was overpowered in this Chapter. His powers will be explained one day… but not now. Suffice to say he was powers that he is normally not able to use. As for why he was there… all will be revealed…

Great. You read the story, now review. -

Also what do you think of the new review system when I respond to your reviews in the AN, or did you prefer having a direct response? Let me know, we'll do what you like best!


	33. The Total Eclipse

**AN:**

**Warning:  
MEGA Long Chapter. I could have split it, but it worked better as one... So there is a _lot_ to ocover. A hell of a lot of things cover, so if you want to do a big review... I reccomend you make notes as you go through... You will be makeing a review won't you? Of course you will...**

* * *

_**milele yako**__**: **_Wouldn't surprise me. There will be villains with delusions of Divinity in the next series. Did you hear me right? Sequel? Maybe not. You'll just have to wait and see won't you…

_**JJZ-109**__**: **_You know perfectly well what Scar will do to counter the River Lords… you suggested it. Now feel free to enjoy the beautiful satisfaction of knowing you are superior to other readers because you know what will happen… It's how I feel for MH3 Rise of Hyena… Enjoy it. Also enjoying knowing about our secret project I will not under circumstances reveal before its time… Because everyone else will wonder what I meant by this cryptic message… but you won't!

_**Chu10**__**: **_Story focused on Rafiki? Hmm… I wonder… Maybe… But my next mystery pro {message corrupted here} will focus heavily on Rafiki and {message corrupted here} so if you like {message corrupted} then you will enjoy this!

_**E. Darkbow**__**: **_Ah thank you deeply for overlooking the spelling and grammar. I do it so often and I know it bugs people. I try to iron them all out, but I invariably miss one. Reading over my chapters now is disheartening, because it seems futile to change them all three weeks on… Still I am glad you are enjoying the series, and it is always nice to see a new reviewer! I read each and every review, as soon as I get them (yay emails linked to phone). As for loose ends… Most will be tied up. You will invariably have some questions that remain about _Judgment_… But all will be revealed in time. If any questions really bug you, feel free to post them in the review, and if they are not covered in the story, I will give you special behind-the-scenes knowledge as to what happened in this version… Or I may just make something up on the spot and hope you are satisfied with it… but you won't know until you ask will you?

_**sandydragon**__**: **_Rafiki's ways are not our ways… And yes… It always bothered me that the crocodiles went from singing along with Simba and the other creatures in "just can't wait to be king" to "Grrr… Eat the cubs…"

Hopefully this will explain all this. And any neutral crocs will no doubt change their opinions in following chapters.

If You all couldn't tell… Scars reign is drawing to its worst… There is worse yet… Scar himself had nearly been consumed by the darkness inside him. We will see how much remains in Scar by the end of it… there may well be more consuming needed to be done… What do I mean by that? RAFO!*

* * *

Judgement Chapter 33

Scar moved around to see who was injured. Nobody had escaped unscathed. Zira was bloodied down her side, and Lieneth and Sarabi had similar superficial wounds. Scar himself was pitted with bite marks. He hoped they would heal. He had enough scars as it was. Sarabi and Lieneth went to Tama, and Rafiki and Zira moved as ordered to help Tojo. Scar went to Naga by himself. He turned her over gently with his paw. She did not stir. Scar saw her right paw had been mutilated, but she had not stood a chance once she had been knocked to the ground. She wounds were too deep. Though he knew it was futile he pushed her gently. When she gave no response he ran his paws around her neck, looking for a pulse. It came away wet with blood. As he had feared, there was nothing. Naga was dead. Scar felt no grief. No pain at her passing. Only a simmering rage that another of his subjects had been taken before their time. How many more would die before there was stability in the Pridelands? He returned to the others, Lieneth looked at him hopefully, and then winced as she saw his face.

"Naga?" She asked, fearfully. Scar shook his head. Naga's face fell and her eyes filled up with tears.

"No..." She said and she sobbed quietly to herself. Sarabi growled and turned on Scar.

"You remember what he said?" She asked Scar bitterly. "Solider and warrior. Last in the retreat, and first in the charge... Unless she allowed others to die and strengthen herself, she would face her end sooner than most?" She said accusingly. Scar seemed unmoved. "Well it looks like she did!"

"What of the others?" he asked Sarabi. Sarabi lowered her voice.

"Bad."

"How bad?" Scar asked impatiently.

"Their wounds are not all external. In my opinion... They are already dead." She said. Lieneth looked up in horror.

"Don't say that!" She sniffed. "They are still alive! And Rafiki's here. They may yet recover! They'll be alright won't they?" Lieneth asked. Zira shook her head.

"I wouldn't know where to begin. But Rafiki's skill as a healer verges on necromancy, it wouldn't be the first time he brought someone back from the edge of death." She said all of this coldly, remorselessly and ruthlessly. But Scar saw her eyes. They were shining with moisture. Tojo stirred. He was by far the worst injured out of all of them. His entire flank covered in his own blood. Rafiki moved his staff around him, and broke open some of the gourds on his staff, extracting some dried herbs he had stored inside. Scar flinched when he saw it, and almost knocked the deep red flowers out of Rafiki's hands.

"Are you mad? That's Hellshade! It'll kill him!" he said, glaring at the flower. Rafiki turned to him, a glint of the old fury still in there.

"Not in small doses. I have very little of this. The flower will relieve some of the pain but it may not be enough." The mandrill said. Before either of them could say anything however, Tojo's eyes snapped open. He roared in anguish.

"AAARH!" he howled. The sound was horrendous. Lieneth and Zira moved from where they had been moving Tama's unconscious form to aid Tojo. The male lion was shaking in an effort to control the pain.

"Be still Tojo." Scar commanded. His shaking seemed to lessen, and Tojo opened his eyes again. Grimaced, he spat out blood. His eyes blinked in recognition. He smiled despite his pain.

"Rafiki! You crazy ape..." Tojo said. Rafiki moved to offer him some of the powdered Hellshade. Tojo shook his head.

"Don't be a fool. No flower will help me now... Save it for Tama and Naga...they... will need it..." He said. Scar stepped back shocked. Lieneth sobbed.

"Naga's dead Tojo. She won't need it." Zira said. Her voice was as cold as ever, but Scar saw her pupils were shaking. She was once again containing her emotion. Blocking them out. Hiding them behind her cold red eyes. Tojo shut his eyes as another wave of pain rushed over him.

"Naga... well... she won't be going alone... Give the flowers to Tama then. Oh you know it Rafiki – you're the healer. I am finished." He said. Scar stepped forwards at this.

"Tojo. Stop it. You _will not die._" Scar said. Firstly commanding. Then almost pleading. Tojo shook his head. And then Scar realised he was laughing.

"Oh my king. If only were all possessed your talent for resurrection. I can't tell if its resilience or just stubbornness ..." Tojo said. And then coughed again. Then vomited more blood out onto the ground.

"Is... Is Sobek dead?" he asked. Scar glanced at Rafiki, remembering the thunderbolts and lightning and collisions of unearthly power he had unleashed.

"Yes Tojo. Sobek is dead." And soon, so will the rest of his kin. Scar stared at Tojo, and for a moment, the heavily built, scarred and marked Lion before him was gone. In his place, was the small shivering cub, Scar had encountered as a young lion barely out of his adolescence. The cub who had met the deranged prince on a dare from his friend. And now they were both dying before him. Tojo let out a sigh.

"Scar." There was a note of command in Tojo's voice, and Scar was compelled to obey. He moved forwards and Tojo stared up at him.

"Scar. I am no fool. I am dead – and I know Tama is failing. Scar promise me something. If my years of service to you mean anything to you, I beg you, do one thing for me." Tojo said. Scar only nodded mutely.

"Care for my Son. Don't let him die as his father did." Tojo said. Scar flinched.

"Tojo I..."

"Swear it Scar!" Scar thrust his head high.

"I swear it." Scar breathed. Tojo smiled.

"Thank you... my King." he said. Then he exhaled.

"I think... I think I will sleep now..." Tojo's eyes closed. Then his body stiffened and went limp. His paw fell to the ground, splashing into his own blood. Rafiki's eyes widened then threw down his staff in frustration.

"Damm it!" he cried in anger. Never before had Scar seen Rafiki so angered. He seemed to take each and every death in the Pridelands personally. As if he could have prevented them. Scar looked at Tojo who was now still, almost peacefully. Scar forced himself to control his voice.

"Move on to Tama! Save her you old fool!" Scar barked, heedless of everyone's grief over Tojo. Sarabi, close to tears glared at him for his insensitivity. Scar only glared back. Rafiki did as he was told moving to examine Tama. Her wounds seemed less pronounced, but she was still unconscious. 'Ignore the pain' he silently ordered them. Or it will overwhelm you. Inside however, he was in turmoil. Tojo... was dead... It seemed like such a strange thought. Yet it was true.

Tojo had been a pillar of strength for him to lean on when the Kingdom had been rotting around him. Always there. Always with help and advice. Always speaking his mind regardless of the consequences and always... being Tojo. With that ridiculous grin all over his face _all of the time_. Tojo, married to Tama, his wife and mate, and with their son. Tojo, with simple things in life he enjoyed.

Perhaps that was why he had liked Tojo. Because Tojo was not complicated. Tojo was a good, simple honest lion. And Tojo possessed the life he had always wanted. And despite all of that... It had still been taken from him. Scar roared in anger. Rafiki finished his examination of Tama and moved over to him, his face sombre

"Scar..." Rafiki said when he arrived. Scar snarled.

"Tell me you can save her!" Scar barked. He would not lose this one. Not Tama as well. Rafiki's voice faltered.

"I... wish I could..." Rafiki said. Scar growled in anger.

"Use your dammed Hellshade! Use your Shamanic magic! Use anything! Y_ou are supposed to be a healer!" _He bellowed. Zira came up behind him.

"Scar..." She tried to console him. Scar shook her off.

"No. Do as I say Rafiki. Now." He ordered. Rafiki grimaced.

"Her wounds are not as deep... but there is no plant Rafiki can give her that might save her, that won't kill the cubs..." He explained.

"Cub?" he asked in shock. Rafiki nodded glumly.

"Cubs. She is carrying twins." He explained. Lieneth broke out into renewed tears. Zira looked at Tojo.

"How..." She whispered. Rafiki shook his head.

"She's heavily pregnant... but with the lack of food... she would have passed the symptoms of as malnourishment... we are all skin and bone as it is. Tojo... would not have even realised." Scar growled.

"Are you telling me she was pregnant all this time and nobody noticed? _With twins!?_" He said in disbelief. Rafiki could only nod.

"If she knew... she didn't tell anyone..." Rafiki said. Scar groaned.

"Oh that would be so like her. Dear Spirits Tama..." he whispered. Tama's eyes twitched. Then slowly opened.

"Spirits... Rafiki? Scar?" She asked in confusion and tried to get up, evincing in the pain. Scar firmly but gently pressed her back down.

"Tama..." Rafiki began. But tama shook her head.

"I know..." She said quietly. Then groaned in pain.

"Tama, Rafiki can save you... but if Rafiki does, you'll lose the cubs..." Rafiki explained urgently. Tama shook her head, and then yelped from the pain it caused. She shook her head, her eyes tearful.

"That is not saving me Rafiki... I'd rather die than live with that on my conscience..." She said.

"Tama..." Scar began, wondering if he could order her to save herself. But would she ever forgive him? Would she even listen?

"No... It's too late anyway..." Tama said and cried out.

"Its started..."

Scar stepped back. Then she began to writhe. Scar recognised the behaviour immediately. Zira had behaved as such before Kira died. It was as it had been with Kira.

"DAMMIT! Not you too!" Scar shouted as the rest of the pride understood.

The trauma had triggered the birth prematurely. Sarabi and Lieneth stepped forwards to help as best they could. Zira could not watch, the whole scene too sharply reminding her of her own loss. Scar could only step back shaking. Naga. Tojo. Tama. And her twins. It was all too much for him to bear. He shook, and tears began to slide down his own face.

"No more..." He begged whatever god was listening. "No more..."

* * *

The Birth was short. And without much complications. Ammit surveyed the whole scene with the satisfaction of a vulture around as slaughter. Kivuli was repelled. The real Scar looked at his dying friends.

"Stop it... please Kivuli... I have had enough... I don't want to see anymore." he begged. Kivuli shook his head mutely. Scar snarled.

"Damm it Kivuli... I give up! I don't want this _chance,_ I will accept whatever pain or torment awaits me... It can't be worse than this. Just damn me now and be done with it!" he begged.

"I am sorry Scar... I am so Sorry." Kivuli said. They watched in silence as Tama's twins were birthed into the world, their forms tiny and frail. Just as Kira's had been. Tama stroked the small forms with her paw.

Rafiki held the larger male up to her. Tama seemed afraid of touching it, for fear of hurting him somehow. Yet she could not help but smile despite her weakness.

"Kovu..." She named him simply. Then smiled at his sister. "Vitani..." She named her. Then she sighed. "Brother and sister... Take care of each other. When all else fails, trust each other's judgement..." She told their unconscious forms. For the past vision of Scar this was too much.

"I am tired..." Tama said. "So very tired..." Rafiki left the young cubs their next to their mothers as she shivered. Rafiki threw down his palm full of Hellshade. They all knew full well, she was not strong enough to resist the side effects.

"It's... gone cold... and darker..." She said. Then she looked around as if realising someone was missing.

"Tojo... He should see his children. Where is he? Is he alright?" She asked, suddenly worried.

The party went silent. All of them shifted uncomfortably. Eventually Sarabi took a breath.

"He's..."

"– Resting. Isn't he Sarabi?" Scar broke in and told her. Sarabi looked at him in surprise, and then her face softened. Tama exhaled in relief.

"Yes... he's okay Tama. Tojo is... fine. He's just exhausted for today. He's... he's gone to get some sleep..." Sarabi told him. Scar nodded. Tama smiled fondly at the thought of it.

"That lazy oaf... but I wouldn't change him... not for anything... and actually... I think he's right... Maybe I should sleep as well..." her breathing slowed more and more.

"Yes... Sleep... Good night everyone..." She said, her voice drifting off. Scar choked.

"Go... goodnight... Tama..." he managed.

Tama didn't reply. After a few seconds her breathing faltered, and then stopped all together.

The remained around the three dead lions for a short while. Eventually however, Scar stood up.

"We... We should head home. Bring the dead for burial. The rest of the pride should be able to say their farewells..." he said. By silent agreement, the rest of them rose. Lieneth and Sarabi carried Naga, Zira carried Tama and Scar struggled to get the broken form of Tojo onto his back. Rafiki carried the cubs in his hands and they returned to Pride rock.

Scar only stopped once and turned to Rafiki.

"What were you doing out here?" he asked. Rafiki sighed.

"I sensed Sobek was soulgazing. It screamed out like a burn on cold skin. I guessed what you had attempted, and came here to stop it..." Rafiki admitted, his voice once again reverting to using 'I'. Scar only paused once more.

"And... what was that..." he didn't need to say it. He meant the lightning Rafiki had unleashed. Rafiki only grimaced.

"A Relic of a Past age I am afraid. It is redundant on other creatures. Only against the ancient ones... and creatures of my own kind could I use what I did... And I was loath to do so... Not again..." he answered cryptically. Scar got the gist. That Rafiki would never use it against a Lion. For some reason that didn't reassure him.

They returned to Pride rock with a stony silence. Sarafina and Nala awaited them at the base of Pride rock. When they saw them coming their faces fell, into shock and horror.

"Who..." Sarafina managed.

"Tojo. Tama. And Naga." Sarabi grunted. Nala gaped in shock

"How..."

"Ask _Him."_ Sarabi told them nodding to Scar. Scar growled.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Don't play coy Scar. Your stubborn resistance to reality got them all killed. All of them."

"What are you...?"

"Naga! She could have run! She was the fasted - she alone could have broken through and saved herself. She could have lived Scar!" Sarabi said angrily. Scar snarled.

"She did not run. She stayed and fought. She was Loyal." Scar said. Sarabi snorted. "Loyalty didn't help her." She said. "Funny isn't it? The amount of people 'loyal' to you that seem to end up dead?" She said. That hurt. But Sarabi wasn't finished.

"What about that red worm Hissis? He died for helping you. Tojo was your right hand man, was devoted to you. Tama supported her mate in every way, including in his respect for you. Spirits know why. How many others will die for you? How many more will you get killed?" Scar roared.

"This was not me!" Scar rebuked her. Glaring at the three bodies they had laid out onto Pride Rock and at the mourning Lionesses.

"This was all you!" Sarabi shouted. "You and your stubbornness and Pride! What is a king when of his subjects are cold and dead? Never mind that because you still have your crown to play with! Never mind how high the cost grows to keep it there! Sitting there on your throne, detached from the real world! Sobek was _so_ right Scar – You are no King! A King would have done what was best for his people!"

"Shut up!" Scar barked but Sarabi continued, heedless of the danger that had leaked into his voice.

"A King would have defended his people, not condemned them to death! Lead them to victory, not into the jaws of defeat at the paws of a River Lord! Mufasa never would –"

_*SMACK*_

All lionesses gasped. In the space of a few Seconds, Scar had closed the distance between them bellowing with rage, and struck Sarabi a blow across the face. His claws were sheathed, but the force of the blow knocked her off her feet and onto the ground. She landed heavily. For a moment she was stunned, and then she crawled to her feet staring at him in shock. Never had a king raised his paw against a subject. In War, yes, but not just to make his point or to silence dissent. Never.

"Remember your place Sarabi!" Scar warned her. "You are not a queen any longer." Sarabi's eyes stung with tears of pain, and of humiliation. For now though, she bowed her head.

"Yes sire." She said through gritted teeth.

* * *

Scar stalked away in a stony silence. No lioness followed him, for they were frightened by his anger and still wanted to hear the full story from the lionesses who had survived the encounter. He had no doubt Sarabi would tell them all. With sufficient emphasis on how he had refused to bow to Sobek. And so cost them their lives, or so it seemed to her. He lay there brooding in his cave for half a day by himself, thinking about what Sarabi had said until Rafiki entered the den. At first he said nothing. Scar growled at his unannounced presence. Then turned and stared at the old ape.

"How do you continue worship the Circle of life?" Scar said harshly. "Balance. I call it apathy. Stagnation. A dead end. Nothing changes. Nothing evolves. Just a stagnant spiral of death..." Scar said gloomily.

Rafiki listened in a strange silence.

"You only say that in grief. Sometimes the Circle of life takes. And sometimes it gives. Today... it did both." Rafiki said as he held up the pair of cubs. In all of the anger and bitterness, Scar had forgotten about Tama and Tojo's son and daughter. He blinked in surprise at the two cubs. One of them – Kovu, opened his eyes briefly and looked at Scar. Then closed them again.

"You mean..." Scar asked.

"Vitani and Kovu... will both live." Rafiki told Scar.

"I still feel for your tragedy. Even after so many years. But they have the chance Kira did not have. They entered the world breathing. By some miracle, or intervention of the Kings... they were not killed by Sobek's attack. For them... Tama paid the price instead. But Kovu and Vitani... they will both live. But not for long. These need a father. And a Mother. And someone needs to explain to young Nuka as well." Rafiki said. Scar snorted.

"And you think that father should be me?" Rafiki's eyes narrowed.

"So did you lie to Tojo when you promised to take care of his son? Does that not extend to the twins?"

"I said I would not let him die. I said nothing about being his father." Scar said doubtfully. Rafiki sighed.

"And either way, Scar. You need to let go of your hate. And your pain. You lost control with Sarabi earlier." He said. Scar growled.

"My _Pain_ and my _Hate_ are what make me strong Rafiki. Without them what am I? Just another weak Lion playing at being King. Today a lot of people I loved were killed because I bowed to the wishes of the Pride. I acted in desperation rather than trust my gut. Well my gut is telling me that I am the King and that a King should not bow to orders from his inferiors." Scar snarled. Then his voice softened.

"But as for the twins... You are right... I gave my word. Send for Zira. I will not make this decision without her consent. Any son of mine becomes hers as well." He hesitated. "But I don't think she will require convincing. She was closer to Tama than she let on... I... don't think we will have trouble finding a home for the Cubs..." Scar told them. Rafiki nodded. And lowered Kovu and Vitani next to Scar. Driven by instinct they burrowed into his fur. Scar looked down in surprise. Then lay down, allowing them to sleep next to him.

"Pests..." He said, but did not push them away. He sighed and looked at them.

"Get some sleep cubs... we all need it..." he said. He owed Tojo and Tama much. He had not expected the day he was a father to be filled with such... bitterness... or anger. Or death. When Zira eventuly arrived, they did not even discuss the cubs. It a forgone conclusion. For a while they just stayed there lieing next to each other.

"Why do we bear this pain Zira? Rafiki tells me to let it go..." Scar asked quietly as Zira sobbed next to him. Thinking of the says events.

"We bear it because we must Taka. Because we have no choice. Because if we don't it will destroy us. We do as we always have. Survive. However we must. Scar my love."

That was the last time that Taka the Scarred and Zira Devilqueen cried. Until they day that they died. Even to each other. To some, it was the last time they betrayed any emotion what so ever. And to Scar and Kivuli - and also Ammit, who observed from twilight... It was the last time Taka showed through the darkness that had devoured Scar's soul. For devoured him it now had. Totaly, and beyond redemption. For ever.

* * *

AN:

Ahh... I love happy endings to chapters...

Sorry. I lied. They all died. But you made very good bloodthirsty predictions...

I bet you didn't see that coming! If you were surprised… Then say so in the magic box below!  
This magical box allows you to transfer your thoughts and feelings across long distances to me! Isn't it amazing! Let's all make use of this remarkable technology.

This chapter was fun to write. I wanted this to come as a shock and surprise to all. I mean, I killed three characters and introduced three new ones (Nuka's identity was hinted but not confirmed) in one chapter. Sorry if it seemed rushed, but I wanted more emphasis on the shock and pain, then on the sudden surprise. If the deaths upset you in any way, I am sorry… But… That's great! They were supposed to be heart rending. If you didn't feel moved at all… you are… unusual… to say the least, and should probably seek psychiatric help for pre-psychotic behavior and empathy neglect. A quick reward to _**Dimas**_, who did guess what was meant by Sobek's Soulgazing. Catalyst. And Yep. Kovu was one hell of a catalyst… but Vitani… well you'll see _her_ effects on the Pridelands in a future series… Did I just say that? Future series? I am full of hints today... RAFO!

*(RAFO = Read And Find Out)


	34. The Epiphany

AN:

Marvellous Reviews. Here are my responses:

Some of you seem upset by Tojo's death. Good. Sorry if that seems cruel, but if you were upset by his death, than that means I did my job as an author in creating a loveable character that you all mourn. Or maybe I am just sadistic...

_**milele yako: **_You didn't hear Sequel from me. Honest, you must have heard it off someone else. I could never give anything like that away. Scar is a complicated character. He has hardened his heart against everything around him. He has maintained his sanity (sort of) in that the pain he has suffered did not drive him round the bend, but at the cost of losing all morality and self-worth. A trade he unconsciously made. As Zira put it: Because they must.

_**JJZ-109: **_Glad you liked the story. I will shamelessly admit that yes, I was heavily influenced by the birth of the Jedi Twins for that scene. But it was a good scene…

_**Chu10: **_Ahha… You will see if you read over some of the previous Chapters you will see I have been leading up to this moment… Glad you enjoyed it!

_**sandydragon: **_Hmm… Well we shall see a little into the mind of Nuka soon. Rest assured all will be explained. And If there is something you think _needs _explaining, then say so in the review and I will see it here. The point of this story is not just to show Scar's Judgment, but to tie off all of the loose ends… and make some more…

_**Rhonda Petrie: **_Ah! A new face! Welcome. Yes, there is irony that Kovu meets Kiara saving her from the creatures that slaughtered his parents. Though obviously Kovu never knew his parents, and grew up with Zira and Scar as the only parenting figures he had. Sobek was several times the size of those crocodiles as well, but some of them may have been the same ones. Crocodiles are very long lived compared to Lions… and Sobek's life was extended well beyond its natural span.

I am now predicting the end of this story at Chapter 40... Goodness… And to think this was just originally a one-shot…

It's a shorter Chapter, because I cut it. The next one is nearly done however.

* * *

Judgement Chapter 34

In the aftermath of the deaths of Tojo, Naga and Tama, Scar wrote many changes on the pride. The Pride was split more than ever. A large portion of the Pride loudly blamed Scar for the deaths, and the orphaning of Kovu, Vitani and Nuka. Sarabi in particular was vocal on her opinions that Scar was not to be trusted in their care. Zazu had made the mistake of agreeing with her views in front of the Hyenas, loudly distressed by the "slobbering mutts" and verbally abusing them at every opportunity. Not the most sensible course of action for an ex-major-domo, out of favour with the King. Scar had lost patience with Zazu entirely when he had spoken what was thought but rarely voiced in the lionesses of the pride. The Hyena's were using up all of the meat and water, and until Scar saw that, things would only get worse. Scar had acted instantly, with the rage and anger he had become renowned for. He had struck Zazu out of the air with his bare paw, and sent him plummeting to the rocks below, injuring one wing. Unable to fly, and therefore unable to carry messages for the pride, Scar had unceremoniously turned Zazu out of the cave, telling him to find some other use for his not-many-talents. Desperate to remain protected in the Pride (immunity from the hunting packs all that kept him from being snapped up for a light snake the past year) and fearing for his life, Zazu had foolishly agreed to serve the King any way he could. He spent his days in a rib-cage, amusing the King from time to time with light-hearted songs. It was very degrading, yet Zazu could not go back on his word, nor could he escape the cage if he tried. Ammit and Kivuli stared as the scene became more barren every day. Kivuli turned to Scar.

"Well..." he said. Scar grunted.

"Well what?" he asked. Kivuli sighed.

"Things don't seem to be going the way you planned. Not much of a shining new era..." Ammit mentioned. Scar flinched at hearing his own words spoken.

"I have had enough." he said again. Ammit flopped down next to him.

"Whine, whine whine..." he mocked.

"You should be grateful. Not many get this opportunity..." he taunted. Scar's eyes flashed.

"You call this an opportunity? To relive all you past life, looking at it, wondering if a single moment of it was worth the suffering or pain you endured, and seeing it the way everyone else did? Opportunity? It's a torture. And it's not one I have the strength, nor the inclination to endure anymore. I King Scar command you: Make your decision now!" Ammit only laughed.

"Oh, you have no authority to command me Scar. No creature has. Not a single thing living or dead has commanded me, save one. I bow to no mortal. I am here of my own free will."

"Then why come here at all?" Scar asked. Ammit grinned, and licked his lips.

"Firstly... to watch you squirm..." He ran his tongue around his teeth. "And then to claim my prize..."

"Ammit!" Kivuli barked, and Ammit withdrew. But Scar knew the look Ammit had given him, which danced in his eyes. Almost... Hungry. Kivuli broke him out of his daze.

"Scar." he said. "Let's get back to the business at hand." He bade him. Scar grunted, as the air shimmered and reformed.

Scar saw the shape of Pride Rock form, and he saw that once again, Scar was sitting in the den of Pride Rock. Banzai was there too, and next to him was a small pile of meat, fresh from the hunting party. It was a small sickly creature, but it seemed like a feast given the circumstances. And for course it was completely reserved for Scar and his family. The other huntresses could get their own food. Scar was pacing up and down irritably.

"Why do the lands not yield to me Banzai? Why do the herds flee the drought? Why does it never Rain and why does everyone seem set on destroying my life? What is the point of it all Banzai?" Scar asked Banzai. Banzai shrugged.

"Who knows? I don't." He said. Then he eyed the meat.

"What about some lunch?" he asked. He stuck his claw into the meet and pulled out a fistful of the juicy red stuff. He chewed it thoughtfully, as Scar paced up and down.

"Where is Zira?" Scar asked.

"With Nuka. He barely leaves her side. Tama's death hit the poor lad hard." Banzai said. Scar continued pacing. Banzai started to carve into the chest of the creature, throwing over his shoulder a piece of fat, before licking his lips, and taking a bite from the flank of the creature.

"He is adjusting?" Scar asked without much concern. Banzai nodded.

"He needs Zira right now. But he's coping. Tojo's son looks more like him every day. A bit scraggly though. He'll grow out of it. None of the other talk about Tama or Tojo infront of him though."

"The other cubs?"

"Kovu and Vitani you mean?"

"Who else?" Scar snapped.

"Beats me. Zira is taking her new roles as their mother seriously; she doesn't let them out of her sight, or many people near them." Banzai told him. Scar nodded. Then he sighed.

"I hate this land Banzai. I hate the Pridelands, I hate its people, I hate the problems it gives me and I hate, hate, hate everything about It." he said, lifting his claw up to his face staring at the tip. Then a change came over him. He stared at the tip of his claw in shock, as if in a moment of profound revelation.

"Banzai..." he said slowly. Banzai gulped down another piece of meat.

"I just had a sublime vision..." he said quietly. "All of the jagged... parts of my life have come together to form a complete and mystical... whole..." He said slowly.

"And epiphany..."

He smiled at Banzai. A genuine smile full of warmth the likes of which had not been seen on Scar's face since Uru's death. Banzai was startled.

"Epiphy-what?"

"My life is over." Scar announced. Banzai looked at him uncomprehendingly, and swallowed his mouth full of meat in order to speak.

"Does that mean you've lost your appetite?" Banzai asked curiously glancing at the plundered meat behind him with relief.

"Yes." Scar nodded, and then smiled cheerfully. "Goodbye." He turned his back on him and walked away.

"Where are you going?" Banzai asked surprised. "Are you getting dramatic?" Banzai asked.

"Goodbye Banzai."

Banzai watched in confusion as Scar left the den, and made his up to the peak of Pride rock. Bemused, Banzai followed him, and saw Scar standing at the edge of the rock, staring down onto the rocks below. Scar looked up when Banzai arrived behind him and stared at him.

"There's no stopping me this time, Banzai. This is it." he said gravely. Banzai made as if to move forward but Scar growled.

"Don't make a move Banzai. Not one step." He growled. "I am standing on the edge. Don't try to stop me this time, Banzai! Don't try to stop me this time, Banzai!"

"Not again." Banzai said exasperated as understanding dawned. The pressures of being King had finally become too much for him. Again.

"This is it. Don't try to stop me Banzai. Don't try to stop me Banzai. _Don't you dare try to stop me_... Banzai... try to stop me." He said. Banzai blinked at the last order.

"Banzai, you'd better get up off your ass and get over here, Banzai!" Scar barked. Banzai's eyes widened. He panicked and launched himself to his paws. Scar swayed on the lip of the rock coming very close to the edge.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" Banzai said, then threw himself at Scar's back.

"Stop me! This is not a joke! I'm committing -" the two struggled for a moment as Banzai grappled with him. "- suicide!"

For a brief moment, Scar seemed to fall forwards, and then Banzai got a decent grip around Scar's neck, and pulled him backwards using his full weight to haul Scar away from the edge. They landed with a mighty crash. For a moment, they sat there panting, Scar almost crushing Banzai with his bulk. Then Scar rounded on Banzai angrily.

"Don't ever frighten me like that again." he shouted. Banzai scowled.

"Sorry." he muttered.

"What are you, some kind of sadist?" Scar asked, shuddering at how close he had come to taking his own life. Banzai sighed but said nothing. It was pointless to argue. This was the third time this month that Scar's sense of melodrama had put himself in danger.

"How are you feeling now?" Banzai asked tentatively. Scar scowled.

"I want to die..." he muttered, looking out at the blasted land that made up his home. Banzai groaned.

"No you don't. You want things to be better again. And you're feeling sorry for yourself. That's not the same." Banzai explained.

"Sarabi thinks it is." Whined Scar.

"What does Sarabi know about it? Her sole purpose in life before you came along was to eat, sleep and make cubs. Now she has to hunt if she want to eat, and is just another lioness. She's bound to be grumpy..." Banzai said. Grumpy was an understatement. Then he perked up.

"Oh you have a few visitors this morning." Scar scowled at this. More petty complaints. More to the point, Banzai should have told him earlier.

"Some antelope were looking for sanctuary. They stayed for breakfast." Banzai said. "Oh, and a missive arrived from the Elephant herds by gopher. They have moved on, to seek more water to the far west. They said they could no longer live here." Scar thought to the big hulking creatures, and the amount of water they drank.

"Gluttonous imbeciles. Who gives a hoot?" he said.

"Not you certainly..." Banzai said darkly. Scar didn't seem to hear him. Then he remembered.

"Oh... and a pair of Snakes dropped by." Scar swivelled, staring at him.

"One emerald green, the other as black as night?" he asked.

"You've met them?" Banzai asked in surprise. Scar shook his head.

"By reputation... I sent for them. Discreetly. They are our solution to... a problem." Banzai thought back to Hissis and the rest of breed. And their skill as assassins and spies. Banzai was immediately nervous.

"A contract?" Banzai guessed aloud. Scar grinned. "Employment." he corrected him. Banzai shivered. When stared at him.

"_A Black Mamba!" _he asked started. The creatures were deadly. A single bite could kill an elephant and in an hour, and a cub instantly. Banzai had never pried into Hissis' affairs, but guess it would have taken several bites to kill such a creature with his own venom. Scar only nodded at Banzai's shock.

"And a Green. Not as deadly, but they are the smarter or the two. And I will need them both. We will be... removing certain obstacles in out path my friend." He said. Banzai thought to Sarabi, and her outspoken views.

"Who?" Banzai asked cautiously. The risk in hiring a Mamba was astronomical.

"The less you know the better. But it is not a lioness..." Scar told him.

"Where are did they say they would meet me?"

"Where else?" Banzai told him, and snorted disdainfully. Scar knew immediately where the Snakes awaited him. It was years since he had stepped foot there. He left with a spring in his step. Banzai scowled as he left. Scar's mood swings were becoming more frequent and more unusual each day. He could go from unusual cheerfulness to suicidal to uncontrollable rage within hours. Banzai shook his head.

* * *

**AN:**

Anyone guess where the Suicide scene is from? I felt that something more light-hearted was needed after last chapter, so this chapter should have made a few of you laugh! For the record though, Scar is _not actually_ suicidal. Just so depressed he contemplates it regularly. He is too much of a coward to take his own life.

Next chapter will be up... immediately...


	35. The Serpents

**AN:**

Yay! Double Update! Make sure to go back and read Chapter 34 if you haven't yet!

* * *

Judgement Chapter 35

A long while later, Scar arrived. The walk was long and arduous, and people would remark his absence, but it would be worth it. His paws treaded into dust, and nearby, a geyser exploded violently. He did not flinch.

Carrocscir. The Palace of Bones. He moved along the tomb as silent as a ghost. Then he stared at a closed cave. He smirked. Then dragged his paws through the pile of crumbled rock. In a single movement, he shifting the rubble out of his path. Age had loosened it and seismic instability had rendered an impenetrable seal unlocked. Light gleamed into the cave for the first time in years as Scar stepped into it. He closed his eyes letting the memories overwhelm him

_A brutal fight._

_A loud argument._

_A conspirer uncovered._

_A short scuffle._

_A trick._

_A bite._

"_You have come here to you death Ahadi. This graveyard will serve as you grave."_

_The death of a King._

"_Scar! Please!"_

_Screams._

_Pain._

"_TAKA!"_

Scar slammed up his mental walls again. He opened his eyes and stared at the lion skeleton in front of him.

"Hello Father."

He smirked. The hallow skull of Ahadi the great stared up at him, a ghastly grin fixed on his face. The skeleton had moved from her he had left his father, crying and screaming, lethal poison already running through his veins. From the look of it, Scar saw he had tried to claw his way through solid stone. One of the claws was snapped from the effort. Scar blew the dust away. A great cloud whooshed up in front of him making him blink. Just another layer of dust

"_Find what you are looking for amoungsssssst the dead?"_A voice hissed. Scar resisted the instinct to whirl around.

"That depends. Can you give me what I need?" He said. Another voice answered.

"We are your sssssserventsssss my King. You need only asssssk..." He turned slowly, and there, standing before him were two snakes. A Green and Black Mamba. Coiled, and menacing. The Black mamba stared at him through unblinking red eyes. The green on the other hand, smiled good-naturedly.

"How may we help you my King?" he asked Scar.

"I heard that you two know everything there is to know about venoms, poisons and toxins..." Scar told them. Instantly the green mamba coiled up.

"That is Correct. Issssss a member of your pride bitten? Can we help?" He asked concerned. The black Mamba hissed though. Scar continued.

"Last week, I sought to end our water troubles. I attempted to negotiate a deal with the River Lords. It failed. Three close friends of mine were killed, and three cubs were left parentless."

"You have our condolencessss..." Green said sincerely. Scar ignored it.

"They were murdered. By Sobek the River Lord." Instantly, Black was alert.

"Sobek? Spirits... that must have been... unpleasant." He said. Scar nodded.

"Sobek is dead." he said flatly.

"I had heard as much. No carrion will touch his body." Black said. Green nodded.

"It is good to hear that such evil as Sobek was destroyed. Even at such as high cost to yourself." Green said. Again, Scar ignored the sympathy.

"Sobek is dead. But a dozen of his kin still pollute the River with their Stink. As your King I command you: Wipe them out. Leave none alive. Kill every last River Lord from the desert to the mountains until the Pridelands are purged of their stain. Your poison makes you able to kill anything with ease. Kill every last one of them." Scar spat. Green stared at Scar in horror.

"My King... I can not do that." Green said. Scar's eyes narrowed. Instantly Black knew he was on dangerous ground.

"Excuse me?" Scar hissed. "I am not accustomed to being refused. Serpent." He said. Black slivered in front of his companion.

"Please do not misunderstand usssssssss. What my esteemed colleague meanssss, issss that we could not poison them all. Though we would love to help you, there are too many of them and we are too few. Not with every Mamba in the Pridelands could you do thissss. It is not possible." Black protested. He did not say what Green was thinking. That they would not even if they could. Murder on such as scale was simply unthinkable... Scar on the other hand gave a cruel chuckle.

"Do not take me for a fool. I do not expect you to bite them..." he said. "I am interested in your... expertise. He slammed his paw down, and they saw a flash of red plumage. Hellshade.

"You know every poison in the Pridelands. I imagine you know where you can find this. I want you to saturate the Great River in Hellshade until it boils with the stuff. No crocodile can live on land, and when they return to the water... they shall drink the poison themselves. Rub it into their wounds. It will leak through the pours in their body and through their eyes, ears and snouts. You need not bite them. Only give me the knowledge I request... Where do I find the deposits of Hellshade, and other similar toxins to do as I desire." Green gawked at what Scar was saying.

"That... is madness..." Green exclaimed. Scar growled, but Green continued.

"Not every snake is an assassin, king. _I_ am a healer. And I will not kill on your whim, nor assist you in killing another, let alone help create a massacre. What of the hippos that live there too? What of all the creatures that feed of the river outside our lands? Or even in it? Killing the River Lords will not solve your problem – you will render the River useless if you do this. Neither of you will control the waters. This is folly." Scar batted away the objections to his proposed slaughter with a flick of his paw. He regarded the serpents disdainfully.

"Ah... So you would refuse your King?" he said dangerously.

"To prevent a slaughter? Yes. We do." Black said, agreeing with his companion. Scar growled.

"There is nothing I can do to change your mind of this matter?" He asked. Black blinked.

"None whatsoever." He said. Scar nodded slowly.

"Then I have no use for you at all." He hissed. Then without warning he lunged. Green's eyes widened.

"Heck-" Green managed to gasp part of his friend's name. Whether it was to warn him, to tell him to flee, or to beg for his help, Scar never knew. With a snapping noise, Scar's paw crashed down on the smaller of the two snakes. His clawed paw pierced the skin of Green's back. The snake screamed and bit forwards. His venom could have killed Scar in a minute, but Scar was practiced in the snake's style of combat. Hissis had served him for over a year, and in that time, Scar had been sure to take precautions against other snakes anyone else may have used as an assassin against him. Scar nimbly dodged the bite, and gave a backhanded swipe at Green's head. There was a tearing noise, and Green's head fell from its body, severed. Black stared in horror at his friend's demise. Short, violent, ugly and unceremonious. Black stared at the Tyrant for a moment, his black mane wreathing his dark brown hide, and his eyes a blaze. Then he ran.

The move was so unexpected it took Scar of guard, and in the second it took, the Mamba was gone into the shadows. Scar was initially concerned. A Black Mamba as an enemy was not one he wanted, but then he considered, why would he return to seek vengeance, if he was opposed to killing as he said he was?

Scar stalked away. The River Lords would remain free for now...

When Scar returned to the Den early the following morning, Zira was waiting for him.

"Where have you been?" She barked. Scar growled.

"Never you mind. On matters of State." He told her. Zira snorted.

"Your Son was asking for you." She said.

"I have no Son." Scar told her briskly. Zira growled.

"Yes you do. Nuka and Kovu are as much your sons as they are mine."

"They're not either of ours." Scar told her and pushed passed her.

"Wrong. You promised Tojo Scar. You gave him your word." She reminded him. Scar groaned.

"What is it you want of me Zira?" Zira smiled.

"I need to have a discussion Scar. I am... barren as you know." Zira said.

"Neither of us is getting any younger. The Lionesses who doubt your rule are anxious. What will happen when you are gone? What will become of the Pride?" Scar glared around him, looking at the wasteland.

"Somehow I don't think it will matter much in any event..." he said dryly. Zira rolled her eyes.

"One of the children could succeed you as King Scar. You know that as well as I do. If you make one of them heir, then it won't matter what they say. You will have a legacy. A lineage. It would cement your leadership amongst the pride..." She told him. Scar growled.

"There are _no_ doubts whatsoever. I do not _need_ to cement my leadership. I hold the Pride in a grip so tight that no amount of squirming on Sarabi's part will let it escape. Fools who deny my legitimate claim to the throne are minor troublemakers. Nothing more.

"Then I would say about a third of the Pride are _minor troublemakers_ Scar." Zira told him. Scar froze, and then turned to her in surprise and in shock.

"WHAT!" he gasped. Zira nodded.

"Sarabi and Sarafina both hold you directly responsible for Tojo, Tama, and Naga's death. It's only been Talia's reassurance that it was not that kept another third from joining them in that opinion. Tojo's mother, old and grieving though she is, has been a useful tool..." Zira observed. Despite being queen, she still managed to attain some unfathomable source of gossip. Scar now glared at her.

"Sarabi... and Sarafina. I might have guessed. The two have been thorns in my side for as long as I can remember." Scar said.

"And Nala..." Zira told him. Scar glanced at her.

"Nala? Oh. Sarafina's cub."

"Scarcely a Cub. She's a grown lioness now. A proud huntress and quick as well. Stealthy too. She's almost as good as me..." Zira admitted. Scar stared at her. For all of the Prides misgivings, none could match Zira in the Hunt. She possessed a rare viscous killing streak in her that made her skilful in the Hunt. She was not driven by necessity, but by the Thrill. And to hear her speak so highly of Nala surprised Scar. He shook his head troubled. Another problem.

"Sarafina, Sarabi and Nala. I can handle those..." Scar said.

"... Tembu, Amri, Chumvi and Ni as well?" Scar turned to her incredulously.

"You're sure?" He asked her.

"Positive..." Zira told him. Scar groaned, but Zira wasn't finished

"There is something else though... isn't there..."

"There was a... incident... whilst you were away Scar..." Zira told him delicately. Scar raised his eyebrows.

"An incident?"

"Its Tembu – Lieneth's sister and one of the loudest of the _dissidents_. She's landed herself in a spot of trouble..." She said, smiling.

"What has she done?" Scar asked her.

"She was caught stealing water – against your decrees. She is to stand trial for treason. if we tred carefully..." Zira told him. Scar stared at her, and then smiled.

"Ah, the winds of opportunity..."

The "trail" took place at the tip of Priderock, where Scar had fought Ahadi. When Tembu was brought out of the den, flanked by half a dozen Hyenas, she was already in a sorry state. Her face was bleeding from a cut on her head, and she limped on one of her front paws. Hyena's snapped at her if she did not move fast enough. The Lionesses were appalled.

"Spirits Scar!" Sarafina swore at the sight of her.

"Silence!" Scar ordered the grumbling lionesses.

"Tell me what happened?" Scar said angrily. The lioness stared up at him in fear. Banzai spat at her, his mouth drooling.

"If I may your majesty?" Said Shenzi, said next to him. Scar nodded.

"During your absence, we strictly enforced the rationing of water and meat as you had ordered." Shenzi said. She glared at Tembu.

"This lioness, decided she was exempt from the ruling, is that not the case?" Scar glared her.

"Is that true Tembu?" He asked the bleeding lioness. She hung her head.

"It's true your majesty." She admitted. Then she glared at the Hyenas.

"Look at the state of her! Scar, stop this immediately – she's been punished enough!" Sarabi protested. Scar ignored her.

"She admitted that she stole water!" Zira countered.

"It's true that took more than the share allotted to me by your Hyenas." Tembu conceded to Scar. Then she stared up at him, who was frowning.

"But I had no choice! It's no secret that the Hyena's use their numbers to abuse their power. It's well known that they keep the favoured cuts of meat for themselves and allot the water unevenly – keeping the majority, whilst we starve and thirst. And you continue to protect them! I could go no longer on the share given to me your creature S_henzi._" Tembu said.

"I only took what was rightfully mine Scar – I apologise if you feel that is unbecoming of a lioness." She said contemptuously at the injustice.

"This is wrong!" A voice called out from the crowd. Scar recognised the young Lioness as Nala. Her mother tried to shush her but she shook her mother off.

"I will not be silent! Scar this is preposterous!" She said. "The whole Trial is pointless. She took more water than was allocated to her because she had no choice – nobody is contesting that. Yes she did wrong but acted out of desperation and thirst. Not a single one of us would have done any different – we are Lionesses! And look at her! The Hyenas have beaten her within an inch of her life – let it be!" Nala said. The other Lionesses raised their heads and started muttering among themselves.

"Now there are allegations of _Treason! _How is this treason? What has Tembu done?" Nala asked.

"Oh Tembu is guilty of far more than Treason..." Scar said. Tembu gaped at the accusation.

"_WHAT?" _she almost shouted in shock.

"Think of it like this: Tembu stole some water. She stole what is essential for all life – especially now. She took what should have benefited the entire pride and squandered it herself, denying life to her _friends._" Scar said. He stepped down from the raised platform and stalked towards her.

"You thought because I was away, you could get away with it..." he hissed. Tembu backed away.

"No! No no no..." Tembu stammered. Scar flicked his wrist and several Hyenas stood up and flanked him.

"You thought that you could steal from the rest of the Pride..."

"I was desperate – the Hyenas had been denying me water for so long I was dying!" She begged.

"You denied water to the other Pride-sister in a time of drought – that is tantamount to murder!" Scar growled. Tembu backed away, but found her feet sliding of the side of Priderock. She was trapped.

"There is only one Penalty for Murder in this Kingdom!" Scar said. Then he lunged as the other Lioness cried out in shock. Tembu fell from the lip of the rock, and Scar slammed his claws into her paws. She cried out painfully, trying to maintain a grip on the side of the rockface, lest she fall from the tip of Pride rock onto the hard ground below.

"Scar! Enough!" Nala cried out.

"Please Scar!" Lieneth begged. Tembu scrambled for grip, tears of pain falling down her face.

"This is the Kings Judgement. Do not interfere!" Zira ordered. The other Lionesses shrank back. Scar roared.

"Know this all of you – anyone who steals water, meat or in any other way endangers the Pride is answerable to me. to refuse my orders, or violate my decrees is to disrespect and refuse _me_! And to do so is Treason – Punishable by Death." Scar boomed. With the word 'Death' he threw Tembu from the top of Priderock. She cried out once. And then there was silence. The whole of Priderock was still staring in shock at Scar. Only Zira seemed unconcerned. The others were staring at him in shock, anger, fear or undisguised hatred.

"Furthermore – since you are all so 'united' in this matter know this also. Any individual lioness that violates these laws will bring punishment down upon the entire pride. Live as a Pack – die as a pack."

Scar ordered calmly. Then he left the tip of Priderock leaving the rest of the pride stunned. As he stalked away, he smiled to himself coyly and his green eyes flashed.

"_One way to deal with dissidents..."_

Nala stared down Priderock, at the broken body below, where already vultures were circling. A single tear fell down her face. Despite the dryness, a Storm was coming...

* * *

**AN:**

Who can tell me who Black and Green where inspired by? This chapter was violent and bloody. Scar is perfectly sane – but taking steps to control any dissent before a trickle becomes a flood. Nala is unimpressed...

Also I have an announcement. A Co-Author and friend of mine, JJZ-109, is completing a series entitled: Lion King: Modern Human Version, as some of you will know. Think the Lion King and its sequel, in the form of countries, guns, explosions, plots, assassinations, intrigue and political movements, as well as all out Warfare. The Prideland Marines in all their glory.

The first two were written independently by this talented author, the third was made with some input from me. And he is working on a prequel story. Modern Human Version 4, so to speak. So it was a great surprise when he asked me a few weeks ago how I would feel about creating a Lion King - Modern Human Version: Judgement.

That's right.

It's not a sequel, or my next story, but one of the "secret projects" I talked about earlier. And it's coming soon. In the mean time, I suggest you read up the other Modern Human Versions, if you haven't all ready. He is easy to find, as he has been faithfully reviewing this story after reading most chapters. Warning: Expect violence, language and action.

Enjoy all!

To follow - The Coup: Scar's reign comes to a brutal end.


	36. The Coup

AN:

Greetings! Welcome to Chapter 36: The Coup.

This is likely to be the last Chapter released before Christmas, maybe second to last. In which case... Merry Christmas and Season's Greetings!

Special mentions:

**JJZ-109**

Glad you liked it!

**milele yako**

Evil Scar indeed... but will future Scar remain like this? or will he repent? We will see...

**sandydragon**

Scar will see the aftermath in the next Chapter: The Future.

**Rhonda Petrie**

Nuka will make an appearance is the following Chapter "The Future"... guess what will happen then?

**E. Darkbow**

Correct! It is from Hook! I hope you enjoyed it.

**Chu10**

I am looking forward to it as much as you are! Is Banzai too intelligent? He's been doing a lot of stuff since the story began, so I think he had picked up a few skills.

For those of you who guessed... Green and Black were Dimitrov and Heckler. And if you haven't a clue who those are read the Modern Human Version 1, 2 and 3 by JJZ-109. Actually, read this first, _then _Read Modern Human Version 1, 2 and 3.

* * *

Judgement – Chapter 36

"NO!" Scar shouted as the vision disappeared from view. Ammit chuckled.

"What's the matter Scar? Cat got your tongue?" He asked. Scar growled. Kivuli looked in shock at the space which moments earlier had held Tembu's dead body. He rounded on Scar.

"How could you?" he gaped. Scar shifted uncomfortably.

"You saw what happened. She endangered the lives of the Pride." He said, though his voice trembled as he voiced the thought.

"More than you? Besides, what did you say just now? One way to deal with dissidents?" Scar growled.

"You heard Zira, she was plotting against me with the others. I had to send a message to the rest of Pride. Direct and to the point." he said. Kivuli shook his head.

"All you did was prove their fears were well founded..." Kivuli said. Shook bowed his head.

"I know that now..." He said simply. Ammit raised his eyebrow.

"Which would be a great comfort to Tembu I am sure..." He said. Scar glared at him.

"Haven't you seen enough yet? I am weary of this half-life I endure. End it now." He ordered. Ammit licked his lips.

"Not yet... there is something else you should see... You saw the Past... I think it's time to look in on the present..." he waved his paw and the air turned grey. The milky mist had completely disappeared. A grey haze enveloped the land. Kivuli looked at him, and narrowed his eyes. His black mane almost grey compared to the midnight black of Ammit.

"Ammit..." he warned. Ammit glanced at him.

"I know what I am doing. I have been doing this since before the atoms which made your body were formed." He snapped. Scar glared at him.

"I thought you were a pair..." he said. At this Ammit laughed.

"I am nothing like our friend _Kivuli_. That's not even his real name...No I am far more powerful than he is..." Scar expected Kivuli to interrupt, but he only nodded his head.

"We have... an arrangement..." he said carefully. Ammit chuckled more.

"Kivuli was once a mortal too Scar... A very long time ago. He became spirit upon death – as do all things. He left behind his body, and the majority of his mind. He is a fragment of his former self. As are you. As is everything that resides in the heavens. I do not have a body..." He said this almost bitterly. Then he laughed.

"Do you see Scar? I could never reside on _earth_. I lack the form to do so. And why would I want to? To be bound by earthly laws and restraints. I am a creature of Spirit only. Whole and complete. And I have millennia to get used to it... If I wanted to I could just reach out and take your soul right now for my own." he said. Then he smiled.

"Kivuli has other plans for you though... and as he said... we have an arrangement..."

The dark grey mist had formed together before him and Scar saw a lioness there. It was Sarafina. She was standing stock still as if frozen in time. Then the background began to fade into existence. There was a flash of light, and suddenly it was as if whatever was holding make time was free to move again. She moved suddenly animated.

"Where is She?" Sarafina growled. Scar looked up at her from his throne lazily.

"Where is who, Sarafina? And in future you will address me as Sire..." he said, picking his teeth with the end of a bone.

"Where. Is. My. Daughter." Sarafina said. Scar looked at her.

"How should I know? Maybe you should keep her on a leash if you keep losing her..." He suggested. Sarafina roared.

"She's gone missing and I know you had something to do with it..." She hissed. Scar's eyes narrowed.

"That almost sounds like an accusation Sarafina. Now why on earth would I harm you daughter?" he asked calmly. Sarafina growled.

"Who know why you do anything these days. Why did you kill Tembu? Why did you allow the Hyenas to injure Kirrin? I don't know. But I know she has not been seen for days and I know you are the reason!" Scar yawned.

"If I had been responsible for your daughter's death, I would not tell you a thing." he said. She opened her mouth to cry out but he moved onward.

"However." he said. "You are incorrect in your surmise. I was not responsible for your daughter's disappearance. In fact I will make sure she is suitably punished for neglecting her duties when she returns. She is probably sick of life here and left against my instructions, or else ran off with a mate. Or died in the desert. Either way it is of little consequence. Now leave."

"Not until you..." Scar waved a paw, and a dozen Hyenas emerged from behind the throne. She hesitated for a moment, then turned her back on him and walked out of the den. One of the Hyenas turned to him.

"No respect that one..." Shenzi observed. Scar nodded.

"Reduce her water intake by... hmmm... three days. We'll see if she remains proud whilst on the verge of dehydration..." he mused. Then he bit the bone he was using to pick his teeth, crunching the marrow thoughtfully.

After a time, Zira moved into the cave and lay next to him. She purred.

"Evening your highness..." She said. Nuka bounded up next to her but shrank back when he saw Scar. Zira pushed him forwards.

"Don't be shy Nuka, say 'Hi' to your Father..." she told him. Nuka didn't seem shy. He seemed intimidated by the dark King. Scar mentally sighed, and opened his eyes to stare grimly at the young lion.

"Good evening Nuka." He told him gravely. Nuka nodded his head.

"Evening Father..." he managed to speak. Scar regarded Zira silently.

"Of you go Son, leave Mummy to speak to Father for now..." He told him. Nuka scampered of without needing to be told twice. Scar watched him leave.

"Interesting lad..." he observed.

"Isn't he?" Zira said fondly.

"Yes. He is aware of his surroundings... constantly watching and taking things in. Observant as well... and his instincts are good – he was cautious. He'll need to learn to assert himself though – and to use both his caution and his eagerness in synchronisation if he is to be of use to me. I have no use for a cowardly lion who will not try to do anything, nor a naive one who doesn't know his own limits..." he said. Zira looked at him.

"Idiot." She said. Scar glanced at her in surprise.

"And for a moment there I actually thought you were thinking of him as your son. Not just another pawn for you to move around." She said resentfully. Scar looked at her worn face. She was like all of lionesses, tired and malnourished, though she fared better than most being the mate of the king.

"Everyone is pawn Zira – whether they know it or not. Even you." he told her. She stared at him in surprise.

"I have used you Zira – I used you to kill Ahadi and to cement my rule. There were never any illusions about whether or not I would use you when became mates. You bound yourself to me knowing what would happen. Make the best use of people as you can – those you love and who love you make the best tools." He reminded her. Zira sighed.

"I know that. I accepted that. That was the price for your love and I made it willingly." She told him. Scar gave her a rare smile."

"A trade I still think of as one of best I ever made." he replied warmly. Zira nodded. She had given herself over to him when they had mated. She had made that choice. Yes he used her. But he also loved her all the more for it. She was not sure if she wanted her cubs to be used as well. Only time would tell.

The Air shimmered once again and the Scar saw, himself standing atop a rock at the base of Pride Rock. Scar knew that Nala had not reappeared in what he guessed was the few weeks the time skip had taken. However he remembered this scene rather vividly on his own – and he knew she had not done a runner, or ran off with a mate as he had original guessed. Rather, she had returned with one.

He stared out over the savannah, which was blackened and scarred. Twisted by Scar's crude corruption of the Circle of life into a sickening wasteland. The boundary between the outlands and the Pridelands was no longer clear – it looked like some disease had spilled over the borders. Carrocscir, Golgorath and Pride Rock – three black towers of bone, dirt and rock throughout the whole lands, each as barren and broken as the last. Scar looked at where the meat for the day should have been placed. It was completely bare. Empty but for a faint bloodstain – barely a smudge. A few skeletons lay discarded throughout the wasteland. Picked clean, even the marrow was sucked dry. No birds sang in the skies. Those who survived had fled north, braving colder winds for a chance at life. Only the lionesses remained in the barren, ashen plains.

"SARABI!" He shouted out over the savannah. In the deep silence of death, his voice carried far out along the plains. Eventually, Sarabi appeared in the plains and made her way towards the King. She was still proud, unbroken by grief, rage, loss or despair. She carried herself with the same grace and power she had when Mufasa was alive, but with a colder edge tempered by suffering. Scar was instantly wary. He knew as well as anyone that a few years of suffering and loss could temper the bluntest of knives into a killing machine. Few had suffered as much as Sarabi had. Except for him. She came towards him in her own time, regardless of her liege lord's impatience. Hyenas snapped at her heels but she only held with a barley hidden glance of contempt. They were beneath her notice.

"Yes Scar?" She asked with a hint of resignation in her voice when she drew near.

"Where is your hunting party? They're not doing their job." Scar told her irritably.

"Scar there is no food. The herds have moved on." She explained as though talking to a cub. Her tone and manner were completely wrong for addressing a King. Anyone could plainly see the tempest of emotions beneath her skin. Scar however remained blind.

"No! There just not looking hard enough." he raged as much to himself as to her.

"It's over. There is nothing left. We have only one choice. We must leave Pride Rock." Sarabi insisted.

"We're not going anywhere!" Scar bellowed. To much blood had been spilt over this land to simply let it pass under him now. if they left Pride Rock, they had no Kingdom. the Lionesses would go their separate ways. Sisters and brothers splitting apart to seek life elsewhere. He would go from being King of the Pridelands to a rouge over night. A worthless vagabond with nothing to call his own. Nothing. he would rather die a King than a beggar – so what if he took some worthless lionesses with him!

"Then you have sentenced us to death!" Sarabi said, finally losing her temper.

"Then so be it!" Scar announced. he was the King. She was nothing more than a widowed lioness. One he had made a widow. he had taken everything she loved and stamped it into the dust – she had no right to make demands of him!

"You can't do that!" She protested.

"I am the King! I can do whatever I want!"

"If you were half the King Mufasa was you-" She never finished her statement. Within milliseconds of hearing his brother's name – a taboo in his new order, he had whirled around and struck her in the face.

"I AM TEN TIMES THE KING MUFASA WAS!" He shouted as she fell to the floor.

Speak of the Devil and he shall appear. So the old saying goes. There is a power in names within the Old Magic. Command of spirits and ghosts and invocations. All of the things Scar didn't believe in. But either some portion of the Old Magic was still at work within Pride Rock, or else Scar was _very very _unlucky. Either way, as Scar watched the Sun set, the real Scar knew he was about to have a _very_ bad day.

As if conjured by a Shaman or sorcerer, the Sky darkened and Lightning flashed. And there standing on the side of Priderock, was Mufasa. His brother. The brother he had killed.

"Mufasa?" he gaped in shock.

"No. No! You're dead!" he protested as his brother raged towards him, but Mufasa only had eyes for his mate. He ran towards her as Scar shrank back in fear.

"Mufasa?" Sarabi asked in confusion

"No... Its Me." he said. There was a moment – a tiny space of total silence throughout the pride.

"...Simba?" Sarabi whispered. "You're alive? How can that be?"

"It's doesn't matter. I am home." Simba said. He nuzzled his mother.

"Simba?" Scar asked in shock, trying to hide his momentary fear and confusion. But then his mind was already working again. Simba. Alive. Yet things that were alive... could yet be killed.

"Simba!" he said. "Hahaha! I am surprised to see you! Alive..." With this he shot a deadly glance at the Hyenas perched behind him, and with some satisfaction saw them gulp. What had their words been? 'It is done?' Oh was it really?

However as he spoke, he saw Simba stalking towards him – more similar to his uncle in that moment then he was prepared to admit.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't rip you apart!" Simba said. This – before he had even spoken to Scar about his recent crimes, or heard the full story, or knew of his father's murder. This was not going to go well..."

"Simba, Simba! You must understand the pressures of ruling the Kingdom..." Scar stalled.

"Are no longer yours. Step down Scar." Simba commanded in a tone so like his father's. Scar grinned.

"Oh, I would...Naturally. However there is one little problem... You see them?" He said, snake venom dripping into his voice, as he pointed a claw up to behind where several dozen Hyenas sat, already starved and drooling for meat.

"They think _I_ am King." he said, his face suddenly filled with mock sympathy, the unspoken challenge in his voice. How many Hyena's could he kill? A dozen? Two dozen? then what? He would be overwhelmed in minutes. Scar laughed silently.

"Well we don't." Said a voice to their left. A voice he knew. Nala. So the unfaithful had returned. And brought their friend back to them. Another mystery solved. He turned to her angrily, and then was surprised to find her flanked by half a dozen other lionesses. And Zira, Talia and Lieneth were not among them. Nala had been resourceful indeed and had gathered those she knew where the most vengeful over Naga's, Tojo's and Tama's death. But how had she known who...? Then he saw her. At the back, behind the others. Sarafina. She had betrayed him again, and brought to these two young lovers their army to fight Scars. And his own was nowhere to be seen. He ground his teeth, seething.

"Simba is the rightful King." Nala said. Emboldened by reinforcements Simba turned to him.

"The choice is yours Scar. Either step down or fight."

"Oh must this all end in violence? I'd hate to be responsible for the _death_ of a family member. Wouldn't you agree Simba?"

"That's not going to work Scar. I've put it behind me."

"Ah, but what about your faithful subjects? Have they put it behind them?"

"Simba what is he talking about?" Nala asked in confusion.

"Ahhhhh... So you haven't told them your little secret." Scar said, smiling with glee.

"Well Simba, now's your chance to tell them. Tell them who is responsible for Mufasa's death!" Scar instructed. Simba hesitated for only a second, then he bowed his head.

"I am." He said. The pride was silent. Shock and horror reverberated around the assembled lionesses. Sarabi recoiled in shock, then moved towards him tearfully.

"It's Not true! Tell me it's not true!" She begged.

"It's true." Simba said sadly. Scar could have leapt for joy.

"You see! He admits it! Murderer!" Scar accused as Simba backed away.

"No! It was an accident." he protested, but Scar was not about to let Simba get away this time.

"If it weren't for you, Mufasa would still be alive – it's your fault he's dead. Do you deny it?" he demanded.

"No - " Simba stared but was interrupted by Scar, once more asserting himself. Simba had gone from being the leader of a rebellion to a criminal in moments. Scar now had the advantage.

"Then you are guilty!" Scar shouted.

"No I am not a murderer!" Simba protested again, but was now backing away from Scar, who was edging him towards the cliff.

"Oh Simba. You're in trouble again." Scar taunted, and then smiled wickedly. "Only this time daddy isn't here to save you – and now everybody knows why!" Scar gloated. Simba took another step backwards and fell, as Tembu had.

"Simba!" Nala called out from behind in fright as Simba struggled to find a grip on the rock.

To the other Lionesses assembled they saw Simba fall, Scar stood their taunting for a while. Nala looked as though she would charge forwards to help her friend but she was held back the lionesses – whilst Simba was a rightful King they would have backed him, but as a banished murderer? Scar knelt forwards though, to whisper in Simba's year. This was it – surely Scar would tire and throw his contender from the tip of Pride Rock to the rocks below. As Scar whispered something though, Simba's faced changed. A look of pure horror crossed his vision. Scar knew what his past self has said there and then.

"_I killed Mufasa!"_

He had come to regret that final taunt as Simba found new reserves within himself that he did not know existed. With a roar of Rage and anger, Simba threw himself from his tentative grip on the rock face and struck at Scar. Scar fell back from the unexpected surprise attack and Simba landed on him. Scar watched shamefaced as Simba exerted pressure and fear upon his passed self until he uttered those words aloud to the entire Pride.

"_**I killed Mufasa!"**_he said. There was a faint pause as those words echoed through Pride rock. _Treachery! Murder! Liar! Deceit!_

Surprisingly, it was Shenzi who was the first to react. With a growl she leapt at Simba, followed by a dozen of her kin. Nala was the Second to react and was followed by a pride of angry Lionesses. With a roar the two sides collided. Tooth, Claw, Rip, Tear, Bite, Kill.

Lioness and Hyena, half made with anger, King and Tyrant half mad with rage.

In seconds the Hyena's had overwhelmed Simba, but before they could deliver a death blow, the Lionesses were upon them, pulling them free from his back and flanks. Scar slinked away.

Hyenas, lioness, even at various points the shrill warcries of a warthog and meercat – though Scar was sure it was the fatigue and battle-stress that caused that particular vison, seeing them again in the hallucination before him made him wonder...

Simba tried to follow, but Banzai leapt from his perch and dived at Simba's exposed neck, biting and drawing blood. With a loud crack though, Rafiki was there, and had struck him across the face with his staff. Banzai slid from his back, dopey eyed and dull faced, grinning like a maniac. For a single moment, Scar feared that Rafiki would unleash the heavens against them as he had Sobek. But though Rafiki's eyes blazed with anger, he seemed content to beat the stuffing out of Hyena soldiers with just his stick.

With panic, Scar ran into the den as the fires grew, and the Hyena's were routed.

Zira awoke from her slumber to the sound of fighting and the stench of blood.

"Scar! What's going on?" She gasped in fear, as Kirrin and Talia rose behind her, along with a few more lionesses. They blinked sleepily but were immediately alert.

"Its the Lionesses – They Rebel!" One of them cried out in shock. Scar nodded.

"Rally the loyalists, we must -" then his eyes were drawn to young Nuka, and the two cubs hiding behind his paws, covering their ears from the sounds of blood. Scar hesitated." then he made a decision.

"Get them out of here!" He commanded. Zira blinked in confusion.

"What?" She asked.

"This is no place for a Cub! Simba is returned from the grave and has poisoned the Lionesses' against me. The Hyena's will not hold out much longer – Go!" he commanded them, moving to the back of the cave. With a huge strength, he clawed at the rear making an opening and pushed some of lionesses through.

"The Carrocscir Gap is closed to the east – and inferno rages. Make for the Great River. Cross the deeps, the River Lords still fear us for that way to yet be passable. Make for the Tower of Golgorath and await me there. Take the cubs and go!" he commanded her.

"Scar I -" Zira tried to argue, but Scar roared and swiped at her, hitting her in the face. She recoiled.

"I will not lose the cubs because of some foolish glory hunting lioness – do as I tell you. Take Nuka and the cubs and some of the loyalists and go!"

"I can fight" Nuka told him, eagerly. Scar roared.

"No! Take your sister and brother and go!" he commanded him. Nuka shrank back in fear. Angry voices could be heard behind him. Scar glanced at the mouth of cave.

"All of you!" he yelled at the remaining lioness. Sometimes all one could do was retreat and hope to fight another day.

The Lionesses nodded and departed for the outlands. Zira turned to him as he left.

"What will we do in the outlands? How will be hunt?"

"Zira, listen to me. Nuka and Vitani are Soldiers, they will survive."

"What of Kovu?"

"Kovu. Kovu is my Heir Zira. Train him – Nuka is powerful but he is tainted by Tama's upbringing. He will be soft. You must be as steel Zira – Train Kovu. Fill his heart with my Darkness."

"Train him yourself!" Zira told him as she passed out of the back exit to the den. Scar nodded and made as if to follow them as voices came behind him.

"Scar!" A lionesses bellowed. Scar made a snap decision. Scar turned to Zira and smiled ruefully.

"I am sorry my love..." He said. Then he swiped at the top of the cave entrance collapsing the top of cave, as Zira cried out.

"NO!" She shouted. As it fell down so that only a sliver of orange light filtered through the opening. Scar turned to face the Lioness. It was Sarafina.

"Ah... 'Fina. You come here at last. You have my thanks..." He told her as she stalked towards him. Sarafina shook her head, tears in her eyes.

"Don't thank me. You – you killed Mufasa? I didn't want to believe it... but now I have no choice. I have come to kill you. I will not leave you to Simba or my daughter. Not for all of your crimes... That is the only mercy I can offer you my friend." She said. Then unsheathed her claws.

"If you were my friend you would let me go. Or join me even." Scar told her. Sarafina grimaced.

"The best I can give you is a quick death." She told him and struck towards him blinded by tears. Scar ducked under her initial flurry and caught her paw, twisting it painfully. She cried out as he struck back a blow to her chest winding her.

"Sorry Sarafina. But only the good die young..."

With that he turned and caught her with a roundhouse kick in the stomach. She flew through the air and struck her head on a rock as she landed. She stired then lost consciousness. Scar moved forwards and drew his claws to slice her throat as she lay defenceless on the rocks. Then he hesitated. More voices came from behind him. The need for speed surpassed his need for vengeance. He turned and ran out of the den and made his way to the other exit.

A wall of heat blocked his path. A towering inferno of flames that consumed all who fell in its maw. The southern exit was blocked. He took a step back to avoid being burned. Simba saw him as he tried to make his way past, shaking the blood from his mane. There was murder in his eyes.

Heedless of where he was going Scar ran from the younger more powerfully built lion until they were atop Pride rock itself – where he had fought and lost to Ahadi. Scar leapt through fire and flames until he came to the edge of Pride Rock. pebbles fell the shear drop below.

Simba jumped through after him growling menacingly.

"Murderer..." Simba hissed at him. Scar gauged the younger lions powerful frame. Fight? Too risky... Flee? Impossible. That left one simple option. Lie.

"Simba! Simba please, have mercy I beg you!" Scar said, sounding sincere.

"You don't deserve to live!" Simba said as he stalked towards him.

"...but Simba – I am family!" Scar tried again. Appealing to Simba's good side. _Kill me. Kill me and become as I am... _His thoughts seemed to shout. Simba was repelled. Scar tried to stall for time.

"It's the Hyenas who are the real enemy! It was their fault – their idea!" he lied.

"Why should I believe you? Everything you ever told me was lie..." Simba hissed dangerously.

"What will you do? You wouldn't kill your old uncle?" Scar said. Simba's face flickered with emotion. _Got you. No. Simba wouldn't not kill in cold blood. How very noble. And very naive._

"No Scar. I am not like you."

"Oh Simba thank you. You are truly noble, I'll make it up to you I promise. How can I prove myself to you?"

"Run. Run away Scar. And Never return." Simba told him. Scar would have walked away. He could have joined Zira in the outlands, raised their son, and waged bloody war upon the usurper. They could have. But it was then that Simba found Scar's fatal flaw. pride. And when Simba used Scar's age old taunt against him, his Pride was stung.

"Yes... Your majesty!" The low hiss turned into a roar as Scar struck as a pile of embers. The red hot coals flew into his eyes. If Simba hadn't blinked at the last moment he would have been rendered blind. Either way, stunned and in pain, Simba was helpless. And Scar struck.

In an instant, he cast aside the decrepit uncle. Beneath and exterior of beggary, age and weakness he deliberately overplayed a strong lion lived. Fuelled by years of resentment and bitterness, he tore into his nephew. This was no King. This was boy.

They roared and came together again, as Ahadi had to the young Taka. But this time, Scar was the stronger of the two lions. For near five whole minutes they duelled, exchanging blow for blow, bite for bite and slash for slash.

Then Scar saw an opening. He lunged, and managed to get his bulk under Simba, and threw the young lion threw the air across the rocks, on to the edge of Pride Rock. Scar lunged again. Finish the job. Simba's face showed fear for a second. Then something went wrong. One minute Scar was baring down at his nephew, the next, Simba's feet her under him propelling him through the air, over the edge of the rock and down, down to the dust below. He fell twisting and turning, and landed with a heavy thump that would have broken bones had he not bounced on the way down, reducing the impact. He rose, groggily to his feet, as Shadows moved in the mist.

"Ah! My Friends!" he said as the figures came out of the smoke to reveal a whole host of Hyenas.

"Friends? I thought He said we were the enemy!" Shenzi almost spat. The Hyena's were all angry, but Shenzi Banzai and Ed looked murderous. _How could you Scar? After everything we did for you! _Their eyes seemed to scream at him. Scar tried to back away.

"Now wait, no, let me explain!" he tried to say. Shenzi only jerked her head at him, and the other Hyena's attacked him. Weakened, broken, exhausted and frightened he put up little defence as he succumbed to the Hyena's assault. His dyeing screams mingled Scar's wraith as they howled. The spectre of Scar in pain, fear, and despair, the real Scar in the agony of watching his betrayal a second time. Ammit laughed at him.

"It hurts doesn't Scar? The sting of betrayal? After everything you lost, to depart to the land of the dead at the hands of those you trusted? How many others died the same way because of you? A fitting end to a murderer with a black heart I think." Ammit cackled. Scar pulled his vision away from his own death and fixed his gaze of Ammit.

"You speak as one with experience..." Ammit said. Ammit smiled.

"_I invented betrayal. I was the first and the last. I am he who waits for all, though I am known by many names - all of them cursed."_

* * *

AN:

A lot to review here. Scar's treatment of Nuka, Sarafina's anger, Simba's return, The Inssurection, Scar vs Sarafina, Scar vs Simba, The Hyenas Rebel, and the nature of Ammit... So off you go and review!

And because I am in a festive spirit having just put up some decorations…

I was going to split this chapter into two… But a lot of it is dialogue ripped from the movie, so I decided to post it as it is, unabridged.

Next chapter – the one I am most looking forward to write, is called The Future. Ammit is breaking the rules, as he tries to break Scar!

It shows Kivuli's response to these events, Scar's replies, and Scar's reaction to the events of Lion King 2, and little more, as Scar dares see the impact his action had upon the world long after his death.

However, I am unlikely to post it until after Christmas so….

Merry Christmas and God bless you all this year! I hope you have enjoyed reading this, this has been a good one!

This has been Haradion, and I hope you all have a wonderful time!


	37. The Future

AN:

Greetings! I am back!

Welcome to Chapter 37: The Future. I Hope you all had a merry Christmas!

* * *

Judgement – Chapter 37

"Scar!" Kivuli said concern in his voice. Scar continued to stare unflinchingly long after the Hyena's had killed him. Slowly he turned around. A cruel smile formed on his lips. Cynical and ironic.

"So now you know Kivuli..." he said to the Lion next to him who was agape in shock as to what he had seen. Scar gave a bitter laugh.

"I am the Traitor King. That was when my reign came to an end..." Scar told him, and then he sighed. The pressure of the world around him, the guilt of too many deaths. Years of murder, deceit, cruelty and dictatorship piled into what felt like hours.

"Just let me depart..." Scar begged. Kivuli hesitated.

"Scar..." he said, but Ammit interrupted.

"We all saw what he did. Even in death, Scar showed not the slightest shred of goodness in his heart. He died friendless, alone and betrayed. He does not deserve even this faintest chance. I claim what is mine Kivuli. End this foolishness." Ammit ordered.

Kivuli shook his head and turned to confront Ammit directly for the first time.

"You Lie. You must have felt that. You must have – its touch would have been like acid to your skin. You felt that shred of goodness." He turned to Scar.

"Before you fought Simba, you ran. Not to safety, not behind your lines of faithless Hyena grunts but to the single place you wanted most of all to be. At that moment of time when all you had valued was coming crashing down around your head. You went to your family. Why?" Kivuli stared hard into Scar's eyes.

The question was so unexpected that Scar was caught off guard.

"Because they were my family. Zira my mate and my Sons and daughter. I went where I was needed. Or would you have left your Family to have faced death or torture at the hands of a lynch-mob while you saved you own skin?" Scar finally answered.

"You see? You felt that spark?" Kivuli said triumphantly. Ammit shrugged.

"It changes nothing! One single flicker or light is nothing in the void of space! This single act of selflessness does not change his fate!" Ammit argued.

"Do you seriously mean to say that his desire to protect his gene pool erases out the wrongs he did to Ahadi? To Mufasa? To Sobek, Caliban, Bane, Tama, Tojo, Naga, Tembu and all of the rest?" Ammit said his tongue flickering at every word. Kivuli sagged visibly.

"I..." he tried to answer but Ammit cut him off.

"He repels you Kivuli! You despise him and everything he stands for! Don't let your sense of Justice blind you to the truth!"

"My personal feelings are of no consequence! Leave them out of this." Kivuli said desperately. Scar stared at the two spirits in shock.

"You just said that I did good there! You said that if you could find enough goodness in my heart then I could go free!" Scar protested. He felt a growing gnawing biting sensation in his stomach. He was prey. He felt the cold fear of knowing ones end was close at hand. He felt it in every one of his bones. Ammit laughed coldly.

"You think that you did good in that single action?" Ammit asked. Kivuli's eyes darted toward Ammit. Ammit sniffed scornfully.

"You think that his saving of those brats and his whore was a good thing? better for him to have left them in the flames! Better for him to have cuts their throats themselves!"

"Ammit! Don't!" Kivuli gaped.

"The future was not as rosy as Simba would have liked, now was it Kivuli?"

"Ammit, what are you doing?"

"Would you like to see the results of all your carefully laid plans?" Ammit asked his voice oozing with satisfaction. Scar's eyes narrowed.

"What do you mean? You can see the future?" he said with a hint of sarcasm, whilst Kivuli protested uselessly. Ammit laughed again.

"I told you Time has no meaning here... Everything that will ever happen has already happened and is happening. Would you like to see?"

"No Ammit! There are rules! He can't know-"

"Why can't I know? I want to see Zira! I want to see my Son! What happened to them?" Scar demanded angrily. There was now a whole new door open to him. Kivuli shook his head.

"Don't you dare!" he all but shouted at Ammit. Ammit grinned. Then thrust his paw into the ethereal waterhole before them. Like ink spilled onto glass shapes spilled out and began to move in the water. Taking form and begin to take shapes of their own.

"Yes... your Majesty... Take a look at this Kivuli and tell me now wether or not Scar is deserving of your pity or mercy!" Ammit smirked as the figures became shapes of their own.

The shape of a Lioness appeared. At first Scar thought it was Zira but when it became clearer Scar saw that is was someone else. Sarafina. She stood there as if talking to someone invisible.

"I can't Nala... I am sorry... but I can't..." Sarafina said and the shape of Nala appeared beside her. Nala was very clearly pregnant.

"But I need you here with me!" She protested. Sarafina shook her head.

"You have Simba. And Rafiki, and Sarabi, and Timon and Pumba. Your place is here. As Queen." She smiled. Nala sobbed again.

"But you can't go!" She said. Sarafina hesitated but remained resolute.

"I have no choice."

"I don't understand why..." Nala said again. Sarafina hesitated then leaned low to speak softly to Nala.

"I once knew a Lion. He was my best friend Nala. He watched my back and I watched his. We were true friends. I didn't just like him; I respected him for his strength, and admired him for his intellect and came to love him for his courage." She said. Nala stiffened.

"Was he my father?" She asked.

"Salim? No, this lion was called Taka. But I watched as the Lion I knew went down a dark path Nala. And I began to fear him. I was a coward. Rather than follow him down that path, rather than try to save him, I washed my paws of responsibility, I abandoned him to his fate. I have lived with that for years. Lived with the knowledge that I could have stopped the evil things he had done had I had an ounce of the courage he had."

"I don't understand... What do you mean? Why do you have to go?" Nala said.

"Because last month I tried to murder that Lion to spare him a worse fate at SImba's hands. I tried to kill Scar in order to prevent you or Simba from killing him slowly. To rob you of your revenge. And I failed miserably at even doing that." Sarafina admitted. Nala balked in shock.

"Scar was once your friend?"

"Once I loved Taka. I loved the Lion who became Scar. And Because Of me and my weakness I caused the death of half a dozen good people I knew, and hundreds of others I didn't. I can't live here now. Simba is King. I can't live here with the guilt of knowing I betrayed two Kings." Sarafina said. Nala blinked tears out of her eyes.

"I'll come with you!" She said. Sarafina growled.

"You are pregnant with the king's son. Not only that but you are his mate! Does your mate-oath mean so little to you would break it now? No. Goodbye my daughter. Please explain to the others... They won't understand anymore than you do but my mind is made and I hate long farewells." She said, and then disappeared into the night, never to return to Pride Rock.

The figures disappeared and Ammit's voice resonated.

"Another family torn apart by your anger and grief."

Another Lion appeared. A young one, whom Scar immediately recognized as Nuka. He was even thinner than before, malnourished and scraggly. And Scar also saw the twll-tale signs of termite infestation. He was talking to a lioness.

"I hate this place! These termite mounds are no place for a Lion Pride. When is mother going to return?" he said bitterly.

"They must be returning by now... the fire went out weeks ago..." A lioness replied. As if on cue, Zira came over the tip of the hill. Her face was ashen. He moved heedless of this. Nuka rushed up to her as soon as she appeared.

"Mother!" he said, and then his face fell as he caught sight of her expression. Her red eyes were still, as if the light in them was now and forever extinguished. The Lioness whom Scar now recognized as Kirrin stood up.

"Nuka! Take your sister inside at once?"

"Why?" Nuka asked and stuck out his tongue.

"Because if you don't I'll tear the skin of your backside!" She barked. Nuka bolted without needing to be told twice.

"Who?" Kirrin asked Zira who was swaying on her feet clearly in shock.

"Scar. You stubborn old fool... Oh my love... Scar my precious..." She said tears coming unbidden to her eyes. Kirrin flinched but she steeled herself.

"Where is the King?" Kirrin asked quietly.

"Scar is dead." Zira said. Kirrin flinched as if struck to the head.

"Impossible..."

"His skeleton was picked clean then left to the buzzards..." Zira said quietly. A great cry went up among the outlanders. A cry of fear and despair. The King was dead. They had lost. He had stayed and he had died. Kirrin collapsed to the ground.

"It's over..." Kirrin said. Zira stared into the distance her eyes cold. Her eyes were filled with tears but she did not cry nor blink. She had nothing left to give. Slowley however she let out a heavy breath, bringing herself under control. She growled at the lionesses around her, eyes once more alight with fire... and a twinge of madness.

"No Kirrin. It has only just begun." She said firmly. Kirrin blinked up at her.

"How?" She asked.

"Its finished. We won't survive out here and the battle is lost. maybe we should return to Simba whilst we have the chance..." Kirrin tentatively suggested but Zira shot only one look at her and Kirrinwent silent.

"That would be a death sentence and you know it. Scar is dead! But Zira is still around! And he left his heir with us! He lives on in his Son! His Son will lead us into battle and will destroy Simba!" She said with growing passion. Kirrin frowned.

"Nuka? You want Nuka to lead us?" She said in confusion. Zira glared at her.

"Nuka? Nuka is an idiot. He should have died at Pride Rock." She said sharply. Kirrin stepped back.

"You don't mean that." Kirrin said quietly. Zira's eyes narrowed.

"Perhaps I do. And Perhaps I don't. Time will show Nuka's worthiness but until Simba is dead at my feet – until I can drink his blood – Kovu is my one and only Son." Zira. Kirrin gasped in surprise at her. It was frightening. Zira was not angry or saddened by her son. She did not Hate or love him, like or dislike him. She was apathetic. And that frightened her more than any emotion she could have displayed.

"What of Nuka?" Kirrin asked.

"What of him? Will Nuka be the one to Kill Simba? Will Nuka lead us out of this termite infested wasteland? No. Nuka is a tool and his uses are few. Scar would not have wanted weakness in his line. Nuka is unfit to rule, his line polluted with Tojo's mercy and Tama's compassion. If we are to resurrect from this defeat we will need someone as cruel and powerful as Scar was!" Zira raged.

"Compassion and mercy are not weaknesses Zira." Kirrin told her.

"They are in this place. Compassion and Mercy and all other weaknesses will get you killed Kirrin." Zira warned her. When Kirrin departed troubeled Zira cast her eyes to the sky.

"I _will_ spill their blood Scar! I will spill it all for you!"

She vanished instantly and Scar stared at her mesmerised.

"Zira chose to raise Kovu as a killing machine, neglecting Nuka in the process... For what use had she for one who would not bring her vengeance?" Ammit asked him. Scar recoiled.

"Tojo's son... No! I never meant..."

"But you chose Kovu as your heir over Nuka – you said so yourself that he was too much like his father! You taught Zira to regard people as tools, to be manipulated on a whim..." Ammit retorted. Scar flinched as if stung.

The Image flickered once again.

Zira moved through the Wasteland a cub in her mouth. It was Kovu. Suddenly out of the pack of lionesses another Cub ran out to them.

"Kovu!" Vitani cried. Zira deposited her son and the ground and growled at her daughter. Vitani flinched back.

"But he's hurt! What happened?" Vitani asked. Zira spat.

"Kovu tried to bring down a young Zebra on the border. The mother intervened and kicked him in the stomach. He has sustained severe injuries but will live." Zira told her daughter. Talia, old and weakened stared at his form. Kovu groaned and his eyes flickered open.

"That could have gone better..." Kovu observed, gritting his teeth. Vitani smiled and Talia moved off.

"I will prepare some herbs..." She said but Zira shook her head.

"They are to be used sparingly and only in emergencies!" Zira told her. Talia stared at her shocked.

"But he's in pain!" Talia gasped. Zira glowered.

"The pain will not kill him. It will make him stronger. That is the Law of the Outlands. Pain and suffering are a part of the world and nobody can change it. The sooner he becomes used to it, the less it will bother him." Zira commanded her. Talia hesitated.

"But-"

"Do I make myself clear?" Zira asked her eyes narrowed. Talia nodded her head.

"Perfectly..." She said. Zira stared back to where Vitani was comforting her brother. He cried out as more waves of pain coursed through the young cub.

"Shut it!" She said. "You are better than that! You are Scar's heir! You can endure and survive so do so without maddening the rest of us!" She said.

Kovu gritted his teeth and winced as the pain began to slowly fade away. He did not cry out again.

"Another Cub-hood stolen." Ammit observed. Scar grimaced.

"What are you playing at Zira!" Scar asked in confusion. "What are you doing to your son? Does he mean anything to you?" he asked nobody but Ammit answered. He had closed his eyes and was sniffing the air.

"She will temper the cub into a blade, until even the particles of light could not sharpen it more, and then will thrust it into Simba's heart."

"That cub is child! Not a weapon!"

"That cub is Hope to her. Hope in an endless bitter war. A war against Simba! Against the entirety of his Pride. You know this Scar, you started this. She is carrying on your legacy. Even now you are reaching out from beyond the grave to draw more blood onto your paws."

"What is she planning?"

"A Rouge Lion will rise from the flames and Strike the Lion King... dead!"

The image flickered once more and the Savannah was engulfed in flames. Simba cried out through the smoke. This was no natural wildfire.

"Kiara!" He cried out desperately. He was older by almost two years and stronger. He was not the young Lion youth coming out of exile to reclaim his throne any longer but a King, wise and powerful. Yet the only thing in his eyes was fear. His eyes darted around searching for something.

"Kiara!"He cried out again. The smoke was choking, the heat searing but he did not rest. Suddenly the scene flickered and changed. Kiara lay on the side of the river, and standing over her body was Kovu. He was the very image of his father but his character was held with the same cocky arrogance that Scar had. He was well built, strong and athletic. Razor sharp claws and teeth bared at his adversity. Simba stared him down. As soon as Scar caught site of the Lioness on the ground his breath caught in his throat. She was so very like her mother Nala, but she almost the exact duplicate of her grandmother, Sarafina. This was Simba's daughter. Kiara. Slowly though, she stirred, distracting the two lions.

The conversation was short and brief. Simba was loath to trust Kovu, quite rightly, but he could not betray his father's law. As the Lionesses departed, Kovu cast one look over his shoulder back across the great River to where his mother, sister and brother lay. Then a sly grin spread across his face. As he turned back to his intended target.

Scar slumped to the ground.

"They survived in the outlands? Kovu is so grownup..." Scar said quietly.

"Oh look! Daddy is getting sentimental... Still it gets boring after this bit... you don't want to see how it ends do?"

"Show me!"

"I didn't think so..."

"Ammit show me now or I will rip out your heart!" Ammit smiled.

"That's it! Feed that darkness Scar! Let it blossom within you! Feel the hatred within the very core of your being, through your blood and in everyone of your bones!" Ammit said. Scar roared the struck out. His paw raked across Ammit's face. He winced but the wound healed instantly. Ammit grinned.

"Very well... but you won't enjoy it!" he stuck his paw in the water again and once again shapes began to form.

Kovu was talking to Kiara who seemed to have taken quite a shine to him.

"I wonder if Scar is up there. With the great Kings..." He said the thought almost of the top of his head and Kiara looked startled then piteous.

"My father said there was a darkness in Scar that he couldn't escape from..." Kiara told Kovu sadly. Kovu sagged.

"That's what I thought. Maybe there is a darkness in me too..." he said softly so that Kiara couldn't hear him. She moved closer, but he shrugged her away.

The vision flickered and Scar saw Kovu is deep conversation atop Pride Rock with the King. Down below Vitani stared up at them anticipation.

"Go on! What are you waiting for?" She hissed to him. But Scar saw the anguish in Kovu's face. Kovu's mind was telling him to Kill Simba, right here and now, but heart was telling him completely the opposite. Scar shook his head. If Kovu took this chance then the Lionesses would tear him into pieces. But Zira would not care... Not if her revenge was complete.

Once again the vision faded and Scar saw Simba in flight. Behind him the entire of the Outland army chanced after him. Zira, Vitani and Nuka at their front. Simba was injured but somehow managed to stay ahead of them. He made his way to dam, where the Great River met the canyon. He was trapped. There was no way out.

"Is this it?" Scar asked in wonder.

"Do... Do they do it?" He asked Ammit. Ammit grinned.

"Not even close..." he said. Simba turned and began to scale the cliff. Kovu appeared at the top of the dam staring down at them.

"Go Kovu! No!" Zira commanded but Kovu hesitated and in that instant Scar knew that Kovu would never obey his mother again. Something bound him to the King that was more powerful than any fear or loyalty that bound him to his mother. When Kovu showed no signs of moving Nuka grew impatient.

"I'll do it!" He cried and scaled up after the King. Scar grew cold.

"Why show me this there is no hope?" He asked Ammit who laughed gleefully. Scar shrank back.

"I have changed my mind. I don't want to see this!" He said. Ammit only laughed harder. Kivuli's voice echoed across to him.

"He shows you this because of the Universal truth. Love breeds love and hate breeds hate. A desire for vengeance is never quenchable, because the remnants then desire vengeance on the avenger. Only by killing the entire world can the cycle end." Kivuli told him. Scar turned in horror to see Nuka reach Simba. His paw closed around his foot. Scar howled.

"NUKA! GET OUT OF THERE!" He bellowed. But of course this was just a vision. Not real. Scar watched as Simba's flailing foot caught a log in the dam and sent it crashing down upon Nuka's frail body. Yet he did not die. Simba escaped as Zira pulled through the wreckage and found Nuka still breathing, his limbs crushed and broken by falling logs.

"I am sorry mother..." he whispered. "I tried." That was all that mattered to Nuka. Never mind that had died because of Zira's quest for vengeance. He had died saddened by the fact that he had failed in his appointed task. Tojo's firstborn son.

"No!" He shouted in dismay.

The vision flicked once again. Faster now, in quick succession.

Zira, deranged and angry striking Kovu across the face, scarring him permanently. Inflicting Ahadi's same humiliating wound upon another in a moment of rage.

Simba, hatred flowing out of every pore in his body standing before Kovu.

"EXILE!" he screamed and the pride responded.

Kiara, alone. Her heart broken and her strength gone, defiance and willpower beyond reach.

Kiara, desperately, fleeing her home to just be with her love, having come to love Kovu and only Kovu.

Vitani striking Nala.

Zira attacking Simba.

Kirrin falling under a dozen blows from various lionesses.

Blood.

Death.

Destruction.

Hate.

"Yet nobody remembers Ahadi, or Uru, or Kira or Hississ." Kivuli said from the side. Scar rounded on him.

"I remember them!" he said.

"You are dead Scar! Those that remain only care about finishing what you started. Even if Zira kills Simba, Nala will strike her down in revenge. And Vitani will kill Nala, and Lionesses will engage in another bloody war for a dozen generations until nobody remembers the past or cares for the future. The Pridelands will become the Bloodlands. Pride Rock will be rent asunder and war will ravage the land. This is the wheel you set in motion! Understand you crimes! Understand the loss and pain of a thousand families torn apart! _Feel it all! Let yourself open up to the pain you have hid from all your life!"_ Kivuli demanded.

And Scar did.

He felt every claw, every tooth in his very soul. He blinked and everything was gone. There was nothing but silence. Crushing, biting silence. The air around him was as black as if he had his eyes closed. No light.

"Kivuli?" He asked fearfully. The darkness was oppressive. He could see nothing, hear nothing, not even his own beating heart – for it had long stilled.

"Ammit?" he asked desperately.

There was no reply. Nothing. Emptiness. Scar shrank into a ball.

"Anyone!" he cried out desperately. Then there was a noise, and Scar preferred the silence. It was laughter. Cruel, pitiless and callous. Not the sound of humour but of a strong creature taking sick pleasure out of the fear and terror of another. Ammit laughed.

"Look around you Scar! What do you see!" he asked. Scar shrank.

"I see nothing! Only darkness! Where am I?" he asked fearfully. Kivuli's response greeted him.

"This is you Scar! This is the depth of your soul, stained black by your crimes and your own _evil._ Now you tell me: How should I judge of you? Perhaps this one can answer..."

Suddenly there was light, but Scar saw it was just another vision. Zira was there. His mate, his love. His one shining star. And she hung from the edge of a cliff.

"Zira!" He cried out fearfully. Zira looked around her, searching for a way out. Always before there was a way out. Another lioness called down to her.

"Zira!" Kiara cried. Zira glared at her.

"Zira take my paw!" She told her. Kiara outstretched her paw and Zira narrowed her eyes. Then she swiped at it. Kiara pulled her paw back instantly and Zira slid down a few more inches.

"No! ZIRA!" Scar cried out. His blood was like ice. Not in any of his visions had he beheld fear like this. Not even in his darkest memories.

"ZIRA! Take her paw!" Scar commanded desperately but Zira continued to slide down.

"Zira!" Kiara cried out and lowered her paw again.

"I'll help you!" She said. Zira's eyes narrowed. Scar went still.

"Don't..." he whispered

"No..." Said Zira, staring at Kiara, her eyes wild with madness.

"ZIRA DON'T BE A FOOL! PLEASE! KINGS HELP HER!" Scar shouted.

"Never..." She hissed. Then let go of the cliff face.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Scar shouted as the darkness left him. Zira plunged into the ice cold waters.

When Scar once more became aware of himself he was whimpering on the floor.

"What have I done... what have I done..." he moaned to himself over and over again.

Kivuli pulled him to his feet and Scar cried for the first time since Tojo's death. he stared at Kivuli.

"Change it. What must I do? I will do anything just don't let that come to past." Kivulu shook his head sadly.

"I cannot."

"Please!"

"It is not within my power! These are the shadows of what will happen as a result of another's actions. The only thing that could change them is if the actions were too erased, and that is impossible, for the past is written in stone. If I could go back and save them I would but I can't! Certain things have to happen so that other things, worse things, don't. I cannot change the future you saw..." Kivuli said sincerely. Scar wept again.

"The darkness... the cold..." Scar said fearfully. Again Kivuli nodded.

"That is your _heart_. A prison of your own making. I have no control over what you saw or felt there." He said sadly. Scar shook.

"Oh but let's not stop now... there is more to see!" Ammit said gleefully. Kivuli rounded on him.

"That's enough. I have let this go on for long enough. This is nothing more than your own sick-" Kivuli stopped. Ammit, tired of hearing from the young Lion make a motion with his paw. Kivuli was lifted into the air and thrown across the floor as if struck by an invisible force.

"I am talking." Ammit hissed. The image flickered.

"So Kovu mates with Kiara. Kovu becomes king."

"Kovu's son is born. Rafiki held a golden cub, the colour of his mother, with a single lock of black fur above the Pridelands for all to see."

Ammit said again, and the images below showed the far future. Not the few days after his death, but the suffering years in the making. And a sorry future it was.

* * *

The cub grew. The sky darkened. A Great cry went out along the edges of Pridelands. Darkness expanded out of Golgoroth.

Birds fled in terror. A Shadow fell over the Pridelands. Rafiki stood before another primate. Rafiki held his staff across his chest as if to ward of the aura of power before him. Behind him, a lioness and two cubs shrank back in fear. Voices cried out.

"_Moja! Tygugoum carrasgath_!" Words that had no meaning, even in the ancient tongues of Africa. Lights dances around the two apes as flames flew at each other. Sadness and grief etched into Rafiki's face, anger and hatred in the face of another.

"Why Marsade!" Rafiki cried as lightning flashed around them, and Shaman fought Shaman.

The Pridelands were a flame. Entire stretches of crimson sourcerous fire burned down the savannah. Priderock was the centre of a tempest of Power. Screams of pain echoed around. The voice of a Lion, Kovu, deepened with age.

"Vitani! Go! Get out of here! Please!"

Then fire engulfed the entirety of Priderock, leaving the fate of the lions unknown. Another voice, distorted by smoke and flame cried out along the Pridelands.

Cruel laughed echoed around Pride Rock, unnaturally loud.

"_**Move into the den. Kill all that you find there. Spare no lioness or cub."**_

"What of the Shaman?"

"_**I will **_**break**_** him." **_

The sky flashed. A single lioness ran alone, a cub in her mouth. She was pursued by three shames, their hues changing so they seemed to be made of shadows and flames, and mingled with the smoke. As she ran more joined the chase until seven figures were running behind the lioness. They were monstrous, each half again the size of a lion.

"Give up the Heir She-Lion!" One cried.

"Give up the Heir, and your life will be spared!"

The lioness turned on them, her eyes flashed.

"Who alive trusts the word of a _Shaitan_? If you want him come and claim him, but I will not hand him over to his death!"

The seven creatures descended on her, and the world exploded in fire. Pride Rock stood on the horizon, blackened by fire and the ground was covered in ash.

"_**Pride Rock is broken, the Line of Kings has failed and the Seven Shaitan rule!" **_A Figure stepped out of the Mist. It was a creature Scar had never seen before. It was of the same kind Scar had seen before. A Huge monstrous cat, three times the Size of a Lion, massive even by the standards of his own species. Its pelt was the colour of searing flame, covered with weaving Stripes as dark as night. The creature moved out of the shadows and surveyed Pride Rock, as with a mighty crash, the stone cracked under the temperature, and a rock shattered. The single stone of Pride rock that gave it its characteristic V shape fell with a boom that echoed for miles. Then split in two. A Cloud of ash went into the air, and when it settled the beast roared a cry louder than anything produced by a Lion.

"_**I am Bei-Kai-Ra. I am Emperor!"**_

Shapes moved in the darkness. Wilddogs, Hyenas, snakes, tigers, and creatures for which he had no name seethed and moved, a single host behind him. As one, they took up the single cry. The Cry of victory.

"_**Long Live the Imperium!"**_

Ammit laughed with as chaos spilled into the Pridelands.

"The Pride was shattered by your treachery. Schism on such a scale crippled it. Even when Kovu and Kiara restored the Pride, the distrust remained and was fed by rumour and deceit by the Imperium. Split and weakened there was no way to mount a defensive. The Kingdom fell in a number of days. They manufactured a cause for war. The Pride devoured itself. And so died."

Scar fell to his knees as the sky burned. Ash and smoke and fire filled the land.

"_This is your legacy Scar. Because of your actions, the Pridelands will be nothing but ash within three generations. Nothing will live._

_**This is your ultimate treachery Scar! The destruction of Africa Itself!"**_

Scar stared at the shadows and ash and blood. And he wept as the beast before him laughed. And Ammit joined him.

* * *

**AN:**

Who or what is Marsade? Emperor Bei-Kai-Ra? The Shaitan! This is the future created by Scar! The Pridelands will be destroyed.

And yes, some very perceptive people will see a number of influences in this chapter, from famous films and TV series. Sue me. It makes good reading.

Actually, don't sue me, I can't afford the representation, and you may have a case. Credit in those cases goes to their original owners.

Coming soon: Chapter 38 - The Judgement.

And Chapter 39 - The Evil

All will be over in three chapter's time! So brace yourself, this is going to get epic, as lies are revealed and names are named. Who is Ammit? Who is Kivuli? You will find out soon enough!


	38. The Judgement

AN:

Greetings! Welcome to Chapter 38: The Judgement.

I am going to get all of my AN: done up here, so as not to detract from the awesome ending I have here... Note: this chapter is why I rated it teen. I have tried to keep it as close to the original Disney as I could, but obviously in some places that was not acceptable. Almost none of you readers will be the same age as when you first saw the Lion King. The story will mature at the same rate you have surely? There are too many reviews to all respond to here for now. I messaged some of you, others I did not, but that doesn't mean I value them any less. Maybe I should go on long absences more often to rake in the reviews? Hmm...

So thank you all for your patience. Some questions will be answered, and either way, this is the point there the Story develops. There is also an Easter egg in this chapter, of a few lines, as a homage to one of my favourite authors on this site. The first to tell me what it is gets a virtual cookie! (And yes I had his permission.) I'll give you a clue: Its one of the _possibilities _you will see...

Thank you ever so much for your patience. Here is my new year's gift to you all. I hope you all had a merry Christmas and a Happy New year.

* * *

Judgement – Chapter 38

Scar knelt on the ground as the shadows around him disappeared into thin air. The voices melted away, the flashing light dimed and the glow of fire faded completely. When Scar blinked again, he was once again in the twilight world. His chest heaved, his heart hammered in his chest. He had smelt the smoke! Tasted the blood! Heard the cries of pain as lionesses were cut down where they fought as monsters conquered the land. His land. He recovered and turned to Ammit who was practically oozing with self satisfaction.

"The Pridelands..." Scar managed to say.

"Gone. Erased completely." Ammit said. Scar's eyes widened, then he shook his head.

"He's lying." he said firmly. Kivuli's face was lowered. Scar turned to Kivuli when he didn't agree,

"Isn't he?" He asked fearfully. Kivuli sighed.

"Everything you saw will come to pass, one way or another. That is as far as we can see. Pride Rock will fall." Kivuli admitted. Scar's breath caught in his throat. He thought back to the ash and smoke, and shaman magic's dancing around so that the very sky had seemed to burn with a scarlet fire. Scar's voice broke as he cried out.

"Then what is the point of it? Why even bother if there is no hope?" He said quietly. Kivuli smiled sadly.

"There is always hope. Pride Rock is broken, but its foundations remain. The lionesses are routed, but some still survive." Scar scowled.

"How can you know that it will fall, but not know if it will survive?" He asked in frustration. Kivuli grimaced.

"The future is changing. It is like a million lines, being drawn into the single point that is the present. The closer to us the events are, the tighter together they are, the more they have in common. But that far ahead? Who can tell. I see a young Lion, standing atop Pride Rock once again, roaring his defiance as his enemies run in fear. I see another future, with the entirety of Africa subjugated under a tyrannical Emperor. And I see another where there is no life. Everything from the smallest insect to the stars in the heavens extinguished – though I do not know how this is possible.

"Yes, I can say with certainty that Pride rock will fall, but whether it will lead to defeat, conquest, enslavement or destruction? That I do not know." Kivuli said, through gritted teeth and Scar realised that Kivuli had spent much time on this subject, trying to sift through all of the possible futures. But he had no time to wonder on this, for Kivuli had rounded on Ammit.

"You had no right!" He roared in anger. Ammit growled back.

"I had every right! I can see the weaves of the future as well as you – all will be judged, his past present and future. His very presence on the earth shaped it! I will not be denied his soul!" Ammit growled licking his lips. Kivuli took a threatening step toward Ammit.

"We had an agreement Ammit! Will forsake it and lose out on your prize!"

"Agreement? What of it? I have _never_ felt another of his kind. Such unpolluted darkness is a rarity! A feast! I have spent a century waiting for a soul like his – not since the Shan-Al-Kir, have I felt the like. No, not ever. He is perfect."

Ammit said dangerously. Kivuli ducked just in time, as Ammit swiped at Kivuli's head with a claws extended to unnatural lengths. Kivuli rolled out of the way as his claws raked the ground he had stood, leaving the dust burnt. It glowed the colour of burning cinders. Slowly, the heat faded and ash was all that was left on the ground. Kivuli backed away eyeing Ammit carefully. Ammit hissed. Gone was the comical lion of taunts and insults, his voice was filled with the venom of years of festering in his own black heart.

"We come at last to this Taka son of Ahadi." Ammit spoke to him, but his eyes never left Kivuli.

"You have seen all that you did. All that you wrought in the name of your own greed. Tell me, would you forgive a lion such as yourself?" Ammit asked. Scar voice failed to obey him. He tried to say something – anything, but his voice caught, in his throat. He thought back the things he had done. He had always had good cause. Bane and Caliban had been treacherous murderers. He was about to say as much when, unbidden, more images flashed through his mind. Mufasa. Tembu. The two snakes. They had been killed for being in his way. For questioning his rule, for not obeying orders. He had killed them with his own paws.

And what had been the result? In the long run? Ash and dust. Destruction on an unprecedented scale. So much death. Such terrible hate. Slowley he shook his head.

"No..." he whispered. "I would not. I... I have done..." He could not finish. Ammit howled with laughter.

"You see!" He said with glee. His eyes, emerald the same as Scar's flickered dangerously. Slowly his claws and fangs extended. His eyes turned a sickly red.

"He is mine! His soul is blacker than any other I have seen in the history of creation! I claim his soul as mine by right!" Scar fell back in fear as Ammit advanced. Ammit drooled.

"You are wrong!" Kivuli shouted. Scar and Ammit turned to him in surprise.

"You are wrong Ammit. Be gone! Your services are not required." The air grew still and Kivuli looked Scar up and down.

_The Judgement is made. He is repentant. He retains compassion. I will not hand his soul over to you to be devoured_!"

* * *

Scar gaped at him in shock. The world was silent. Then slowly Ammit began to chuckle. It grew slowly, gaining momentum until Ammit was laughing as hard as he had ever had before. his eyes glinted dangerously however. A flash of red.

"Be gone? You will not dismiss me. You are _nothing._" He spat. He turned to Scar.

"I will have your soul Scar. I will tear it from you and claim what is mine! I will not be denied a second time! Those meddling Shaman will not –" Ammit's ranting was cut off by Kivuli. As Ammit had advanced upon Scar, Kivuli had dived between them, and slashed at Ammit making shallow cuts into Ammit's flank. Red fire burst from the wounds even as they closed up. Within a second the injury was healed. Kivuli bareley had a moment to register surprise before Ammit swung his paw. The blow did not connect, but Kivuli was lifted into the air, the wind pushed from his chest by the invisible blow. Ammit closed his paw like a fist and Kivuli hung there is the air writhing in pain. Ammit chuckled.

"I have had enough of you, whelp. I will enjoy watching you die. But first I think I will devour Scar. How would you like that? To see all that you wanted to save crushed at your feet?" He asked at Kivuli wriggled, trying to get out of his telekinetic vice-like grip. Kivuli made a motion with his own paw, and white flames burst out at Ammit. Ammit caught them in his paw and they coalesced into a sphere of blinding light. He closed his fist around it, extinguishing the light. Ammit laughed and then jerked his paw down wards. As if carried by the blow, Kivuli fell, and crushed into the ground with such force that the stone cracked. The blow should have killed him. Yet, all things in the Twilight were already dead. All that happened was that Kivuli's essence weakened. And he endured pain. Such pain. Every bone in his body broken by the force. He howled, even as the bones knitted themselves together again, and the wounds closed up. Slowly Kivuli crawled to his feet glaring at the dark lion.

"You never had no intention of letting Scar whatever the judgement did you?" Kivuli realised as he climbed to his feet.

"What gave it away?" Ammit said, and slashed with his paw opening deep wounds into Kivuli's chest.

"Arrragh!" he cried out as he fell back. Scar climbed to his feet, looking uncertainly from one to the other.

"We had an agreement!" Kivuli gasped, as Ammit opened another wound into his stomach. Kivuli stumbled back. Ammit grinned.

"_**I lied**_. _It's a thing I do_." Ammit said and struck again. Kivuli flew through the air and fell with a great crash. Kivuli turned to Scar.

"Run!" he cried out. Ammit only laughed.

"Run? Run where? He can't ever run and he can't ever be free of me! He still bathes in the darkness. _I am the Darkness!"_ he shouted and struck the young lion. Kivuli, who had once seemed so strong and noble compared to Ammit, fell backwards crying out in pain as more and more wounds were inflicted on him. But he could not die. He just continued to feel every single blow. Ammit laughed as with a wet tearing sound, all four of Kivuli's legs were slashed simultaneously, as if by invisible blades, tearing deep into the muscle, and severing sinew. Kivuli fell to the ground into a puddle of his own celestial blood that glowed with a faint golden light even as it pooled around him.

"_Scar is_ part_ of the darkness now!_ He can't run._"_ Ammit said even Scar tried to flee and found himself held in place as if by some invisible force.

Ammit stalked towards him, his mouth open, in anticipation.

"This will be a feast..." Ammit said as he moved closer. Kivuli groaned as wounds in his legs healed, but not fast enough. He could only watch as Ammit made for Scar. The shadows around Ammit lengthened. The sky dimmed with every step he made towards Scar. His eyes gleamed red. Scar shrank back in fear. Ammit laughed cruelly.

"Hah! You say there is good in him? Then let it show itself!" Ammit said. Ammit reached forth a claw. Fully extended they were three times the size a claw should be, seemingly disproportional to his body. The claw closed around Scar's neck.

"No... You can't! Ammit you can't!" Kivuli shouted.

"I can." Ammit said. The darkness around him solidified. Tetacles of mist and shadows rose out of Ammits shadow, holding Scar in place. For a second, he struggeled, then cold pulsed through Scar. Icy cold. No, Ice would have been welcome warmth compared to the Ammit's touch. It plunged through him, penetrating, biting, and freezing cold. He felt it through his entire body, like a fist around his heart. Kivuli gasped. As Ammit pulled Scar close so their faces were almost touching.

"Do you know the best part Scar? From your crimes will spring a dozen more. The Hyenas. The Outlanders. Zira. All will come to me. And you have made it all possible. A great company of souls for me to feast on! How Ironic – Stick with you, and never go hungry again! How right you were!" he laughed. Scar moaned.

"_Zira_... I am so sorry..." He managed. Ammit glared at him. Kivuli leapt at Ammit's back. Ammit roared in pain, turned, and swung a slash at Kivuli's face. Then he kicked him away turning back to his meal.

"You brought this upon yourself Scar. You _could _have done things differently. But you have lost that Power forever." Ammit said.

The world turned black.

* * *

Scar struggled to his feet.

"Uncle Taka!" A voice called. Scar turned and saw a golden cub running towards a Lion. He was a chocolate brown, his mane sleek, and black, his eyes green. He looked at the lion cub who had called his name.

"Simba!" the lion cried, delighted. "Goodness how you have grown!" He said as his nephew bounded up to him, closely followed by another cream coloured lioness.

"Daddy!" The cream coloured lioness said as he saw her. He smiled.

"Sara." He said, licking her gently as his daughter came up to him.

Scar stood transfixed. This lion was himself! But this was nothing he remembered: he had never treated Simba so affectionately, and what was this about a daughter? He stepped back, forgetting Ammit, Kivuli or his impending judgement to focus on this puzzle when a deep voice answered.

"Prince Taka. You are late." Scar saw his counterpart look up at the voice, and saw Mufasa stepping down from the rocks toward him. Taka frowned.

"I was delayed. I passed the Grand Gorge on my way. I stopped to pay my respects." He said simply. Mufasa smiled sadly. Both new that that was where Uru had died, and where Ahadi now rested, having passed on months before. Mufasa's face broke into a grin however.

"It's wonderful to see you again brother. The Pride has been dysfunctional without you!" Taka smiled.

"It's good to see you too. But it's only been a few weeks. I had business to attend too!"

"Well you have business to attend to here as well. The Wild-dogs's envoy arrived days ago. I have been stalling him for days, and you always got on better with those _people _than I did."

"You are too narrow minded. I am convinced we can arrange a workable alliance, or at least an agreement to end the poaching." Taka said. Mufasa smiled.

"I am sure you will be the one to find it. But before then, there is someone who wants to see you." He said. He stepped aside as Sarafina stepped passed him. Her face broke open into a grin when she saw him. Mufasa coughed and Simba and Sara caught his expression.

"Ugh. See you Taka!" Simba said, and left with his father." Sara sighed, clanking at her parents.

"I'll wait inside shall I?"

Sarafina and Taka were left alone. For a moment they said nothing, then they both spoke at once.

"So how-"

"What have-"

They stared at one another, then burst out laughing. Sarafina nuzzled him affectionately.

"I have really missed you." She purred next to his ear.

"And I you." Taka said, licking her back.

"Our daughter is so big now."

"I know. But she kept asking when you were coming back, every day you were gone."

"She did?"

"Every day." Sarafina said. Taka smiled.

"I have lots of time to make up." He said. Sarafina smiled.

"You will have plenty. What were you even doing out there that took you away for so long?" Sarafina asked. Taka winced.

"I was helping out the Hyenas in Carrocscir." He admitted. Sarafina gasped in shock.

"Let's just say there is stability among the Hyena clans again. _Caliban_ was executed by the other clan leaders other a year ago, and some of his followers rebelled. I lent my assistance. The New High Matriarch, Shenzi, is very grateful. We won't need to worry about power hungry murderers like Caliban again. I just wish it had taken something less then my mother's life. It saddens me that Ahadi never lived to see justice done." Taka said. Sarafina nodded.

"But on to brighter news!" taka said. What has happened while I was away Three weeks is a long time!" He said. Sarafina smiled.

"Well, first and foremost, Talia gave birth to a son. The lad is named Tojo." Taka smiled.

"Excellent news."

"There is more! Zira is pregnant!" Taka's mouth dropped.

"Whose?" He asked is surprise.

"No idea – probably a rouge. She says we will meet him eventually, but Rafiki says it will be twins!" Taka laughed.

"Oh dear. Poor Zira. Twins? Rather her than me!" he laughed. Sarafina smiled.

"She said she will drop round later, she will be pleased you are back." She said.

"I am pleased to be back as well Zira. It's good to be home." Taka said. he entered the den after his mate and daughter.

The world turned back again.

And Scar was once again being throttled by Ammit. Ammits claws dug painfully into his throat. Scar thrashed around trying to be free of a dark bonds that held him.

"What was that!" He gasped as he struggled. Ammit smiled.

"Oh that feels so good! The bittersweet taste of regret! That's the way things may have turned out Scar. One of the abandoned futures you destroyed. You could have had a daughter. Sara. Sarafina's girl. Simba would have grown up, and married Hasi, Zira's daughter. Sara would have mated with Tojo. They would have lived happily ever after. They would have reigned over the land for years, relying on the ever loyal Prince Taka. Never King. Taka the kind. Taka the just. He would have been responsible for the peace with the Hyenas. He would have lived to have seen his grandchildren have children before dying in his sleep. By all accounts Taka was a great Lion. But that was another life. It never happened, and because of you it never will!"

Ammit struck Scar in the face. *SMACK*. The world darkened again.

* * *

Another universe. Another possible life he could have lead.

Scar was older, leaner, his mane charcoal grey with age, even his eyes had long since lost the spark of youth. The sun shone gold in the azure sky and he sighed as he breathed in the fresh air.

"What ails you Prince?" A voice said. Scar turned, and saw Tojo behind him. His son, Kovu at side, already fully grown. Scar smiled when he saw them.

"Nothing of any consequence my friend." he said. Kovu laughed.

"You are a terrible liar Taka." he said. Taka raised his eyebrows.

"Am I really?" Kovu nodded.

"Yes. You twitch." he said. Taka blinked and before he could say more, Tojo spoke again.

"Whats the matter?"

"I am feeling old Tojo. Too old. First Mufasa. Then Sarabi. Now even Simba and Nala seem shadows of their former selves." He said. Tojo frowned.

"Everybody dies Taka. Some sooner, others later. But everyone is called eventually. We can go with dignity, or we can go kicking and screaming but it will change little." Tojo reminded him. For a moment Taka's eyes flashed with anger.

"Do you think I don't know that?" He said quickly, and then caught himself.

"I am tired Tojo. My bones ache, and my back hurts all the time. I can't sleep anymore. My nights are haunted by dreams of forgotten memories. I have seen too much death in one lifetime, yet always survived. To have spent a lifetime fighting against death, only to have it creep up on you when you're old and weak seems the ultimate insult." He said bitterly, stretching his arms. As if to prove his point, they creaked as if with age. Tojo winced as the action.

"Now you are making me feel old Taka. My own children have children. He nodded to Kovu, who smiled weakly.

"Well, nearly anyway." he admitted, and Taka was reminded that Kovu's mate was pregnant. He smiled.

"Ha! You Tojo! Old? I'll believe that when I see it, and since I'll be nothing but dust by then, I doubt I'll ever believe it!" he laughed. Then he thought for a moment and turned to Tojo.

"Something that always bothered me about you Tojo. You're still a peculiarity for even _being_ here. Chumvi and Ni, left the Pride years ago, with much song and dance, and well wishers if I remember correctly. Yet you always stayed here, giving up the chance to rule you own Pride one day to remain here. Why?" He asked. Tojo shrugged,

"Same reason as you never left I suppose..." He said. Taka raised his eyebrows.

"And what reason would that be?" He said. Tojo smiled fondly.

"This is my home. This is where the people I love live. It's where my heart is. Why would I ever leave it, for all the Kingdoms of Africa?" He said. "That's why you never left isn't it?" he said. Taka smiled.

"Ha! I never left because, I may not be a King, but I get to remain a prince for all my life! I get meat, lionesses and rest whenever I want for as long as I want it, and I never have to worry about any regal duties apart from watching the royal cubs every now and then! Why would _I _leave?" he laughed. Tojo and Kovu laughed with him. Kovu grinned slightly.

"So would Zira be interested to know about these _lionesses?_" He asked. Taka growled.

"You say a word and I'll tan your hind. I don't care if you're fully grown, you're still a cub compared to me!" he barked. Kovu laughed and turned and walked away. Tojo glanced at him as he left.

"You are still a terrible liar." he said. taka sighed.

"Oh very well. You are right. This is my home. My would I leave it?" he said. Tojo smiled.

"That's what I thought..." he said. Taka smiled.

"You know I might have a rest here..." he said, looking at the orange sunset. Tojo nodded.

"If you doze off, I'll send someone to fetch you after it gets dark." he said. Taka laughed.

"I am not _that _old!" he said.

Tojo left leaving Taka to stare into the sunset. Slowly he felt his eyes growing heavy, as he sank into a deep sleep.

Scar, who was left standing in shock at the events he saw, could only stare as the world faded in to black. Ammit's voice called out to him.

_**Prince Taka... When, several hours later, Queen Kiara sent her son to fetch him, after dark, they discovered he had passed on in his sleep. His mate, Zira followed with days. Kiara named her second Son, Taka, in his honour. BUT THAT WAS **_**NOT****YOU**_** SCAR! **_**You will never have that chance again.**

Scar pulled out of the vision shock, crying out in shock, as guilt and remorse raked through him again.

"_Stop it..." _He whispered. Ammit only laughed.

"But its just getting fun! By the end of this, your soul will be as rich as fresh meat!" Ammit cried out.

"ARRRAH!" Scar screamed as more visions burned into his head.

Kira alive again. His own true son by his side having survived the Hyena attack.

Ahadi dying under a dozen Hyenas as Uru fought them off.

Hissis killing Bane before he could hurt his family.

Pride rock aflame, but Scar fighting alongside his brother as wild dogs attacked Pride Rock.

The Pridelands under siege, but his family still whole.

Tama and Tojo, surviving the fight with the River Lords.

Simba falling to his blows atop Pride Rock.

The outlanders returning to defend the King against orders

A dozen visions. A dozen possibilities. Each and every one of them forever out of his grasp.

And some visions, very strange indeed.

Scar the rouge, leaving his land to find a new life, far from Mufasa, Ahadi, Zira or Sarafina.

A universe where he was mated with Sarabi!

Scar living _with the Hyenas in Carrocscir!_

_The strangest of all, another Lion, supporting himself on a staff the shape of a serpent, shooting crimson light into his back. Scar falling from Pride Rock into the flames below, dead before he hit the ground._

All of them pummelled into his mind at once, layer and layer of vision after vision. He roared in pain.

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" He cried roaring. For a moment, Ammit withdrew, Scar's vision restored, he glared at Ammit. Ammit grinned slyly.

"Go on Scar! Prove me right! Strike me down! Embrace your hatred! Try to kill me Scar, let your last action be one of violence." He taunted. Suddenly Ammit roared. From behind Ammit, Kivuli had healed and had struck at Ammit from behind. Ammit roared again, as Kivuli struck Ammit in the face.

"I have had it with you and your interference Kivuli!" Ammit said, spinning, catching Kivuli a blow to the chest.

"I will not let you have him!" Kivuli cried. Ammit smiled cruelly.

"You have no choice. You want desperately to save him Kivuli. Would you like me to tell him why?" Kivuli's eyes flickered to Scar for an instant and Ammit struck at him.

"There are few powerful enough to extinguish a Spirit after death. If the Kings become stars in their Spirit forms, then I am CHAOS. I am a tear in space itself, and _nothing _can escape me. I devour stars." Ammit hissed.

There was a sound like thunder. The whole world darkened and Ammit's form rippled and blurred. It was as if his skin was made of water, and someone had dropped a stone in it. Then Ammit grew. His claws extended, becoming longer than they had any right to be. His chocolate pelt, the ragged imitation of Scar, disappeared as if consumed with black mist. Muscles tightened. His eyes enlarged. Then his pupils shrank to dots, and then split down the middle, becoming narrow lines. The emerald pigments flashed and turned the colour of blood. The slinky black expanded, and turned the colour of ash, only a tint brighter than his darkened mane. His teeth were yellowed a rotten. And He was huge. Three times the size of Kivuli and Scar and terrible to behold. He roared and the sound was so great, Scar wanted to press his paws to his ear to try to shut out the scream. It was unearthly. Seemly deep and horribly high at the same time.

Scar could not move. He was paralysed by terror. Kivuli hesitated for a moment as this great beast erupted from what had moments before been an ordinary lion. The transformation was terrible to behold. With a cry, he struck Kivuli again. Scar tried to pull free of the shadows that bound him, but it was as if they were alive, trying to strangle him, for they moved with a will of their own.

"_I will consume all light until only darkness exists, and I will do it one broken soul at a time."_

He roared again. Kivuli regained his senses and struck back. Ammit deflected Kivuli's paw with his own claws, and struck with his other Paw in one movement.

With a sound like a thunderclap, Ammit clawed paw punctured Kivuli's chest. Kivuli gasped and his paw went limp.

"_You should have known better than to dance with the Devil_... _**Kira.**__"_

Ammit said. Kivuli stiffened and slumped. His eyes closed as he fell to the ground.

Ammit took barely a second to spit on the body before turning to Scar, who was standing a gape.

"_What did you just call him!" _He choked. Ammit smiled.

"_Now. Where were we?"_ He asked, crimson eyes flashing.


	39. The Evil

AN:

Greetings! Welcome to Chapter 39: The Evil.

Yay, a Normal length Chapter!, and a double bill - remember to check out the previous chapter if you haven't already!

Wonderful response with the reviews! Also, we capped 110,000 words, and 160 reviews! Awesome! I responded to most reviews in a PM, but here are a few I did not.

IthilienRanger (Guest):

Well done! You are completely right! That was Hago! Have a virtual cookie! I am glad you are enjoying the story! Final chapter up soon!

bbriven:

Again, I am glad you are enjoying it, thank you for the kind words!

KentuckyStar:

Thank you for the high praise!

* * *

Judgement – Chapter 39

"_What did you just call him!" _He choked. Ammit smiled.

"_Now. Where were we?"_ He asked, crimson eyes flashing. Spinning he turned to Scar, and struck him across the face. His claws glowed red with heat and the burning blades sliced into his face, ripping open the year old Scar over his eye. Scar screamed falling back. Ammit chuckled. Once more he struck Scar a blow to the Jaw causing Scar to tumble away, the force of the blow snapping the shadowy cords that bound him. Scar crawled to his feet staring at from Ammit to Kira in horror. Kira's body moved slightly as his blood pooled around him. For an instant, their eyes locked, and Scar new that his form was no imitation of his own – he looked like Scar, not to mock him, or to taunt him but because he was his son! And Scar had hated him all this time, when he had clearly been acting on his behalf. Then Kira's eyes closed.

"Why did you just call him 'Kira'?" He asked, dread showing on his face. Ammit smiled wickedly.

"It's unbelievable, that even after all of this, you can be so shallow, thick and slow." Ammit said, striking Scar in the stomach. The air was forced out of his lung and Scar was winded. Ammit didn't even pause for breath, but continued talking as if they were having a polite conversation, not trying to devour his immortal soul.

"Time has no meaning here. But to put it in terms you would understand, Kira _died _in you world. He was murdered by Bane, before he had the chance to live. As a result, his soul had a certain... purity... to it that gave him especially potent _gifts _on this side of the veil." Ammit said.

"Kira as in... my Son?" Scar asked.

"No. _Kira the glove puppet_. Of course your Son!" Ammit snapped. Scar was mute, so Ammit continued. "As time has no meaning here, he was gifted with the use of the Sight. He could view the past... and predict the future. And he knew his parents. The Shallow, violent creatures they became. He saw his _parents_ become consumed with their own hatred, and he decreed: No more. So, against the advice of my... adversities... he sought to bargain for your soul. He really should have listened to his peers. _I don't make bargains." _Ammit said, smiling.

"You lied..." Scar said struggling to his feet.

"Well... truth is in the eye of beholder, wouldn't you agree?" Ammit said. Scar drew his claws.

Scar stared at him, for once his eyes filled with tears. A dozen images bombarded him, this time of his own making. Zira's pregnancy, the attack. Hissis' death, the small fragile, half-formed cub he had held in his paws. The lion cub – who had been alive, but never lived. Never saw the world, never seen the yellow of the sun, the blue of the sky, the green of the trees, or the red of a sunset. Never witness the simple pleasures of eating a meal with friends. Never experiencing the thrill of the first hunt, or the touch of a mate – never felt that special companionship with the one person you would share your life with. All that had been cruelly snatched away from him before he had even been born, because of the selfishness and wrath of others. The violence of other creatures had ended the life of a victim whose only crime was to have been related to him. To him. Prince Taka the Scarred. When Scar finally spoke, it was with an icy finality.

"Perhaps once, I would have cared about a judgement Ammit. But if you seek to beat me with words alone, you have made a severe mistake." he hissed dangerously. Ammit smirked.

"And what would that be?"

"You really should have left my Son out of this... Because right now, the one thing I care about is ripping you apart." Scar hissed and leapt at Ammit. The demon smiled.

"That's more like it! Hate me with all your soul! Let it fill your heart once again!" He roared, then leapt at Scar.

The two clashed with a terrible sound. Biting and clawing. Ammit was ancient and terrible, but Scar fought like a beast possessed, caring nothing for the wounds that Ammit inflicted upon him. Scar lashed out with his claws and Ammit grinned as they sank into his hide. Rather than dodge the blow, Ammit endured it before retaliating with a blow of his own that sent Scar sailing through the air and crashing to the dust below. Ammit licked his paw, Scar's blood still tainting the razor sharp tips, though it boiled and sizzled on the infernal talons. Ammit tongue blistered as he ran it along the red-hot claws but he did not flinch. Rather, he seemed to relish the pain.

"Come on!" Ammit cried as they collided once again. Scar turned and kicked with both legs at once into Ammit belly. The larger lion slid away from him, and then pounced. Scar narrowly avoided the blow, and then sank his teeth into Ammit exposed back. Ammit roared and threw Scar off. For a moment they both stood there dripping in blood. Then Ammit's eyes flashed, and fire leapt from the wounds themselves. With a hissing noise, and the smell of burnt flesh, the wounds closed Ammit didn't even grimace. They circled each other.

"I haven't had this much fun in years..." Ammit said as he darted under a blow Scar for his head.

"Surly you can do better than that?" He taunted as he ducked under another, and swiped at Scar's head. Scar fell back, his ears ringing with the force of the blow. Lights danced across his vision, which for a moment was out of focus. Ammit grinned.

"Let's turn this up a notch shall we?" He said.

Then he blurred. In an instant, he was behind Scar, and drove both claws into his side. Scar howled, and crashed his shoulder into Ammit, but he blurred again and was right in front of him. He was not just fast; this was beyond any speed attained by mortal lions. He seemed to move so fast, he appeared a blur, and the eye had to work to keep up with him. Suddenly, Ammit was rushing him and in an instant Scar flew about thirty paces backwards before crashing to the ground again. Groggily he came to his feet.

"Why... Why did you kill Kira? After all this time?" Ammit paused for a moment.

"Well, I'll admit, partly because of the mental trauma it would put you under. I mean, you're exhausted, reliving your traumatic childhood, weakened, frightened... a lesser lion would go mad by now!" Ammit giggled hysterically.

"And Also, partly because I wanted to see what you would do... but mostly just because the arrogant whelp was annoying..." Ammit said. Scar hit him in the face. Blood ran down Ammit's jaw, into his mouth. He licked his lips.

"You cannot defeat me Scar. I exist beyond the confines of your pathetic, mortal world."

"You are nothing..." Scar hissed. Ammit shook with rage, and roared.

"_I AM AMMIT! THE DESTROYER!" _he bellowed. Scar tensed preparing to fight again, but Ammit screamed a great cry that made his eardrums burst. Scar almost fell to the ground; the sound was so loud he could barely stand up.

"_I AM THE DARK ONE, THE SHADOW, THE UNBOUND, THE DARKNESS! I AM KRONOS, I AM KROP TOR, I AM ABBADDON, I AM THE BEAST, I AM FALLEN, I AM THE TRAITOR, I AM CHAOS, I AM THE EVIL ONE, I AM THE DEVIL, I AM-"_

"Talking too much!" Scar roared, and slashed at him.

"_**ENOUGH!"**_ Ammit cried, and strengthen out his paw, even as Scar leapt at him. Scar felt as if he had run into a rock, and hung there suspended in the air in a vice like grip. Ammit's whole body radiated power, casting his body in a sickening blood red aura. His eyes blazed. His shadow moved and writhed and slowly, tentacles of shadow rose out of them, sliding around Scar, constricting, tightening, and crushing him. He gasped for breath as Ammit bore down upon him.

"I am the devourer of souls Scar. The End of All things. People and planets and stars. You are tiny, a dot in the history of creation. Your life ends: Everything has its time. All things come to dust. Everything dies." From the mass of shadows, another great tentacle rose out, and parted down the middle, like a great pair of jaws. They parted, and Scar saw fire there. Fire the colour of blood, tinged with a darkness blacker than the nights sky. The ball of fire seethed and expanded until it filled Scar's entire vision, burning the retina of his eyes.

"_So this is how it ends... in smoke and fire again... I am sorry... Kira, Zira, Mufasa, Simba... All of you... I wish I had that one chance to say I am sorry..." _he thought to himself. He stopped struggling; a deep sense of peace overwhelmed him. The words of Tojo, drifted to him.

"_Everyone is called eventually. We can go with dignity, or we can go kicking and screaming but it will change little." _ How true. Resigned to this Scar exhaled and allowed the darkness to take him. Surely oblivion would be preferable to any continued existence.

"So long Scar! It's been _a real blast!" _Ammit cried as he launched the ball of hellfire towards him.

"_I am sorry..." _was the only thought that registered as he accepted his fate. He closed his eyes.

* * *

"_Apology accepted. Brother."_

A voice answered.

The fire disappeared. There was surge of bright light, brighter than the sun, brighter than anything he had ever seen. Ammit turned is anger at the figure that appeared in front of him.

"Sorry we took so long. The barriers took time to break down." He said. His eyes narrowed when he saw Kira, dying on the ground.

"Damm it! I warned you Kira!" he said, glaring at Ammit, Scar still in his grip. Gritting his teeth he stepped forwards.

"_Release my brother, monster_. Take your foul taint from this place, and be gone! Leave my brother and nephew in peace!" The voice demanded. Scar managed to turn his head a fraction, resisting the bonds for a moment, to see a familiar face.

"Brother?" He whispered. Mufasa did not look at him but was staring at Ammit in disgust.

"Let him go Ammit!" He commanded. Ammit stiffened. Then the bonds around Scar's throat tightened. Scar let out a strangled choke.

"I said let him go!" Mufasa said again. "Or would you test yourself against me?" Ammit laughed.

"With you? Hah! I would crush you in a second – you even have not the resilience of the strength of will Scar had. You are a hollow thing." He said in disgust. Mufasa' mouth turned slightly in a hidden smirk.

"I am not alone." He said.

Another blinding flash of light appeared next to him. A chocolate lioness, her eyes a gentle jade stepped out of the light. Scar could say nothing, but his eyes widened. Uru roared in defiance.

"Release him. Go back to the abyss!" She commanded him. Her eyes flickered to Scar for a moment, and Scar was taken aback. He expected to see revulsion, hatred in her eyes, but he saw only compassion, a slight hint of pity, but the unrestrained love a mother has for her child. Ammit glared at them both.

"Scar's soul is mine!" He roared at them both. "I will not be denied!"

"Authority is not given to you to decide the fate of a soul which retains compassion."Mufasa told him.

Ammit flinched from those words. Scar silently pleaded for his family to run. To leave him to this creature and to let him walk the path allotted to him by fate, and not to suffer the same. He had a sudden, freighting image of Ammit striking forwards, tearing into his mother and brother, whilst he watched, immobilised. Ammit did not do either of these things, he just stared at the two of them.

"You cannot stop me. Neither of you can." He spat disdainfully.

"_They do not stand alone against you!" _Another voice cried out. Two more flashes appeared, and this time, Ammit's eyes flickered a faint uncertainty. Scar could scarcely believe his eyes. Tama. Tojo. Whole again. Their injuries and death wounds long faded, their forms restored, and like the others, they seemed to glow with a faint light. Ammit's smile turned into a snarl as he beheld them.

"Oh, so that's the game is it? Everyone together?" He snorted.

"A couple of lost souls, against the Agent of darkness? Against The Sin? Against the Shadow made Manifest?" He laughed. Tama spoke up.

"You neglected another of your titles: _Father of Lies_. And you lie now – you know you cannot hope to match us all!"

"I am _more_ than a match for you all!" Ammit cried and struck at Tama. Before she could even register the blow, Tojo was there. And he caught his paw in his own. Ammits claws glowed red hot, branding into Tojo's skin. A faint trickle of smoke issued into the air, but his face betrayed no pain, only determination. With a grunt, Tojo pushed his full strength into the paw. There was a flash of blinding light, and Ammit fell back, screeching. The tips of his Paw dismembered and melted, faint black ooze trickled from them like tar. Mufasa spoke again.

"Your powers are of no use against the light Dark One. You hurt Kira by forcing him to attack you. I will not make the same error." He told the creature. Ammit shrank back, eying them all in turn. Suddenly, he spun, and drove his remaining paw deep into Scar's chest.

Scar chocked and coughed, a great heap of blood ejecting itself from his throat. Mufasa's eyes widened in shock, he mouth forming a faint "O" of surprise. Tojo let out a gasp. Tama gave a slight whimper. Uru shouted out "NO!" Even as the act was done. The tentacles withdrew, evaporating like mist. Scar found to the ground as Ammit laughed.

"_If I go from here, I take Scar with me!" _He cried out. Mufasa lunged at him, but Ammit laughed as Mufasa passed though him, his whole body turning to mist as he did so, before disappearing completely. His voice still echoed around them. Mufasa looked around wildly.

"Coward! Fight me!" he called out. Ammit's voice returned.

"Fight you? Why should I? It's Scar that I want!" His voice rushed around them, making it impossible to find the source.

"Why? Have you not done enough damage? Why does his soul matter so much to you?" Mufasa cried out desperately. Ammit answered again.

"So naïve. It was never about his _soul_. Scar can offer me so much more than that – something more tangible." He said Mufasa's eye widened.

"_He is a _match_. No soul is as tainted as his, SAVE MY OWN!" _Mufasa stepped away in shock.

"_His body aligned itself to the darkness perfectly! The darkness didn't destroy him! When I consume his soul, I get so much more!__** I get access to a body! A suitable host!**_ _**A MORTAL FORM THAT CAN WITHSTAND MY POWER! MY DIVINE HATRED WILL SPILL OUT ONTO THE WORLD, SPIRIT AND FLESH, ALL WILL BE DEVOURED!**__" _Ammit said.

With that he appeared behind them. All four lions had stepped forwards, after the voice leaving Scar's dying form on the ground undefended. In an instant they whirled around to find Ammit standing before Scar, Scar staring up at him as his claws closed around his head. This has been Ammit's plan all along. The Evil Spirit's eyes gleamed. For millennia had he worked, stuck as a spirit, capable of influencing only the dead and a few stray thoughts. Now he would break out spirit world all together, take physical form in the mortal world for the first time in his _life _and nothing and no one was left with the power to stop him. Laughing, he turned to smoke again, and poured into Scar. Through his ears, down his throat, up his nose, into his pours. Scar screamed as his body burst into searing pain.

Far beyond the Spirit world, into the realm of mortals, deep below the earth behind pride rock, bone shifted and stirred, rattling as Ammit sought to devour the soul of Taka the Scarred.

* * *

AN:

So yes, now you understand Ammit's true nature! Enjoy all!

Next chapter, we will see how it all ends, in the exciting conclusion:

Final Chapter: The Soul


	40. The Stars

AN:

Greetings! Welcome to the Final Chapter. Chapter 40: The Stars

It's been a long journey everyone and I am sad to see it end. But here it is: The triumphant conclusion to Taka's Inferno, so to speak. The End of Judgement.

IthilienRanger (Guest):

Glad you liked it, so here, as promised, The Final Chapter!

* * *

Judgement – Chapter 40

Scar. Through his ears, down his throat, up his nose, into his pours. Scar screamed as his body burst into searing pain.

_**At last... after so long... I have a body...**_

"No..." Mufasa said. Tojo roared in anger. Tama stared at him in horror.

"Ammit... you can't!" She said. Scar laughed, but it was not his voice that replied.

"Oh but I can!" He said, the darkness whirling around him, the centre of a shadowy tempest. Kira stirred on the ground, a trickle of blood pouring out of his mouth. His eyes opened, and focused on Scar, whose emerald eyes had turned a sickening blood red.

"Father... no..." he whispered. Ammit/Scar only laughed more. Mufasa growled.

"Get out of him!" He shouted, his voice trembling with rage. This desecration was beyond belief.

"This is evil beyond even you!" He said. Ammit laughed.

"And I have Scar to thank for it! If not for him this wouldn't be possible!" He said. Kira, though grievously wounded, blinked his eyes open staring at the creature before. Uru was instantly there at his side, trying to support him. Kira stared up at Ammit is disgust. Ammit laughed again.

"Still alive Kira? Despite it all? Well now you meet your end." He said with distaste. With a bat of his paw, Uru, Mufasa, Tama and Tojo were thrown away from them, as a blast of pure force crashed into them. Kira was left lying before him, one paw clasped to his side, a trickle of blood pouring between the claws. Ammit stalked towards to him, wearing Scar's skin as if he were born into it.

* * *

Scar opened his eyes. He was standing, or floating, in the air. A void. A vast expanse of space. Around him, as far as he could see, were lights. Some the size of pin points, barely visible, for they were so far off. Others filled his vision. A myriad of colours and sizes. Blue, white, yellow and red. They were spinning around each other, slowly, ancient, all in time, like some obscure dance. Ammit was nowhere to be seen. Nor where the spirits who had come at the last moment. He was alone, just him and the spheres of light. Looking at some of the farthest ones, understanding dawned. These were stars. Great orbs of light, full of energy.

"Beautiful isn't it?_"_ Someone said to his left. Scar turned in surprise, as sparks of light coalesced to form a white shape. Out of it stepped a lion. Scar stared at him. Then he shook his head.

"I should not be surprised should I? After everything that has happened, I should have guessed you make an appearance at some point..." He said. Ahadi smiled.

"It's good to see you again my Son." he said. Scar sighed.

"Am I worthy of that title?" He asked bitterly. Ahadi raised an eyebrow.

"You are my Son. Whatever any other may say." Scar bowed his head.

"Father..." he began wanting to say something, anything to convey the emotions he was feeling. Guilt, bitterness, sadness, loss, regrets. Nothing could do it justice. Ahadi only smiled grimly.

"I know." he said simply. "I am sorry too. I was wrong Taka. So wrong. I was wrong to blame you for your mother's death, I was wrong to counter my grief for Uru by driving you away, and I was so wrong when I sought to justify my actions atop Pride Rock, in the way I did."

For an instant, visions flashed through Scar's mind. The Duel. Pain, lancing across his face. Anger and such _hatred._" Over in an instant, but still Scar exhaled. Ahadi reached out a paw, and traced the Scar across his face.

"Please son. Can you forgive me for what I did to you? For turning you into a monster?" He begged. Scar looked at him in surprise, and saw the pleading in his eyes. Then Scar knew that for Ahadi, the guilt of what he had done was a greater torment than anything that could have been inflicted to him in life, or after death. Scar could not weep. All his tears had been shed.

"Father... You did nothing to me that pushed me down that path."

"Son."

"No. I started down that path before our duel. I started down it as mother died, and I would have continued down it regardless of your actions. I... the things I have done... You don't know the half of what I did. The people I killed... my own brother..." He choked up. He could not continue. Ahadi stared at him for a moment, the placed a paw on his shoulder.

"Then will you please, forgive me to what I did to your body, if not for what I did to your heart?" he asked him. Scar stared at him. Ahadi was sincere. He genuinely regretted his actions now, just as he had as he had died. He had died, alone, in the dark, in pain, and despite it all his greatest torment had been that had driven his own son to it through his own actions. He had regained his love for his son, as he murdered him. And even now he retained it. Scar could only mutely nod. Ahadi said nothing, but the rush of emotions that registered on his face was enough. After a while, Scar looked around.

"What is this place?" Ahadi glanced around.

"These... these are the highest heavens."

He looked around again, at the stars in their celestial array. It took his breath away.

"What... What are they?" he asked. Ahadi smiled.

"They are the great Kings of the past Taka. The Spirits of the great kings, that rose upon their death into the sky. These moved across the vast engulf of space, to see another sphere. Blue and green. It rushed up to meet them.

"Earth." Ahadi said, as grape-bunch shape of Africa emerged around the edge. Taka took it all in, and then he paused.

"Wait, the Earth is round? And goes around the sun?" He asked. Ahadi smiled.

"Some lions have spent eons pondering the mysteries of the universe.

I am not one of them. It gives me a migraine. Try not to think about it. It just is." Taka nodded, and then looked at the earth again.

"Wait, why don't we fall of the bottom?" he said. Ahadi looked at him.

"The universe is a lot larger than the one planet right?"

"Yes..."

"Then it follows that it is heavier than the planet right?"

"Right..."

"Then the weight of the rest of the universe pushes against it. This pressure keeps us on it..." Taka paused. That sounded plausible. But just thing about made his head ache.

"I think I'll take your advice and try not to think about It." he said. Ahadi smiled. Taka looked around at the stars again.

"I thought the Kings were the stars..." he said. Ahadi nodded.

"They are. That is your brother's... there..." he pointed at a great blue one a short distance away. It pulsed with blue light.

"There is Judia's. He is the oldest and wisest of us all... save one." He said. Taka stared at it. It was huge, twice the size of Mufasa's though it was hard to tell the difference due to the distances involved. Taka paused.

"What about Judia's father before him?" he said. Ahadi smiled again.

"His name was Darrin... His star has ended." When Taka looked confused he said:

"When a person dies, it splits into its base components... The body lingers, and decays, completing the circle of life. The Spirit and the Soul continue, to the heavens. The Soul becomes a star, a light of hope to those on earths, whilst the spirit dwells within, or goes throughout the universe, to interfere with events on earth, or to explore creation. The Soul remains as a star as the spirit grows, until the star ends. In a final act of glory, the Soul supernova's releasing its energy, in a final burst, spreading its essence throughout the universe. Planets like the earth below are seeded with the elements, and future kinds of people are born on the jagged fragments that are formed, to begin their own cycle. The Spirit, free of body and soul departs as the final anchor breaks, and moves on, becoming one with all of the other spirits who have passed, to the Great Spirit itself, existing eternally, as one union. When my spirit is ready, when it is free, it shall ascend to the Spirit itself, departing this universe forever. But not for centuries. Maybe millennia." He said. Taka looked around. The universe in motion. The celestial bodies moving across the universe.

"How do you know all of this?" He asked in awe. Ahadi smiled.

"It was explained to me... by a friend. So I could in turn explain it to you. This is the Plan. The continued development of the Spirits of all that have lived..." but he said no more the subject.

"What is Ammit then? He seems unlike any of these..." he said. Ahadi frowned.

"Ammit. He is a sad creature. One of the First Spirits to exist. The first generation, before any planets were seeded. He is pure spirit. No one here remembers that time – he is currently the oldest thing in the universe. We know little about him, but I can tell you what we guess." he said. Then he drew a breath.

"Ammit was very powerful. Some say second only to the Great Spirit himself. He could create whole worlds. Many spirits served him. But he was content with power, or respect. He wanted obedience. Submission. Of everything. Uncontented with creating new and free spirits, he wanted those who serve him. He didn't want to create equals. He wanted inferiors. What he couldn't control, he attempted to destroy. Out of his own arrogance he was defeated. Cast out. Stripped of his power, and exiled. But he had done enough. Infected others with his greed. His pride. And whilst his spirit lingered in the hearts of others, he remained. Look around you at the universe. Do you see a pattern?" he said. Taka looked. Things were turning. Spinning around each other. Forming little circles which in turn span around other things. He said so to Ahadi.

"I am impressed." he said. The universe retracted so he appeared to be standing above it. It was a disk. A disk of stars, with a bulb at the centre as the stars became more tightly packed. It was almost impossible to discern star from star.

"Look." he said. Taka did, and caught his breath. In the middle of the universe, there was... a tear. A hole. A gaping maw in the fabric of reality. Taka recoiled.

"You sense it's... wrongness." he asked. Scar nodded mutely.

"The goal of every Soul is to expand. To spread out, spreading its love and glory with others. The is a purpose to all living things. To progress. To move forwards. That... thing... we don't have word for it. We call it the Rift. Or the Black Hole. Unimaginative but descriptive..." he said.

"There are little ones like it. Dots throughout the universe, but this is the truly dangerous one. It sucks all things into its centre. Light, matter, all things. Nothing can escape it. Souls are devoured by it every minute."

"What is it?" Scar asked.

"It is Ammit." Ahadi said simply. Scar was aghast.

"It it the end. Never ceasing, never stopping. The Rift devours all things, and grows with each meal. Eventually it will continue all matter until only itself remains, then it will devour itself." he said simply. He seemed strangely unperturbed by this fact. Scar looked at the rift in shock.

"How can we stop it?" he said. Ahadi smiled.

"He only grows with each soul he devours. Every time he is denied a soul, he grows weaker. That is why yours is so important to him. It will allow him to take physical form, and negate this weakness. Every good action, every pure spirit who denies him a chance to grow, is a victory to us Taka. The good that stand against him weaken him. Maybe in a few million years he will be starved to death, and the universe may finally move on... But it is the little victories that cause him to pause, to consider his adversity." Scar grimaced.

"I am so sorry father... but it's too late. I felt his jaws over my soul. He had already consumed my soul for his own. My spirit will dwindle, without a star to sustain it, and without the strength to pass onwards... I will fade... It's over." he said sadly. Ahadi smiled at his son.

"It's never over Scar. Not until the end. You taught me that the hard way... Remember Tojo? And Kira? Ammit is a creature of Spirit. He cannot touch a spirit of goodness without intense pain. He can only whisper, tempt, lure and taunt, to get others to strike him first. That was how he assaulted Kira, but goading him, by threatening your spirit, Kira acted for you alone. If he had allowed him to devour your soul before, you would be gone, but he would have been perfectly safe." Scar spat on the ground.  
"Another person dead because of me..." he said. Ahadi paused.

"The future is still uncertain. We stand at a crossroads and a nexus. His Spirit fades, but it is not yet dead. You can still save Kira, defeat Ammit, and take your place in the heavens..." Ahadi said. Scar stared at him. It was not possible.

"I can't... Not after seeing this, and knowing what I have done. How can I repel Ammit, as I am? I am a foul Spirit, tainted by my actions..."

"I am not so sure..." Ahadi said, making Scar start.

"What do you mean? You know what I have done. The people I have killed... Murdered... The sins..." Ahadi nodded his head.

"I know what you have _done. _But as I once told Rafiki, the past can hurt, but you can run from it, or you can learn from it. I think you will find the strength to learn from it..." he said. Then the light began to fade. The Stars, plants and celestial bodies dimmed and began to shift from view.

"What do you mean?" he asked Ahadi, who was fading along with the vision of stars.

"You feel grief, compassion and remorse... and what are they but the desire to do good, yet denied by the passage of time? And we do not call those who do no good because they are unable: evil..." he said. Then his voice came again, after his entire body had also disappeared, sounding dim as if coming across a long distance, or through water.

"_You once told me that _Taka_ died and that _Scar_ was all who remained... consider this... could the reverse also be true?"_

* * *

Ammit-as-Scar moved towards Kira, who was before him. Tama, Tojo, Mufasa and Uru stood to one side, attempting to get to them, but held back by some physic force.

"I will finish you. Then I will go back through the veil, back to the Pridelands. There is a body unclaimed there: I will destroy everything you hold dear Kira, in this world and in the next!" He held up a paw as if to strike Kira's throat. Kira stared up at him.

"You will not kill me." He said quietly.

"If you do, my father has died a second death, and that I will not accept." He said, determinedly. Mufasa crawled to his feet, shook his head to clear his vision from the force of the blow. Then he saw Ammit, in possession of Scar's body looming over Kira.

"Nephew! Get out of there quickly!" he cried out. Kira shook his head.

"Go on. Kill me. You won't be able to..." He said without taking his eyes off Ammit. Ammit grinned.

"Foolish cub." he said, and struck downwards his paw. Kira closed his eyes in anticipation of the blow. Mufasa cried out, Tojo and Tama tried to leap forwards.

But the blow never connected.

Kira opened his eyes to see Scar's claw hovering over his exposed neck. Ammit stared at it in shock, seemingly unable to move it from where he held it.

"What... What is this?" he gasped in shock. He pushed down with all his strength, but his paw would not budge.

"_It is your doom Ammit." _A familiar voice said. Then there was the biggest surge of light yet. Ammit glared at it.

"Of for the love of -" Ammit began, but he was cut off by a cataclysmic bang. The surge of light blinded them all for a moment, spirit and demon alike. When it dimmed, a single figure stood before them all, silhouetted for a moment. Then Ahadi stepped out of the light, becoming visible to all. Ammit snarled as Ahadi stepped towards them.

"Grandfather..." Kira managed a weak smile. Ahadi smiled at him.

"Rest child. You have been through a lot and your father will need you soon enough." He said. Kira nodded, but fixed his gaze on Ammit who glared at all them.

"What have you done?" he demanded of Ahadi. Ahadi glared at him.

"I have done nothing; I merely spoke to my Son. That is all. This is a fashioning of your own making." He said. Ammit roared.

"What are you talking about?" He asked. Ahadi smiled slightly.

"Pride was always your fatal flaw. It is what landed you in this sorry state." He said. Ammit snarled.

"Sorry? I am more powerful now than anyone alive?" Ahadi's eyes narrowed.

"You are alone. You are the only one of kind, doomed to consume the refuse of mortality, until the end of time. Drowning slowely in your own darkness, trapped, without love, without mercy, until the end of time. In truth I pity you." Ahadi said. Ammit snarled.

"Your pride has led you to this. You accepted Kira's wager, for no purpose other than that you saw a chance to consume his soul as well. It never crossed your mind that you might lose Scar's soul, because you had no intention of honouring the agreement you made with him." Ahadi said. Ammit smiled faintly.

"But of course..." He said. Ahadi only smiled greatest.

"And there lies your mistake... tell me Ammit. Why make the deal, what is it that you desire so much that you would risk this? You want a body – yet no mortal is capable of such darkness. Evil breaks the circle of life – the universe rebels against it. If you were to take form in the universe, you would unmake the world, and yourself in one go, and that is something you would never do." Ahadi said. Ammit stared at him.

"And then Scar came along. A Mortal capable of such despicable acts of hatred, his body adapted to withstand it. And made himself the perfect vessel. I could use it – if I could consume his soul. And I have. When I am finished with you, I will destroy the world." Ammit gloated. Ahadi sighed.

"Yet you fail to grasp the obvious. To you this was all just a game. An appetiser to feast on Scar's suffering. But to him, it was something else. This Judgement. It changed him. Broke him. And reformed him. Turned him into something different." Ammit's eyes narrowed, then widened suddenly.

"At last you realise your peril." Ahadi said. Ammit-as-Scar turned his paw over to see a glimmering dot, white light leaking through it. With a quiet pop, more dots appeared on his side, and in his other paw. More bits of light leaking through.

"No..." Ammit-as-Scar whispered, as they grew, turning into lines, jagged cuts in his body through which light blasted out. With a noise that could only be described as shimmering, a tiny burst of light broke forth on his face. Right above his eye.

"No!" Ammit-as-Scar howled as the Scar on his eye burst open, letting a flood of light through.

"How can this... arrrah! Stop it... The pain... AARRRRAHH!" Ammit cried. Suddenly the scream split. It was two voices. Ammit's and Scar's. The psychic barrier blocking off the spirits broke and Uru and Tama rushed towards Kira. Mufasa and Tojo stood next to Ahadi, as light burst out of Ammit-as-Scar.

"You cannot use Scar as planned Ammit! His soul rejects you! His Spirit fights you, and you have no power in hearts of the good! Bygone, and trouble his soul no longer..." Ammit struggled. Suddenly black smoke leaked out of Scar's mouth. It formed the front half of Ammit's body as he pulled himself out of Scar.

"No... No! I can still finish you!" he cried. Scar burst. White light erupted everywhere blinding everyone. After a moment, it faded and Scar stood there. The raggedness of his tortured form gone. His brown pelt as clean and his mane was lustrous, and dark. It was still not as wide as Mufasa's and Ahadi's, but it was elegant and refined. His eyes were a gentle jade, and the Scar... the Scar that had maimed him for so long, that had been his namesake and his curse... was healed. Gone. Not even a faint grey line. There was no sign of it ever having been there. Ammit stared at him from where he lay on the floor, in absolute shock. Never had he miscalculated so badly. Slowly the bits of his dark aura began to drift away like dust on the breeze. He held up a paw to his face, only to see it decay and disappear. He snarled.

"You think you have won Scar? My war continues against the whole of creation, and _I will win, no matter the time it takes, or the cost." _He said, staring at the others who watched him dissipate. At all of them. Despite his loss, he chuckled faintly. A chuckle that descended into a crazed laugh.

"_It doesn't matter if you stop me here. Events are already in motion beyond either or our control." _He said.

"_**You cannot stop what is to come. Already the Pride fights among itself. The Pride is cracked. The Emperor will Rise. Pride Rock will fall..." **_

For a full minute they stared at the space where he had occupied. Ahadi sighed.

"He will reform. Bitter and angry. More twisted and beyond compassion and reason than ever before... He can never die. But neither can he love. Or forgive. He is forever alone, devouring all things. So whilst he can never die, I would say he doomed to never live." Then he turned to both his sons and smiled

"You two have some catching up to do. I will... be there for you when you need me." He said. Then he vanished. Kira crawled to his feet. The blood flow had stopped and he already looked better. He no longer looked as pale. He looked around at the blasted twilight world.

"...That was close..." he said. Scar couldn't help it. He laughed. Kira joined in, and tama, Tojo, and Mufasa after staring at them in bemusement for a moment joined in.

"I thought you were dead..." he said to Kira.

"Hey, I've been practicing. I am hard to end totally. Kind of like a bad penny." he said. Scar smiled.

Then his face became serious.

"My friends... I just need to say..."

"You don't need to say anything Scar. You repelled Ammit. Violently. That in itself is all the proof we need of your regret." Tama said. Scar nodded.

"I want to say it anyway. I am sorry. I am so, so sorry. For everything." he said simply. They all nodded.

"And we need to thank you Scar." Scar looked at Tojo in shock.

"For what?" he asked in surprise. They shared a look.

"For raising our cubs." Tama told him. Scar reddened.

"I was a poor father." he said, glancing at Kira.

"You didn't miss out on much..." he told him. "I couldn't save them; I couldn't save any of them. Nuka..." he said thinking to the vision he had seen of Nuka's death. Taka shook her head.

"Nuka's death was a tragic accident. We know Scar, _and it's all right._ Everyone dies. Everything ends. Everything has its time. Nuka's was recent._" _Scar paused.

"Nuka has already died?" he asked in confusion. Tama nodded.

"How long was I..." he began.

"Three years." Tojo told him. Scar stepped back.

"I was with Ammit for Three years?" he asked in surprise. Tama shrugged.

"Yes and No. Three years have passed for us. For you? Who knows?" She said.

"There are many spirits who would like to talk with you, including Nuka. None mean you ill Scar. All of them have forgiven you – every single one." She told him. Scar flinched.

"Please... don't call me that. My name... My name is Taka." He said. Tama smiled.

"There are others who want to see you. Hissis is here Taka, and Naga. So are Talia, and Tembu!" Taka flinched again, and Tama looked with sorrow at his reaction.

"Taka..."

"I know. They may have found it in their hearts to forgive me... but I have yet to find that in myself..." He said. Uru nodded in understanding.

"Maybe in time..." She said. Taka nodded.

"In time."

Eventually, Uru disappeared, going after her mate. Tama and Tojo went too, leaving Mufasa alone with his brother. Taka grimaced.

"I wasn't much of a King..." he said. Mufasa winced. Painful memories.

"Let me show you something..." he said. The air rippled and Taka looked around. It was the Pridelands. Atop Pride rock, he saw four lions. Two lions and two lionesses. Nala, Simba, Kiara... and Kovu. They roared together as one over the assembled pride. Vitani stood to one side, looking at her brother proudly.

"This is the Pridelands as they are now. Wounds are healed. Devastation has been forgotten. Old enemies are now friends... some more than friends..." he said pointing at Kovu and Kiara. Kovu was staring at the Pridelands, whilst Kiara stared at him, devotion in her eyes.

Taka couldn't help but smile.

"Nice one Kovu..." he said aloud. Mufasa glanced at him disapprovingly, and then smiled.

"The unity will not last..." Taka observed. Mufasa inclined his head.

"Maybe not forever. But it is possible. Old wounds can be healed. The past can be forgotten, in favour of the future." he said, as the image faded. Taka smiled.

"I guess I need time..." he said simply. "To come to terms with it all. Selfish of me I know." He said. Mufasa nodded his head understanding.

"I know. But I am here for you. Tama and Tojo are still your friends, whatever you may have done. And despite what people may have said afterwards, never once did they blame you for their deaths." he said.

* * *

Far above them, a pool of dust came together. The dust was spinning, rubbing over each other. It was squashed to the faintest ball of light as they glowed red hot, then white hot from the heat they generated. Finally, the temperature peaked, and the ball of light expanded outwards into a sphere. With a flash, and a rush of heat, a Star was born. Large, and red. The very twin of its brother, but for the colour. Whereas Mufasa's was a blue, Taka's was a savage red.

Taka's body began to glow faintly, along with it. He held up his claw, light danced along it. Mufasa smiled.

"You are one of us now. No longer a tormented soul. Your spirit is anchored to your star – it is you now in every sense of the word." he congratulated him. Taka smiled. Mufasa turned to leave.

"Now we can leave this dull place. To the heavens." he said. Taka hesitated.

"No..." he said. Mufasa turned to him in surprise.

"Taka you need not punish yourself anymore." he said. Taka shook his head.

"I promise, I will join you... but there is something I have to do first... One soul who deserves my help. I will be with you then." He said. Mufasa nodded once.

"Until then my brother..." He said.

For a while Scar stood there in the twilight world alone. Then he sighed.

"Time... is meaningless here. I hope it works in reverse..." he said to himself.

With a flash, Taka disappeared.


	41. Epilogue

Judgement – Epilogue

* * *

A Lioness moved across the Pridelands. Always the same Pridelands. They never changed. The Sun rises. It moves across the sky, in a single great arc. Then the great ball of light sets in the usually manner, uneventful and unchanged for thousands of years. Occasionally in the great scheme of things, something will change. Occasionally the moon will move across the sun, blocking out its golden light. The light from the sum feeds plants. Insignificant green foliage, trampled underfoot, eaten by gazelle, seared and scorched by the rage of the desert. Such inconsequential things, plants.

And yet. There was always an "And Yet". Such insignificant plants were incapable of independent thought or even of conscious movement. Yet these leaves harnessed the very power of the sun, and thousands of incomprehensible distances away, the building blocks of the universe formed in its core. This energy was used by these plants to create life. To grow. To feed. And in turn be feed on by the gazelle. This gazelle would be eaten by other animals, a lion or a cheater perhaps. And the same power from the sun would move across from creature to creature. And as each creature died, its body would become part of the grass, which feed on the radiance of the sun, and fed more animals.

The Lioness moving across the plains had no understanding of the immeasurable forces at work in the heart of the sun, or the interconnectedness of the universe.

"Where on earth am I?" She said. She glanced around. Her eyes were crimson, the colour of blood. Her claws ware sharp, her pelt was a modest yellow, but for a darker strip along her back, and her face was tight, gaunt, but unmarked except for a tear in her ear.

"What happened?" She asked no one in particular. As if on cue, a Lion appeared, without any flash or puff or sound. She stared at him in shock, as he steped towards her.

"It... it can't be!" She gaped.

"Hello Zira..." Taka said.

"Scar?" She asked tentatively. Taka smiled.

"Scar! It _is _you!" I didn't dare to hope!" She said joyfully, her face breaking out into a grin.

"It's Taka Zira. My name is Taka." he said.

"Your old name? But why?" Then her gaze fell on where his Scar should have been.

"You are healed! How is this possible!" She gasped. Taka smiled.

"I am healed in more ways than one. As you will be." He told her.

"I don't understand..." She said, not comprehending. Taka smiled as he embraced her. She was cold. But he had the wrath of a star to draw on.

"Don't worry... I will explain everything, Zira. I will not abandon you again." He told her as she buried her face in his fur. Zira sobbed, but her expression was one of joy.

"I thought I'd never see you again!" She cried. Taka smiled tenderly.

"It's okay..." he said, stoking her back with his paw. "It's okay..."

And for the first time in generations... It was.


	42. Afterword - A Word From The Author

AN: Judgement – Afterword

* * *

Okay everyone. This is one massive AN, so bear with me.

* * *

So at last we come to a conclusion to this tale of loss, grief, redemption and love. Taka is reunited with his loved ones. All of them.

Ammit is a Black Hole. A Super-massive Black Hole in the centre of the galaxy. (There is only one in the Lion King Universe). How is that for a twist?

Did you enjoy your sneak peek into the world of Spirits and Stars? I have tried to reconcile the two in an interesting way...

However, in my final words to you all, I would like to share little information, about how this came to be. Please, read it, there is a surprise at the bottom. Don't skip to the bottom, or Ammit will eat your soul. It's his Christmas bonus.

* * *

The Past:

The story has been a long way in the making, and I would like to start by thank you to two authors who stand out the most, who have been influential in the creation of this story.

The first is:

ThatPersonYouMightKnow – author of the Lion King Adventures. If you haven't read any of his work, you must be living in a hole. How you can read Lion King Fanifiction and be unaware of him escapes me. The stories are entertaining and fun. They are short, episodic, and a good chillax. Sure, it has Scar, but it also, has Sirens, Sorcery, Shockers and other dangers beginning with S. As well as the epitome of Cheesiness. I read some of his chapters, and was compelled to send him a message as a result. He replied, and we struck up a dialogue. I suggested a few ideas, after which he replied, that I should try writing some of them myself, being impressed with their detail, and quality. I came up with an idea, and decided to try out a one shot, in order to test myself first... that one-shot began to grow...

And grow...

And grow...

Into what you all see now.

So a thank you to him, ThatPersonYouMightKnow, for inspiring what was to become, this great work! I maintain my contact with him, suggesting ideas, every now and again, if only for the hilarity which ensures.

The Second is:

JJZ-109 - Anyone who has followed my work in detail must have seen this coming. This is the other author who has inspired this work, and I feel that he needs due appreciation. When I first came into contact with him, it was when He was finishing his work: Lion King Modern Human Version 2. I eagerly followed it, Lion King with machine guns. It was exciting, dark, and always fun seeing how he would translate famous scenes into their modern equivalents. In the closing chapter, he added that although he would have liked to do a LK3, he was starved for ideas.

I am good at ideas.

So I suggested one, and sent along with my review, a short outline for a proposed story. Upping the ante: Lion King, with nuclear terrorists!

I was unprepared for the response. Lion King Modern Human Version 3: Rise of HYENA was born overnight, from some ravings of a lunatic with a keyboard. He loved it, and we refined the outline into a coherent plot. He wrote the main story, and I lent a paw, so to speak, writing some speeches, eulogies, and even the odd chapter or two along the way.

Lion King Modern Human Version 3: Rise of HYENA was the result, and it met resounding success – easily (though I no claim to any influence on this) the most successful of his work. (Clue: if you haven't read it check it out!)

Whilst we talked, we worked on some of my ideas (though I kept most of the spoilers out of it, resulting in some soda on keyboards at times...) and when Lion King Modern Human Version 3: Rise of HYENA, was completed, he had a brainwave (see below)...

He's a great guy, so check out his stuff!

* * *

The Present:

I hope you have all enjoyed this story. I have had fun writing it. I have read with excitement every single review I got, sometimes checking my email for the sole purpose of hoping to get a new one. You guys didn't disappoint.

Even something as simple as: "This is great I like this a lot!" got applause from me. Some of you did more, and I had such fun listening to your theories on the story, and take great satisfaction in knowing most of time, you were kept in the dark. Cruel of me? Maybe... but I bet you enjoyed the twists and turns along the way as much as I did!

So please, make your last review now, having review the last chapter, and the epilogue, make your review or this afterword: A Super-review reviewing the entire story. What the hell, it's basically a novella now. Maybe even a small novel.

And you guys have made it possible. Head-banging writers block, irritation at ICT, systematic plagiarism of choice quotes from Saturday-night television...

* * *

The Future:

Firstly, I would like to this. For Judgement, this is not the End. The concept of Judgement was originally very different, even after it expanded beyond the original one-shot, then targets ten chapters. At one point it would have included Musical Numbers.

So for your entertainment, I will be soon releasing Judgement: Bonus Disk.

This will include:

Deleted scenes. (Scenes that nearly went in but were removed or modified for some reason. These will be disclosed).

Musicals. (Yes, some familiar scenes, but in keeping with the original scenes, they will be to song! Some will be original numbers, written by yours truly, but most will be from other musicals, with the lyrics changed to suit the theme. The upshot of which is if you want to, you can listen to it at home!)

A Sneak Preview of my next Series.

The Second thing I would like to announce is also related to Judgement.

Lion King Modern Human Version 4: Judgement – coming soon.

Yes. Produced by my good friend and colleague, JJZ-109 (see above) coming soon, will be this exciting, new edition of Judgment. So you have a lot to look forward too!

And now, my Final Announcement.

I will be producing a successor series.

Lion King: Legacies. Book One: The Flood. Coming soon.

_The story concludes the terrible visions of the future revealed in _Judgement_._

_In the war torn Pridelands, the Lions are no longer, the hunter. They are the hunted. The Impossible has happened: Pride Rock is broken, shattered, and destroyed totally. The rock which stood proud now lies in ruins. The Emperor, Shaitan, Mardrade the Dread Shaman, reign over the Pridelands. The pride is scattered, on the verge of extinction. The kings, queens and hero's of the past lie dead. Only the lionesses Vitani, Almasi, and Damu, remain, along with the adolescent Danyal, and a handful of cubs: The twins, Zuri and Inti, the young Sara, and the Prince Kiava remain._

_Their allies few and more defecting to the _Imperium_ every day, they must do the impossible. Escape the Pridelands they were born in, before they die in it._

_But there are many who hunt last of the line of Kings..._

Yes, it will all be coming soon!

* * *

And now...:

Now... I will have a short break. It is exam season (darn you modular exams...) and as much as I love this, I will hate myself, if this distracts me from this vital time, so I will not be producing anything else until this is over, and I have had a short break.

If you have at any point enjoyed this story, please, please, please, say so in the review. With one noticeable exception, all reviews have been ridiculously positive, and I am very proud of this, as a debut piece of work. Please, like, subscribe, follow or whatever, you want to do! Bonus Disk will be released as a separate document, so if you want, follow me, and be alerted to any new updates, when I am done from my exams!

Also, (now this will probably get rage from other authors) I will be releasing review "Awards" in the Bonus Disk. i.e. Special mentions for the funniest review, most helpful review, etc. This is purely for entertainment purposes only. XD.

(Note: This is a patented device called: The Haradion Random Review Generator [HRRG])

So, if you have been quietly reading and following this, but yet to make a review, please, do so now, reviewing the entire story, if you liked it!

Also, if you are reading this in august 2013, even though it is finished, I still appreciate all reviews, so drop me a review anytime.

Any questions or comments will be answered.

I think that concludes the obligatory Review Beggary, don't you?

So, yeah, that brings me to my final point.

You guys.

Thank you so much! Thanks for putting up with me, my terrible, terrible spelling, and grammar, and I hope you have enjoyed this as much as I have!

And since today is January 6th, Twelfth Night, the Epiphany of Our Lord.

The Last day of Christmas, (Since it is actually all 12 days!)

I want to wish you all, one final, Merry Christmas, and Happy New Year!

This has been me: Haradion! Author, writer, wordsmith, and nice-guy.

Have a nice day.

* * *

_Disclaimer:_

_Influencesonthisstoryinclude butarenotlimitedto:DoctorWhoTorchwoodStarWarsEr agonRobinHoodTheLordOfTheRin gsworksofRamondEFeistTheBibl eAndOthers._

_Any resemblance of character to real life people, alive, dead or undead is purely coincidental/unintentional/for comic affect/for good effect only and not to been seen as a slanderous attack upon person or persons involved. If you do, you are an Idiot._


End file.
